Double vie
by Azerty au rapport
Summary: Il y a des choses que l’on garde pour soit. Il y a des métiers qui exigent une double vie. Il y a de l’argent qu’on voudrait ne pas avoir à gagner. Avec la correction et les conseils de ma petite grande sœur, Sermina. Yaoi, sasunaru, hors-univers.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Titre du chapitre: _Miroir inverse_**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatres folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Chapitre 1 : Miroir inverse**

Naruto Uzumaki, dix-neuf ans, était ce que l'on peut appeler un « beau gosse ». Rayon de soleil de son université, aimant surpuissant à filles, d'une intelligence rare et d'un humour à toute épreuve ! Enfin, dans ses rêves. Non, en réalité il était un élève parmi tant d'autres, juste un peu plus con que la moyenne. Et pour cela Naruto, comme tous les garçons de la ville, détestait cordialement un certain Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke Uchiwa, dix-neuf ans, était ce que l'on peut appeler un « beau gosse ». Idole incontestée de son université, aimant surpuissant à filles, d'une intelligence rare et d'une froideur à toute épreuve. Pour lui, un cauchemar éveillé ! Car lui ne recherchait que la solitude et le calme. Et pour cela, Sasuke détestait cordialement un certain Naruto Uzumaki.

Il n'y avait pas plus opposé que ces deux là. Pour les mèches qui encadraient leur visage, rayon de soleil contre nuit sans lune. Pour les pupilles, mer du sud contre mer d'encre. Pour le caractère, emporté et tout sourire contre calme et glace. Jusqu'à leur manière de s'habiller contrastait en tout point : le jeune Uchiwa se fournissait chez une marque peu connu mais chère, très sobre et vraiment classe, dans des tons allant du noir au bleu foncé (en gros, y'a **que** noir et bleu foncé !) Quand à Naruto … Il était absolument orange de la tête aux pieds ! (Vous aviez deviné ? Pas possible !) Tout ce qui était flashant et fluo et accessoirement de très mauvais goût revêtait pour lui un charme fou. Pour ce qui aurait besoin d'une traduction, il se couvrait de ridicule dans les tenues les plus extravagantes possible.

Donc, tout séparait ces deux garçons, tout juste entré dans le monde des hommes. Ils étaient le parfait exemple de : « je te déteste, tu me détestes, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles».

C'était ainsi et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt.

Fin de l'histoire.

… Comment ça, « ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça » ? Ah oui ! Le sasunaru ! … bon, alors faisons appel à notre très cher ami le « Mais … ».

**Mais** comme Sermina-sempai menace de me découper en rondelles et que vous sembliez tous vouloir un sasunaru, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre devaient peu à peu vaciller, puis se métamorphoser. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Et il y avait une raison évidente à cela (autre que le poignard que sempai maintien sur ma gorge ! ) : ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait être ce qu'il était vraiment. Et c'est ce que je vous invite à découvrir au fil de mes lignes.

Tout commença un soir d'automne, un mois après la rentrée scolaire de la prestigieuse université de Konoha. Ou plus précisément, un vendredi en fin d'après midi.

17 H 58, cour principale :

Calme plat sur le campus, les mouches volant en tout sens semblaient être la seule source de bruit des environs.

17 H 59, même endroit :

Tiens, un moineau vient de passer.

18 H 00, deux centimètres sur la gauche (oui, j'ai bougé je commençais à avoir une crampe !) :

Un cri strident et absolument insupportable déchira l'air, couvrant même le bruit des mouches et tuant le moineau d'une crise cardiaque ! (Pauvre bête ! Une minute de silence s'il vous plait…).

18 H 01 :

Le sol de la cour fut soudain parcouru d'un tremblement incertain, alors qu'un bruit sourd s'élevait des bâtiments de bétons. Et dans un accord parfait, quatre hystériques répondant au doux noms de Luna, Sermina, Chamalot et Moi-même (oui, oui, je m'appelle Moi-même !) défonçaient les portes en crient comme des déments, les yeux exorbités et les bras tendus vers la sortie. En un mot : Week-end ( Ben quoi ? Oui j'ai inclus mes copines dans ma fic, et non, on ne peut pas être mature et normal : on est a Konoha ! Si les choses ayant un quelconque rapport avec moi où cette belle ville se passaient de façon « normal », ça se saurait !)

Au même instant dans les couloirs, une boulette de chewing-gum cherchait frénétiquement des yeux l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur de sucre d'orge. Un sourire parfaitement niais étira ses lèvres quand elle aperçu soudain une touffe de cheveux d'ébène dans la foule en furie.

- Sasuke-kuuu…uuuuuuuuun !! s'écria t'elle en se précipitant dessus.

« Oh non pas elle ! » s'exaspéra mentalement le malheureux élu de son cœur.

Mais pour les apparences, il se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Sasuke-kun, tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce week-end ? tenta la désespérante demoiselle rose bonbon.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne restes pas sur le campus cette fois ci ?

- Si

- Alors on pourra se voir ?

- Non.

- Mais pou…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase : une boulle orange fluo venait de fondre sur elle en hurlant un « Saakuuuraaaa-chaaaan !! » digne de Tarzan à la saison des amours. Le boulet de canon (et boulet tout cour, par la même occasion) cessa subitement de crier quand un phénoménal coup de poing l'envoya faire connaissance avec le carrelage du couloir.

- NARUTO, BAKA, TU REMARQUES PAS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER ??

- Si, mais c'est juste cet idiot de Sasuke, et comme il est encore en train de te jeter, j'ai cru que …

Quelques étudiants se réunirent autour du corps sans vie de Naruto alors que la jeune fille reprenait de son ton mielleux :

- Il y a une fête demain au vieux gymnase. Tu veux y aller avec moi ?

- Désolé, je dois réviser mes cours.

- Pourquoi faire ? A chaque fois tu en sais quasiment plus que les profs !

- Moi je veux venir !! s'écria le blond en ressuscitant miraculeusement.

Ainsi ce vendredi là ressemblait à tous les autres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, une certaine Azerty avait décidé de mettre son nez dans les affaires qui ne la regardait pas.

18 H 23, résidence des garçons :

Les résidences étaient une bonne idée de la directrice de l'université : deux bâtiments au sein même du campus, contenant une suite de chambres avec salle de bain commune, louées pour presque rien à ceux qui n'avaient pas de quoi se payer un appartement. D'ailleurs, tout le monde se demandait ce que Sasuke foutait là. Vu la qualité de ses vêtements, le jeune Uchiwa ne devait pas vraiment manquer d'argent. Alors pourquoi accepter de vivre dans une pièce minuscule en attendant son tour pour aller se laver ? Et pourquoi y loger-il également le week-end ? Un certain blondinet avait soumis l'hypothèse qu'il soit maso. Cette remarque lui avait valu d'être confondu à un pouch-in-ball par toutes les fans du beau brun.

Mais le principal concerné se fichait complètement de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire. A l'heure actuelle, il se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa chambre, profitant au maximum du fait que ce bâtiment soit interdit aux filles. Il arrivait devant sa porte lorsqu'il fut à moitié renversé par un de ses camarades. Se redressant, il reconnu son voisin de chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La température ambiante se mit soudainement à flirter avec le zéro Kelvin. Aujourd'hui comme toujours, Naruto et Sasuke se détestaient et se le faisaient savoir.

Dans la vie, il y a deux sorte de choses : celles qu'on exhibe et celles qu'on cache. Certains métiers font partis de la seconde catégorie. Quelques un de ceux que l'on ne pratique que la nuit par exemple.

19 H 05, l'entrée de l'université :

Tous les soirs, et notamment ceux de week-end, Sasuke Uchiwa sortait de l'enceinte de l'université. Mais c'était son droit : il était majeur et personne ne viendrait lui demander de comptes. Peut être que quelqu'un se poserait il des questions si on s'apercevait de l'heure à laquelle il rentrait … Mais personne n'était encore debout à cette heure là, même dans un campus universitaire. D'ailleurs, il pourrait toujours prétendre revenir d'une fête. Non, sortir la nuit n'était vraiment pas un problème !

19 H 06, métro de Konoha :

Quelques employés accros aux heures sup. hantaient encore la rame. L'heure de pointe était passée, et les stations semblaient presque désertes. Assit sur un siège à l'équilibre précaire, l'esprit brouillé pour le vrombissement incessant des routes projetées à des centaines de kilomètres heures, Naruto ne regardait même plus les noms qui défilaient. Il avait fait ce chemin tant de fois qu'il aurait pu le faire à cloche pied, avec une orange dans la bouche (non, les yeux fermés il avait déjà essayé, mais il avait raté une marche à l'entrée du métro !).

Le bruit des portes qui s'ouvrent le tira de sa pseudo réflexion. Il était arrivé.

Il devait se dépêcher : il était en retard.

20 H 47, rue malfamée de Konoha :

Sasuke poussa un soupir désespéré. Quelle idée de lui donner rendez-vous dans un tel endroit ? Au dessus de lui, le nom de la boîte clignotait de manière insistante. Vraiment, cette affaire avait intérêt à être intéressante ! Avec une grimace répugnée, il poussa la porte de l'établissement.

03 H 18, chambre Universitaire.

Naruto s'effondra littéralement sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas touché la couette mœlleuse qu'il dormait déjà. Comme toujours, son boulot l'avait épuisé. Il avait fini moins tard que d'habitude, surtout pour un vendredi soir. Des mots résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête : « quatre fromages », « royal », « à l'ancienne », « merci de votre visite ! », … Vraiment, ce boulot commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

07 H 02, rue commerçante de Konoha.

L'idole de ces dames n'avait pas dormi. Il lui avait fallu plus de trois heures pour se mettre d'accord sur le prix de ses honoraires avec celui qui allait bientôt les lui payer, puis plusieurs heures encore pour apprendre tous les détails du dossier. Autour de lui, les boutiques commençaient à s'ouvrir. Parfait : il avait des achats à faire ! Cette affaire semblait plus intéressante que prévu. Bien plus intéressante. Et il aurait besoin de matériel.

07 H 02, rue commerçante de Konoha.

Le jeune blondinet poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas assez dormi. Comme d'habitude. Mais il avait rendez-vous avec toute la bande, et il était déjà en retard. La barbe !

07 H 03, centre de la rue.

La foule indifférente avançait d'un pas pressé et désordonné. Les gens se croisaient mais ne se voyaient pas, perdu dans le monde leurs préoccupations personnelles et de leurs petits problèmes. Et parmi eux, deux garçons. Même âge, même manque de sommeil, et même détermination à tout faire, tout sacrifier pour parvenir à leur fin. Lorsqu'on est opposé et que l'on marche droit devant soit, il y a forcement un moment où l'on se croise. Face à face, perdus dans la foule, pendant un bref instant d'éternité. Semblable et opposé, comme les deux faces d'un miroir. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. Puis le miroir se brisa. Les gens continuaient leur course, et eux également.

Pourtant, au moment où leurs épaules se frôlèrent, une même pensée traversa leur esprit embrumé de sommeil :

« Et s'il savait lui ? Que penserait-il ? ».

**Fin du chapitre 1 : miroir inverse.**

Sasuke : …

Moi :

Sasuke : C'est … particulier !

Moi : Merci !

Sasuke : C'est pas forcément un compliment ...

Naruto : C'est moi ou … on apprend vraiment rien dans ce chapitre ? 0.0

Luna-hime (qui ne se tape pas l'incruste du tout) : C'est bien ça, on apprend rien !!

Sasuke : Mais c'est que tu réfléchirais ! Pour ta gouverne, on apprend quelque chose : l'auteur est une sadique qui aime faire mariner tout le monde !

Moi : Merci !

Sasuke : C'est pas un compliment ...


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Titre du chapitre: _Reflet du passer_**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatres folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Chapitre 2 : reflet du passer.**

10 H 02, rue commerçante de Konoha :

- Tiens, un revenant !

- Naruto, est-ce que tu sais que tu as vingt minutes de retard ?

-TU NE PEUX PAS ARRIVER A L'HEURE DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ?

Kiba faisaient parti d'un genre d'humains en perpétuel mouvement. A l'image de celui de Naruto, son cerveau était totalement hermétique à la notion d'immobilité et de calme. Alors « attendre » n'était pas son activité favorite ! Et pas vraiment celle des autres non plus d'ailleurs. Sakura avait beau faire preuve d'une patience surprenante sur certains points, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto, les « tranquilles-rendez-vous-de-copains-entre-personnes-civilisées » avaient tendance à se terminer à l'hôpital. Le petit groupe était d'ailleurs un habitué des lieux !

Comme toujours, et alors qu'il subissait une rafale de regard noirs qui auraient mit hors d'état de nuire toute autre personne normalement constituée, le jeune garçon clémentine se contenta de se frotter vivement l'arrière de la tête en souriant bêtement.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à me réveiller ! s'excusa t'il d'un ton jovial, pas le moins gêné du monde.

Les autres poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir désespéré : irrécupérable !

Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shoji, Ino et Shikamaru. En tout et pour tout, six âmes charitables qui parvenaient à supporter notre adorable mais ô combien énervant blondinet. Bon, n'exagérons rien : notre bel ange avait quand même des bons côtés. Si on cherche bien … très très bien. Par exemple, il voyait toujours les choses en grand. Si si, ça peut être une qualité ! Et de ce fait, le plus grand fan (et le seul) de Naruto n'était ni plus ni mois que … le vendeur de ramen du coin !

Mais lorsqu'on a un sourire aussi large et aussi craquant que le sien, on peut se faire pardonner beaucoup de choses. Ça tombait bien : Naruto avait justement toujours beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner. Quelque soit le jour, l'heure, l'endroit, il trouvait invariablement le moyen de faire une gourde … et de les faire rire. Lorsque le nom « Naruto » entre dans votre vocabulaire, vous pouvez vous attendre à voir votre petit quotidien métamorphosé de tout en tout. Et même si ses conneries leurs valaient les situations les plus embarrassantes imaginables, les fous rires qu'ils en tiraient en valaient bien le coût. C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils l'adoraient tous tant.

Mais ça, ils auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

10 H 14, hall d'entrée d'un des plus grands magasins d'informatique :

Solitude : nom masculin, sentiment d'être seul, physiquement ou moralement.

Enfin, ça, vous vous en fichez. Non, ce qui vous intéresse, et ce qui passionne d'une manière obsessionnelle quatre jeunes filles de notre connaissance, c'est la personne qui connaît et recherchait le plus ce sentiment : Uchiwa Sasuke.

Pour quelle raison étrange les gens beaux attirent-ils tant les autres bien, qu'ils soient si souvent orgueilleux, égoïste ou narcissique ? Pourquoi les ténébreux, d'un caractère poussé vers la solitude, sont-ils un tel aimant aux cœurs si vite enflammés des filles célibataires ? Pourquoi est ce que, irrésistiblement, toutes les attentions gravitent-elles autours d'eux ? Par admiration ? Envie ?

L'envie … Certains (suivez mon regard, vous pouvez pas le loupez. Oui, c'est ça : la tâche orange !) disaient que le beau brun n'en avait aucune. Ils se trompaient : Sasuke mourrait littéralement d'envie d'écraser la tête de beubeul-gum d'une certaine Sakura contre un mur. Mas il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ? Ben, il avait juste la flemme ! Dommage hein ?

Plus sérieusement : avoir envie de quelque chose, c'est aimer cette chose, et aimer l'idée de pouvoir la posséder. Or Sasuke n'aimait rien. La solitude et le silence étaient les seules choses qu'il pouvait tolérer. Tout le reste, il le détestait. Et au sommet de ce monde de ressentiment, un souvenir, un ombre, … un frère.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de sombrer dans les souvenirs : cinq mètres derrière lui, légèrement sur la droite, un employer approchait. Cela, le descendant Uchiwa le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Il avait prit conscience de sa présence avant même qu'il traverse la porte. Mais il attendit que ce dernier l'aborde pour réagir : c'était leur manière de faire. Toujours.

- Bonjours monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

-Je crois que oui, sourit tranquillement le jeune homme. Il y a quelques achats que j'aimerais faire.

12 H 08, sur les marches du métro :

- Naruto ! Hé ho, Baka je te parle !

Le jeune homme sortit soudain de sa léthargie. Autour de lui, tous ses amis le regardaient d'un air soucieux. Et il y avait de quoi : depuis le début de la matinée, le phénomène national de suractivité n'avait sortit presque aucune blague bidon, n'avait dragué que deux fois Sakura, et depuis plus de vingt minutes, il n'avait carrément plus lâché un seul mot. Inévitablement, les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter. Le blond se mordit vivement l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent du souci. Et puis, s'ils commençaient à se pauser des questions, il allait encore devoir leur mentir. Il détestait ça. Mais pour le moment, des semi vérités feraient l'affaire.

-Désolée Sakura-chan, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment ! s'écria t-il avec un de ses fou-rires bêtes.

Son précieux rire-faux-qui-fait-plus-vrais-que-vrai. Le genre de choses qui parait tellement naturellement con que plus personne ne pense plus à chercher quelque chose de plus profond. Faire l'idiot. Sa technique préférée.

Ses six camarades poussèrent un soupir moitié rassuré, moitié désespéré.

-Tu travailles toujours dans une pizzeria le soir non ? Ce n'est pas trop dur au moins ?

-Mais naaaaaaaaaaan ! Pour le futur maire de la ville, c'est un jeu d'enfant !

Douze yeux levèrent un regard implorant vers le ciel. Et voila qu'il s'y remettait !

13 H 41, pièce annexe du plus grand magasin d'informatique de la ville :

-C'est le plus performant que l'on peut trouver sur le marcher en ce moment. A ma connaissance, il est tellement perfectionné qu'il n'en existe qu'une vingtaine au monde.

Sasuke regarda son nouveau petit bijou avec un sourire satisfait : légèrement plus grand que la plus part des portables, il avait un aspect totalement anodin. Mais il valait trois ordinateurs personnels, et regorgeait d'une foule de petites options très pratiques pour son travail. Le prix n'avait pas d'importance. Le prix n'avait jamais eu d'importance pour rien d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette petite merveille qu'il était venu aujourd'hui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il décida de revenir au sujet de préoccupation principal :

- Et quand est-il de la commande que j'ai passé la semaine dernière ?

L'autre jeta un regard méfiant autour de lui, et lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre (à part l'auteur en tenue de camouflage dans la plante verte), il se fit glisser une mallette grise sur la table et chuchota :

- Tout est là monsieur !

Les coins des lèvres de Sasuke se levèrent : décidément, les entreprises crapuleuses pouvaient tout vous trouver à condition que vous y mettiez le prix !

13 H 47, orphelinat de Konoha :

Comme chaque samedi midi, un livreur avait porté treize ramen dans le bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat : un pour ledit directeur, douze pour son invité hebdomadaire. Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que l'inviter en question s'habillait exclusivement en orange ?

-Arigatô Iruka-sensei, les ramens que tu offres sont vraiment les meilleurs du monde ! s'écria vivement la tête blonde.

-Surtout parce que ce n'est pas toi qui les pais n'est ce pas ? s'amusa son ancien professeur avec un sourire affectueux.

-Absolument ! approuva le jeune homme sans l'ombre d'une gêne.

Iruka éclata de rire, puis se replongea dans la pile de document qui ne le quittait jamais. Le métier de directeur d'orphelinat n'était pas un travail facile ! Mais lorsqu'on aime autant les enfants que cet homme là, ce fait ne rentre même pas en ligne de compte. D'un geste quasi automatique, il se mit à trier le courrier. Mais alors que la pille diminuait lentement, sa main s'arrêta sur une enveloppe sans nom ni adresse.

- Deux ans, murmura t-il.

-Hum ? répondit le bouffon de service, les baguettes et sa dernière portion de ramen enfonçaient dans sa (très grande) bouche.

- Ca fait exactement deux ans que notre mystérieux bienfaiteur nous envoie ces lettres tous les jours.

D'un geste, il retira trois billets de l'enveloppe. Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler des petites coupures.

-Dis, dis Iruka-sensei, tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ?

L'adulte fit doucement glisser l'argent d'une main à l'autre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis, d'une voix calme, il déclara :

-Je ne sais pas, je peux te l'assurer. Mais ça doit être quelqu'un de très bon. Et sans lui, notre établissement aurait depuis longtemps fermé ses portes. Ces contributions représentent deux fois plus que toutes les aides gouvernementales et tous les autres dons réunis. J'ai complètement rembourser les dettes, et rien qu'avec l'argent de c'est dix dernier mois, le dortoir à été élargie, et tous les pensionnèrent ont une chambre individuelle. Si sa générosité ne se tarit pas, je vais même pouvoir rénover les vieilles salles de classe ! Alors qu'importe qui il est ! Un millionnaire charitable ou un industriel sans héritier, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je le remercie de tout mon cœur.

Un sourire sincère illumina son visage balafré. D'un geste ferme, il glissa l'argent dans le tiroir, comme pour clore l'affaire.

- N'empêche que j'aimerai bien savoir ! bougonna le blond avec détermination.

Ces vieux murs qui l'avaient vu grandir, ce réfectoire où il avait goûté ses premiers ramens, ces salles de cours où il avait si bien dormi et ces fenêtres qui se souvenaient encore de ses premières parties de foot. Tout cela, il l'aimait. Alors pour Iruka, pour les orphelins de Konoha et en mémoire de son père, il était près à tous les sacrifices. Même celui là. Et alors qu'il franchissait le grand portail, il murmura :

- Moi aussi Iruka-sensei, j'espère qu'il pourrait toujours être aussi généreux. Parce que c'est une très bonne idée, pour les vieilles classes.

22 H 48, hot-night club, Konoha :

Sasuke détestait son travail. Etre obligé d'entrer dans de tels endroits … c'était humiliant. Comme la veille, il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la table où son « client » l'attendait.

- Ah, monsieur Uchiwa ! s'écria l'homme avec un sourire en coin (oui, vous voyez le genre « plus malveillant tu crèves »). Mais je vous en pris, asseyez vous !

Le descendant Uchiwa s'exécuta, en prenant garde cependant de garder une bonne distance avec lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il se méfiait (ça serait pas son style ; du tout !), mais vu ses fréquentations et les activées de la boîte où il passait toutes ses nuits, son nouvel employeur ne devait pas être un hétérosexuel acharné ! Alors ne tentons pas le diable (surtout quand on a un si adorable derrière ! Bave bave bave).

- Vous avez l'argent ? demanda le jeune homme, sans préambule.

- Et bien on peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps ! s'amusa son interlocuteur. Oui, j'ai votre argent. Et vous, avez-vous tout prévu pour notre affaire ?

- La technique, l'organisation et tous les détails sont mon domaine. Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. Donner moi juste mon fric et je remplirais ma part du marché.

- Très bien, très bien jeune homme, je n'insiste pas. Donc, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes officiellement mon garde du corps.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il lui fallait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas écraser minutieusement le pied qui remontait lentement sur sa jambe. Ce travail, décidément, risquait de lui taper sur les nerfs !

Son regard fit le tour de la salle obscure. De la où il était, il ne voyait presque rien, mis à par quelques groupes perdus dans des marres d'ombres. La scène, seule, était éclairée. Mais le jeune garçon qui se dénudait sur une mélodie langoureuse ne l'intéressait pas, tout comme personne, homme ou femme, ne lui avait jamais inspiré quoi que se soit d'autre qu'une profonde antipathie. Ses yeux glissèrent sur un groupe de quatre jeunes filles, bavant littéralement sur la table la plus proche du stripteaseur, l'air particulièrement niaises. Des éléves de sa fac semblait il. Peut importe : elles étaient trop niaises por le reconnaître. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur cinq personnes qui buvaient bruyamment dans le coin gauche de la pièce.

Tout se passait bien. Son travail pouvait commencer.

23H22, Hot club :

L'ennui. Ce n'est pas un sentiment que les gens s'imagine très lié à des métiers aussi dangereux que celui du jeune Uchiwa, et pourtant il ne faisait que ça : s'ennuyer. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à eux, et sur la piste, les danseurs se succédaient sans lui inspirer quoi que se soit d'autre qu'une irrésistible envie de dormir. (… Il n'est pas humain ce type ).

Il se pinçait férocement la cuisse pour ne pas somnoler, lorsque brusquement, les spots qui inondaient la scène s'éteignirent.

Ça et là, quelques lampes discrètes promenaient des taches multicolores, éclairant à peine les ténèbres dévorantes qui noyaient maintenant les spectateurs. Sur la piste quasi invisible, une silhouette s'avançait. Une forme, à peine effleurée par la lumière qui n'en traçait pas même les contours. Une ombre parmi les ombres, qui accrochait parfois quelques goûtes de couleurs, glissantes sur sa peau, révélant par saccades les proportions d'un muscle, une goûte de sueur, ou un quelconque autre détail.

La musique commençait, sourde d'abord, lancinante et sensuelle. Et le corps furtif avait commencé à bouger.

Danser ? Le mot semblait faible. Où plutôt, il aurait fallu oublier tout ce qu'on avait pu voir avant, et ces mouvements fluides seraient devenu la meilleure définition, la seule acceptable même, à la notion de danse.

Les lumières mouvantes passaient sur lui sans briser son mystère, soulignant les formes parfaites de son corps, accompagnant un instant la mécanique gracieuse de ses membres. La musique devint comme une option, et les spectateurs fascinés n'aurait pas une seule seconde douté qu'elle avait été créé pour cette chorégraphié langoureuse, et non l'inverse.

Sensuelle, douce et violente à la fois. Incompréhensible, complexe et secrète surtout. Comme un murmure dit avec des gestes, susurrant, attirant, tissant une toile de mystère autour de lui.

Désirable enfin. Atrocement désirable. Et toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tendus vers lui, prisonnières de son charme, rêvant sans même s'en rendre compte d'effleurer ce corps en transe, mais sans oser ne serait ce que respirer, de peur de l'interrompre.

Aucun d'eux ne fit attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Adossé à la porte crasseuse du bar, sous le néon clignotant qui projetait des rais de lumière sur l'impasse malpropre, Sasuke tentait de reprendre son calme. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, et sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu un seul instant, il bandait.

22 H 12, Pizza express :

Lorsque l'on embaume les trois fromages, assaisonnés de sauce piquante, on ne rêve plus que d'une bonne petite douche ; tous les livreurs savent cela. Naruto, pourtant, et bien que les effluves de son passionnant travail ne soient pas des plus discrètes, ne rentrerait pas directement chez lui, comme le faisaient ses collègues. Il en avait terminé pour ce soir avec ce boulot, mais la nuit, elle, était loin d'être finie.

Sa main se plongea dans son sac, attrapent deux comprimés. « Vitamines en barre, pour un débordement d'énergie garanti » disait la pub. Il espèrerait de tout cœur que ça continuerait de marcher, parce qu'il devait aussi réviser. Cette vie, vraiment, était intenable.

Les études pour se donner un semblant d'avenir.

Les pizzas pour avoir de quoi bouffer.

Le reste pour payer sa dette éternelle.

Uzumaki Naruto n'abandonnait jamais. Quitte à survivre à l'invivable.

**Fin du chapitre 2 : reflet du passer.**

Sasuke : Je sais ce que je fais, mais pas pour qui je le fais --. Dis moi Azerty, on va rester dans le noir encore longtemps ?

Auteur (en train de baver sur la scène) : oui oui, très très longtemps !

Sasuke : Je parlais pas de ça ! Et puis d'où je bande moi maintenant ?

Auteur : Oses me dire que ce n'est pas excitant !

Sasuke : …

Naruto (prend la tête de Sasuke et le détourne de force du spectacle) : Non mais ça va pas la tête ? C'est un Sasunaru nan ?? Pourquoi tu lui fais mater un mec qu'il connait même pas ??

Auteur : Ben quoi ? Il se rend compte qu'il aime bien les hommes, c'est déjà ça non ?

(retourne mâter un coup)

Naruto : irrécupérable ! --

Sasuke : Absolument ! (mâte aussi)


	3. Chapter 3

Je réponds ici aux coms anonymes, faute de pouvoir le faire en message privé.

Salut **Sayu** ! Je suis sensible à tes critiques comme à tes compliments, et je te remercie des deux. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant sinon plus ! A bientôt j'espère !

Je suis désolée que tout ça t'est paru confus **kira-chan**, mais ça devrait effectivement aller mieux par la suite ! Par contre, il faudra s'habituer aux lieux et heures données à chaque paragraphe, parce que c'est un style que je garde pour toute la fic !

Merci de m'avoir prévenu **yoru-sempai**, je vais essayer de régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Merci du compliment **Nyma**, ça me touche beaucoup ! Par contre, pour prix du passer il est normal que tu ne le trouves plus, la fic à été désactivée. Je suis désolée mais elle ne réapparaîtra pas avant que j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres et que les veilleurs confirment les rectifications, soit la fin des vacances aux plus tôt.

Ravie que ça te plaise **Maho** ! Pour la suite, sauf problème ça serra un chapitre par jour !

Le suspense ne serra pas trop dur à supporter **joé**, je pense publier un chapitre par jour !

Bonne lecture et merci à tous !

**« pensées»**

**Chapitre 3 : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé mentale de Sasuke.**

Campus universitaire de Konoha, samedi 16 H 12 :

Cela faisait quarante-trois heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Ce boulot et les cours allaient finir par avoir sa peau ! Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas faire autrement : il avait besoin d'argent. Il avait pensé à arrêter ses études mais toutes ses notes le désignaient comme un génie, et si lesdites notes baissaient brusquement, tout le monde se poserait des questions et des petits fouineurs (dans le même genre que les quatre idiotes qui le collaient depuis plus d'une heure en pensant qu'il ne les avait pas repérées) voudraient savoir ce qui se passait. Or il n'était pas dans son intérêt que quelqu'un ne s'intéresse de trop près à ses affaires. En gros, il devait mener ses deux vies à cent pour cent, et cela même si son corps n'était pas d'accord.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il lui restait quelques heures pour se reposer avant de retourner jouer les gardes du corps. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Car au même moment, à quatre centimètres et demi de là :

- brusque écart sur le côté et collision Oups, désolée Sasuke je ne t'avais pas vu ! lança Sakura d'une voix niaise.

- « Mais bien sûr ! Tu gardes toujours les yeux collés sur moi comme une mouche rose sur un pot de miel, mais je vais te croire ! Voyons un peu ce que tu avais de si important à me dire pour utiliser une méthode aussi ridicule … »Mais ce n'est pas grave Sakura-chan. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? « pitié seigneur, faite qu'elle se soit foulée le poigné ! Ou mieux : la langue ! »

- Non non, je vais très bien ! « Génial, il n'a rien remarqué ! Et en plus il s'inquiète pour moi !». C'est super que tu sois rentré si tôt, la fête du gymnase vient juste de commencer !

- « Ah oui … La fête … (soupire agonisant) » Désolée Sakura, Je suis fatigué alors je …

- Mais on est samedi ! Et en plus elle a été organisée en pleine après-midi exprès pour que ceux qui rentraient dans leurs familles le soir puissent prendre les derniers trains !

- « Se détendre ? Parce que me faire harceler par une bande de filles en chaleur c'est sensé me détendre ? » Non merci, je pense que je vais plutôt …

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car à cet instant un cri du cœur déchirant ébranla les fondations de l'université.

- Saakuuuraaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Un boulet orange pétard fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Et pour les deux personnes présentes, une seule et unique pensée : « Oh non pas lui ! »

- Sakura-chan, tu veux venir à la fête avec moi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis non ! Et puis Sasuke …

- Oublis cet idiot, tu vas encore te prendre un râteau !

C'était vrai, mais ça lui valut quand même une bonne gifle.

- Aï !! Mais Sakura, ce type n'acceptera jamais de …

- J'accepte ton invitation Sakura. Finalement, ça me fera du bien de m'amuser.

…

No signal data. Fatal system error

…

- Dis Sakura, il est malade ?

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus : se précipitant sur l'homme de tous ses désirs, elle l'entraîna à toute vitesse à la fête (on sait jamais, des fois qu'il change d'avis …).

- « Oui, je sens que je vais m'amuser … »

Le regard persant de l'Uchiwa se posa sur un blond resté là planté, bouche bée, l'air aussi perdu qu'un poisson chat hors de l'eau. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du descendant Uchiwa. Il n'avait jamais supporté cet attardé, mais aujourd'hui il avait carrément envie de le faire souffrir.

- « Beaucoup m'amuser même »

Vieux gymnase, 17 H 05 :

Naruto fulminait. Terré dans un coin de la salle, une bière à la main, il cherchait encore et toujours une façon d'attirer l'attention de Sakura. Se coller devant elle alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Tenten, ça ne marchait pas. Prendre son parti lorsqu'elle s'engueulait avec cette hystérique d'Ino, non plus (elles s'en prenaient à lui toutes les deux en lui hurlant de se mêler de ses affaires). Et le coup de « je renverse accidentellement un verre sur son débardeur », c'était un tiqué gratuit pour l'hôpital. Non, il lui fallait autre chose.

Le jeune Uzumaki trouvait déjà que réfléchir était difficile en temps normal, mais lorsqu'on avale toutes boisons alcoolisées qui passaient à sa porté en voyant la femme de sa vie se coller littéralement au mec le plus beau de l'univers, c'était encore plus dur.

- « Le plus beau mec de l'univers … c'est moi qui viens de penser ça ? Le plus con ! Oui, c'est ça, je voulais dire, le plus con ! »

Sasuke, lui, se marrait comme un gamin. Enfin, intérieurement bien sûr. Les réactions du blond étaient hilarantes : depuis le début de la soirée, il l'observait dans chacune de ses pitoyables tentatives de drague. En fait, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas lâché des yeux, l'observant sans cesse à la dérobée.

Et depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Uzumaki Naruto buvait cul sec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Le sourire moqueur de Sasuke s'agrandit. Ce pot de colle increvable avait il enfin baisser les bras ? Alors c'est qu'il avait peut être une once de cerveau après tout.

Chambre de Sasuke, 17 H 12 : 

- On a quand même de la chance que la fenêtre soit restée ouverte.

- Moi je continu de penser que c'est une très, très mauvaise idée ! S'il nous trouve ici, il va nous tuer !

- Aucun risque, il est à une fête en train de prier pour que Sakura arrête de parler de son nouveau gloss.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis l'auteur !

- Moins fort, on pourrait nous entendre !

- Qu'elle idée aussi ! Vous croyez vraiment que le beau brun est du genre à avoir des photos de lui dans sa chambre ?

- Oui bon ... Mais maintenant qu'on est là, autant en profiter !

…

Vieux gymnase, 17 H 13 :

Naruto chantait mal. Très très mal. Debout sur une table, il s'égosillait de toutes ses forces, un verre de wiski coca à la main. Dans la salle, tout le monde était mort de rire. Quelques personnes s'emblaient un peu gênées pour lui, mais aucunes ne fit quoi que ce soit pour le tirer de l'embarras. Quand à Sasuke, il était déçu : pour une raison qui lui échappait, ne plus être le seul à prêter attention au blond le dérangeait et gâchait son plaisir.

Le baka de service était définitivement bourré. Changé en un tas de matière gélatineuse, il chancelait de droite à gauche en bredouillant des phrases à peine compréhensibles (mot à mot : abragatigumétisa aime sake !)

Après s'être pitoyablement étalé au pied de la table, il se releva et se dirigea vers Sakura à grand renfort de tournants et autres virages. Et là, se plantant devant elle avec toute l'assurance dont il était encore capable, il déclara :

- Sakura, je t'aime !

- « Mais quel boulet ! Si il lui restait ne serait ce qu'une seule chance avec cette fille, il vient de la désintégrée au rayon laser ! »

- Mais j'aime encore plus Sasuke !

- « A tien, ça par contre je ne m'y attendais pas. Il m'ai… il … QUOI ?? »

Silence dans la salle. Les personnes présentes ouvraient des yeux si grands que même un hibou grand duc passant par là prit peur et s'enfuit. Et sous les regards exorbités de tous, et alors que le cerveau de Sasuke tournait dans le vide, le beau blond lui sauta au coup et … l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Sake, Tequila et Vodka, avec un arrière goût de sucre et de ramen. Pas désagréable.

- « Si si, TRES TRES désagréable ! » se ressaisit soudainement Sasuke.

Et d'un geste brutal, il écarta le jeune garçon de ses lèvres, au grand désespoir de toutes les fans de yaoi pressentes.

Chambre de Sasuke, 17 H 14 :

…

- Oui bon … Mais maintenant qu'on est là, autant en profiter !

- Bonne idée onee-chan !

- Au faite, quelqu'un a prévu une lampe torche ?

- …

- …

- …

- Ok j'ai compris, j'ouvre les volets !

- NON !! T'es folle ? Et si on nous voyait ?

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je n'y vois rien !

- J'ai amené mon briquet !!

- Chomalot, t'es la meilleure !

- Oui, je sais !

- …

- …

- C'est sûr qu'on voit mieux !

- Alors, par où on commence ?

- Les sous-vêtements !

- … sans commentaire. --

- Dites … Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sens le brûlé ?

- Sniff sniff sniff. A oui, maintenant que tu le dis !

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Azerty, c'est tes cheveux !!

- MES CHEVEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !! Ma nouvelle coupe !!

- Moins fort !

- CHAMALO, JE VAIS TE TUER !!

- Oui ben ça attendra : la chambre est en feu !

- … ah oui !

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je crois que dans ces cas là il est préférable de sortir avant de se retrouver réduit en cendres.

- Très bonne suggestion Luna. Azerty, détaches Chamalot s'il te plait … --

- §£¨ù !!

Cour principale, 17 H 20 :

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Sasuke, l'alarme incendie avait mit fin à la petite fête avant que quiconque ait eue le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Quelques élèves compatissants soutinrent Naruto jusqu'à la cour. Là, un surveillant les averti que le danger était écarté, et qu'ils pouvaient partir sans risque.

Kiba déposa le jeune Uzumaki devant la porte de la résidence pendant que Shikamaru tentait temps bien que mal de ramener Lee à la réalité. En effet, le jeune homme supportait si mal l'alcool qu'il s'était mit en tête qu'il était un ninja surdoué et attaquait toutes personnes passant à sa portée avec une prise qu'il appelait « fleure de lotus », ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Tout le monde reparti chez soit, et mis à part quelques blessés graves (c'est qu'il tape fort le Lee !) tout allait pour le mien. Enfin presque.

- Ma chambre a quoi ??

- Brûlé Sasuke-kun, brûlé, répondit le surveillant, sans l'ombre d'une gêne.

- Et où je suis sensé dormir moi ?

- Je crois que tu vas devoir partager la chambre d'un de tes camarades pendant quelques jours.

Le descendant Uchiwa poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Enfin, l'avantage c'est que comme on est en week-end, la plus part des étudiants sont rentré chez eux. Je vais pouvoir occuper une chambre vide.

- C'est là qu'il y a un problème : chaque locataire à la clef de sa chambre, et l'université n'a pas de double. Tu devras obligatoirement partager la chambre de quelqu'un qui soit resté ici.

Nouveau soupir. Mais soudain, Sasuke réalisa quelque chose …

- Par pitié … si vous me dites qu'il n'y a que LUI qui reste les week-ends, je vous tue !

- Et bien … désolé, mais Naruto et toi êtes les seules élèves à ne pas rejoindre vos familles les jours de congés.

Et il ne pu pas s'empêcher un sourire avant de rajouter :

- Bonne chance !

Au même instant, sous la fenêtre :

- Chamalot, je t'interdis de toucher à un briquet pour le restant de tes jours.

- Mes...mes cheveuuuuux … sniff, sniff !

- On est douées quand même : on a réussi à mettre les deux tourtereaux dans la même chambre ! Bon, on n'a pas vraiment fait exprès, mais c'est le résultat qui compte …

- Je me demande ce qui va se passer !

- Si on arrêtait de parler, Azerty reprendrait l'histoire et tout le monde pourrait le savoir.

- A oui, pas bête.

17 H 40, chambre de Naruto :

Une vague odeur de brûlé lui parvenait même de ce côté du mur. Ses affaires, ses livres, TOUT était parti en fumé. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, à côté de lui la boulette orange empestant la vodka semblait sur le point de vomir tripes et boyaux. Très ragoûtant !

Au fait, je ne vous avais pas dit : si l'Université procure le lit et une armoire, le reste de la décoration est laissé au soin des locataires. Et bien sûr, la chambre de Naruto était … surchargée. Ne pouvant repeindre les cloisons de sa couleur fétiche, il les avait tapissées de touts les objets orange qui puissent exister. Ça allait du poster aux maillots de foot, en passant par la peluche de Tigrou. Ajouté à ça quelques photos, et il ne restait plus un seul centimètre carré de libre.

Longeant tous les murs pour ne pas s'effondrer, Naruto parvint à se rapprocher de sa commode (orange, évidemment), plongea la main dans le premier tiroir et en sortit une bouteille.

- « Non mais je rêve ! C'est un alcoolo ou quoi ? »

Mais pour une fois, le grand Sasuke se trompait : levant la bouteille à ses lèvres, Naruto avala un longue gorgée de remède de grand-mère avec une grimasse de dégoût.

- Jiraya vieux chegnoque, pourquoi tes potions miracles sont-elles toujours aussi dégueus ? soupira faiblement le pauvre persécuté.

Dégueulasse peut être, mais apparemment très efficace ! Déjà, il paraissait plus frais et chancelait un peu moins. Se retournant vers Sasuke comme s'il venait juste de réaliser ce qui se passait, il déclara avec toute la sagesse et la philosophie dont il était capable :

- On est dans la merde.

Et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils étaient d'accord.

17 H 45, chambre de Naruto :

- Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié ! déclara le blond en enfournant un énième T-shirt couleur mandarine dans un sac de sport fluo.

En faite, il avait oublié son déo, une paire de chaussette de rechange, son livre de cours pour réviser le contrôle de lundi et sa brosse à dents, mais ça ce n'est pas grave ! Ce qui l'était par contre, c'est que visiblement il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer la nuit avec notre beau brun (Sasuke : Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est grave … Moi-même : Si si, ça l'est !!)

- Tu me laisses vraiment dormir ici ? s'étonna l'Uchiwa.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Bon, il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas rater le bus. C'est que je travaille moi ! Je m'arrangerais pour dormir chez un ami ce soir, alors profites bien de mon petit nid douillet parce que tu dégages dès qu'ils trouvent un autre endroit où te mettre.

- Je suis sûr qu'il me manquera beaucoup ! ironisa le descendant Uchiwa avec un regard dégoûté aux parois mandarine.

- Ah ! Et surtout ne touches à rien ! lança le blondinet par-dessus son épaule avant de fermer la porte.

- …

Silence.

- …

Re-silence.

(Luna : Si tu mettais en mode « pensées » ça serait pas mieux tu crois ? Moi-même : Oh mince !! Désolée !!)

- « … est vraiment un idiot fini ! « Ne touches à rien ». Comment veut il que je m'empêche de fouiner après ça ? »

Dans le métier qu'il faisait, la curiosité n'était pas un défaut mais une question de survie. Mieux valait tout savoir sur l'endroit où l'on se trouvait et les gens que l'on côtoyait. Et puisque l'endroit où il se trouvait été cette chambre et que le destin (et une fanficteuse fan de sasunaru) avait décidé qu'il côtoierait Naruto, autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

Il fouilla tout. Méticuleusement.

Bon, d'accord, il décida « d'oublier » le tiroir des sous-vêtements, mais c'est tout.

Au premier abord, rien d'anormal. Des tas de vêtements salles dispersés dans la pièce, des cahiers en vrac et des revues pornos sous le lit. En bref, un chambre d'étudient normalement constitué. Mais c'est sous la commode qu'il fit la découverte la plus intéressante.

Dans une pochette plastique annonçant le nom d'une pharmacie, il trouva une boîte de comprimés vitaminés énergisants en vente légale dans tout le pays. Tout le monde en avait forcément prit un jour, et même pour quelqu'un d'aussi survolté que Naruto, c'était normal.

Le problème, c'est que la boîte était à moitié vide alors que le tiqué de caisse datait de la veille. Soit juste 12 fois plus que la dose maximale.

**Fin du chapitre 3 : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé mentale de Sasuke.**

Sasuke (En mode traumatisé à vie) : …

Azerty : Tout ça juste pour un baiser ? Qu'est que ça va être quand il te (censuré).

Sasuke : QUAND IL QUOI ??

Azerty : C'est du Sasunaru déconseillé aux âmes sensibles, c'est marqué dans le résumé !

Naruto : Pourquoi j'ai l'air con ?

Azerty : Parce que tu es con mon Naru d'amour !

Naruto (chuchote) : On la traîne dans un coint sombre et on la tue ?

Sasuke (sourire sadique) : Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatres folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**


	4. Chapter 4

titrez de la fiction : Double vie

Auteur : Azerty a rapport

Beta lectrice : Sermina

Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers

Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatres folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles mêmes.

* * *

Salut** Sayu** ! Détrompe toi, je ne t'en veux pas du tout de tes critiques ! J'aime beaucoup lorsque l'on me dit précisement ce que on aime et ce que on n'aime pas dans mes fics, et en la matière, tes coms sont super ! Sinon, les publications ne sont si très éloignées que ça puisque j'en fais une par jour ! Parcontre, je ne sais pas vraiment comment il s'écrit mais j'étais persuadé que le mot "chegnoque" était depuis longtemps passé dans le vocabulaire commun ...

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 4 : Ange blanc, ange déchu, source de haine.**

Lieu peu recommandable, Dimanche 23 H 24 :

Rien. La journée s'était déroulée sans un seul détail intéressant. Shoping dans une boutique d'arme, le piratage quotidien de la base de données de la police, et un petit tour en ville, pour passer le temps. A vingt et une heure, rendez-vous avec le serpent vicieux, et depuis calme plat. La boîte était presque déserte, aucun danger à l'horizon, et toute la mafia qui traînait habituellement dans le coin semblait avoir prit des vacances. Le point positif à cette soirée pour le moins ennuyeuse, s'était que depuis plus de trois heures qu'il matait des jeunes hommes se déhanchant dans des tenues plus que provocantes sur l'estrade, aucune sensation ne l'avait prit à une partie très stratégique de son anatomie. A croire que le problème de la veille n'avait été qu'une anomalie passagère dû à la fatigue. Rassuré, Sasuke se concentra sur les divagations de son imbécile de client.

Amphithéâtre, Lundi 7 H 59 :

Les facs c'est grand. Très grand. Un peu trop même. Alors quand une nouvelle élève sortie de nul part fait miraculeusement son entrée dans l'amphi, personne ne la remarque. Sauf bien sûr si elle est accompagnée d'un Uzumaki Naruto toujours aussi bruyant et arborant un magnifique lot de pansements, avec œil au beurre noir assortit. Et cette jeune personne là allait vite attirer toutes les attentions sur elle.

Hinata, dix-neuf ans, mignonne à croquer mais si timide que ça ne se voit pas. Ou alors serait-ce cette timidité maladive qui la rend si attirante aux yeux de certains ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, s'évanouir dès qu'un garçon vous adresse la parole n'aide pas à se construire de bonnes relations sociales, et elle semblait du genre à se cacher dans un coin en priant pour que tout le monde l'oubli au plus vite. Ainsi donc, rien ne prédestinait ce petit ange blanc à côtoyer le si turbulent et au combien extraverti Naruto. Les bancs des facs du monde entier sont remplis de commères à la langue plus aiguisée les unes que les autres, et la curiosité fait office d'unique règle pour bien de jeunes filles en manques des marmelades dégoulinante saupoudrées aux feux de l'amoure. En quelques secondes, les deux élèves cités plus haut se retrouvèrent assaillis par un troupeau de demoiselles mais par une seule et même question : « vous sortez ensemble ? ». C'est fou combien ce qui ne nous regard pas peut nous intéresser. Je dis cela en toute connaissance de cause puisque moi-même, Chamalot, Luna et Sermina avions comme toujours, et pour votre plus grand bonheur, laisser traîner nos oreilles par là (je crois d'ailleurs que j'en ai oublié une dans le coin …)

- Arrêtes moi si je me trompe Azerty … C'est un Sasunaru ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'est ce que fout Hinata ici ?

- Elle est trop mignonne, je l'adore !!

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas nous refaire le coup de les mettre ensemble !!

- Qui sais ? ….

Mais revenons à nos moutons, et en l'occurrence, à une belle brochette de moutons de panurge qui s'agglutinait en troupeau autour de notre pauvre petite nouvelle terrorisée.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Pourquoi on ne t'a jamais vu ici ?

- Les inscriptions sont finies depuis plus d'un mois tu sais ?

- Rouge, c'est ta couleur de peau naturelle ou quoi ?

- Naruto, tu es encore tombé dans les escaliers ??

- Hinata, elle été encore jamais venu en cours, elle sait, elle est déjà inscrite, je me pause la même question depuis que je l'ai rencontré, oui, c'est bête hein ? répondit au coup sur coup notre petit blond pas-national-mais-on-l'aime-quand-même.

Les filles allaient repartir sur une nouvelle salve de questions lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle, commençant d'embler le cours. Sauvée par le gong (ou plutôt en l'occurrence par un vieillard acariase à qui la notion d'articulation été totalement inconnue), Hinata se réfugia au fond de la salle, et Naruto passa le reste de l'heure à lui expliquer en quoi les ramens étaient bon pour la santé.

Mais à deux rangs et trois chaises de là, une certaine personne voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée du petit ange blanc. Il coinça le bout de sa langue entre ses dents, et émis un claquement énervé. Ses yeux passèrent sur le jeune blond, puis revinrent à la petite chose haïssable qui s'était pelotonnée à sa droite. Cette fille …

A la moitié du cours à peu près, un avion de papier soigneusement plié vint s'écraser sur Hinata. Sur son aile, un mot unique : « traînée ».

- … encore meilleur si c'est Iruka qui les offre mais … Hinata, tu m'écoute ?

- O.. oui Na …Naruto, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix inaudible.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait remarqué la pâleur alarmante qu'avait prise la jeune fille, mais pas le jeune Uzumaki. A la place, il se contenta de reprendre son exposé sur les garnitures les plus appropriées à tel ou tel sorte de ramen, abandonnant le petit ange à son désarroi poignant.

Dans sa main tremblante, elle serrait le message calomnieux avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Chambre de Naruto, 18 H 24 :

- Comment ça « Il reste dans ma chambre » ??

- Disons que lorsqu'on a mit les autres au courant de la situation, garçons et filles se sont littéralement jetés les uns sûr les autres pour se disputer le droit de dormir avec le célébrissime Sasuke. Au final il y a eu deux morts et vingt-trois blessés graves. Alors on s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste là où il est, histoire de limiter les dégâts.

C'est fou ce qu'un air froid et indifférent acquis au prix de plusieurs années d'entraînement peut éclater vite au contact de la bonne personne. Or, il se trouvait que Naruto était la dite personne pour notre cher Sasuke Uchiwa, et qu'il n'était sûr que d'une chose : qu'on l'oblige encore à fréquente cette chose orange, et il perdrait totalement et son sang froid, ainsi que toute crédibilité pour le restant de ses jours. Mais il restait encore une échappatoire, le même qu'ils avaient utilisé les deux dernières nuits :

- Ton ami peut encore t'héberge j'espère ?

- Disons que …

Le blondinet jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Disons que la place est déjà prise par quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je …je suis désolée ! J.. je vou … voulais pas te causer … d'ennuis !

- Non non Hinata, on fait comme prévu, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Puis, fouillant dans ses poches, il lui tendit des clefs suspendues à quelque chose d'orange.

- Je ne peux simplement plus t'accompagner. Mais tu trouveras je pense non ? C'est la numéro 7.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais la jeune fille acquiesça faiblement, bredouilla un timide « au revoir », puis tourna les talons et parti.

Chambre de Naruto, 18 H 35 :

La chose fut vite réglée : le lit fut attribué à Sasuke alors que le propriétaire de la chambrette étalait des couvertures dans le maigre espace restant, se créant un nid improvisé. Lorsque ce fut fait, le blond s'aperçu que son « colocataire » s'était déjà allongé, un livre à la main, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il décida de faire de même : saisissant ses cahiers et une chaise, il se calla sur son bureau avec l'idée de ne pas en bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas assimilé ses cours. Malheureusement, vous devez savoir comme moi que les bonnes résolutions sont plus facile à perdre qu'à tenir. Au bout de dix minutes, il avait déjà une envie très tentante de balancer ces tortures pour neurones par la fenêtre et courir rejoindre Kiba dans son exploration des vestiaires des filles. Une seule chose le retenait : un témoin gênant de son incompétence.

C'est quand il brisa son cinquième crayon d'un geste rageur de la main que Sasuke se décida à arracher une parcelle de son attention à « l'encyclopédie des armes à feu ». Avec un soupir désespéré, il contempla le parfait abruti qui tendait de faire bonne figure alors que cela crevait les yeux qu'il ramait totalement.

Prit d'un soudain élan de bonté, (ou bien juste parce qu'il lui faisait pitié), le jeune Uchiwa se leva, vient se placer à côté du Naruto, et lu par-dessus son épaule.

- Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas apprendre ce théorème à partir de notes fausses, ironisa t'il, avec son mépris habituel.

- Monsieur-la-perfection-incarnée à quelque chose contre mes notes ? s'énerva le blondinet.

- Disons que si tu mettais ça là, répondit l'autre sur le même ton en lui arrachant le crayon des doigts, et le x ici, tu y verrais déjà plus clair !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! cria Naruto en reprenant son stylo d'un geste brusque.

Puis, se penchant de nouveau sur son cahier, il relu l'équation. Trente-quatre secondes plus tard, il dansait la gigue sur le bureau en chantant : « J'ai réussis ! J'ai compris ! Je suis le plus fort ! » Sous le regard vaguement amusé du beau brun.

- Tu veux que je t'explique les autres ?

Arrêt sur image. Naruto se figea en pleine élan, avant de foncer se rassoire et de cracher un grand :

- Non merci je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Reprenant son air boudeur affreusement gamin, il tourna définitivement le dos à son camarade et se replongea dans l'amas incompréhensible de chiffres.

Enfin, définitivement …

Deux minutes de tortures après, et alors que Sasuke se passionnait pour le mécanisme d'un neuf millimètres magnifiquement décrit dans son livre, une petite voix appela son nom. Se retournant, le jeune brun aperçu un Naruto rouge tomate qui se tordait les doigts en fixant ses pieds. Une vraie petite Hinata tinte en blonde. On aurait dit que le simple fait de demander ce service était la pire honte de toute sa vie (quoique, connaissant le bonhomme, je me permets d'en douter).

Avec un sourire vainqueur, l'Uchiwa posa son livre et prit une chaise à côté de son idiot d' « élève ».

20 H 13, métro de Konoha :

Il avait rangé ses cahiers, remercié Sasuke dans un murmure, comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche, et il était partit pour son boulot. Des cours particuliers ! De la part de cet éventail vantard qui se prenait pour le roi du monde ! Il était tombé bien bas.

Quelque chose serra au fond de son ventre : non, il était déjà tombé bien plus bas que ça. Secouant sèchement la tête, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

« ' Ça'', ce n'est pas moi. Je dois faire la part de chose : moi je suis un étudiant un peu bête mais très sympa, qui fait rire tout le monde avec ses bêtises, qui déteste Sasuke et qui drague Sakura. '' Ça'' n'a rien à voir. C'est à part. Et ''ça'' ne doit pas déteindre sur ma vie ''normale''. »

L'heure passée avec Sasuke à revoir les cours lui revint à en mémoire. Là aussi, il y avait quelque chose de pas vraiment ''normal'' qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie là de sa vie. Il n'était pas ''normal'' de l'avoir trouvé aussi beau. Autant ce soir là que depuis le début de l'année. Oui, il l'était, personne ne pouvait le nier : Sasuke Uchiwa avait un corps de dieu. Mais ''normalement'', Naruto n'aurait pas dû y penser avec une telle intensité à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. ''Normalement'' il aurait dû le considérer comme un rival, et seulement comme ça. D'ailleurs il s'y employait avec l'énergie du désespoir depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Et ce même si il avait imperceptiblement frissonné à chaque fois que l'autre l'avait frôlé, même si il avait eu le plus grand mal à s'empêcher de respirer à plein nez son odeur, et si les exercices qu'il lui expliqué ne lui avait paru d'aucun intérêt comparé au fait d'être assit là, à côté de lui. Et ça il n'aurait même pas dû le penser.

Et puis, évidemment, il _devait _trouver Sakura mignonne. Il était ''normal'' qu'il la drague, même si il s'avait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et qu'au fond, s'il laissait son cœur lui dire ses quatre vérités, il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle.

Mais voila : son cœur se foutait bien de ce qui été ''normal'' et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Et si il voulait espérer garder un semblant de vie en dehors de ''ça'', il devait continuer à jouer cette comédie. Il voulait désespérément rester un garçon comme les autres, un garçon qui aimait les femmes, un garçon qui travaillait le soir à la pizzéria. Tout simplement. Le reste, il le mettait dans une parenthèse, une petite bulle à part qu'il espérait un jour pouvoir effacer. Oui, juste être normal…

Inconsciemment, il tira du son porte feuille une petite photo, cornée, un peu froissée et décolorée par les années. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres.

''Que penses-tu de moi d'où tu es ? Est ce que je te fais honte ? Papa …''

20 H 13, la numéro 7 :

Ses mains se fermaient sur le bout de papier, tremblant comme jamais. Les yeux embrumés des larmes, Hinata fixait le message griffonné qu'elle venait de retrouver dans son sac. Un mot. Un seul : salope.

À suivre !

**Fin du chapitre 4 : Ange blanc, ange déchu, source de haine.**

Naruto : 0.0 je suis gay ??

Azerty : Oui mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Sasuke : Et comme d'habitude, tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions ! L'auteur a fait exprès d'insisté sur le fait que tu me trouve divinement attirant (ce qui en soit est absolument normal, je suis parfait), pour que les idiots comme toi ce focalisent plus sur ce point que sur « ça ».

Naruto : Je suis pas un idiot, idiot !

Part en boudant. Revient deux minutes plus tard en se tordant les doigts

Naruto (mode tout rouge) : Sasuke ...tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi « ça » ?

Sasuke : Non, il n'y a que l'auteur qui le sache (mais qu'est ce que t'es Kawai quand tu rougis ! Auteur si tu traduis ça en mode pensé t'es morte --).

Azerty : Oups !

Sermina : Enfin cela commence à avancer et à bien s'établir dans l'esprit de notre blondinet international ! Manque plus que Sasuke accepte de le trouver très attirant et on y est.

Azerty : Oh non onee-chan, ça seras encore plus compliqué que ça .


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Chapitre 5 : Habitudes inchangées … ou presque.**

21 H 58, entré des artistes :

- Naruto, dépêches toi bon sang t'es en retard !

- Je sais, je sais : j'ai raté le métro d'un cheveu…

- Te connaissant, ça doit être plutôt d'une bonne centaine de cheveux, mais on n'a pas le temps de discuter de ça.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit tout grand la porte, avant d'empoigner Naruto par le poignet et de le tirer vivement à l'intérieur. Puis il ajouta, avec un froncement de nez :

- Tu empestes la pizza !

- Comme toujours.

-Sauf que là, tu ne va pas voir le temps de te laver : Mathias est malade, tu le remplaces dès maintenant sur la scène ! Tu as à peine le temps de te changer.

Le jeune blond dégluti difficilement : effectivement, ça risquait d'être chaud !

Mais il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point.

22 H 00, Hot club de Konoha.

Sasuke n'avait pas mis longtemps à se préparer. Dès que Naruto était sortit de la chambre, il avait enfilé son costar et dix minutes plus tard, il s'engageait déjà dans les rues de Konoha. Comme toujours depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il allait gaspiller sa soirée dans ce bar minable, empestant l'alcool et le tabac froid. Il finissait par se demander si vraiment, il avait des chances de _le _rencontrer ici. Mais pour l'instant, il devait encore supporter le blablatage ininterrompu de cette langue-trop-bien-pendu-d'Orochimaru (qui, accessoirement, continuait de lui faire du pied sous la table).

Et comme d'habitude, il jouait son rôle de garde du corps à la perfection, si bien que plus personne désormais ne semblait le considérer comme autre chose qu'un élément du décor. Et oui : même les hystériques collées à la scène avaient arrêté de le mater à longueur de temps. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que le groupe d'individus potentiellement louches qui se réunissait dans ce bar chaque soir ne lui témoignait absolument aucun intérêt. Et ça s'était pratique. Très pratique.

Mais ce soir là, Sasuke n'allait pas pouvoir les examiner aussi minutieusement que d'habitude…

Tout commença par la voix off qui annonça le prochain danseur. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Le nom juste, paru bizarre à ses oreilles. Kyuubi. Original. Il semblait déjà l'avoir entendu quelques fois ici, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'associer à un visage. Peut être regardait il ailleurs les fois précédentes. Pourtant, là, il remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à lors : à l'annonce de ce nouveau danseur, la majorité de personnes qui ne regardaient pas encore la scène changèrent d'avis. Aux tables les plus proches du centre, celles là même qui réunissaient les spectateurs les plus pervers, les fans inconditionnés se jetèrent des regards en coin. Bon, les quatre hystériques, elles, étaient sur le point de perdre le peu de raison qui leur restait en hurlant à pleins poumons, mais plus rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner de leur part.

De toute évidence, la personne qui allait monter sur scène était le chouchou incontesté de la salle toute entière.

22 H 02, coulisse droite :

Naruto s'était habillé en un temps record. Immobile derrière le rideau, il regardait la salle obscure qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait voir que le premier rang, et reconnu immédiatement quatre jeunes filles qui semblaient passer leur vie ici. Un de ces « collèges » l'annonça. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, puis avança. Il connaissait la rengaine par cœur. Il fallait juste se laisser porter. Ne penser à rien. Oui, surtout ne pas réfléchir.

22 H 03, table du fond :

Sasuke avait mis quatre secondes et demi à réaliser. A la première second, il avait pense « Tiens, c'est Naruto ». A la deuxième, « Putain il est trop sexy habillé comme ça ». Après il y avait eu un blanc. Un gros blanc pendant lequel il analysa l'information suivant : « combien de chance y a-t-il qu'un étudiant, garde du corps à ses heures perdues, rencontre son colocataire en costume de cow-boy sur la scène d'une boite peu recommandable un soir de semaine à vingt-deux heures, trois minutes et quatre secondes et demi ? ». Et même si son cerveau se bornait à lui dire « aucune », ses yeux n'étaient pas du même avis. La seconde suivante, il tombait littéralement de sa chaise.

Mais ça personne ne s'en rendit compte, car le spectacle venait de commencer.

22 H 04 : scène du hot club :

Il sentait la chaleur des projecteurs sur sa peau, la friction de ses habits sur son corps, et la musique qui s'immisçait en lui comme une drogue, abolissant toutes pensées. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à préparer, même pas à se concentrer sur un enchaînement. Ça venait tout seul. Jiraya disait que c'était un don chez lui. Tous ses muscles se détendirent, et il jeta la tête en arrière.

22 H 05, table du fond :

Sasuke ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la silhouette qui commençait à danser devant lui. Il aurait voulu se dire que c'était par stupeur, qu'il était seulement trop choqué de voir Naruto ici pour détourner les yeux. Mais il y avait autre chose. C'était comme un envoûtement, un piège visuel qui vous prend au cœur et ne vous lâche plus jamais. Comme un fragment de perfection tombé dans un monde qui ne le méritait pas. Les projecteurs coulaient une lumière dorée sur les cheveux clairs et la peau hâlée du danseur, le transformant en petit soleil dans l'obscurité de la salle, comme une flamme qui dansait dans un antre d'enfer. Oui, c'était ça. Un ange tombé du ciel dans l'enfer terrestre. Et il était beau ! Plus beau qui personne ne l'avait jamais été aux yeux de Sasuke. Il enchaînait les mouvements avec un facilité déconcertante, bougeant aussi naturellement qu'il respirait, rajoutant malicieusement un brin de sensualité dans chacun de ses gestes. En mots moins lyriques, ça voulait dire il chauffait la salle comme un dieu et on aurait cru voir un écriteau « bouffé moi tout cru » clignotait sur son front.

Au bout d'une seule minute de déhancher, on pouvait déjà apercevoir plusieurs inondations de bave, un peu partout dans la salle. Et encore, il n'avait enlevé que son chapeau !

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs traversé la salle dans un très beau vol plané, avant d'atterrir dans les bras qu'une fan au bord de l'évanouissement. Et lorsque les mains du jeune homme se rapprochèrent des boutons de sa veste, tous les regards étaient pendus à ses doigts. Sans arrêter de danser avec une grâce féline absolument hypnotique, Naruto se mit à jouer avec un coin de tissu, déboutonnant puis reboutonnant brusquement quelques fermetures, comme une vierge rougissante qui aurait eu envie mais un peu honte. Et toute la salle, sans exception, fut parcourue par un frisson d'excitation. Aucun doute, ce mec savait se faire désirer.

Puis un pend de la veste glissa, révélant la moitié de son torse hâlé, musclé mais pas trop, parcouru du jeu d'ombre et de lumière des projecteurs, déjà luisant de sueur. Et alors que tous les autres danseurs n'avaient su faire monter les hormones de ce public averti qu'au prix d'un nombre important de provocations sensuelles, un seul fragment du cou et du torse de celui là fessait déjà monter la température de la salle de plusieurs degrés celsus.

Quand au froid, à l'impassible héritier Uchiwa … Sasuke avait l'impression que son corps allait s'embraser. A l'abri dans son cocon d'obscurité, il dévorait des yeux la seule et unique source de désir qu'il est connu de toute sa vie. Aucune femme, aucun homme n'avait jamais réussi à éveiller en lui un dixième de ce que lui faisait le corps de son camarade qui continuait de se dénuder devant lui, les yeux mi-clos, comme étourdi de plaisir. Alors, pour la deuxième fois, il se sentit réagir.

22 H 07, la numéro 7 :

Ses pieds faisaient un bruit de souris sur le plancher. On pouvait distinguer un sillon se former sous elle à force de la voir faire ainsi les cent pas, et ses ongles n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir tant elle les avait rongés. Alors quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, elle se précipita vers son sauveur avec un soupir de soulagement. Malheureusement pour elle, la personne qui lui fit face alors n'été pas du tout celle qu'elle attendait.

22 H 15, troisième cabine à gauche, toilettes du hot club de Konaha

Les applaudissements saluant la fin du numéro parvinrent au plus beau brun de l'univers étouffés par la porte des waters. Lui n'avait pas pu endurer le spectacle jusqu'au bout et avait opté pour un repli stratégique. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à étudier minutieusement les toilettes des hommes, en muselant solidement son désir charnel dans un coin égaré de sa conscience. Il venait d'ailleurs de remarquer quelque chose de très intéressant…

22 H 20, salle principale du club que vous devez commencer à connaître depuis le temps que je me fatigue à réécrire le nom toutes les deux lignes.

Naruto avait fini de se rhabiller, et depuis quelques minutes déjà, il se faufilait de table en table avec un sourire de mannequin en effectuant son deuxième boulot : hôte pour les clients, autant pour les habitués que pour les nouveaux.

Il se demandait à où il allait s'installer, car comme toujours, tous les semblaient le vouloir à leurs côtés. Il arrivait au fond de la salle lorsqu'il aperçu un client qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas, tapis entre les ombres, à la même table d'un habitué. Voila donc l'occasion de donner au hot club un nouveau fidèle tout en graissant la patte d'un ancien ! S'armant de son plus beau sourire, il avança vers la table.

- Puis je joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il à Orochimaru et à son jeune compagnon.

Absorbé dans une conversation, les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Et lorsque le brun tourna son visage à la lumière diffuse d'un spot, Naruto cru que son cœur alors s'arrêter.

- Oh mais bien sûr ! répondit Uchiwa Sasuke avec une voix de miel et un sourire d'une ironie sadique. Assises toi … Kyuubi.

En un instant, Uzumaki Naruto sentit tout son monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

**Fin du chapitre 5 : Habitudes inchangées … ou presque.**

Azerty (tenant un Naruto évanoui entre ses bras) : restes avec nous Naruto ! Ne suis pas la lumière !

Sasuke (lui arrachant le blond des mains) : Pas touche sale vicieuse !

Azerty : ça te vas bien de dire ça toi ! (sourire niais) Mais tu peux lui faire du bouche à bouche si tu veux !

Sasuke (louche sur les lèvres de son bel endormis un instant, puis se reprend) : Mais pour qui tu me prends ?

Il lâche Naruto qui s'effondre sur le sol et meurt sur le coup.

Sermina : Rhaaaaaaaaaa ! Ce que je peux adorer ce chapitre entre la danse sensuelle décrite à la perfection et la fin avec la rencontre de nos deux héros…J'ADORE ! ! !

Azerty : Encore merci à toi onee-chan pour ton travail de correction et tes conseils !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponses aux coms :**

Je suis étonnée que tu trouve mes chapitres petits **kira-chan** ! Plus de 2000 mots, ce n'est pas non plus minuscule à mon avis ! mais c'est mon avis, justement, et tu as tout à fait le droit de penser le contraire ! En tous cas, le fait qu'il y ait 39 chapitres me rattrapera peut être à tes yeux ! ;)

Je suis très honorée que tu mettes ma fic au niveau de celle de sermina **cc !** J'espère que discussion et collocation seront à ton goût !

**chloé leblanc**, cette fic serra de nouveau accessible sur ff.fr dès que les veilleurs l'auront réactivée, ce qui veut dire bientôt, je l'espère. En attendant, je continu de publier ici !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 6 : face à face**

22 H 20, salle du hot club de Konoha

Les lumières tamisées de la salle se reflétaient dans les cheveux d'ébène de Sasuke, et sur l'ivoire de ses dents. Il souriait. Comme jamais personne n'avait dû le faire sourire depuis des années. Un éclair de malice dans les yeux, et un écriteau « Tien, salut Naruto ! Ça te dirait que je révèle ton secret à tout le monde ? » collé au visage.

Et le jeune Uzumaki restait pétrifié, regardant la barrière qu'il avait instauré entre ses deux vies partir en miettes.

NON ! Ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Dans cette salle, il était Kyuubi et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce type. C'était un nouveau client. Juste un nouveau client …

Et subitement, son sublime sourire ressuscita sur ses lèvres.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Orochimaru ! Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, lança t'il en se désintéressant subitement de celui-qui-n'était-absolument-pas-son-camarade-de-classe.

- Moi aussi kyuubi-chan, très très heureux …, répondit le serpent à sonnette avec un regard atrocement lubrique.

Et il rattrapa un petit filet de bave de sa langue anormalement longue. Pour un peu, il l'aurait bouffé tout cru.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus vu danser en pleine lumière, ni descendre dans la salle, remarqua le vieux pervers.

- N'exagérons rien ! lança le jeune homme en riant. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine. C'était juste mon tour de repos en temps qu'accompagnant. Et puis, je préfère danser dans le noir.

- C'est dommage : vous n'avais rien à cacher pourtant. (recommence à baver) Rien du tout !

Et à quelques mètres de là, Sasuke fut prit d'une subite envie de débarrasser le monde de cette raclure aux hormones incontrôlables. Naruto, lui, riait toujours.

- Mais dites moi monsieur … je ne crois pas connaître votre compagnon !

- Mon garde du corps, rectifia son interlocuteur. Il s'appelle Sasuke.

Et le jeune homme ne laissa paraître sa surprise qu'un dixième de seconde, avant de répondre :

- Et bien, bienvenu au hot club … Sasuke.

22 H 40, table du fond :

Naruto détestait vraiment rester dans la salle. Il y avait pleinement conscience des regards posés sur lui, pas comme dans l'espace privilégié de la scène. Il ne pouvait plus s'abandonner à la danse, et sa conscience refaisait douloureusement surface.

Pourtant, on lui disait qu'il était doué. Si doux, souriant, si sociable que tout le monde se disputait sa présence. Et ce, depuis ses débuts même.

Mais aujourd'hui, un jeu étrange de non-dits affolait son cœur. Devant lui, la star incontestée de son lycée, le chéri de ces dames, celui là même pour qui il avait le béguin sans se l'avouer totalement. Problème : pour autant qu'il sache, Sasuke et lui était loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Et s'il laissait échapper un mot seulement de cette histoire, le beau blond serait viré sur le champ. Pire : c'était sa vie entière qui serait fichue. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de subir les regards de dégoût et de pitié des gens lorsqu'ils sauraient.

Quoi que, vu les circonstances, l'Uchiwa devrait évidemment expliquer pourquoi il était dans une boîte de strip-tease masculine à cette heure de la nuit avec la peu catholique fonction de garde du corps. En gros, ils étaient tous les deux coincés.

Et cella faisait dix minutes maintenant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, comme deux parfaits inconnus venant de se rencontrer.

Assis sur la même banquette, à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autres, ils se faisaient face avec le même sourire. Et leurs yeux disaient à eux seul tout ce qu'il y avait réellement à dire : « je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Sinon, je te tue. ».

- Dis moi … _Kyuubi, _dit à un moment le jeune brun en insistant plus que nécessaire sur la nom, tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Et bien, ça fait exactement deux ans, à quelques jours près, répondit calmement Naruto.

Et, lui retournant la politesse avec une moue légèrement sadique, il demanda à son tour :

- Et toi, ça fais longtemps que tu es garde du corps ?

- Cinq ans.

- COMBIEN ??

Seule la musique qui raisonnait toujours aussi fort entre les quatre murs de la pièce masqua sa voix aux autres clients. Il s'était levé à moitié, dévisageant avec stupéfaction son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, semblait assez content de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

Pourtant, Naruto se reprit bien vite. Il se rassit, et souriant de nouveau, il s'excusa :

- Je suis désolée, mais … je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- J'imagine.

- On peut avoir un tel métier à cet âge ?

- C'est tout aussi légal que le strip-tease. Et puis, le fait que personne ne se méfit d'un adolescent est un avantage.

- Ne vaut il pas mieux, au contraire, être imposant et baraqué pour dissuader d'éventuels ennemis ?

« C'est qu'il serait plus intelligant qu'il ne veut le montrer cet idiot ! Il va falloir que je face attention à ce que je dis ».

Mais il n'eu pas à répondre. Voyant son verre et celui de son client vide, _Kyuubi _lui en proposa un autre. Après tout, c'était son boulot.

01 H 04, couloir du premier étage :

Naruto avait envie de vomir. Le sol tanguait horriblement sous ses pas, emportant le monde dans un tourbillon confus. Il longeait le mur pour ne pas tomber, la tête posée sur sa main libre. Chancelant, il parvint finalement vers la porte et la poussa.

- Kyuubi, mon grand, t'es dans un sale état ! remarqua une voix devant lui.

Relevant péniblement les yeux, il lâcha dans un sourire :

- La ferme vieux crapaud. Donne moi plutôt un peu de ta potion miracle, tant que je tiens encore debout.

L'autre éclata de rire. Le jeune homme sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, le soutenant doucement, alors qu'une autre lui présentait un petit flocon translucide. Et à l'instant même où le liquide coula doucement dans son estomac, Naruto se sentit mieux. Ses yeux se débrouillèrent un peu et il pu enfin contempler le bureau de Jiraya sans se croire sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête.

- Je sais que je vous demande de faire boire les clients, mais il ne faut pas trop exagérer quand même hein ? s'esclaffa le propriétaire de club, avec un regard un brin réprobateur.

- Tu te contredis vraiment vieux fou, répondit Naruto, munit d'un grand sourire espiègle.

- Non, je me fais juste du souci pour mes gars. Tu es déjà la mascotte du bar, et la salle est remplie tous les soirs grâce à toi, alors pas d'excès de zelle d'accord ?

- Je n'étais pas là hier, et pourtant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ça a bien marché quand même ici, fit remarquer le blond.

- Parce que tu n'avais pas jugé bon de nous prévenir, oui.

Et Naruto, soudain, paru un peu coupable.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu un empêchement de dernières minutes et ….

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit brusquement son patron. Tu es venu travailler TOUS les jours depuis bientôt deux ans. La semaine, le week-end, et même les jours de fêtes, tu n'as pas raté un soir. Alors je suppose que ça devait être vraiment important. N'en parlons plus.

- … Merci Jiraya.

- Mais il y a quand même quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler: si j'étais toi, je n'amènerais plus cette petite dans ta chambre.

Et, d'un geste, il montra une petite forme blanche au fond de la pièce.

- Hinata !

D'un seul élan, Naruto se précipita sur sa jeune protégée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Mais j'avais bien compris que tu l'avais amené ici, et j'ai cru qu'elle serait plus à l'abri dans mon bureau. Par contre, je ne veux plus la revoir dans les parages.

Et voyant le regard larmoyant de la petite demoiselle, il rajouta :

- Comprend moi : ce n'est pas contre elle. Bien au contraire. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, cet endroit reste dangereux. Je ne peux pas contrôler tous mes clients, et certains ne sont vraiment pas recommandables. Sachant qui elle est, ce n'est pas un lieu pour elle.

- Je comprends, murmura le jeune homme. Je vais trouver une solution.

Et il passa sa veste autour des épaules du petit être timide, sous le regard paternel de son employer. Jiraya, pour changer de sujet plus qu'autre chose, demanda :

- Il parait que tu t'es approprié un nouveau ? Jack m'a dis que tu avais passé la soirée avec un magnifique jeune homme. Qui était ce ?

- Des emmerdements en masse.

23 h 49 (c'est-à-dire une heure plus tôt), table du fond :

Naruto était saoul. Sasuke le voyait dans ses yeux. Pourtant il tenait bon, maintenant son sourire indestructible, et commandant à nouveau une des boissons les plus chères du bar. Pas de doutes : le beau blond connaissait bien son métier, et l'Uchiwa avait déjà dû dépenser une somme considérable en alcool pour avoir le privilège de monopoliser son attention. C'était la règle de ce genre d'endroits.

Mais il s'en fichait : il avait sur lui bien assez d'argent. Et puis, une petite voix au fond de lui lui criait de ne pas le laisser partir, de rester comme ça, assit près de lui, à le dévorer littéralement de yeux. S'enivrer de sa présence à ses côtés, même si cela devait vider tout son compte en banque.

C'était comme un break qu'il s'accordait à lui-même. Oui, c'est ça, une simple pause, une façon comme une autre de se détendre. Une situation incongrue et intéressante qu'il voulait exploiter. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto. Rien.

Et ils continuaient de parler, de tout et de rien, vidant une à une leurs boissons et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un événement imprévu attirent l'attention de Sasuke. Sur le coup de la surprise, il brisa son verre dans son poing. Quelques fragments percèrent sa peau, et sa main se perla de quelques goûtes de sang.

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser distraire aujourd'hui.

Ce qu'il attendait tant était enfin arriver.

Itachi Uchiwa venait d'entrer dans la salle.

**Fin du chapitre 6 : face à face**

Hanata (tombe dans les pommes en apercevnt un des danseur en train d'enlever sa chemise)

Sasuke : c'est sûr que c'est vraiment pas un endroit pour elle. C'est une fille pure, elle! Pas comme certaines !

Auteur (n'a rien entendu, trop occupée qu'elle l'est pas le spectacle).0.0

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que je disais !

Naruto : Je suis un hôte pour vieux pervers … depuis deux ans … je suis un hôte pour vieux pervers …

Sasuke : Et ben ! T'es long à assimiler toi !

Auteur (profite encore du spectacle) : 0.0

Sermina : Alors comme ça, Hinata est au courant de la double vie de Naruto….

Azerty : Et si tu relis bien la discution avec Jiraya, tu verras qu'il sait QUI elle est. Quand à savoir ce que ça veut dire ...

Sermina : Sinon j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout le début. L'hypocrisie entres les deux hommes m'a fait jubiler un moment.

Azerty : Et moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatres folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Salut **cc** ! Désolée d'aimer le suspense !:p Par contre, à la fin de ce chapitre tu auras la réponses à certaines de tes questions ! … et tu t'en poseras d'autre ! Sinon, quand tu dis « la manière dont tu écris ton histoire est vraiment intéressante », tu parles des heures et lieux ?

Voila la suite **chloé leblanc**, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! ;)

Merci de tes compliments **kira-chan** ! Je vis viens en France, et je publie d'habitude entre 11H et 15H, mais il peut y avoir des exceptions ! J'espère que ça répond bien à tes questions ! A la prochaine fois

Ça, se sont des compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Merci** MrsSimply** ! J'espère continuer à te faire rire comme ça !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 7 : Non dis**.

05 H 23, chambre de l'université :

Naruto n'était pas rentré cette nuit. Allongé sur le matelas dur de la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec son camarade survolté, Sasuke fixait le plafond orange avec une expression … non, en fait, sans expression du tout. Comme d'hab. Mais sa matière grise, elle, travaillait à plein régime. Comme d'hab. aussi.

Naruto, donc, n'était pas revenu de la nuit. Ce qui n'était pas si étrange que ça, en y réfléchissant : qui aurait envie de passer les quelques heures de repos qui lui restait en compagnie d'un mec qu'il déteste et qui, de prime, vient de découvrir un secret plus que gênant gardé à la perfection depuis deux ans déjà ?

Pourtant … il l'avait attendu. Inconsciemment, il n'avait pas cessé, une seule seconde, de tendre l'oreille vers la porte, espérant entendre les gonds grincer légèrement lorsqu'elle s'ouvrirait sur son colocataire.

Cent fois, il avait imaginé la discussion qu'ils auraient alors. L'Uchiwa ferrait semblant d'être à peine réveillé, et lancerait des répliques sadiques, sans en avoir l'air. Et son idiot de camarade rougirait sous ses sous-entendus, bégayerait un peu, confus, cherchant à se justifier sans oser aborder le sujet de front. Et lui il l'écouterait s'emmêler les pinceaux, son sourire supérieure gravé sur les lèvres. Il le ferait souffrir, pour le plaisir, et il…

Evidemment, il y avait une faille à ce raisonnement : c'était de Naruto qu'il parlait. Et celui là était si entêté et si fonceur qu'il se vengerait à l'instant même, étalant devant la ville tout entière le travail nocturne de Sasuke. Et là, ça risquait de devenir délicat. Obligatoirement, quelqu'un fouillerait un peu trop loin, sous ce masque de garde du corps, et les choses se compliqueraient à vu d'œil. En admettant de son copieux compte en banque le sauvegarde de quelques juristes véreux, l'affaire aurait déjà fait assez de bruit pour que tous ses plans soient compromis.

Ses plans.

Itachi.

Un frisson le parcouru de part en part. Arrêter de fermer les yeux. Regarder le problème en face. Ce qu'il voulait, là, à cet instant, ce n'était pas torturer mentalement Naruto, mais juste trouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Ne pas _y _penser alors que c'était encore si frais. Sinon, il allait perdre son sang froid, et toutes ses stratégies, toutes ses recherches, son travaille des cinq dernières années allaient être réduit en cendres par le rage dévastatrice qui le rongeait.

Itachi.

Il avait donc fini par se montrer. Cinq ans, et son cher petit frère l'avait enfin débusqué. Et il ne s'était pas fait remarquer, entrant de ce lieu commun aux « associés » de son aîné avec tout le naturel possible, prenant le titre de garde du corps du serpent à sonnette pour se fondre dans le décor, et y attendre sa proie.

Itachi.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Habitué comme il l'était à venir chercher un de ses partenaires de travail complètement saoul dans ce bar, il n'avait même pas posé les yeux sur le nouveau jouet de langue de vipère. Jouet oui, car toujours Orachimaru choisissait pour sa « sécurité très rapprochée » des hommes plus beaux que forts, et souvent trop jeune pour avoir de une quelconque expérience dans le milieu.

Sasuke, donc, avait trouvé la cachette idéale. Et tout se passait comme prévu, si ce n'est que la présence du blond l'avait, l'espace d'un instant, dévié de sa préoccupation première.

Une distraction.

C'est ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant, pour ne pas exploser.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ses sentiments serraient à ce point incontrôlables, une fois cet assassin retrouvé. Il s'était cru capable de gérer sa haine, et d'attendre dans l'ombre le bon moment pour frapper, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et si Naruto avait réussi à lui faire oublier la raison de sa présence dans ce club, alors peut être lui permettrait il de garder son sang froid le temps que tout soit près.

C'est pour ça qu'il l'attendit, tournant toutes ses pensées sur ses yeux océans.

Il ne dormi pas de la nuit.

06 H 10 : orphelinat de Konoha :

Trois coups frappés à la porte de son bureau tirèrent Iruka de ses papiers. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure ? Peut être un des petits n'arrivait il déjà plus à dormir. Qu'une voix haute et claire, il répondit :

- Entrez !

- Iruka-sensei c'est moooooooooooooooooi !!

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, tu es tombé du lit dis moi !

- J'avais quelque chose à te demander, répondit son ancien pensionnaire, avec son éternel sourire.

Le jeune adulte posa son stylo et croisa ses mains sous son menton, tournant toute son attention sur son petit protégé.

- Je t'écoute, déclara t'il simplement.

- Et bien voila : t'aurais pas une chambre en trop à l'orphelinat ?

L'autre leva un sourcil. Voila qui était pour le moins inattendu.

- Il y a un problème avec ta chambre à l'université ?

- Non, non ! (puis, avec quelques secondes de réflexion :) Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Ça ne serait pas vraiment pour moi en fait …

Et se décalant, il se tourna vers la porte, restée entrouverte. Alors Iruka remarqua la jeune fille aux yeux pâles qui se tapotait nerveusement les doigts dans l'embrasure. Des mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage gêné, alors qu'elle jetait autour d'elle des regards timides et plus innocents encore que ceux de bien des enfants d'ici. Attendri, Iruka ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je te présente Hinata. C'est une bonne amie à moi, et elle n'a pas d'endroit où dormir.

- Sa famille ne va pas s'inquiéter ? demanda l'adulte après une courte réflexion.

- Non, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Il n'insista pas. Les choses en ce monde sont souvent compliquées, et ne le deviennent pas moins quand on s'échine à avoir tous les détails. Ce qui était important, c'est que cette jeune fille n'avait pas d'endroit où aller. Pour le reste, il pouvait faire confiance à Naruto.

- Et bien tu as de la chance Hinata ! déclara-t-il en lançant un sourire rayonnant. Aujourd'hui, on fête l'adoption de Konohamaru. Tu pourras prendre sa chambre dès demain.

- Vrai ?? s'écria Naruto. Konohamaru à trouver une famille ?

Et Iruka pu de nouveau admirer l'énergie et l'amour en bloc que dégageait Naruto quand il s'agissait des petits pensionnaires.

- Oui, répondit-il. Des gens très bien, rassure-toi. Ils n'ont pas tenu compte de son âge tant ils l'ont trouvé adorable.

- Evidemment, c'est moi qui lui ai apprit à faire les yeux doux ! s'enorgueillît l'étudient.

Et son ancien responsable légal éclata de rire. Puis, prenant soudain un air soucieux, il changea totalement de sujet de conversation :

- Tu sais Naruto, au sujet des dons d'argents …

Le blondinet se tendit brusquement, mais il parvint à faire passer ça pour de la curiosité.

- Et bien notre mystérieuse lettre blanche, celle qui nous arrive tous les jours depuis deux années maintenant : il n'y en a pas eu hier. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave au donataire …

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il a peut être juste oublié.

- Je ne pense pas. C'était tellement régulier ! La même enveloppe, des sommes de plus en plus grosses, tous les jours sans exception ! J'ai peur que notre généreux sauveur ait eu un imprévu.

- Un imprévu, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose ! Tien, si ça se trouve il est tombé amoureux et ne pense plus qu'à sa belle !

Et Iruka ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

- Tu as raison : je me fais trop de soucis.

Et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, un petit visage rose fit irruption dans la salle. Les enfants se tiraient déjà des bras de Morphée.

07 H 24, portail principal :

Finalement, Naruto était resté là plus d'une heure, aidant le gérant de l'orphelinat à s'occuper des bouts de choux ensommeillés qui arrivaient un par un dans le réfectoire. C'était Hinata, de sa voix fluette, qui lui avait rappelé que le temps passait et qu'ils allaient être en retard aux cours.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas, pourtant, de faire un petit détour. Et devant la boîte aux lettres, à l'abri des regards, il y glissa une enveloppe blanche en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé de te causer encore du souci, Iruka-sensei.

07 H 59, amphithéâtre :

Ce jour là, Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement sociable en générale, mais en cette matinée entre toutes les autres, il semblait vouloir exterminer dans d'atroce souffrance tout être vivant s'approchant à moins de cinq mètres de lui, le tout d'un seul regard.

Il y avait de quoi, se justifiait il à ce qui lui servait de conscience (quatre neurones dans un coint oublié de son cerveau, et opérationnels en moyenne deux jours dans l'année). Après tout, il venait de mettre la main sur l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Ça n'avait donc absolument rien à voir avec un certain blondinet. Rien du tout. Absolument que dalle.

Alors pourquoi se sentit il si mal lorsqu'il vit entrer ce susnommé Baka en compagnie de sa très jolie protégée ? Son cœur se gonfla du seul sentiment qu'il connaissait encore : la haine. Et pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou bien qu'il ne voulait pas connaître, il haït cet ange blanc avec une virulence meurtrière.

08 H 24, amphithéâtre :

Il n'en pouvait plus. La voir lui donnait la nausée. Le simple faite de savoir qu'elle était là lui était insupportable. Et en plus, cette traînée se permettait de sourire !

Elle allait lui payer ça.

Très cher.

Sa main pâle s'agita vivement, traçant une ligne noir sur un pant de son cahier.

08 H 25, deux rangs plus bas :

La boule de papier rebondit mollement sur son livre, poursuivant sa course par petits bonds sous son nez. D'un geste rapide et nerveux, Hinata l'attrapa. Ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblée autour d'elle, mais ne remarquèrent rien. L'expéditeur, qui qu'il soit, ne se faisait pas connaître. Et sur le bout de feuille qu'elle déplia d'une main tremblante, elle pu lire un mot.

Un seul.

« Meurtrière »

**Fin du chapitre 7 : non dit.**

Naruto : De quoi ?? 0.0

Hinata : mode tomate

Naruto : Mais dis quelque chose au moins !! C'est pas vrai hein ?

Hinata :mode tomate géante

Naruto : Réponds moi Hinata ! Ce n'est pas vrai hein ??

Sasuke : Arrête de la secouer dans tous les sens, elle est déjà assez traumatisée comme ça tu ne crois pas ? -.-

Naruto : Oups

Hinata : (tombe dans les pommes)

Sermina : ELLE A TUE QUI ?? Ce n'est pas possible, elle est trop gentille pour assassiner quelqu'un ! Mais (dans la probabilité de 0.000000001 de chance qu'elle soit bien une meurtrière) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Je veux savoir ! ! !

Azery : Et bien tu attendras, comme les autres !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto son l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponses aux coms :**

On en apprend un peu plus sur le message et son expéditeur dans ce chapitre **kira-chan** ! Bonne lecture ;)

Pour moi**, ****MrsSimply**, un mot c'est une ligne de lettres :p ! Sinon, il y a une faille dans ton raisonnement : qui à dit que s'était sasuke qui la traçait, cette fameuse ligne ?

Tu es très perspicace **cc **! Beaucoup de gens se trompent en pensant que c'est Sasuke qui persécute notre petit ange, et bien que ce soit _un peu_ fait exprès, je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé !

Merci de ton com **Gaara no Sabaku** ! Je vais partir en chasse des fautes de frappe !

Merci de me suivre **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Et les coms que tu en poste un, c'est déjà bien !  Et voici donc le nouvel épisode !

**Chapitre 8 : Brisé**

10H24, amphithéâtre :

Hinata n'avait pas suivit un seul mot du cours. Elle avait essayé, vraiment, mais l'insulte griffonnée sur un bout de papier trottait dans sa tête, comme inscrite en lettre de néon et clignotant avec une ferveur sadique.

« Meurtrière », « salope», « putain », et tous les autres … en tout et pour tout, six messages injurieux depuis seulement deux jours. Et c'était douloureux. D'autant plus que c'était vrai. Elle se sentait mal. Sa tête lui tournait.

Elle avait cru pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle s'était trompée.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

- Hinata, tu peux me passer tes notes ?

Les yeux hagards, la jeune femme dévisagea Naruto sans comprendre.

- Il parle trop vite ce vieux prof, je comprends rien de ce qu'il dit !

- Oh ! … o…oui b…bien sûr !

Et elle se re-pencha sur son cahier. Les pages sous sa plume restaient désespérément blanches.

12H05, couloir désert :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de venir me voir.

Elle tremblait. Tous ses muscles se tordaient dans un même frisson irrépressible, comme si un froid immense s'était emparé d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse, et sa volonté n'aurait pas même mérité de porter ce nom si on avait osé la comparer à celle de Naruto. Mais elle devait arrêter ça. Sinon, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle.

- Je suis venu te demander de ne plus m'envoyer ce genre de mots.

Un rire glacial traversa le couloir désert.

- Et en quel honneur devrais je t'obéir ? Je ne suis plus ton esclave que je sache ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais été.

- La ferme ! Si tu as des remords sur ce que tu m'as fais, c'est le derniers de mes soucis. Mais ne fait pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. A moins bien sûr que tu veuilles m'énerver encore plus ?

Hinata dégluti difficilement, mais par un effort inconsidéré, ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Tu as le droit de me détester, et tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux : je l'aurais mérité. Mais s'il te plaît, pas à l'université ! Ce genre de vengeance attire trop de vautours compatissants.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que tout le monde apprenne qui tu es vraiment ? Que l'on sache que tu as le sang d'un homme sur tes adorables petites mains blanches ?

Cette fois, elle courba le dos, fixant ses pupilles blafardes sur le sol. Oui, elle avait peur qu'ils découvrent tous ses sales petits secrets. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Pas le plus important tout du moins.

- Dis moi, reprit son tortionnaire, c'est une habitude de se faire protéger ?

Elle releva un instant les yeux, surprise.

- Maintenant que ton père n'est plus là pour te couvrir, tu joues les putes auprès du premier mec venu pour te nourrir et te câliner, c'est bien ça ? C'est pitoyable ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te trouver mieux que ce clampin d'Uzumaki !

- Non ! s'écria violement la jeune fille.

Puis, se rendant soudain compte d'avoir élevé la voix, elle rougie violement et reprit tout bas.

- Tu ne peux pas insulter Naruto, tu ne sais rien de lui ! Et c'est à moi seule que tu dois en vouloir. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais régler ça ici avec toi. Ne le mêle pas à ça !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Tiens tiens … Mais c'est que tu tiendrais à cet idiot en plus ! Parfais. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu alors.

Une vague glacée submergea la fille aux yeux de neige. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. En désespoir de cause, elle glissa à genoux, plus tremblante que jamais.

- Neji, je t'en supplie : laisse-le !

Il y a des gens qui ont un cœur pur, mais trop fragile. Ceux là blessent sans cesses ceux qui leur sont proches, sans l'avoir voulu une seule seconde. Hinata en faisait parti.

19H12, chambres de l'université :

Sa petite protégée ayant insisté pour rentrer seule, répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embêter, Naruto se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre avec son colocataire. Pour la première fois depuis la fameuse rencontre qui ne s'était jamais passée, entre deux personnes que Naruto ne connaissait pas, dans un bar où il n'avait jamais mis le moindre orteil. Kyuubi, seul, avait la responsabilité de tout ça. Pourtant, entre pousser la porte de sa chambre avec cette résolution et oser affronter le regard de Sasuke, il y avait un monde. Ou plus précisément deux mètres cinquante, mais ça c'est sans importance.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire si il se met à en parler ? C'est évident ! Tout nier en block ! Oui mais d'un autre côté il sait déjà tout … si on en parle calmement il se pourrait que... NON mais ça va pas ?? C'est de Sasuke que je parle là ! Comment je peux imaginer une seule seconde qu'il acceptera de se taire ? Si ça se trouve, il a déjà prévenu les profs, ou pire, il l'a sûrement dit à Sakura ! Comment est ce que je …

- Salut baka, lança Sasuke sans changer quoi que se soit à son comportement dédaigneux.

… bon, forcément, quand on vient de passer cinq minutes à se torturer le cerveau pour ça, on se sent con. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Naruto se sentait con assez souvent, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes.

- Salut s … Sasuke-teme, répondit le blond sans grande conviction, tâtant le terrain comme un champ de mines.

Cinq minutes plus tard, toute prudence oubliée, il parlait haut et fort avec sa délicatesse habituelle. L'Uchiwa ne répondait rien, plongé dans sa lecture dont on ne sait quelle bouquin sur les meurtres politiques du moyen orient (compter deux milles pages, soient à peu près deux fois moins que celui sur la CIA, et ne parlons pas de la bibliothèque réservée à Bush … sans commentaires).

Mais par moment, sur un éclat de voix ou une remarque sensiblement plus débile que les autres, un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, à l'abri des pages rêches.

Lorsque Naruto s'installa à son bureau, après moult et moult péripéties aux quatre coins de la chambre, le silence du brun ne fut plus troublé que par le crissement du stylo sur une feuille et un ou deux grommellements énervés de genre « mais pourquoi y'a un 1 là ? » et « Bon, si je comprend même pas l'intro, ça commence mal … ».

Mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était quand même trop tranquille. Sasuke cilla. C'était vraiment lui qui venait de penser ça ?

Et c'est pour cette raison, (et pour rien d'autre, se disait-il) qu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de son camarade en amorcent directement les explications. Naruto ne dit rien, se concentrant sur son livre comme si il voulait lui lancer un sort de décryptage, secouant la tête à intervalle régulier.

Et le temps passa, ponctué de phrases difficilement démêlées dans les notes plus ou moins précises du beau blond. Il était près de 20 H quand Sasuke se rendit soudain compte que la conversation avait déviée. Sans qu'il sache comme, il se retrouva à causer politique avec le parfait idiot du village.

- Lorsque je serai maire, clamait-il, je ferai du ramen le plat national !

- Baka, un maire de ville ne peut pas être influant sur toute la nation, même celui de Konoha. Et puis, ça rentre dans les traditions des gens, personne ne peut décider de ça tout seul.

- M'en fiche !

Sasuke soupira : après les bains thermal gratuits mixes avec obligation de mater les jolies filles, c'était déjà la cinquième idée du genre que sortait cet attardé. Entre ça et les cours pourtant simples qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre, le jeune Uchiwa commençait à craindre que son cas ne soit désespéré. Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir la question : son interlocuteur s'interrompit à regret dans son explication sur la théorie d'un restaurant de ramen caché sous les statues des précédents maires qu'il ferait déterrer pour sa nomination. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, attrapa son sac, et lança :

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller. Les … pizzas n'attendent pas !

- Oui, à bientôt … Naruto.

La porte se referma sur le sourire niais de l'Uzumaki. Et pour la première fois, Sasuke avait hâte de reprendre son travail.

22 H 58, hot club :

Face à face, à deux dizaines de centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, ils se dévisageaient avec un léger sourire. Tous masques à terre, Sasuke dévorait inconsciemment le visage qui s'offrait a lui. Rayonnant, cela, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais ce Naruto là était à l'autre ce qu'un être humain est à un personnage secondaire de manga. En somme, l'idiot du village s'était soudainement métamorphosé en un jeune homme audacieux, ses immenses yeux azurs pétillants de la même espièglerie, mais soutenue d'une intelligence vive, avec, à la place de ses bouffonneries habituelles, un tempérament profond et un humour piquant tout simplement délicieux. Il en était méconnaissable. Même sa façon de se tenir avait changé. Rendu gracieuse, féline presque, par deux ans d'un travail basé sur la séduction, droit et fier avant tout, majestueux

Vraiment, Sasuke douté de se trouver devant la même personne. Et alors qu'il le dévisageait encore et encore sans une parole, son regard s'accrochait sur les goûtes de sueur qui étaient restées suspendu à son front hâlé. Une d'entre elle glissa doucement vers sa nuque, suivant le sillage des muscles de son cou. Et l'Uchiwa su que s'il n'arrêtait pas de le dévorer des yeux à la seconde même, il risquait sérieusement de lui sauter dessus.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours su contrôler ses sentiments autres que la haine, au point se croire incapable de désirer qui que se soit, c'était … effrayant. Mais aussi et surtout incroyablement envoûtant. Et chaque instant de plus passé à ses côtés refermait un peu plus ce sortilège, comme un piège dont il n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

Ce soir là, à peine Naruto était il sortit de scène qu'il s'était assis, tout sourire, à la table de Mister tête de serpent. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, semblait aux anges : il ne disait rien, n'écoutait même pas ce qui se disait autour de lui, pleinement satisfait de trouver face à lui deux des plus beaux spécimens de toute la ville. Et sûrement, s'il était aussi pervers que moi, imaginait-il à cet instant même les deux jeunes hommes entrain de s'ébattre furieusement sur la table. Où même une partie de jambes en l'air à trois, soyons fou !

Depuis près d'une heure, le garde du corps et le danseur, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre sorte d'attention, parlaient de tout et de rien entre deux silences posés. Le sujet, insensiblement, avait viré politique.

- Et que penses-tu du conseil municipal ? demanda le descendant Uchiwa, après un échange pour le moins acide sur les magouilles des dernières élections.

- Ce sont des vieux frileux allergiques au changement qui s'agrippent à leur poste comme des tiques sur un chien mort.

Voila qui avait le mérite d'être claire.

- Cependant, reprit « Kyuubi », leur dernière loi sur le transport a été un vrai succès et poser un veto au nouveau traité de commerce en faveur du pays de la pluie est sûrement la meilleure chose qu'ils n'aient jamais faite ! Même si il était au premier abord assez alléchant, à terme ce contrat nous condamnait à être dépendants de nos voisins dans tous les domaines de la sidérurgie et pouvait faire dramatiquement chuter l'économie de la région de seize pour cent.

Sasuke approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Peu de gens avait pensé à regarder autant en avant à ce moment là, et beaucoup de personnes non initiés aux subtilités de la gestion d'une ville avaient pesté contre les anciens du conseil, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils leur avaient à tous rendu service. En ce sens, cette remarque, provenant d'un garçon âgé de dix-sept ans à peine lors des faits était assez impressionnante, même si Sasuke était parvenu à la même.

Lui qui se croyait un politicien précoce avait trouvé à qui se mesurer. Désormais, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec les restaurants de ramen top secret, ça non ! Et dire que ce menteur de Naruto s'était appliqué à paraître aussi bête alors qu'il en savait cent fois plus que ce qu'il voulait bien dire ! A cet instant précis, l'Uchiwa écrasa férocement le pied qui remontait le long de sa jambe sans jeter le moindre regard à son propriétaire, se concentrant sur son interlocuteur.

- Pourtant, leur loi sur l'élargissement des différentes administrations de la ville les unes vers les autres est vouée au désastre ! déclara-t-il pour relancer le débat.

Mais cette fois, le blond ne paru pas d'accord.

- Tout dépend des liens que tu veux former. Mélanger tous n'importe comment, tel que c'est prévu en ce moment, c'est le chaos assuré, ça je te l'accorde. Mais si on met en commun des problèmes similaires de chacun et qu'on les répartit vers les gens les plus qualifiés, ont pourrait obtenir une diminution de vingt-six pour cent des frais de dossiers !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda le brun avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Par exemple, si on met en commun les départements de la communication au public, celui de la famille et de l'agence d'adoption de la ville, on peut attirer l'attention des gens sur le problème des orphelins, facilité l'accès aux dossiers nécessaires et diminuer la paperasse de moitié. On pourrait multiplier le nombre d'adoptions par trois en cinq ans, et économiser trois mois de travail aux responsables pour chacun des enfants pris en charge.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants, sirotant distraitement un verre de tequila.

- Je pense comprendre où tu veux en venir, finit il par déclarer. Mais tu as pris un exemple pour le moins original !

- C'est que …, bafouilla le jeune danseur, c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse !

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlait souvent, si bien que beaucoup de gens ne savaient même pas. Même sa bande d'inséparables avait tendance à oublier tant il était discret sur ses origines, ne s'apitoyant jamais sur son sort. Il fut donc soulagé d'entendre son interlcuter enchaîner :

- Avec des idées pareilles, tu pourrais bien te présenter aux prochaines élections pour le poste de maire. Une gueule d'ange, de la détermination et une bonne fois qui fera systématiquement défaut à tes adversaires, il se pourrait bien que tu fasses le poids !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il était sincère. Il avait mille fois méprisé Naruto en l'entendant débouler dans l'amphithéâtre en hurlant qu'il serait l'homme le plus puissant de Konaha, et maintenant il soutenait ses idées. Vraiment, cet Uzumaki était imprévisible !

Alors il fut surpris, dérouté même, par le regard glacial que le renard posa sur lui.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! lâcha-t-il violement. Même en rêve, je ne pourrais pas devenir sous-secrétaire !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Serais tu stupide ? Et Sasuke tiqua sous l'insulte. Combien de personnes sont déjà venu ici depuis deux ans d'après toi ? Et si je prétends à un poste un tant soit peu élevé, combien reconnaîtront mon visage sur les affiches ? Les gens aiment traîner les autres dans la boue, et ils ne s'en priveront pas. Même si je change de métier dès maintenant, il y aura toujours quelqu'un, dans la rue, pour me reconnaître à un tournant. Quoi que je fasse, je resterais un mec craquant qui a remporté le prix du meilleur danseur du hot club deux années d'affilé. Et ça pour le restant de mes jours.

Et comme il s'était levé pour quitter la table, il y avait dans sa voix une douleur sourde, une blessure trop profonde pour qu'on puisse ne serait ce que l'effleurer sans le faire souffrir d'avantage. En le regardant partir, troublé, son colocataire se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être assez important pour Naruto, dans cet argent qu'il gagnait ici, pour lui faire oublier le rêve de toute une vie.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer alors que les choses sérieuses commençaient à peine. D'un geste discret, il actionna un petit écouteur, quasi invisible dans le creux de son oreille.

- « Bonsoir messieurs », entendit-il. « Puis je me joindre à vous ? »

- « Kyuubi ! Mais avec plaisir voyons. »

**Fin du chapitre 8 : Brisé**

Semina** : **C'est qu'il est vachement intelligent notre petit Naruto et qu'il cache bien son jeu en plus.

Naruto : Je vais devenir Hokage, YATA !

Sasuke : Non mais t'es aveugle ? On vient de dire que tu ne le sera jamais !

Naruto : HEIN ?? M…mais …mais c'est pas juste !! BOUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

Sasuke (à l'auteur) : Tu vois, quand je te dis que ton truc c'est un OOC complet !

Azerty : M'en fout !

Sermina : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai ma petite idée sur quelle table notre blond est allé et cela va devenir des plus intéressants. JE VEUX LA SUITE !

Sinon, je sais enfin à quel chapitre ce situera le premier Lemon !!

…

Et je sais aussi que c'est pas pour tout de suite .

Gomen

**Pour ce qui n'aurait pas encore fais, lisez la fic Sous le masque de Sermina, vous ne regretterez pas le détour, parole de fanficteuse ! Un grand moment de yaoi, de sadisme et de perversité !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponses aux coms :**

Voila la suite **kira-chan** ! Merci de me suivre et d'apprécier ! ;)

Non **cc**, ce n'est pas la table d'Itachi ! Mais sur ce coup là, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été assez précise. Et pour ce qui est de Neji, on a des éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre !  Bonne lecture !

Merci de relire mes fics **gaara**, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Tu as déjà presque tout trouvé dis moi **MrsSimply** ! Tu sauras qui elle a tué à la fin de ce chapitre, et pour le reste il faut encore attendre un peu ! :p

Merci de tes compliments **shinigami666**, et non, Hinata ne mérite as du tout de souffrir. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais me gêner ! Pour mes autres fics, j'en ai 3 que j'ai publié sur fanfic.fr, où elles sont pour la plus art désactivée pour faute de smilets -- Par contre, je vins de commencer la publication de Désillusion ici, toujours sous le nom de plume « azerty au rapport ».

Je peux répondre à ces questions là **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : non, sasu et hina-chan ne se connaissent pas, et oui, Naruto travaille pour l'orphelinat. Le pourquoi du comment, tu devras le découvrir toute seule en lissant, na ! :p

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : faiblesse**

11H43, amphithéâtre :

Changer de regard sur une personne … ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Les premières impressions vous collent à la peau, et même en y mettant tout son cœur, on a du mal à revenir sur son premier avis. C'est ce qui arrivait à Sasuke. Depuis le début de la matinée, mais aussi tout au long de cette courte nuit de repos où il avait vu son colocataire rentrer dans le noir et venir s'allonger sur son matelas, sans bruit, il n'était pas parvenu à le lâcher une seule fois des yeux.

Il avait attendu le moindre signe de « Kyuuki », observant minutes après minutes, avec une discrétion qu'il avait acquise à force d'expérience. Mais rien à faire : Naruto s'obstinait à être irrémédiablement idiot, ou du moins à le paraître. Aucun doute : il était vraiment un excellant acteur. A tel point que Sasuke en vint à douter qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Qui sais ? Peut être avait il un frère jumeau caché, dangereusement psychopathe, qui s'était échappé de l'asile dans le seul but de retrouver son double, et de le tuer pour prendre sa place ?

Ça, c'était une théorie digne du Naruto qu'il avait devant lui. Mais en surveillant son beau blond, Sasuke n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'inclure Hinata dans son champ de vision. Après tout, cette dernière se cachait toujours derrière son dos, jetant à peine quelques coups d'œil au dessus des mèches blondes. Alors, évidemment, les yeux expérimentés de l'Uchiwa avaient remarqués le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène qui se penchait par-dessus sa table pas intervalles régulier, glissant discrètement des petits mots à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Et à chaque fois, le petit ange devenait pâle comme une morte, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Il avait aussi dû admettre que son colocataire n'avait AUCUN sens de l'observation. Car tout au long de ce manège, l'Uzumaki ne vit absolument rien. Hinata continuait de souffrir en silence, retenant un sursaut à chaque fois que l'haleine de son voisin de derrière effleurait sa peau.

Et elle semblait atrocement terrifiée.

Une idée intéressante traversa alors l'esprit de Sasuke. Un sourire indescriptible étira doucement ses lèvres alors que ses méninges calculaient à toute vitesse les risques. Ça valait peut être le coup de …

12H03, amphithéâtre :

Dans le brouhaha de la sortit de cours, la voix de Naruto, toujours, dominait de quelques bons décibels sur les autres. Sasuke aurait pu le retrouver les yeux fermés. Il se serait prit une dizaine d'élèves au passage, serait tombé un nombre incalculable de fois, et aurait sûrement une très jolie bosse mais il aurait pu !

Toujours est-il qu'il y alla les yeux ouverts (quel rabat-joie !). Et lorsqu'il parvint niveau de son colocataire, il le dépassa sans dire un mot et vint se placer devant Hinata. Usant de toute sa volonté pour ne pas prêter la moindre attention à la boule orange qui gigotait à côté de lui, il tendit un cahier à la jeune fille, déclarant d'une voix monocorde :

- J'ai trouvé ça sur une des tables. Je crois que c'est à Neji.

Comment il connaissait son nom ? Il avait fait une petite recherche sur son portable, avait piraté les fichiers de l'université avec une facilité déconcertante et en savait maintenant plus que nécessaire sur son compte. Et s'il ne se trompait pas dans ses calculs, la réaction n'allait pas tarder. Gagner : Hinata venait subitement de perdre le peu de couleur qu'il restait à sa peau, et bégaya d'une voix quasi inaudible :

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait lui demander …

- Peux-tu t'en charger ? Je crois que tu le connais bien non ?

- Non, enfin oui je …

Et elle se mélangeait totalement les pinceaux, la tête craintivement enfoncée dans ses épaules, se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto qui atterrissait seulement.

- Je lui demandais de rendre ça à un garçon qui lui a parler pendant tout le cours, mais visiblement elle ne le connaît pas, résuma Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

- Qui ça ? Il ne t'embêtait pas au moins, hein ? s'inquiéta le blond en mode « mère poule ».

- N..non, ne t'… inquiètes pas ! s'affola la petite chose blanche. C'était juste mon cousin !

Et le visage de Naruto, d'un seul coup, s'assombrit.

C'était spectaculaire. Comme si un masque, soudain, avait glissé de sa face pour se briser en mille morceaux. Personne à part la nouvelle étudiante et l'Uchiwa ne le remarquèrent, mais c'est une toute autre personne, à la voix profonde et grave, lavée de son éternel ton enfantin, qui déclara :

- Tu auras dû me le dire Hinata. Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite.

Et il se détourna. La jeune fille, d'un geste faible, attrapa sa manche.

- Ce … ce n'est rien je v…

- Rentre tout de suite à l'orphelinat, fit Naruto d'une voix douce. Et la prochaine fois, essais de ne pas garder ce genre de choses pour toi.

D'un pas vif, il fendit la foule.

Sasuke, lui, était aux anges : la réaction dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer ! La suite promettait d'être passionnante …

12H15, troisième placard à balais de la salle de gym :

Ce placard, depuis le début de l'année, était un des endroits préférés du jeune Uzumaki. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était grand. Pensez bien que si ça avait été un placard normal, il aurait été un peu à l'étroit ! Quoi que, venant de lui, rien ne pouvait plus étonner. Ce jour là, donc, il avait atterri violemment sur le dos de Neji, l'interpellant, le chamaillant et plaisantant comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis, prétextant de l'inviter à manger des ramens, il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait énergétiquement traîné jusqu'à cette petite pièce. Mais une fois la porte refermée, le ton avait changé du tout au tout.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Hinata, déclara t'il d'une voix roque, mais je te demanderai de la laisser tranquille.

- Alors comme ça mademoiselle est allée se plaindre à son prince charmant ? répondit là voix ironique de Neji.

- Hinata ne se plait pas et ne se plaindra jamais. C'est bien ça le problème. Mais ce n'est pas la question : je t'interdis de lui faire du mal.

- Mais c'est que tu y tiendrais à cette garce ! lança le brun avec un sourire dégoûté.

Et Naruto serra vivement son point, brûlant d'envie de le lui mettre en pleine tête.

- C'est une personne formidable, et je ne laisserais personne toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, dit il en tentant désespérément de garder son calme.

Mais ses yeux étincelaient de fureur, et ses dents grinçaient désagréablement.

- Sais-tu au moins d'où je la connais, ta princesse ?

- Je sais que tu es son cousin.

- Et as-tu une seule idée de ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

- A toi, rien que je sache.

- Elle a tué …

- Ton père, je sais.

Et sur le coup, Neji resta sans voix.

- Ou plus exactement, c'est elle qui tenait l'arme qui l'a tué, ce qui n'est sensiblement pas la même chose. Mais même avec ça je te le dis : je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal.

Et le brun s'était remis de sa surprise, passant directement à une haine dévorante.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Parce qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse.

- Cette meurtrière ?

- Cette fille. Cet être humain a droit d'être heureux, plus que quiconque.

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- C'EST TOI QUI NE COMPRENDS PAS !! hurla soudain Naruto, agrippant sans prévenir le devant du T-shirt de son interlocuteur. EST CE QUE TU SAIS, EST CE QUE TU AS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QU'ELLE A TRAVERSE ?

Et Neji, les talons décollant légèrement du sol, tenta de se dégager. Naruto le relâcha d'un seul coup, et il tomba lourdement à terre. La colère retenue vibrait dangereusement dans la voix du renard quand il chuchota :

- Tu n'es même pas en mesure d'imaginer comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici. Et quelques soit sa faute, elle a déjà été punie cent fois plus que nécessaire.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

Adossé au mur opposé, à l'abri des regards, Sasuke observait celui qui monopolisait ses pensées s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Cette histoire semblait plus compliquée que prévu. Restait à savoir jusqu'où il pouvait s'en servir…

**Fin du chapitre 9 : faiblesse**

Naruto : Qu'est ce que je suis classe !

Sasuke : Moi je vote plutôt pour la théorie du frère jumeau. Sinon c'est du OOC complet !

Auteur : Ah non ! Le Naruto du manga à parfois quelques éclairs d'intelligence dans ce genre là.

Sasuke : … une fois tous les dix tomes ?

Auteur : … oui, à peu près ! Mais l'auteur n'a jamais dit qu'il ne faisait pas exprès d'être con !

Sasuke : C'est une excuse complètement bidon et tirée par les cheveux --.

Auteur : Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi qui l'écris !!

Naruto : M'en fou, j'ai quand même la classe !

Sasuke : Au fait, ce n'est pas censé être un Sasunaru ? Parce que si tu nous refais le coup de mettre MON Naruto avec Hinata, je ne réfléchis plus JE TE TUE !!

Auteur : on verra .

Sermina : MOI AUSSI JE TE TUE SI TU METS C'EST DEUX LA ENSEMLE, NARUTO EST A SASUKE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Auteur : Et toi, tu l'as pas mis avec Gaara peut être ? --


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Tu as assez bien cerné la situation **kira-chan !**

Evidement que sasu et naru vont bien ensemble **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, c'est le couple le plus sexy de l'univers !

Désolée **Gaara no Sabaku**, mais le prix du passé ne réapparaîtra pas avant longtemps !

Merci vraiment de ton enthousiasme** cc** ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 10 : le sanglot long des violons**

16H23, quelque par sur le campus :

Lorsqu'ils marchent, la plus part de gens s'égarent dans leurs pensées. Ils avancent machinalement en tournant en boucle leurs problèmes, prenant des décisions hâtives à la dernière minute, faute de s'y être pris à temps. Personnellement, quand je me perd dans mes pensées, je me perd tout court. Au mieux, je me casse juste la gueule.

Mais Sasuke faisait parti d'une élite qui pouvait non seulement mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais aussi réfléchir à des choses sérieuses et compliquées. Ainsi, tout en retournant aux chambres, il méditait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Premièrement : son colocataire était un strip-teaseur idiot le jour, passionnant la nuit, dopé aux cachets énergétiques avec un cul à se damner.

Deuxièmement : il avait une envie irrépressible de dévorer intégralement ledit colocataire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait danser.

Tout instinct bestial mis à part, il y avait des choses là dedans qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme par exemples le fait que Naruto empeste la pizza à chaque fois qu'il le rejoignait au club. Il s'avait, bien sûr, que son camarade était employé dans une petite pizzeria du coin. Mais connaissant ses activités nocturnes, il avait d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Mais l'odeur ne trompait pas : il enchaînait bien les deux boulots.

Pourquoi faire un job aussi minable lorsque l'on peu gagner autant d'argent en un seul soir ? Et avec ces deux boulots cumulés, comment se faisait il qu'il soit si désespérément pauvre ? Parce qu'au vu de la petite chambre, il ne devait pas rouler sur l'or ! Question : où passait l'argent ?

Et au sujet d'Hinata ? Une meurtrière ? Pour sûr, ça lui avait fait un choc ! Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que les choses ne sont pas toujours se qu'elles semblent être. Il ne pouvait pas juger de cette affaire sans en connaître les détails, et le fichier scolaire de la jeune femme avait été presque entièrement effacé. Il avait lancé d'autres recherches qui n'aboutiraient sûrement que demain, dans la matinée. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fille était liée à Naruto. Il semblait près à tout pour la protéger, restait le plus possible près d'elle, et jouait carte sur table, sans plus aucune prudence, méprisant ses propres problèmes dès que quelqu'un faisait mine de s'en prendre à elle.

Mais pourquoi cela le gênait-il autant ? En temps normal, Sasuke aurait était tout simplement curieux. Mais là, il se sentait mal à l'aise, et avait envie de détester cette fille. C'était idiot ! Surtout qu'Hinata n'était absolument pas le genre de personne qu'il soit possible de détester, quoi qu'en dise ce Neji ! Et puis, Naruto avait le droit de l'apprécier : elle était jolie fille, et il était hétéro lui !

… Lui ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça comme ça ? Sasuke se sentait hétéro aussi ! Il n'état pas gay !!

…

Quoi que, il ne se sentait pas si hétéro que ça finalement.

Et pas homosexuel non plus d'ailleurs. Et quand bien même, au fond, ce n'était pas bien gênant. Car il ne s'attacherait à personne, homme ou femme. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit. Et il avait bien l'intention de tenir cet engagement intérieur !

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi haïssait-il autant l'idée de voir le beau blond et sa petite protégée ensemble ? La vision de Naruto en train de danser, doré sous les feux de l'estrade, lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Et d'un seul coup, une bouffée de chaleur le submergea. Il suspendit son pas une fraction de seconde, les yeux plissés, imaginant les formes mouvantes du jeune homme sur la scène. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose contre ce genre de flash, ou il risquait bien de devenir fou !

Et pardessus le marcher, le travail n'avançait pas ! Le micro qu'il avait placé sur la veste de « Kyuubi » la veille lui avait uniquement apprit que l'un des membres de l'organisation de son très cher frère, bizarrement appelée Akatsuki machintruck, parlait de canaris en glaise explosifs lorsqu'il était trop bourré. Itachi, lui, n'était pas réapparu depuis qu'il était venu chercher un de ses collègues, au mec étrange à la tête de truite qui se donnait des airs de requins, visiblement trop saoul pour repartir seul.

Mais on ne peut pas marcher indéfiniment : il venait d'arriver devant la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'autre idiot. Il allait entrer quand un surveillant l'interpella : un chambre, lui dit- il, serait libre dès le lendemain soir. Plus qu'une nuit, et il serait à nouveau seul !

Sasuke accueillit la nouvelle d'un hochement de tête neutre, puis referma la porte sur lui. Et se fut seulement lorsqu'il fut dissimulé par le battant de bois qu'il se permis d'écarquiller les yeux. Il avait totalement oublié ça ! C'est vrai qu'il ne logeait avec Naruto que dans l'attente de mieux… Bizarrement, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis leur rencontre au hot club.

Ce qui était plus étrange encore, c'est que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout même. Il parcouru des yeux les murs oranges de la petite chambre. C'était bête : il les trouvait pourtant toujours aussi moches ! Alors pourquoi ?

16H42, dans la base ultra secrète des perverses finies en réunion pour gérer la nouvelle catastrophe (ou l'empirer, au choix) :

- QUOI ?? Ils vont plus être dans la même chambre ? Mais mais mais mais !! Ils n'ont même pas encore couché ensemble !!

- Calme toi Luna ! L'auteur a sûrement prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ! Pas vrai Azerty ?

- …

- Azerty ?

- Heu ….

- JE VAIS LA TUER, JE VAIS LA TUER !!

- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je réponde ? Je vais pas raconter toute l'histoire non plus !

- Logiquement si, c'est ton rôle.

- … Oui, mais pas tout d'un coup !

- Mais comment on va faire si ils sont plus ensemble ?

- Dire que je venais de finir l'installation de huit caméras infrarouges dans la piaule de Naruto ! Sniff sniff !

- Il faut agir ! Ce soir !

- Mais que faire ?

- Si vous me permettez une réflexion … ?

- Nan ! Je t'aime plus toi !

- Mais si Chamalot, va s'y !

- On ne risque pas de tout faire foirer si on met encore notre nez dedans ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle réfléchirait !

- Mais c'est que tu veux mourir !

- Azerty, tu ne trouves pas que ce délire s'éternise ?

- Oui oui, je sais, l'histoire …

(L'auteur vous pris de la pardonner pour cet égarement. Ceci n'est pas un cas isolé, j'ai juste envie de faire chier le monde ! (grand sourire) Et oui, à une heure du mat je suis encore plus sadique que d'habitude. Sasuke : Impossible ! Moi : Oh que si ! Naruto : Fuyons ! Sermina :Vas-y petite sœur, on est tous avec toi)

Bref, les quatre furies préparaient quelque chose …

17 H33, chambres des étudiants :

Le Naruto qui poussa la porte était intégralement redevenu ce bouffon survolté qui exaspérait et amusait tout le monde. Sasuke se surprit à sourire très légèrement, amusé, et banni aussitôt cette expression de son visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de le trouver adorable !

… Adorable ?…

Il secoua vivement la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment donc.

Et sans attendre que Naruto ait dis quoi que se soit d'autre que ses inepties et ses blagues loufoques habituelles, il s'installa sur le bureau, et lui montra la seconde chaise d'un petit geste de la tête. Naruto lui fit un immense sourire, et déballa les affaires. Pour la troisième fois, Sasuke entrepris de lui re-expliquer point par point tous les cours de la journée.

Et si le blondinet débordait de bonne humeur, une petite case, dans la tête de son nouveau professeur, grommelait à longueur de temps : « chambre individuelle plus de Naruto baka » « chambre individuelle plus de Naruto baka », et ainsi de suite. C'est tout de même fou de craindre l'idée d'être séparé de quelqu'un qu'on n'avait jamais pu supporter ! De toute les personnes de cette planète, mis à part le cas très particulier de son frère aîné, Naruto avait toujours été la seule personne qui lui inspirait une véritable antipathie, au lieu de l'indifférence profonde et soporifique qu'il vouait à tout autre être humain. Enfin, même si depuis quelques jours, ce n'était plus vraiment de l'antipathie …

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à dévisager son beau blond.

Des mèches folles retombaient sur son visage concentré, alors qu'il parcourait des pages et des pages incompréhensibles de ses yeux plissés. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant : ces cours là lui posaient vraiment des problèmes. Mais il continuait, encore et toujours, avec une soif d'apprendre étonnante et une volonté sans borne. Et il était tellement beau ! Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de penser, et surtout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se pencha doucement en avant, inclinant la tête …

Naruto n'avait rien remarqué, et continuait d'étudier.

Sasuke ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des lèvres entrouvertes, offertes presque …

Il sentait son cœur s'affoler.

Son sang battait à ses oreilles.

L'air autour de lui était aussi doux et cotonneux que celui d'un rêve.

Un très beau rêve …

Les lèvres de Naruto …

Il sursauta violement quand un bruit strident et horriblement aigue déchira ses oreilles. Le blond se retourna d'un coup, manquant d'une seconde à peine de trouver son colocataire en flagrant délit.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Au … aucune idée, bredouilla le brun, tentant désespérément de remettre ses idées en place avant que l'objet de ses désirs ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Et d'un bon, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner durant quelques secondes. A quelques mètres en contre bas, un groupe de quatre dégantées armées de violons, pouvaient s'enorgueillir de jouer l'hymne à l'amour le plus laid jamais créé. Deux ou trois extincteurs renversés sur leur tête plus tard, et le problème fut réglé !

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont encore ces folles ? s'étonna Naruto, visiblement encore plus paumé que d'habitude.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre : elles ne fonctionnent pas normalement.

La réalité, c'est que pour une fois, il les aurait embrassées ! Elles venaient de l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse (et soit dit en passant la seule) erreur de toute sa vie. Comme quoi même les cas les plus désespérés peuvent servir à quelque chose un jour. (Ouinnnnnnnnn !! C'est de notre faute s'ils ne se sont pas embrassés, ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! AZERTY TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !!)

- Bon, je crois que je vais commencer à réunir mes affaires, poursuivit-il.

- Tes affaires ? Pourquoi ?

- On ne te l'a pas dit ? fit mine de s'étonner l'héritier Uchiwa. Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle chambre. Je pars demain.

Un silence lourd s'installa quelques instants dans la pièce, alors que Sasuke fouinait déjà dans son sac. Naruto lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est marrant la manière dont tu dis ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il. On dirait que tu es vraiment heureux d'être débarrassé de moi ! C'est bête hein ? Comme si quelque chose pouvait te rendre heureux !

- Non, tu as raison. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être débarrassé de toi.

Les mensonges servent à se protéger. Le seul problème est que, souvent, ils font plus de mal que de bien.

**Fin du chapitre 10 : le sanglot long des violons**

Sermina: 0.0 Oh mon dieu qu'avons-nous fait ??

Chamalot : Je vous avais prévenue !

Luna : Mais … Azerty no baka, pourquoi tu nous avez pas dis que … qu'ils … qu'on … BAKA !!

Azerty (en tenue de camouflage dans une plante verte) : suis cachée .

Sasuke : Ca y est, me voila sentimentale maintenant ! C'est du n'importe quoi ta fic !

Azerty : Ben non : t'es menteur, et tu assumes pas d'avoir des sentiments positif pour quelqu'un ! Je trouve que je respecte bien le manga !

Sasuke : -.- On voit la haute opinion que tu as de moi !

Azerty : Y'a de quoi sale traître !

Luna : JE L'AI TROUVEE ! ELLE EST LA !! (Sort son catana) TUER !!

Sermina (sortant son attirail de torture) : Tiens-la, Luna, j'arrive !

Azerty : Oups !

Sermina : Lol, j'aime bien ce chapitre le baisé qui a failli être mais qui n'est pas. Tu me dépasses : tu es devenu beaucoup plus sadique que moi ! ! ! !

Azerty : Ça je crois pas non !

**Sondage ! Chers lecteurs, dites moi : qui, de Sermina ou de moi, est la plus sadique ?**

Voix off : et maintenant une page de pub : Sur ce même site, j'ai commencer la publication d'une autre fic : Désillusion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Merci d'avoir entrepris de tout commenter**Ooku-chan** ! Si i y a des choses qui restent trop obscures, des trucs que je n'ai pas assez bien expliqué, hésite pas à poser des questions ! ;)

Merci du compliment **Naru-Akuma no hoshi !**

Promis **Gaara no Sabaku**, je e ferais réapparaître dans les passages d'insert de lecteurs !

C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis **chloé leblanc**

Attention avec les photos** yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, je prends des droits dessus ! :p

Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi **cc**, sermina me bat à plat de coutre ! Sinon, pour la réaction de Naru-chan … malheureusement pour lui, il est un peu plus sensible et sincère que l'autre glaçon d'Uchiwa.

C'est ce que je pense ausssi . Merci de ton soutien **kira-chan** ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 11 : Fierté**

22 H 32, Hot Club :

Kyuubi, cette nuit là, était de mauvaise humeur. Sa danse était saccadée, violente, alors qu'il tentait de s'exorciser dans cette musique, sous le regard lubrique des habitués. Alors quand il sortit de scène, ruisselant de sueur, la salle entière était au bord de l'évanouissement. Tous les hommes arrivés là par hasard et qui ne se sentaient pas particulièrement homosexuels venaient brusquement de changer de bord. Quand à lui-même, le danseur était fermement décidé à ne pas reparaître à une certaine table, où il avait pourtant passé plusieurs heures lors des soirées précédentes. C'était le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il ne craquerait pas. Jamais.

Et en passant dans le font de la salle, juste comme ça, pour voir, il remarqua qu'Orochimaru était totalement seul.

…

…

Non, il ne s'était pas assit là pour Sasuke.

Mr Orochimaru était un très bon client, il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser comme ça !

C'était pour ça !

Juste pour ça !

…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Sasuke ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu travailler ? Il avait eu un accident ?

Et secondes après secondes, il commençait à paniquer.

- Il arrive, déclara une voix amusée à côté de lui.

- Quoi ? sembla se réveiller le jeune danseur, sortant soudain de ses pensées.

- Celui que tu attends, sourit le serpent. Mon très cher garde du corps sera de retour dès qu'il aura fini, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Mais je ne m'inqui … fini quoi ?

- De se calmer! Il disparaît toujours une dizaine de minutes après tes danses. Mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il met encore un peu plus de temps que d'habitude … Il faut dire que ta performance était absolument divine ! bava-t-il légèrement (euphémisme). Cependant, il serait embêtant qu'il se laisse distraire pendant son travail.

- Je ne me laisse jamais distraire.

La voix était froide, dure comme l'acier. Tranchante.

- Tiens, tiens, Sasuke-kun ! Nous t'attendions justement !

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre …

Et sans ajouter un mot, il vint se placer entre son blondinet et le serpent vicieux qui s'en rapprochait un peu trop à son goût. C'était instinctif, comme un élan brusque pour protéger ce bel être qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'un invertébré bavant commençait à se coller à lui tant il était fasciné par ce qu'il lui disait.

Et ce même être adorable le regardait avec de grands yeux saphir, tintés de cette personnalité enfantine dont ne se séparait jamais Naruto, et qui s'insinuait parfois en Kyuubi. Et avec l'innocence retrouvée, il demanda :

- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire tu … enfin … tu …

Un automatisme de défense s'enclencha chez l'héritier Uchiwa. Ses traits devinrent d'une dureté de marbre, et il ouvrit violement la bouche pour lui démontrer à quel point ces déhanchés grotesques ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Et des yeux, il dévora le jeune danseur qui n'osait plus le regarder en face, rougissant furieusement sans parvenir à trouver ses mots. Et il était beau !

- Je suis normalement constitué tu sais …, susurra-t-il.

Et à cette remarque, Naruto rougit encore plus.

- Je ne savais pas … je veux dire je croyais que tu … ne venais ici que pour ton travail.

- Au début oui. Et c'est encore mon travail qui reste ma première préoccupation. Mais on a bien le droit de s'amuser n'est ce pas ?

S'amuser ? Ce mot faisait partit de vocabulaire d'Uchiwa Sasuke ? Naruto se remettait à peine du choc quand le brun enchaîna :

- Sans regrets non aucun, profiter maintenant.

- Car croire en sa chance c'est déjà en avoir

Sans se soucier de notre prochain tournant

Et du monde, seule la beauté vouloir voir.

Et la voix de Kyuubi était haute et claire, récitant les trois derniers vers du poème en réponse au premier, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle, seule, qu'il aurait pu enchaîner. Et plus bas, il ajouta :

- Souffle de cœur, éphémère, par Gabriel Ikiro. Mon préféré.

Et ils se dévisagèrent, surpris l'un l'autre, sans trouver rien à rajouter. Mais les silences, même ensorcelants, sont faits pour être brisé. Et Sasuke déclara :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'intéressais à la poésie.

- Je te retourne la remarque.

Puis, moins agressivement :

- J'aime particulièrement cet auteur. Mais le dernier traducteur a fait un véritable massacre, et la première version du recueil est quasi introuvable. J'ai du apprendre tous les passages par cœur quand l'un d'eux est miraculeusement passé entre mes mains. Impossible d'en retrouver un autre depuis.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi.

Et il était impressionné. Politique ; et maintenant littérature ! Un poète grandiose mais peu connu qui plus est ! Plus il passait de temps avec Kyuubi, plus il se rapprochait de ce qu'était vraiment Naruto. Un gaffeur intrépide et parfois stupide certes, mais pas dénué d'intelligence. Gentil et joueur par nature, curieux de tout, bien qu'incapable de se concentrer, et donc d'assimiler ses leçons. Mais lorsque quelque chose le passionnait, il faisait preuve d'une finesse et d'une perspicacité indéniables. Au quotidien, il était incroyablement bête en cours, et presque trop calme la nuit.

Alors des deux comportement, lequel était réel ? Lequel était un masque ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre sûrement. Les deux étaient réels, les deux étaient un masque. Deux parties de lui qu'il avait séparées et exagérées au maximum. Créer Kyuubi par nécessité, Naruto-baka comme contre poids émotionnel. Quand à celle que Sasuke préférait ? Il ne se posait même pas la question : elles étaient, au fond, indissociables, et n'aurait été que le pâle reflet d'elle-même sans l'autre pour la soutenir. Naruto aurait depuis longtemps perdu ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence sans un Kyuubi pour porter ses problèmes, et Kyuubi serait devenu fou sans la joie de vivre de Naruto. Il était lui-même. Kyuubi et Naruto n'étaient que des parties de lui.

Et c'est vers lui qu'étaient tournées toutes les pensées de Sasuke. Alors, il fini par poser la question qui le démangeait depuis son arrivée :

- Tu as l'air soucieux. Tu as un problème ?

Est-ce que c'est un problème pour toi Naruto ? Est-ce que mes mots de ce soir te gênent, ne serait ce qu'un peu.

- Non, tout va bien !

Et son sourire mentait. Alors, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, le jeune danseur craqua.

- Enfin presque. J'ai des problèmes …avec mon colocataire.

Nous y voilà. Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard, cherchant la moindre émotion dans les pupilles de l'autre. Mes leurs prunelles restaient muettes. Leur langue seule continuait leur douloureux mensonge.

- C'est quelqu'un d'affreusement égoïste, que j'ai eu la gentillesse et la bêtise d'héberger alors qu'il a l'audace de se plaindre et de me traiter comme un chien !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que lui voyait les choses.

- Peut être que tu l'avais cherché.

Echange de regards assassins. La tension ambiante monte d'un cran.

- Je crois surtout que c'est lui qui cherche les ennuis ! Il est si arrogeant que je m'étonne encore qu'il est trouvé des chaussures où tiennent ses chevilles. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à sa petite personne et passe son temps à essayer de me rabaisser.

Et sur le dernier point, Sasuke se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Le rabaisser ? Ce n'était pas totalement faux, même si ce n'était plus vraiment le cas depuis quelques jours … Mais par le passé oui, il s'était plusieurs fois amusé de la bêtise de son camarade. Il secoua vivement la tête : ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort dans cet affaire : la plus part du temps Naruto se mettait lui-même dans les situations les plus embarrassantes. Lui ne faisait que l'aider un petit peu.

- Il a pourtant eu le courage de te supporter ! Tu le détestes donc tant que ça ?

- Oui !

Et pendant un instant, le silence plana entre eux. Alors, d'un seul coup, la haine de Kyuubi retomba et le garçon repris d'une voix sourde, baissant les yeux :

- Non. Je ne le déteste pas. Même si je le devrais parfois, même s'il semble faire exprès de m'ignorer, même s'il est souvent odieux. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il me supporte, c'est vrai, et il abandonne un peu de son précieux temps pour m'aider. Depuis peu, il a une occasion rêvée de me faire du tort, et il ne le fait pas. Et même si c'est aussi dans son intérêt, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas de lâcher exprès de petites allusions, comme ça, histoire de me torturer un coup. Alors ce mec au fond, je ne le déteste pas du tout non.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait tout fait pour se lancer sur un sujet de discorde, faisant appel à leur orgueil à tous deux pour les brouiller encore une fois, comme il le faisait quotidiennement en temps normal. Et cette réponse là, mais surtout la fierté qu'il avait dû mettre de côté pour la formuler, le touchaient énormément. Trop peut être. C'est pour ça qu'il décida d'enfoncer le clou, de viser là où ça faisait mal.

- Moi aussi j'ai des ennuis avec mon colocataire. C'est un imbécile de première qui pense que tout le monde est comme lui. Et il est collant, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Il prend ses rêves comme des réalités, et me croit gentil quand en fait je ne fais que l'ignorer. Parce que, franchement, sa vie est ce qui m'intéresse le moins sur cette terre. Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance puisque je déménage demain. Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bon débarras.

Il n'avait pas lancé un seul regard à Naruto de toute sa tirade. Pour être franc, il s'était retenu de toutes ses forces. Mais lorsqu'à la dernière phrases, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il su qu'il avait atteint son but.

Déboussolé, les yeux voilés de douleur, son jeune camarade le dévisageait sans comprendre. Brisé. Il n'y a rien de plus destructeurs que de frapper quelqu'un qui se met délibérément en état de faiblesse face à vous. Et c'est justement ce que venait de faire Sasuke.

D'un geste brusque, presque compulsif, Kyuubi se leva. Il s'éloigna sans un mot, ni un regard. Mais sa main, fermée de toutes ses forces, tremblait.

23H23, bureau de Jiraya :

Le directeur de la boîte soupira doucement, englobant son jeune employé d'un regard à la fois fataliste et amusé. Naruto, vraiment, ne changerait jamais.

- Applique ça sur la plaie, lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit bandage. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, mais ça te fera quand même du bien.

Le garçon leva vers lui un regard meurtrier et lui arracha le pansement des mains. Jamais on ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Quelque chose avait dû se passer. Enfin, quelque chose d'autre que l'attitude affreuse de ce poivrot.

- Tu sais gamin, si il y était resté, on aurait eu des problèmes.

- N'exagère rien le vieux : je lui ai juste fracassé sa précieuse bouteille sur la tête ! Et ne vas surtout pas prendre sa défense !

- Un homme bourré fait des conneries, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Et me proposer de l'argent pour aller dans un motel, c'est une connerie acceptable selon toi ? Je ne suis pas une prostituée !

- Et tant que j'aurais un brin d'honneur, tu ne le deviendras jamais. Tu connais les règles de la maison. Et ceux dans la salle qui les ignoraient encore sont maintenant au courant, après la magnifique scène que tu leur as fait. Mais je ne tolère pas la violence chez moi. Les mecs bizarres qui viennent tous les soirs sont peut être de mafieux, même eux n'ont jamais fait quoi que se soit d'interdit entre ces murs. Quand à l'obsédé de ce soir, je vais lui faire interdire l'entrée du bar. Mais la prochaine fois que tu lèves la main sur un client, offense ou pas, tu serras licencié directement. C'est bien comprit ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Etait-ce sa faute, après tout, s'il se sentait aussi mal ce soir ?

23H04, hot club :

Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que d'ouvrir son cœur. Et Naruto, sans doute, ne referait jamais cette erreur. Est-ce que l'héritier Uchiwa s'en voulait ? A l'instant, pas du tout. Il se contentait de prendre son nouveau portable et de faire les modifications nécessaires. Bientôt, une liste de tous les micros qu'il avait dispersés dans le bar s'afficha.

…

Enfin si, peut être un tout petit peu.

**Fin du chapitre 11 : Fierté**

Naruto : OUAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! SASUKE-TEME JE TE DETESTE !!

Azerty : Y'a de quoi !

Sasuke : Mais de quoi tu te mêle toi ? C'est de ta faute je te signale !

Azerty :

Sasuke : Et d'où tu nous sort de la poésie toi ? Tu as au moins demandé à Mr Ikiro si tu pouvais lui emprunter ses textes ?

Azerty : Viiiiiiiiii ! Je me suis répondu que j'étais d'accord

Naruto : C'est de toi ? 0.0

Sasuke : Ah, je comprend pourquoi c'est aussi moche !

Azerty : Grrrrr


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty a rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Je ne dirai pas que Sasuke est con **Niyu'**, juste contradictoire ! Merci de tes encouragements et bonne lecture !

Exactement **cc** : il lui a brisé le cœur. Reste à savoir s'il va réussir à se faire pardonner …

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : Sasuke à vraiment un grain. Même dans le manga, il est psychologiquement fragile, et très manipulable. Et vu que la seule donnée fixe qu'il garde d'une manière quasi obsessionnelle est son honneur, il a beauuuuucoup de mal à s'avouer ses propres sentiments et ses faiblesses.

C'est vrai **kira-chan** : il na pas le droit. Mais il l fait quand même !

Il y a de quoi le détester, c'est sûr **yaoi94** ! Mais ne lui fait pas de mal s'il te plait, j'en ai besoin pour la suite

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 12 : Larmes d'orgueil.**

18H23, chambre de Sasuke :

Cette nuit là, Naruto n'était pas rentré. D'ailleurs, même la journée qui suivit le laissa particulièrement invisible. Le jeune Ushiwa ne savait ni où il était passé après le scandale du bar la veille au soir, ni ce qu'il avait fait, du moment où les cours s'était achevé à celui où le brun eu fini de reprendre le peu d'affaires qu'il lui restait pour les mener dans son nouveau chez lui. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le blond avait évité systématiquement tous les endroits où ils auraient pu se croiser, et que l'on murmurait dans les couloirs que personne n'avait jamais vu le jeune Uzumaki aussi irritable. Infect disaient certains. Tous s'étaient heurté à un regard glaciale et un ton incroyablement acide, si inhabituelle dans sa bouche qu'il en laissait sans voix. Personne n'avait pu survive dans son entourage immédiat plus de dix minutes. Même pas sa bande d'inséparables, pas même Sakura ; Hinata, seule, pouvait rester à ses côtés. Et partout, on commençait à dire du mal de lui.

Déjà qu'on avait la gentillesse de le supporter, cet idiot trop collant ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?

C'était bien connu : donner la main, il bouffe le bras ! Il avait fait semblant d'être gentil pour qu'on l'accepte, et maintenant il prenait des airs ! Il boudait tout le monde !

De toute façon on ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

Ses vrais amis, uniquement, cela qu'on compte sur les doigts de ses mains, s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il n'était pas normal, quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver. Oui mais quoi ? Il n'avait rien dit. Et en y réfléchissant, il ne disait jamais rien.

Seul Sasuke savait. Et pour cause : c'est lui qui l'avait voulu, provoqué même. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ça irait aussi loin, que ça l'affecterait autant. Mais comment aurait il pu savoir que ce baka réagirait comme ça ? Lui avait simplement coupé net tous ces liens encombrants qu'ils avaient commencé à tisser malgré eux, pour redevenir simplement les deux meilleurs ennemis de la fac. Ça leur allait très bien avant ! Alors pourquoi ?

Non, il n'avait pas imaginé que Naruto se braquerai autant pour ça. Pour être totalement sincère, il n'avait d'ailleurs rien imaginé du tout : il s'était contenté de mettre un point final à toutes sortes de sentiments, comme il le faisait toujours. Comment aurait il pu savoir qu' un Uzumaki, ça savait faire autre chose que sourire ? C'est à cela qu'il pensait, allongé sur lit trop neuf, dans cette chambre trop blanche, désespérément vide.

18H23, Chambre de Naruto :

Il avait attendu dans l'angle du couloir, adossé aux ombres du mur, que l'Uchiwa ait quitté la petite pièce, un carton sous le bras. Et il avait l'air de s'en foutre, Sasuke. S'il l'avait vu, il se serait encore fichu de lui, hein ? Alors le blond était resté invisible. Caché. N'existant même pas aux yeux des autres. C'est ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Il n'existait pas. Il n'était rien. Il n'était rien pour Sasuke. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Alors c'est seulement quand il avait été sûr que l'autre était bel et bien parti qu'il s'arracha aux ombres, se dirigeant vers la porte de son espace personne, sans plus aucun glaçon squatteur. Vide.

Il ne **LE** remarqua pas tout de suite. Pas même lorsqu'il prit ses affaires et parti travailler. C'est dommage. Ça aurait évité un peu de peine.

23H12, sale du hot club :

Sasuke regardait la scène sans la voir. Un petit écouteur continuait de déverser des conversations inintéressantes dans son oreille gauche. Alcool, drogue, prostituées … toujours les mêmes thèmes qui revenaient. A tiens, un d'eux n'arrivait plus à trouver de munitions pour son bazooka fétiche. Les maffieux d'aujourd'hui ! …

Se concentrer sur le boulot, vraiment. Et arrête de se perdre dans la contemplation de la porte de loges, arrêter d'espérer, encore, l'apercevoir. Ne plus penser à son visage perdu, à ses yeux blessés, et à la journée horrible qui en avait découlé. Journée à le regarder souffrir. Il s'en voulait. Il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, plus même, et il regrettait. Ça en devenait complètement illogique ! Tout était pourtant si simple avant qu'il le rencontre … Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui. Vite.

Alors avoir laissé **ça** dans la chambre, c'était une erreur. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cette connerie, il l'avait fait de A à Z sans sourciller, sachant qu'il aggravait son cas sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Juste pour avoir imaginé son sourire. Vraiment, il était en train de devenir fou.

Mais ses pensées furent balayées par _son_ entré dans la salle. Le cœur de l'Uchiwa rata un battement. Kyuubi était venu. Debout sur la scène, égal à lui-même, il dansait. Comme toujours, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ça ne comptait plus. Comme si **ça** avait effacé tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et il était beau. Si désirable. Et le cœur de Sasuke, une fois de plus, s'affolait. Il détestait ça. Ne plus rien contrôler. Être soumis par la simple vu de ce corps, non, de ce garçon, qui déroutait ses sens, réduisait à néant son entraînement, sa détermination.

Le murmure des conversations à son oreille le tira de son hypnose. Ils parlaient du danseur. Et plus exactement, ils parlaient du prix qu'ils seraient près à payer pour l'avoir dans leur lit. Comme si ils n'avaient rien retenus. Comme s'il était une vulgaire catain. Et Sasuke fulminait. Il les haïssait, de toute la noirceur de son âme, d'oser blasphémer ainsi sur son ange. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les poings de rage, s'était levé à moitié. C'est la main pâles et trop fine d'Orochimaru, posée sur son épaule, qui le ramena à la réalité. Son regard était plus froid que la glace qui colorait sa peau, et son ton était dur :

- Fais taire tes hormones morveux, ne me fais pas regretter mon argent.

Et l'héritier Uchiwa se rassit, rouge de honte. Il n'avait jamais déshonoré un contrat, avait toujours accompli sa tâche à la lettre, promptement et proprement. Personne ne s'était plaint de son travail. On le recommandait même. Mais depuis une semaine, plus rien n'allait. Et ça n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger : l'objet de tous ses désirs descendait de scène, et s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Et alors il oublia tous ses scrupules, et ne regretta plus son cadeau, pas une seule seconde de plus. Il regardait le corps félin, à peine couvert, qui approchait, approchait encore, le frôlait, repartait …

HEIN ?? REPARTAIT ? La vérité, c'est que Naruto ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard. Il s'était rendu directement à la table située à la gauche de là où il s'assaillait d'habitude, faisant exactement comme si celle d'Orochimaru n'avait jamais existé. Et son beau sourire était absent.

Sasuke se sentait bête. Non, pitoyable. Il avait cru, comme un imbécile, que **ça** suffirait à réparer le mal qu'il avait volontairement causé.

Qu'il remettrait l'ardoise à zéro. Mais pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Pour blesser de nouveau ce fragile soleil dès qu'il serait trop proche de lui, dès que ses rayons recommenceraient à le brûler ? Il vivait dans l'ombre. Il devait y rester. Ne pas s'attacher. Ne rien ressentir. Que de la haine. Et haïr Naruto également, s'il le fallait. Oui, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Et la conversation, soudain, devenait intéressante, captivant son attention.

- … ne viendra plus jamais de chercher ici face de requin, même si ta vie en dépendait !

- Lui et son fichu orgueil ! Comme si il n'aimait pas ça, les jeuneaux à poils !

- Laisse tomber : c'est un glaçon, rien de plus.

- Il est souvent absent en ce moment. Une mission ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Mais d'après ce que j'en sais, il sera de retour la semaine prochaine, pour les réunions générales.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent. Parfait !

02H13, chambre de Naruto :

Kyuubi avait été raisonnable ce soir : il n'était pas totalement saoul. Enfin pas trop. Disons qu'il arrivait à marcher à peu près droit.

Bon, stop aux illusions, retour à la réalité : il n'avait jamais été aussi bourré de sa vie. Ce n'était pas pour faire boire les clients. Où plutôt, les clients n'étaient qu'une excuse. Il s'était enfilé une bouteille de plus à peine arrivé dans la chambre numéro 7. Il voulait se gorger d'alcool, encore et encore, pour ne plus penser à lui. Tenir tête, le temps qu'il s'en aille, résister à la tentation de le rejoindre. Alors il avait bu. Encore. Et encore.

Et quand il avait vu les aiguilles de son horloge tanguer sous ses yeux, lui indiquant que le bar était fermé depuis longtemps déjà, il avait pris sa petite bouteille de potion magique. Vide. Pourquoi ces choses là lui arrivaient-elles à lui ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à le réduire en morceau, petit bout par petit bout, pour ne laisser que des miettes d'honneur bafoué ?

Il n'avait pas osé frapper à la porte de Jiraya. La main suspendue dans le vide, les yeux baissés, il s'était détourné et était juste rentré chez lui, pitoyable et croulant.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait mal au cœur. Dans les deux sens.

Cela fut un vrai parcourt du combat que de trouver ses clefs. Pire encore pour les enfoncer dans la serrure. S'écroulant de tout son long sur le sol parsemé de chaussettes, il rampa difficilement vers la commode orange. Y glissant sa main, il retira son flacon d'urgence, et une fois de plus, le remède de Jiraya fit son effet. Il se releva péniblement, la main appuyée sur le bureau. C'est alors qu'un objet jusqu'alors négligé apparu dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Là, sur son bureau, au milieu de ses affaires en vrac, il y avait un petit livre. Placé impeccablement, au millimètre près. Il paraissait pourtant incontournable au centre de ce bazard. La couverture était noire, simple, sans fioritures superflues. Le titre seul barrait la surface lisse d'un trait d'argent.

Souffle de cœur, Gabriel Ikiro, première édition.

Un ouvrage quasi introuvable, et pourtant neuf, là, sur son bureau. Inestimable. « Oublié », par « hasard », par le meilleur comédien du monde.

Lorsque Naruto le prit délicatement dans ses mains hésitantes, il s'ouvrit de lui-même vers le centre, à un endroit marqué d'un simple marque page. Et ses yeux parcoururent les premières lignes.

De ta douce présence à mes côtés,

Je ferais le deuil,

Temps que tu continueras de verser

Des larmes d'orgueil.

Il ne pu pas déchiffrer la suite. Il y avait trop d'eau dans ses yeux. Juste de l'eau. Et il ne comprenait pas. Sa voix hachée se brisa sur le silence.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! … Baka.

L'eau, à ses yeux, déborda.

Sasuke.

**Fin du chapitre 12 : larmes d'orgueil.**

Naruto : bouuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sasuke : C'est bon, on a comprit ! -.-

Naruto : bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sasuke : Ce n'est plus la peine de pleurer … c'est juste l'auteur qui est sadique tu sais !

Naruto : bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sasuke : c'est ça faute à elle, moi je n'ai jamais dit ce genre chose !

Naruto : Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sasuke : Je suis désolé mon petit ange, je ne pense rien de ce qu'elle écrit tu sais !

Naruto : Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sasuke : Naruto par pitié mon amour, ne pleure plus ! Je t'aime, je t'aime tant !!

Sermina : Vive le OCC

Naruto : Ce n'est pas ça ! Bouuuuu !! C'est juste que … sniff sniff … cette idiote d'auteur elle … bouu, elle me frotte des oignons sur les yeux !! BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

Sasuke : …

Auteur : Mais je t'en pris Sasuke, continu ! Tu disais donc ?

Sasuke : JE VAIS LA TUER !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms : **

Quand ils s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment ? Bientôt **cc** ! Les chapitres suivant vont êtres les témoins d'une brusque avancée dans leur couple ! Mais je vais encore créer un ou deux priblème, juste histoire de rendre ça plus intéressant ! :p

39. Il y a 39 chapitres à cette fic **kira-chan**, et 12 sans compter le prologue pour désillusion.

Désolée pour le côté marshmallow** Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**, mais il faut bien étaler un peu les sentiments de Naruto. Il risque d'y avoir d'autres passages du même genre, tu es avertie ! Je te souhaite quand même une agréable lecture.

Je publie un chapitre de désillusion par jour, comme double vie **choé leblanc.**

Ne t'inquiète pas** yaoi-no-ongaeshi **: l'obsession « Naruto » va bien vite dégénérer et prendre le pas sur l'honneur ! On aura même plus besoin d'ognon ! :p

La suite est un peu moins « choux », désolée **yaoi94 **!

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 13 : Embuscade**

De 23H13 à 04H08, situation géographique évoluant (ben oui, je ne vais quand même pas tout énumérer non plus. Oui flemmarde, et alors ? 

« Il souffre. C'est de ma faute. Je ne dois plus l'approcher. J'en meurs d'envie. Il souffre. C'est ma faute. »

Et ça tournait en boucle. Quoi qu'il face, l'esprit de Sasuke travaillait en circuit fermé. Naruto…

Il avait bien essayé de penser à autre chose ! L'odeur de Naruto par exemple. Ou bien la couleur de ses cheveux sous les projecteurs. La sueur sur son torse. La chaleur qui montait peu à peu dans ses reins alors qu'il éventrait sauvagement son oreiller, frustré à en perdre la tête. Quoi qu'il face, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Tout le temps. Ça en devenait obsessionnel. Ça lui en faisait peur.

Il finit par s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit, dans sa chambre trop calme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'un souvenir amusant lui revient en mémoire : son ancien colocataire, la nuit, ronflait. Ou plutôt il respirait fort. Au début, le jeune Uchiwa avait cru que ça l'énerverait, et il le haïssait encore plus pour la forme. Mais en fait, il avait fini par se tourner sur le flan, pour l'observer. Naruto dormait avachit dans ses couvertures, une jambe à l'air, un horrible bonnet sur la tête. Ses lèvres fines laissant passer des souffles profonds, ponctués de grognements. Et la contemplation avait recommencé tous les soirs où ils avaient logé ensemble. Perdu dans les détails de ces traits sereins, Sasuke se détendait enfin, et en quelques minutes à peine, il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par la respiration d'un ange. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que ces nuits là. Mais ça n'avait pas duré, surtout avec le mal qu'il s'était donné pour tout détruire.

Silence, blanc et froid. Il ne supportait plus cette pièce. Il fallait qu'il face quelque chose. Alors il prit cette décision :

« Si en cherchant à m'éloigner de lui, il m'obsède toujours plus, et si vraiment ça met en péril mon travail, il va falloir que je m'occupe de son cas. Rapidement. »

Il y a des métiers que l'on ne fait que la nuit, et dont on ne parle à personne. Des choses légales, et d'autres moins. Beaucoup moins. Et Sasuke Uchiwa était tout, sauf un garde du corps.

9H15, amphithéâtre :

L'humeur de Naruto s'était améliorée. Enfin, on aurait plutôt dû dire qu'elle n'avait pas empiré. Loin d'être aussi sociale et déjanté que d'habitude, il semblait rêveur, parlait peu et ne répondait presque pas. Il allait bientôt se reprendre, mais ça le troublait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à faire comme si de rien n'était. Sa popularité si durement acquise à coup de bouffonnades était en chute libre, et on ne comptait plus les ragots qui partaient dans son dos. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était devenu dealeur, avait eu de graves problèmes pour avoir gardé trop de drogue pour sa consommation personnelle. Il avait même essayé d'empoisonner son petit ange gardien avec ses cochonneries, mais la petite Hinata, courageuse, continuait de veiller sur lui sans céder.

Et par une ironie du sort, c'étaient ces mensonges abracadabrants qui se rapprochaient le plus de la vérité. Mais si loin encore !

Mais ça, c'est pour les chapitres suivants. : p

En attendant, le blond restait morose, sans soupçonner que le regard de Sasuke ne le quittait pas une seconde. Le jeune Uchiwa, en silence, fomentait son plan. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

13H53, amphithéâtre :

Hinata était une bonne élève. Même en ayant loupé plusieurs mois de cours, elle se maintenait à niveau, concentrée et minutieuse. Enfin, d'habitude elle l'était. Et même si l'angoisse lui serrait le ventre, même si les mots continuaient de pleuvoir régulièrement sur elle, blessants comme des pierres, elle tenait. Et elle écoutait, passionnée, tout ce déferlement de savoir dont elle avait été privée. Elle aimait étudier. Elle aimait apprendre. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle se serrait jeté corps et âme dans les livres. Mais seuls peuvent faire des choix ceux qui ont la volonté de les prendre. Et Hinata n'avait aucune volonté. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tout ça était arrivé. Par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de relever la tête, de dire « non ». Elle s'était perdue elle-même. Elle se détruisait, et elle détruisait les autres.

Tremblante, elle jeta un regard plaintif à sa bouée de sauvetage, perdu au milieu de la mer déchaînée de ses sentiments. Naruto. Lui avait assez de volonté pour deux. Il la protégeait. Et il la protègerait toujours. Son cœur se calma, la fureur de la tempête se tue. Les mots pouvaient bien grêler, tranchants comme de l'acier : elle était en sécurité.

16 H 00, salle d'informatique :

Son point s'abattit sur la table, faisant trembler tous les objets alentours. Rien. Que dalle, zéro ! Il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans ce fichu dossier ! Trois ou quatre vitres cassées, un nombre impressionnant de plaintes des professeurs, mais c'était tout. Pas de quoi faire un scandale, ni toucher sa très chère cousine. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Un secret qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre sur son imbécile de protecteur. Et puis, la réaction de Naruto ce jour-là … à l'opposé de ce qu'il était sensé être. Il agrippa la souris, et relançait une recherche lorsqu'une main pâle se posa sur son épaule.

- A ta place, je me stopperais là, Hyûga Neji.

La voix était sourde, profonde et grave. Il se retourna d'un seul coup. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, la poigne s'affermit violemment, lui broyant le bras, alors qu'une autre main le saisit violemment à la gorge, le plaquant contre le mur. Suffocant, incapable de faire un geste, il se retrouva piégé contre de corps de son agresseur. Le regard noir qu'il lui jeta se gela instantanément dans les yeux de glace qui lui faisaient face.

- Je vais aller droit au but. Ce que tu fais à ta cousine, je m'en fous. Mais il y a des choses où il ne vaut mieux pas mettre son nez, crois moi.

Neji étouffait. Les yeux révulsés, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant désespérément de l'air, il enfonçait désespérément ses ongles dans le plâtre du mur. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, au point que leurs mèches corbeau se frôlaient. Dans un murmure, il rajouta :

- Je contrôle le moindre accès au système, et je sais tout de ce qui se passe ici. Cette affaire est trop grande pour toi petit pion. Et quelque soit ton désir de vengeance, que j'approuve d'ailleurs, j'ai des affaires importantes à règles avec Uzumki Naruto. Alors torture la petite autant que tu voudras : celui là est à moi.

D'un seul coup, il lâcha sa prise et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Le souffle du jeune étudiant ne repris un rythme normal que de longues minutes plus tard. Dès qu'il pu se lever, il se précipita sur l'ordinateur et éteignit tout. Ne plus penser au seul nom de Naruto. Jamais.

21H 25, seconde rue à droite après la sortie de la pizzeria :

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa présence avant qu'il ne se plante complètement devant lui, lui barrant le passage. Surpris, Naruto leva les yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- J'attends un ami à moi. Mais je doute que tu le connaisses. Il s'appelle Kyuubi.

Le blondinet le dévisagea un instant, indécis. Est-ce qu'il se ficherait de lui ? Puis, avec un soupir, il accepta d'avancer l'heure de son traditionnel changement d'identité. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était grave et fin.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur le magnifique visage du cadet des Uchiwa. D'un geste, il tendit une enveloppe devant lui. Par reflexe, le jeune danseur la prit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son camarade.

- Orochimaru a une réunion importante ce soir, à laquelle je ne peux pas assister. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de passer un vendredi soir à me morfondre dans mon coin. Alors je réserve ta présence à mes côtés cette nuit. Pour moi seul.

19H25, seconde rue à droite après la sortie de l'université :

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de sa présence avant qu'il ne se plante complètement devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Surprise, Hinata ne réagit pas tout de suite quand son cousin l'agrippa fermement au bras, la traînant derrière lui. Elle s'était débattue, mais elle était faible. Si faible. Et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, l'entraînant à sa suite comme un vulgaire chiffon.

Et dans son esprit barricadé par la timidité et la peur, elle appelait son sauveur de toutes ses forces.

Il viendra.

Il la protégerait.

Comme cette fois là.

21H26, seconde rue à droite après la sortie de la pizzeria :

Ses yeux foudroyèrent son interlocuteur sur place.

- Je ne suis pas …

- Je sais très bien ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas, répliqua l'autre. Je ne te demande pas plus que ton travail d'hôte, mais sans la bande d'obsédés congénitaux qui te jettent des regards lubriques dans des relents d'alcools et de cigarettes.

Kyuubi hésita, troublé. La boîte en elle même, il la détestait. Alors pourquoi pas … ? Mais non ! Il y avait forcément un piège quelque part. Il ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux venaient de se perdre dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Et quelques vers chantaient dans un coin de sa tête.

De ta douce présence à mes côtés

Je ferais le deuil

Temps que tu continueras de verser

Des larmes d'orgueil.

Et puis la suite, qu'il connaissait par cœur :

Mais lorsque tombera enfin à terre

Ce masque douloureux

Enfin là, je cesserais de me taire

Ensemble, heureux.

C'était bête hein ? D'espérer encore. Enfantin, idéaliste même. Mais voila : il avait un cœur lui, et enfantin il l'était toujours. Alors oui, il espérait.

- Je dois prévenir Jiraya, souffla-t-il.

Et à la seconde suivant, Sasuke lui tendant son téléphone.

Naruto sourit. Oui, peut être une fois. Il allait se permettre d'espérer juste pour cette fois.

19H56, rues malfamées de Konoha :

- Vas y-Hinata-chan ! Répond moi ! Alors dis, il te manque ton commissaire ? Tu sais, le fiancé que t'avait trouvé ton père ! Ce vieux rabougri, chef de la police ! C'est sûr que c'était pratique pour étouffer l'affaire. Tu devais être contente, petite pute ! Pute ! C'est le meilleur nom qu'on puisse te donner ça, pute ! Enfin, après meurtrière.

Et il continuait comme ça depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle avait mal aux bras, aux jambes aussi, parce qu'il la tirait brusquement en avant cela à chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Les insultes pleuvaient. Et ça faisait mal, parce que tout était vrai. En silence, elle l'appelait toujours au secours.

Pourquoi il ne venait pas ?

Naruto.

- On est arrivé.

Et ça devait être vrai puisqu'il s'était arrêté. La rue tout autour d'eux était sombre, mais même les grosses tâches d'ombre ne pouvaient cacher toutes les immondices du coin. Sale, suffocante et poisseuse. Tout le monde se fichait de la propreté ici. Seules les filles sentaient bon. C'était pour elles que l'on venait ici. Le quartier des bordels.

- Tu devrais te sentir bien ici hein cousine ? C'est ton habitat non ? C'est pourri et répugnant : comme toi. Tu aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Hinata, elle, paniquait. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Tout de suite. Au bort du gouffre, son propre enfer étalé sous ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant que …

- Tien, Hinata ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin !

Une fille de joie s'approchait d'eux, un sourire de rapace sur son joli visage. Puis, se tournant vers Neji :

- Et bien, tu as le chic pour en trouver des beaux toi !

Elle caressa d'un doigt la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme ébahi, qui se recula d'un geste. Elle éclata de rire.

- Monsieur fait les farouches à ce que je vois ! J'aime ça ! Passe me voir à l'occasion.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, le jeune Hyûga prenait conscience que son jeu des tortures dépassait largement ce qu'il avait prévu. Les yeux exorbités, il regardait le petit ange souillé, écroulé sur le sol crasseux, déchiré. Il pensait tout savoir de sa cousine, mais il commençait tout juste à s'apercevoir de l'étendu de son erreur.

- Tu .. tu as …

Et Hinata pleurait. De toutes ses forces, elle l'appelait encore.

Naruto.

Dans les bas-fonds de toutes les villes, les filles savent que les contes de fées n'existent pas. Les étoiles se brûlent elles même, et tombent avant de s'envoler. Et les catins du quartier sont toutes des princesses déchues. Hinata encore plus que les autres.

**Fin du chapitre 13 : embuscade**.

Naruto : Mais c'est horrible ! Il faut que j'aille sauver Hinata !!

Auteur : Tu peux pas.

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Auteur : Parce que tu n'es même pas au courant bien sûr !

Naruto : Sadiiiiiiiiique !

Sasuke : Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! Et puis, moi je me fais surtout du souci pour toi.

Naruto : Gné ?

Sasuka : -.- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? « Il va falloir que je m'occupe de son cas. Rapidement » « Sasuke Uchiwa était tout, sauf un garde du corps », ça te met en confiance ?

Naruto : Tu veux dire que ce rendez-vous … ?

Sasuke : Tu veux la vérité ? J'en sais strictement rien. On peu s'attendre à tout avec elle !

Auteur : Nananère !(mode contente d'elle !)

Sermina : Hinata qui a dû faire la catin pour s'en sortir : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert. Grrrr !!

Auteur : Euh … nan ! XD Elle va encore souffrir un peu, il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas encore sur elle …

Sermina : Par contre j'adore la discussion de Neji et Sasuke.

Auteur : C'est qu'il est possessif notre Uchiwa !


	14. Chapter 14

Réponse aux coms :

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : De plus en plus bas.**

23H12, boîte de nuit quelconque :

Naruto dansait, mais ne se déshabillerait pas. Perdu au milieu de le foule grouillante des jeunes, noyé dans l'ombre, il se déhanchait avec pour seul regard posé sur lui celui de la personne par qui il avait envi d'être regardé. Personne d'autre. Il l'avait presque oublié, tant son job le dégoûtait, mais la danse était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Se perdre dans la finesse des gestes précis, dans une suite de mouvements souples, qui lui rappelaient pour une raison inconnue les enchaînements mortels des ninjas, dans les films. Oui, il adorait danser.

Et Sasuke aimait le regarder. Assis au bar, un verre déjà à la main, il semblait être le seul à se rendre compte de la grâce et de la sensualité de mouvements de Kyuubi, et à profiter du spectacle. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, et pire, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Puisqu'il se l'était enfin avoué, autant profiter au maximum et le garder auprès de lui le plus souvent possible. Mieux : le garder pour lui et pour lui seul. (sermina : Je ne pense pas que Jiraya soit d'accords, la raison du succès de la boite de striptease c'est Kyuubi !)(azerty : Combat pour le déhanché de Naruto : Jiraya versus Sasuke, qui gagnera ?)

Il tendit son verre au barman qui le resservit pour la septième fois. Ou alors la huitième, il ne savait plus trop. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet, mais il n'allait pas se mettre à vaciller, ni à rire bêtement comme le font la plus part des gens dans ce cas là. Lui, il restait droit et fier, supérieur, à n'importe quel prix. Mais à l'allure où il se sentait perdre ses moyens, il allait finir par abandonner son verre pour se jeter sur son compagnon. La musique se tue quelques secondes, avant qu'une autre lui succède. Mais le jeune danseur ne suivit pas. Exténué mais rayonnant, il vint s'écrouler sur une chaise, juste à côté de son « client ». Il commença par reprendre sa respiration, puis piqua le verre des mains de Sasuke, le vida d'une traite avant le lui rendait, accompagné d'un merveilleux sourire.

22H20, arrêt de bus :

-         POURQUOI, Ô MONDE CRUEL ??

-         Demande à Azerty : si elle nous avait prévenu plus tôt, on aurait pas raté la navette !

-         Mais c'est que … ben en fait … j'avais oublié ...

-         Comment peut on oublier le premier rendez vous du plus beau couple Yaoi jamais inventé ??

-         Laisse tomber, elle est encore plus tête en l'air que moi, c'est pour dire !

-         Une vraie blonde !

-         Je dirais plutôt carbonisée : ses cheveux n'ont toujours pas repoussés.

-         En attendant, ça ne change rien au fait qu'on va tout louper !

Et c'est ainsi que les quatre folles dingues ne firent pas échouer la rencontre entre Sasuke et Naruto.

23H13

Kyuubi était penché à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de son camarade, le détaillant d'un regard inquisiteur. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de remarquer, amusé :

-         Tu es totalement saoul !

Sasuke sourit à son tour, preuve qu'il était véritablement bourré.

-         Ça se pourrait bien, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Mais il y en a chez qui ça se voit plus.

-         Ça oui ! Tu te rappelles de la tête de Lee à la fête ?

-         Je me rappelle aussi de la tienne. Surtout au moment où tu t'es jeté sur moi.

Le sourire de l'Uzumaki fondit en un instant, remplacé par une moue gênée et des joues rosies.

-         Je … j'avais vraiment trop bu.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'étira. Il se leva doucement, et fit le pas qui le séparait encore de son camarade. Là, tout contre lui, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

-         Qu...qu'est ce que …?

-         J'ai vraiment trop bu tu sais …

Avant que Kyuubi n'ai eu le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit, il scella doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

XXX

Il avait fermé les yeux dès que les doigts de Sasuke s'étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux. L'Uchiwa semblait calme, serin, et étrangement doux. Et son baiser était comme lui, même quand sa langue passa entre leurs lèvres, y déposant un léger goût d'alcool. Hésitant, Naruto lui accorda tout de même le passage. Leur échange s'approfondit, et la seconde main de Sasuke glissait délicatement sur ses hanches, jusqu'à frôler sa cuisse. Kyuubi frissonna. La tête lui tournait un peu et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, comme s'il était lui-même ivre. Comme si les bras de l'Uchiwa agissaient sur lui plus efficacement qu'une pleine bouteille de Vodka. Il se sentait grisé.

Le baiser en lui-même ne dura que quelques secondes. Passé ce délai, Sasuke s'écarta, et le contact fut rompu. Mais lorsque Naruto se dirigea vers la piste, il sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Au milieu de la salle, au centre des senteurs humaines étouffantes, la musique plein les oreilles, ils dansèrent. Le blond ne s'était pas retourné, levant juste le bras au dessus de lui, les yeux fermés, le corps mouvant au rythme de la musique. Et derrière lui, la chaleur de Sasuke, ses mains autour de ses épaules, et ses hanches collées aux siennes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une bouche fraîche poser des baisers papillons sur sa nuque. C'était agréable. Atrocement agréable.

Quelques personnes leurs jetaient des regards surpris, mais ils s'en fichaient. Quand bien même des élèves de leurs universités les auraient vus ainsi, eux ne se serraient pas séparés. Un moment de relâchement, s'oublier quelques instant, sans se poser de questions, sans penser à ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire, et encore moins aux conséquences. Un break, juste un, éphémère et sans lendemain.

Profiter maintenant.

Le souffle de Sasuke scandait à son oreille, court et brûlant, et ses mains glissaient sur son corps en accord avec ses mouvements, semi caressantes. Au fur et à mesure que les notes défilaient, le glaçon plus froid du tout prenait de l'assurance. Se fut bientôt sa langue qui se mit à explorer la nuque offerte, et ses baisers devinrent suçons.

Et Naruto continuait de danser, enivré de désir et de musique. Tant et si bien que lorsque les hauts parleurs cessèrent de vociférer l'espace d'une seconde, il eu toutes les peines du monde à se reprendre.

XXX

Lorsqu'il sentit son ange s'extirper de ses bras, Sasuke su qu'il était allé trop loin, à un moment où à un autre. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui s'était promis de rester sage, il était particulièrement entreprenant. Alors il ne le retint pas, se maudissant juste intérieurement, et cherchant au plus vite à moyen de se justifier, de se faire pardonner. Il n'en trouva pas.

XXX

L'eau s'effondra en cascade sur sa tête, glacée. Naruto se releva d'un coup, frissonnant jusqu'au bout des orteils, en oubliant même de fermer le robinet. C'était la meilleure chose à faire qu'il est trouvé. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ça ne réussit pas à faire disparaître la bosse compromettante, apparue au niveau de son entre jambe.

Il refusait qu'on le traite comme une pute, mais il bandait comme un dingue pour une simple danse ? Il touchait le fond !

-         Kyuubi, ça va ?

Réflexion faite non, MAINTENANT, il touchait le fond.

-         O…oui Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu un sourire aussi peu convainquant. Bon, il faut dire que l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux n'aidait pas vraiment … Et comme il semblait un peu perdu, le regard de Sasuke se posa sur son entrejambe, et un sourire illumina son visage.

-         Oh ! murmura-t-il. Je vois.

Et, se rapprochant dangereusement de son renard, il rajouta :

-         Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

Instinctivement, Naruto recula. Il se sentait comme prisonnier d'une fascination ensorcelante, enfermé dans les yeux d'ébène de son vis-à-vis. Et à chaque pas qu'il faisait en arrière, il espérait de tout son cœur que lui en ferait un autre en avant. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il sente, dans son dos, la morsure glacée du carrelage à travers le tissu trop mince de son T-shirt. En réponse à sa supplication muette, le brun continuait de diminuer la distance entre leurs deux corps. Et lorsqu'il fut face à lui, il posa sa main gauche sur le mur, à côté des mèches d'or, et se pencha à son oreille.

-         Est-ce moi ?

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait la gorge sèche, et la respiration saccadée. Et puis il avait chaud. Très très chaud. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

-         C'est de ma faute hein ?

Son souffle caressait le visage hâlé de celui qui ne voyait que par lui, ne pensait qu'à lui, ne désirait plus que lui.

-         Mais je ne te toucherais pas, chuchota l'Uchiwa, comme à regret. Tu as une fierté que je respecte. Je suis ton client et je ne t'ai pas payé pour ça, alors je ne ferais rien.

Tout le corps d'Uzumaki Baka se raidit brusquement. Et chaque parcelle de son être maudissait cette personnification du sadisme qui le faisait languir, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'adorait à la fois. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il voulait le toucher, sentir sa peau sur la sienne, le mouvement langoureux de ses hanches, encore. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, son membre se durcie un peu plus. Sasuke sembla s'en apercevoir.

-         Mais je crois que le mal est déjà fait non ? Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Et d'un geste rapide de la tête, les yeux déjà perdus dans le vague, Naruto acquiesça.

-         Ce n'est pas pareil, poursuivait la voix susurrante, incroyablement sensuelle, du jeune garde du corps. C'est juste pour t'aider, alors ça ne compte pas.

Sa main droite se posa sur le genou de l'être tremblant de désir, remontant peu à peu vers l'intérieure de sa cuisse. Alors, l'Uchiwa se colla complètement à lui, mordillant légèrement le lobe de son oreille.

-         Tu es d'accord avec moi n'est ce pas ?

Et ses doigts, lentement, remontaient jusqu'au boucle de la ceinture. Elle était résistante et bien serrée, et pendant quelques secondes, elle fut ce que les deux garçons haïrent le plus au monde. Le renard avait fourré sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, dégageant sa nuque au maximum, et ses mains agrippaient fermement le dos de la chemise sombre. Sasuke ne voulait pas quitter, ne serait ce que l'espace qu'une seconde, la fine peau qu'il mordillait tendrement, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient rageusement dans la lanière de cuire. Lorsqu'elle céda enfin, il plongea directement sa main dans le passage ainsi ouvert. Naruto laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand les doigts fins frôlèrent le tissu tendu de son sous-vêtement.

Sasuke retira sa seconde main du mur, s'appuyant plus encore sur le corps frémissant du blondinet, et s'appliqua à baisser les barrières de jean et de coton qui lui barraient la route. Puis il caressa doucement la cuisse droite de son partenaire, allant jusqu'au genou avant de remonter. Sa main poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'adorable fessier alors que le reste de son corps, lui, perdait brutalement de l'altitude. Les doigts égarés dans les mèches corbeau de son tortionnaire, Naruto se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentie une langue joueuse passer sur le bas de son ventre, et l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Les pincements légers, bordés de lèvres humides, surtout, l'excitaient. Mais L'Uchiwa s'obstinait à tourner autour du pot, évitant à chaque fois les endroits stratégiques, s'amusant des réactions suffoquées de sa délicieuse proie.

-         Sasuke …

Un murmure, un souffle à peine. Réprobateur et suppliant à la fois. On avait fini de jouer : son ange doré voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors, après une brève hésitation, Sasuke le prit en bouche. Un gémissement d'extase échappa aux lèvres de son partenaire lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour de sa verge. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un seul coup, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. Le brun titilla doucement son gland, avant de commencer un lent va et vient sur le membre gonflé de plaisir.

Le jeune danseur haletait. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement étouffé. Ils augmentèrent d'intensité en même temps que Sasuke accélérait le rythme, si bien que Naruto ne pu bientôt plus les contenir. Seul le vacarme de la salle adjacente les masquait encore, et auprès quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, il se libéra enfin, scandant dans un souffle le nom de celui qui affolait son cœur.

Essoufflé, écarlate, le jeune Uzumaki se laissa doucement glisser le long du carrelage froid. Lorsque son visage arriva face au sien, l'Uchiwa le caressa du revers de la main, avant de déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. Puis il se releva et partit. Avant de franchir la porte, il lança :

-         Rejoint moi quand tu auras récupéré.

Mais une fois qu'il eu refermé le battant derrière lui, il se précipita à l'extérieur, histoire de prendre un peu d'air frais. Une seconde de plus, et il l'aurait violé sur place.

Si beau...

Naruto.

**Chapitre 14 : De plus en plus bas.**

Sasuke : Dis moi Azerty, ce titre est …

Auteur : à pure connotation sexuelle oui.

Sasuke : C'est bien ce sue je me disais -.-.

Naruto : Mais il m'est rien arrive de mal !

Auteur : J'ai jamais dis qu'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit.

Naruto : Mais dans le dernier chapitre …

Sasuke : Laisse tombé, elle s'est juste fichue de nous.

Naruto : Et ta décision important ?

Sasuke : « assumer et te garder auprès de moi ».


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, la plus grande barrière à leur relation était l'orgueil de Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il a admit ses sentiments, leur relation va faire un bon en avant ! Mais n'oublions pas qu'il y a d'autres problèmes … prochain chapitre : Hinata à l'honneur !

Désolée **kira-chan**, mais Sasuke sait quand même se tenir ! Attend encore deux trois chapitres pour le vrai lemon ! Et pour la réponse aux coms, ce n'est pas fait exprès. Merci de me prévenir, je vais essayer de trouver d'où vient le bug !

Merci de me relire **Nairija**, je suis heure que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! ;)

Pas grave pour la touche « u » **soundeffects**, je comprends quand même le principe ! Mais je l'aime bien moi hinata ! …

Au sujet de Sasuke **Kamirya**, je dirai que c'est réel et aussi très, trèèèèèèèèèès physique ! XD

Moi aussi je fais partit d'une bande de perverse totalement tarées **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan** ! On s'associe ?

Désolée de poster plus tard que d'habitude !

**Chapitre 15 : Sombrer.**

12H21, orphelinat de Konoha :

Sur le chemin qui le menait à sa demeure d'enfance, Naruto se remémorait encore et encore le regard tendre que Sasuke lui avait donné, la veille. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il lui ait donnée d'ailleurs, et si le reste lui semblait très intéressant aussi et réveillait doucement une certaine partie de son anatomie, cette image de douceur était la dernière qu'il avait eue de son camarade. Par la suite, il l'avait cherché dans toute la boîte mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il l'avait attendu une petite heure, par professionnalisme, mais avait comprit depuis le début que son pâle corbeau s'était envolé.

Ça l'avait travaillé toute la matinée, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son rôle de bouffon au près de sa bande, comme tous les samedis. Et apparemment, il avait réussis à les rassurer, malgré quelques moments d'égarements silencieux, perdu dans le souvenir de deux océans d'encres. Ce que cette disparition voulait dire ? Il n'osait pas y penser. Seul le regard affectueux le rassurait.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau d'Iruka, un autre sujet de préoccupation vint s'imposer à lui :

- As-tu vu Hinata-chan ce matin ?

C'était plutôt brutal comme entrée en matière, et le jeune directeur manquait rarement aux principes de bases de politesse. Mais à ses traits tirés d'inquiétude, Naruto su que c'était grave.

- Non. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est juste que … elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. C'est peut être normal : elle est grande, mais …

Le sang de l'Uzumaki se glaça dans ses veines. Non, ce n'était pas normal.

Pour la première fois depuis sa majorité, Naruto ne mangea pas avec son sensei, abandonnant une vingtaine de ramens à des bouilles d'ange affamées.

12H53, résidence abandonnée :

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Hinata regardait les murs décrépis qui avaient vu le commencement de son calvaire. Il y avait longtemps. Au plutôt, depuis toujours. Le papier luxueux, réduit en lambeaux, moisissait doucement. Ça ne la gênait pas : à force d'abriter des pourritures comme elle et comme son père, il était même étonnant que la maison ait attendu d'être vide pour s'y mettre. Un sourire ironique déforma ses lèvres fines. Elle était chez elle. Neji avait raison : la moisissure lui convenait.

Mais un frisson glacé se répandit dans son dos. Non. Elle détestait cet endroit. Elle l'avait toujours haït de toutes ses forces. Devant ses yeux, le majestueux planché en décomposition commençait à valser. Elle se sentait mal. La nausée remontait lentement du bas de son ventre, alors qu'une douleur sourde se réveillait dans ses membres depuis maintenant près d'une heure. C'était normal : elle était en manque.

Elle allait se mettre à grelotter, puis à transpirer abondamment. La souffrance allait devenir cuisante, aiguë comme la sensation de milliers d'aiguilles sous sa peau. Et puis elle allait commencer à délirer et à crier quand la main qui lui broierait les boyaux rendrait le moindre souffle insupportable. Elle connaissait tous les symptômes par cœur. Ça n'allait pas tarder.

13H12, résidence des étudiants :

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un surveillant lui dit que quelqu'un l'attendait devant sa chambre. Mais malgré leur ressemblance frappante, la personne qui se tenait là n'était pas son petit ange blanc. Des yeux d'enfant perdu dans la cour des grands se levèrent vers lui, et d'une voix faible il demanda :

- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.

Sans un mot, lui ouvrant seulement la porte, l'Uzumaki laissa entrer Neji. Ce n'est qu'une fois bien installé qu'il commença.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de borné, et même si je fais une confiance aveugle à Hinata, je me dois de te poser cette question et compter avec la parole de tous : est ce que tu étais présent lorsque ce que tu reproches à Hinata s'est produit ? Réponds moi précisément, je n'ai pas besoin de semi vérités.

- Et bien … on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'étais là au moment des faits, avoua doucement son interlocuteur. Mais quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu et que je suis accouru, j'ai vu Hinata, le pistolet encore fumant entre les mains. Et mon père était mort.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête : ça correspondait.

- Et maintenant, je vais te raconter ce qu'Hinata m'a dit d'elle, et de votre histoire. De votre famille. Arrêtes moi si quoi que se soit ne colle pas avec tes propres souvenirs. La mafia, malheureusement, est implantée ici comme partout ailleurs, et les Hyûgas en faisaient partit depuis plusieurs générations déjà. A sa mort, pour ne pas diviser son empire, votre grand père a arbitrairement tout donné à un de ses fils jumeaux. Le second, ton père, s'est retrouvé sans rien. A l'époque déjà, il se droguait beaucoup, alors il a dû se transformer en esclave de son propre frère pour pourvoir se payer sa dose. Lorsque tu es né, il t'a même donné comme cadeau à Hinata, de quelques heures ta cadette, pensant s'attirer les bonnes grâces du « chef ». C'est comme ça que tu es devenu toi aussi un jouet de la branche héritière. A partir de ce moment, tu as dû faire tout ce qu'Hinata te disait, au mot près, dans la seconde même. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça a dû être horrible pour toi : elle m'a dit que les autres serviteurs te rabaissaient constamment, et qu'ils prenaient un plaisir malsain à te maltraiter. Et ça, toute fille du patron qu'elle soit, faible et sans volonté, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Le rire glacial et sans joie de Neji le coupa.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Peut être aurait-elle été un peu déçue, oui, si sa chose était morte d'avoir été trop battue. Parce qu'elle profitait bien de son titre de maître, elle te l'a dis ça ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de me donner des ordres inutiles, la moindre chose qui lui passait par la tête.

- Là par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu étais aussi sa chose, je te le rappelle, aux yeux de son père. Elle a tout fait pour qu'il pense que tu lui était indispensable, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de toi. Parce que tu sais, je suppose, ce qu'il faisait des enfants inutiles ?

Tout d'abord, Neji ne comprit pas. Il avait tant haït sa petite tortionnaire aux airs de sainte qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait travaillé que par pur sadisme. Mais l'allusion de Naruto venait de lui remettre en mémoire une branche assez fructueuse de l'économie des Hyûgas, hautement illégale et tout bonnement répugnante. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il était un Hyûga après tous, ils ne lui aurait pas fait ça ! Non ? Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru soudain. Son père, en tout cas, ne s'y serait pas opposé. Et il y avait pire, finalement, que avoir été vendu à sa cousine. Bien pire.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tout commence vraiment le jour de ses douze ans. Ton père était revenu spécialement de mission n'est ce pas ? C'était ton anniversaire aussi après tout. Ce soir là, sur le balcon de la résidence, il prenait sa drogue lorsque l'héritière du clan est venue lui demander ce que c'était. Et bien sûr, il a dû se dire que ce serait drôle de faire goûter à la petite les cochonneries qui avaient formé son futur empire. Un an plus tard, il paraît que quand son père a appris sa dépendance, il s'est contenté de retirer le prix de ce qu'elle consommait de son argent de poche. Et elle a continué à s'empoisonner, jusqu'à devenir aussi dépendante que ton père. Tu le savais ça, Neji ?

Il fit signe que non, et comme il ne rajoutait rien, le renard continua :

- Finalement, le frère déshérité a voulu reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il a commencé à fausser les comptes, égarant un peu de drogue par si par là, la revendant à son propre compte. Et quand son jumeau s'en ait aperçu, il a réagit comme si il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre employé : il a ordonné son exécution. Oui mais voila : il lui vint à l'esprit que ce serait un bon exercice pour sa bonne à rien de fille, celle là qui manquait cruellement d'autorité et de jugeote, d'appliquer la sentence elle-même. Vous aviez tous deux seize ans lorsqu'une servante est venue lui annoncer la nouvelle, sur le même ton que si elle avait donné le temps pour le lendemain. Avant de rejoindre son père, Hinata avait triplé sa dose, histoire de ne pas perdre complètement l'esprit. Ou plutôt si : perdre l'esprit. S'abrutir au point de ne plus comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait, espérant que ça suffirait pour qu'il change d'avis. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Il lui plaça directement l'arme dans les mains et lui dit de tirer. La suite, elle ne me l'a pas expliqué en détail. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne très précisément elle-même, et elle pleurait tant que je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux. Mais il y a une histoire de regard vague, de cris de fureur, de la colère d'un père quand elle n'agit toujours pas. Et puis un coup de coup violant, pour l'inciter et se dépêcher. Un geste de réflexe. Le coup qui part. Son oncle était mort.

L' Hyûga ne disait rien, mais son esprit repassait la scène en boucle : le visage étrangement vide de sa cousine, l'arme dans ses mains, son père étendu par terre. Le sang. Et même si il n'avait aucune envie de croire ce qu'on lui disait maintenant, il devait avouer que ça coller assez à ce qu'il avait vu. Peut être …

- Par la suite, le boss a perdu tout espoir de tirer quoi de se soit de son mauvais rejeton. En toute logique, il s'était servit d'elle pour ce qu'elle valait encore : il arrangea son mariage avec le chef de la police. Cela au moins, elle pouvait le faire. Et puis, se serait pour eux une couverture à vie, un appuis puissant dans la partie véreuse des forces de l'ordre. Ce n'est que deux semaines avant la cérémonie qu'un élément miraculeusement resté fidèle aux principes moraux démantela à lui seul tout le réseau, dénonçant même les agissements scandaleux de ses supérieures. Ça je le sais très bien, les journaux ne parlaient que de cela à l'époque ! Un certain Kakashi il me semble. Tous les Hyûgas de la famille principale furent arrêtés. Personne n'avait rien a reproché à Hinata : on la laissa libre avec tout juste de quoi vivre. Sauf qu'il lui fallait plus que de quoi vivre : il lui fallait sa drogue.

La suite n'avait pas besoin d'être raconté. Crises de manque, hurlements de douleur, déchéance et finalement prostitution, c'était d'une effroyable logique. Le jeune esclave affranchi laissa échapper un semi rire qui s'étranglait dans sa gorge serrée :

- Finalement, elle était comme mon père !

- Non. Il y a une différence fondamentale entre eux : ton père empoisonnait les autres pour arracher sa part du gâteau. Hinata, elle, ne s'est pour survivre que fait souffrir elle-même.

Il y eu un silence. Puis Neji, sans lever les yeux ni témoigner aucune expression, proposa :

- Si j'étais toi, j'irais faire un tour dans notre ancienne demeure. Il y a quelqu'un, là bas, qui pourrait bien avoir besoin de ton aide.

13H58, demeure Hyûga :

L'ange déchu sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Et quand elle leva les yeux, elle su que ses prières avaient été exaucées. Elle l'avait appelé, de toutes ses forces. Il était venu.

Naruto.

**Fin du chapitre 15 : Sombrer.**

Hinata : Je … tu .. tu …

Azerty : Je suis un monstre, oui, je sais !

Sasuke : Et le lemon ?? 0.0

Azerty : Oro-tête de serpent à sonnette t'a appelé sur ton portable et tu t'en ai servit comme excuse pour te barrer avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

Naruto : Mais il aurait au moins pu m'avertir !

Azerty : Non.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ça ?

Azerty : Parce que j'avais la flemme de décrire toutes les excuses et vos airs gênés, voila ! na ! De toute façon c'est ma fic.

Sasuke :(Onde meurtrière, puissance maximum.)

Hinata : (oubliée dans un coin, essaie de disparaître) x

Sermina : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn !! Tu étais obligé de faire souffrir Hinata comme ça ? T'es méchante, na !

Azerty : Oui, je sais, merci .


	16. Chapter 16

Réponse aux coms :

Tu as tout à fait raison pour Neji **kira-chan** ! Mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre !

Mais tu as tout à fait le droit d'aimer voir souffrir Hinata **soundeffects** ! Et pour le nouveau clavier, je pense que c'est une bonne idée !

Pour qu'il puisse y avoir l'histoire de l'esclavage, il fallait que les Hyûga soit immoraux **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**. Alors je n'ai pas hésité à mettre double dose !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : avalanche ardente.**

15H32, Orphelinat de Konoha :

C'est un ange tremblant mais sain et sauf que Naruto avait ramené sous la protection d'Iruka. Mais ils ne passèrent pas voir le directeur : le jeune homme irait lui dire que tout allait bien plus tard. Il ne voulait pas avoir à l'affoler de l'état affreux d'Hinata, ni à lui procurer des explications qui, immanquablement, serraient des mensonges. Une fois enfermés tous les deux dans la petite chambre qui lui avait été offerte, il lui avait donné un sachet de drogue, avant de l'allonger dans son lit en la bordant, lui soufflant des mots doux comme à une enfant. La poudre blanche, il ne pouvait pas faire sans. Dépendante comme elle l'était, un sevrage sec l'aurait tuée, il en était sûr. Il lui avait confié la réserve, malgré ses protestations plaintives, lui affirmant qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'elle arriverait à ne prendre que sa dose quotidienne, chaque matin, en diminuant progressivement. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça marchait à merveille, et malgré ce petit incident, il espérait bien la débarrasser de son addiction d'ici un mois, voire moins. D'un geste tendre, il replaça une mèche sur le visage pâle de sa protégée endormie. Ils y arriveraient.

Après une brève discussion avec son ancien sensei, il rentra directement à l'université.

16H12, résidence universitaire :

Quand Naruto déboucha devant la porte de sa chambre, il eu la surprise de trouver Sasuke Uchiwa, adossé au battant. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, ce dernier leva les yeux, le regardant s'approcher sans rien dire. Tout d'un coup, tous les événements de la veille, obstrués jusqu'alors par son inquiétude pour sa petite princesse déchue, lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

-         Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t'il, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-         Parler à un certain Kuuybi.

Naruto se tordit nerveusement les poignets. Ça, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de liberté qu'il pouvait prendre avec sa conscience. Avancer son changement d'identité d'une dizaine de minutes, passe. Mais de plus de 6 heures, et au centre même de sa vie normale, là où il vivait …

-         Je ne connais pas ton ami, répondit il simplement. Il ne doit sûrement pas traîner dans cette université.

L'Uchiwa paru déçu. Il réfléchit quelques instant, puis déclara :

-         Je vais faire un tour du côté de son lieu de travail. Si tu entends parler de lui, fait lui passer le message.

Et avant que l'autre n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Naruto soupira : il allait attendre pour rien. Il n'irait pas. Pas maintenant.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra. D'un coup d'œil à son réveil, il vit qu'il lui restait bien assez de temps pour réviser un peu, se changer, et de partir travailler. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à calculer si, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas attraper un métro et se rendre directement au club, histoire de savoir ce que son beau brun lui voulait. Mais non, c'était physiquement impossible. Trop loin pour faire l'allé retour et repartir directe à la pizzeria. Quel idiot ce mec ! Il aurait au moins pu lui demander son avis avant de lui fixer un rendez vous comme ça !

…

Réflexion fait non, il n'aurait pas pu lui demander : Naruto n'était pas sensé savoir ce qui arrangeait ou non Kyuubi. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré : cette histoire commençait vraiment à être compliquée. Il s'installait devant ses cahiers quand soudain, quelqu'un vint tambouriner de toutes ses forces à sa porte. Et à sa grande surprise, à peine avait il ouvert qu'il se perdit dans deux océan d'encre.

-         J'ai changé d'avis. C'est à toi que je veux parler.

Sasuke ne lui laissa par le temps de répondre, l'écartant brusquement du passage et entrant de force.

-         Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-         Tu le sais très bien

-         Non.

-         ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI !

Naruto avait reculé précipitamment. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive ; le glaçon semblait en ébullition aujourd'hui. Le regard de Sasuke était dur, mais ses mots plus modérés quand il repris :

-         Je te l'ai dis : c'est à toi que je veux parler. Pas à Kyuubi, ni même à Naruto. A toi.

Le jeune homme resta sans voix quelque instant. Lui ? Mais c'était qui lui, exactement ? C'est bizarre, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé. Si on enlevait les faux semblants de ces deux personnes qu'il avait créés pour se protéger, que restait-il ? Et surtout restait-il encore quelque chose ?

Finalement, il secoua vivement la tête. Si il arrêtait de se pauser des questions idiotes, alors peut être qu'il s'en rappellerait, comme on faisait pour être soi-même. Alors il dit ce qu'il pensait vraiment :

-         Non Sasuke, je ne me fous pas de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, parce que te concernant je ne suis plus sûr de rien. De rien du tout.

Bon, on y était presque. Il suffisait de rajouter « la seule chose que je sache, c'est que tu me fais un effet monstre », et on aurait été dans la vérité vraie. Mais à la place, il souffla :

-         Je me rappelle juste que tu m'as laissé en plan, hier.

-         Oui, ça je le sais aussi, déclara son invité surpris, visiblement gêné. Et si tu veux une explication, je vais être clair : je n'en peux plus.

Et il se rapprocha de Naruto, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-         J'ai toujours voulu contrôler ma vie, et j'y arrivais très bien avant de te rencontrer. Au début tu m'énervais. Je pensais que je détestais, et même si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait été déjà trop de sentiments par rapport à ce que je m'étais permis. De l'indifférence et du mépris, c'était tout ce à quoi les autres avaient droit. Mais toi, non seulement je ne te détestais pas au fond, mais je t'appréciais bien. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, quoi que je fasse, c'était plus fort que moi. Alors quand on a commencé à habiter ensemble et que j'ai fait la connaissance de ce que tu appelles « kyuubi », ça a dégénéré. Et ça m'énerve. Parce que je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens pour toi.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait parlé autant d'un coup. Et il n'avait pas fini. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien : il fallait tout mettre au clair, ou il allait finir par devenir fou.

-         Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, et je ne veux pas non plus me voiler la face : c'est pour ça que je t'ai invité la nuit dernière. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Besoin de t'avoir un peu à mes côtés, de t'observer à ma guise, de sentir ton odeur, de t'avoir pour moi seul si je veux pouvoir me concentrer sur le reste plus tard.

Finalement, il aurait peut être mieux fait de se taire. Parce que ce qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, et dont il prenait conscience au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait des mots dessus, et bien ça lui faisait peur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, ou plutôt il n'avait pas voulu se rendre compte qu'il était à ce point dépendant de Naruto. Mais son sang bouillant dans ses veines, échauffait tout son corps, brouillait ses idées. Il dévorait du regard le visage stupéfait de son amour, et il mourrait d'envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Innocemment, il s'était rapproché encore. Son interlocuteur ne bougeait pas, pétrifié, ses grands yeux saphir élargis au maximum. Alors, du bout des doigts, l'Uchiwa caressa la joue droite du jeune renard. Puis il passa sa main derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis, et glissa ses lèvres à son oreille :

-         Si c'était un jeu pour toi, une manière comme une autre de divertir « kyuubi » sans prendre tes responsabilités, je te conseille de le dire franchement. Parce que moi, je ne joue plus.

Il pinça délicatement le lobe entre ses dents, sans serrer, mordillant juste. Un frisson parcouru soudain Naruto. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa, et se dégagea de son emprise. Il avait l'air perdu. D'une voix hésitante, il demanda :

-         Tu ne te moques pas, n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis pas un jouet ?

Un jouet, il aurait pu l'être à cet instant, tant il semblait faible. C'est que, n'avoir été pendant deux années entières qu'un bout de viande particulièrement appétissante pour des dizaines de pervers, ça n'engage pas à la confiance sur les sentiments. Et Naruto, au fond, était aussi fragile que les autres. Alors Sasuke eu un de ses minces sourires, quasi invisible. Et pour toute réponse, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Pas de goût d'alcool sur leurs lèvres aujourd'hui. Juste une douceur rassurante, une confidence qu'ils faisaient le pari de se faire, en espérant que l'autre le leur rendrait. Et ce fut le cas. Le cœur de l'Uchiwa fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son soleil se glisser dans son dos, les rapprochant, alors que ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes avec une passion insoupçonnée. Et c'est Naruto qui, le premier, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour en demander l'accès. Il lui fut tout de suite accordé. Leur souffle se mélangeait, s'étouffait sur leurs lèvres qui s'assemblaient et se désassemblaient avec un étrange mélange de douceur et de frénésie.

L'Uzumaki avait passé ses doigts dans les mèches corbeau de Sasuke, tendit que ce dernier enlaçait tendrement ses épaules. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les poumons en feu, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sans oser ouvrir les yeux de peur de briser ce rêve du simple mouvement de leurs cils. Sasuke sentit le visage de son ange plonger dans son cou, et son souffle brûlant sur sa peau l'enflammer encore plus. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur la nuque offerte, puis deux …

Il embrasa tout ce qui était à porté de sa bouche. Et entre chaque baiser, il inspirait profondément, s'imbibant de son odeur. Alors, lorsque sa bouche frôla à nouveau l'oreille du blond, il chuchota trois mots qui lui échappèrent pas mégarde. Tout le corps de Naruto fut parcouru d'un unique frisson. Il se redressa, paré du plus merveilleux de tous ses sourires. Il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son compagnon et chuchota :

-         Moi aussi.

Et Sasuke, pour la première fois depuis des années, se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien.

**Fin du chapitre 16 : avalanche ardente.**

Naruto : 0.0

Sasuke : 0.0

Azerty (monde timide): De quoi ?

Naruto : Tu as été enlevé par des extraterrestres bienfaisants qui étaient horrifiés de ton sadisme et qui t'ont renversé le cerveau !

Azerty : Euh … oui, peut être

Sasuke : Où est le piège ?

Azerty : Y'en a pas.

Naruto : Alors on est ensemble ?

Azerty : Oui !

Sasuke : Et … ça y avoir un lemon ?

Azerty : Oui !

Naruto : 0.0 merci ô, grands extraterrestres !


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Voila ton lemon** Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**, bonne lecture ! ; )

Touche pas à Hinata **soundeffects** ! Grrr ! Elle a encore un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire.

Les extra-terrestres ont récidivé **Mynelle** : ce chapitre non plus il n'est pas trop sadique !

Tu verras bientôt qu'Hinata à un problème encore bien plus grands que la drogue **kira-chan** ! Mais je vais pas tout raconter non plus ! :p

Tu vois **Kamirya**, au début je n'avais pas du tout prévu de donner à Hinata une telle importance. Mieux : son rôle se complexifie encore par deux fois dans la suite de l'histoire. Avec les problèmes qui vont avec, évidemment.

Merci de tes encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir **naruulove** !

Leur relation va durer** yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, mais ce n'est pas de là que viendront les problèmes ! :p

**Chapitre 17 : porté à ébullition.**

15H21, sur le lit douillet, collés contre le coin du mur :

Ca fessait près d'une heure que le rêve durait. Une heure qu'il sentait la bouche de Sasuke parcourir toutes les parcelles de son visage et de son cou, et que les mains du descendant Uchiha glissaient de ses hanches à ses épaules, en de sensuelles caresses. Il ne se rappelait plus comment, au juste, ils s'étaient retrouvés entre les draps, blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils se contentaient de rester là, s'échangeant quelques baisers sans bouger, collant leurs deux corps frissonnants de plaisir. Naruto aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie. Des lèvres fines effleurèrent son front, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du beau ténébreux, pour se rapprocher encore et encore, se plaquer au torse chaud, ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Mais dans son mouvement, il effleura accidentellement l'entre jambe de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé qu'il réprimait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Apparemment, son ancien colocataire apprécié autant voire plus cette proximité que le blond lui-même. Un grand sourire vorace étira les lèvres de Naruto, et, par taquinerie, il chuchota dans un souffle :

- Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

Il se colla encore plus au corps tremblant de désir qui lui faisait face, plongea ses mains dans les mèches de charbon, et l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de reprendre :

- Est-ce moi ? C'est de ma faute hein ?

Le cadet des Uchiwa était à deux doigts de devenir fou. Il ne devait qu'à des années de self-contrôle de résister encore à cette douce torture, mais si son ange en rajoutait il allait définitivement craquer.

L'Uzumaki l'observait, fasciné par ses réactions, son souffle court… Et là il ondula doucement les hanches, histoire de voir. Perdant complètement la tête, le brun attrapa violemment son visage, le griffant presque et dévorant ses lèvres avec une énergie désespérée. C'était bon. Punaise que c'était bon !

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Naruto n'en menait pas plus large que son beau corbeau. Écarlate, tremblant, il embrassait frénétiquement toutes choses portant l'odeur de Sasuke passant à sa portée. Son pantalon commençait à devenir trop étroit. C'était en train de dégénérer, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. D'une main qu'il glissa sous le T-shirt sombre de son vis-à-vis, il commençait à tracer doucement les contours des muscles de son torse. La peau sous ses doigts était pâle et douce, frémissante.

Il sentait la bouche de son amour chercher son cou et s'y plonger alors qu'il faisait sauter la boucle de sa ceinture. Mais lorsqu'il effleura le membre tendu sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement, Sasuke sursauta.

- Je ..., bégayât-il, réorganisant à la hâte un semblant de réflexion dans son cerveau embrumé de plaisir. Tu n'es pas obligé. Ce que je t'ai fait hier soir, j'en avais envie alors si tu …

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres fébriles et assoiffées de son ange. Une voix suppliante chuchota à son oreille :

- S'il te plaît : laisse-moi faire.

Après une brève hésitation, l'Uchiwa retomba en arrière sur le lit, les yeux fermés, lui laissant libre passage sur son corps. C'était grisant : lui qui n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne, avait vu une menace dans toute forme de vie qui passait à proximité, se rendait désormais volontairement vulnérable pour une seule et unique personne. Ses sensations le saoulaient, reniant tous ses instincts de survie et ses phobies incontrôlées.

Il sentit le tissu qui glissait sur ses hanches, suivit d'un contact humide sur le bout de son sexe. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il frissonna. Les mains de Naruto caressaient lentement, machinalement ses cuisses alors que toute son attention méticuleuse était fixée sur l'objet de ses désirs, et sur le plaisir manifeste de son amant à chacun de ses coups de langue. Le délicieux supplice ne dura pas longtemps, et il le prit totalement en bouche, lui imprégnant un rythme régulier. Sasuke suffoquait. Les paupières serrées au maximum, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle irrégulier, il avait plongé ses mains dans les mèches d'or qui survolaient son ventre. La chaleur dans ses reins devenait insupportable, merveilleusement enivrante. Alors, dans un dernier râle, il se libéra.

Le corps de Naruto vient se coller au sien, palpitant. Si le brasier de désir de l'Uchiwa avait été apaisé par les bons soins du blond, ce dernier était lui au bord de la perte de contrôle. Sa bouche courrait sur le torse immaculé prisonnier sous lui, le dénudant au fur et à mesure avec un empressement et une frénésie quasi maladifs. D'un geste doux et compatissant, son amant entoura ses fines épaules de ses bras. Lui-même se réchauffait à une vitesse incroyable.

Pourtant, lorsque trois doigts de Naruto commencèrent à caresser ses lèvres, il ne comprit d'abord pas. Laissant de côté la logique pour se perdre dans le plaisir de l'instant, il leur accorda le passage, jouant contre eux avec sa langue. Mais lorsque ainsi lubrifiés, Naruto les plaça face à son orifice, le massant doucement, il se contracta. La bouche de son ange vint embrasser la sienne, puis dériva jusqu'à son oreille où il souffla d'une voix sourde.

- Je te veux. J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Un immense frisson ébranla leurs deux corps, et le beau brun se détendit. Advienne ce que pourra, si on s'occupait pas de nouveau de son cas, il sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Alors, d'une main, son amant effleura délicatement son sexe alors que d'un premier doigt, il le pénétrait.

C'était bizarre, et pas vraiment dans le bon sens du terme. Seule la pression de plus en plus rapide sur sa verge empêcha Sasuke de se crisper à nouveau. Au deuxième doigt, les baisers de son ange reprirent, sur l'intérieure de ses cuisses cette fois. Il se sentait bien. Le troisième passa plus difficilement, et Naruto s'arrêta un instant, inquiet, guettant le moindre signe de douleur de sa part. Mais d'un simple regard, le brun lui demanda de continuer.

Il s'habitua progressivement au mouvement dans son corps, en se concentrant sur le plaisir que lui apportaient les vas et viens de son amant sur son membre dans un premier temps, en couplant les deux sensations ensuite. Et lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Naruto retira ses doigts, il avait presque commencé à trouver ça agréable.

L'Uzumaki se positionna, et, avec toute la douceur du monde, le pénétra. Cette fois, Sasuke eu vraiment mal. D'un brusque retour de son masque d'impassibilité, il le cacha tant bien que mal, se mordant férocement la langue pour ne pas crier de peur que son ange ne s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il suspende encore son geste, ou pire, qu'il abandonne pour ne pas le blesser. Il voulait lui appartenir. Tout entier. Son regard se posa sur le visage rayonnant de plaisir de Naruto, sur ses lèvres fines qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans cesse, cherchant désespérément de l'air. A cette vision, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre augmenta d'un coup. Toute douleur oubliée, il colla un peu plus ses hanches à celles de son partenaire, les remuant légèrement. La sensation fut étrange pour lui, mais un pâle sourire naquit sur sa bouche au gémissement tout bonnement adorable de son ange. Il était beau. Les yeux fermés, les joues roses, le souffle court, et ses cheveux de miel déjà collés à son front. Les mains de Sasuke enserraient son dos, longeant ses flans, le caressaient sans fin. Alors, se reprenant enfin, l'Uzumaki recommença les vas et viens sur le sexe de son amant au rythme de ses mouvements en lui.

La respiration de l'Uchiwa devint hachée, et son cœur s'affolait totalement, comme s'il allait soudain lui crever la poitrine. Et lorsque Naruto atteignit un endroit bien particulier en lui, il laissa échapper une exclamation surprise, tintée de plaisir, qu'il étouffa dans la nuque offerte de son amant. Il sentit les dents de son ange venir titiller malicieusement son oreille alors que d'un coup de rein ample et langoureux, il s'appliquait à retrouver exactement la même zone. Sasuke gémissait presque sans discontinu, ne cherchant plus qu'à moitié à dissimuler son plaisir, trop captivé par la déferlante de sensations qui le submergeait. Mais lorsque qu'il devint insoutenable, dévorant, dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, il mordit férocement l'épaule de son amant pour étouffer son cri. Naruto de douleur et d'orgasme mêlés, avant de se répandre en lui. Puis, épuisé, il se laissa retomber sur son torse, enlaçant amoureusement ses hanches de ses bras.

Une fois de plus, il remonta jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassa doucement, puis partit à l'attaque de sa pauvre oreille.

- Il m'en restera quelque chose demain tu crois ? demanda l'Uchiwa, lui barrant le passage d'une main. Parce que si tu continus comme ça, tu vas me l'arracher.

La voix était sourde, roque encore de ce surplus d'émotion. Mais son regard n'avait plus rien de froid. D'un geste irréfléchi, il se mit à jouer doucement avec quelques mèches de cheveux couleur blé.

Il venait de faire l'amour avec cet ange.

- C'est ma vengeance ! sourit le beau blond

Et, passant une main sur son épaule :

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'acharner sur mes oreilles !

- Désolé, mais depuis le temps que je rêve de te faire ça je …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se mordant les lèvres pour arrêter la suite de ses paroles.

- Depuis le temps … que tu rêves de me faire ça à moi ? Combien de temps exactement ?

Naruto prit son air baka, se frottant négligemment l'arrière de la tête avec un rire niais.

- Pas si longtemps que ça en fait !

- C'est-à-dire … ?

- Depuis... le début de l'année.

- …

La peau halée se tinta encore plus de vermeille alors que les yeux de son amant s'agrandissaient de surprise.

- … A oui quand même.

- plus rouge tu meurs

- Alors le coup de la fête …

- J'étais vraiment bourré, et je craquais aussi vraiment pour toi.

- … Et dire que je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Tu me trouves bête hein ?

Un nouveau sourire calme effleura les lèvres de Sasuke et il se redressa à moitié, embrassant aveuglément chaque partie de son visage. C'était sa réponse. Il s'attaquait aux paupières lorsque qu'une pensée le submergea soudain. Il se stoppa en plein geste, hésitant.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Puis, voyant l'air grave de son amant, il sentit une boule d'inquiétude se former dans son ventre : quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je … non, laisse tomber.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se détourner, l'Uzumaki prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à le regarder.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai répondu à ta question, répond à la mienne.

Une nouvelle fois, le brun sembla hésiter, mais finalement, perdu dans les yeux océans de son amour, il se lança :

- Est-ce que tu avais déjà fait ça avec d'autres hommes ?

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit.

- Je ne suis pas une pute. Mon opinion sur ce sujet a toujours était la même si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

L'Uchiwa ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. C'était en partit ça oui, mais pas seulement. Ses réflexions furent coupées par le rire gêné de Naruto.

- C'est vrai que si on m'avait dit ce matin que je coucherais avec un mec ... ! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on était vierge hein !

Et d'un seul coup, Sasuke devint plus pâle que la mort.

- Lève-toi, énonça-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Gné ?

- Tu m'empêches de bouger, dégage.

- Mais je …

Et comme il ne se décidait pas à remuer, l'Uchiwa le poussa brutalement en arrière et se libéra.

- Sasuke, attend !

Mais déjà, il reprenait son T-shirt, son boxer et cherchait son jean porté disparu dans une pille de chaussettes.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? C'est la vérité, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec ! Enfin je veux dire … jamais avant aujourd'hui quoi !

- Oh ! C'est bien ça ! Et des filles, tu t'en ais tapé combien ?

- Ben …

- Laisse tomber !

Et déjà, il refermait sa ceinture et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Mais il posait la main sur la poignée lorsque deux bras l'attrapèrent aux épaules, et lui firent effectuer un splendide demi-tour avant de le plaquer sur le battant. Deux pupilles azur l'implorèrent d'un regard.

- Ne pars pas comme ça s'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas.

Et Sasuke ne dis rien, détournant les yeux.

- Tu es jaloux ? Parce que je suis sortit avec des filles avant d'être avec toi ? Et moi alors, tu crois que je ressens quoi ? T'as une idée de l'enfer que c'était, pour moi, de te regarder te faire draguer par tout être possédant des ovules qui passait par là durant plus de deux mois ? Avec toutes les cruches en puissance qui te tournent autour (auteur : on parle de moi ?), je ne veux même pas imaginer combien de fois tu …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'une idée idiote effleurait son esprit. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors que tous les éléments s'assemblaient dans sa tête. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible, Pourtant, la bouche sèche, il demanda :

- Sasuke tu … tu es, enfin tu étais … vierge ?

Et le brun réagit enfin, lui lançant un regard noir avant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule.

- Oh la boulette. Bon dieu ce que je peux être con !

Et avant que son amant ait eu le temps de se retourner, il le colla à nouveau à la porte, l'embrassant passionnément.

Sasuke ne se débâti pas, trop las soudain pour chercher à s'enfuir. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, il entendit dans un murmure :

- Je suis content. C'est affreux et égoïste de ma part de dire ça, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Parce que je suis le premier, parce que je veux que tu sois à moi tout seul…

Et avec un sourire en coin, il rajouta :

- Et parce que je vais devoir tout d'apprendre.

Alors, doucement, il recula, l'entraînant vers le lit.

**Fin du chapitre 17 : porté à ébullition.**

Naruto : ON EST ENSEMBLE !!

Sasuke : Oui, enfin !

Naruto : ON A UN LEMON !!

Sasuke : Même si ça a faillit tourner au vinaigre après.

Azerty : Mais ma parole t'es jamais content toi !

Sasuke : Parce que tu vas nous dire que tu n'as rien prévu de sadique ? Je pari que c'est le dernier lemon !

Azerty : Il en reste minimum 4 .

Sasuke : … Ah oui, j'oubliais : elle est perverse aussi -.-.

Naruto : Yata !

Sermina : Alors ça J'ADORE !! Le coup de Sasuke vierge face à Naruto loin d'être puceau, j'avoue sur le coup ça te fout un coup (je sais répétition mais je m'en fous). Mais en même temps si on réfléchi bien : vu qu'il est omnibulé par son frère ce n'est pas si idiot que ça !! En tout cas, chapeau, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Bisous.

Azerty : (mode fière d'elle ) Lâchez des coms !


	18. Chapter 18

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances **soundeffects**, et à dans un mois ! ;)

Pour les prochains lemons c'est majoritairement du Sasu/naru **Kamirya** ! (Il faut bien qu'il se rattrape notre glaçon ! :p) Mais comme tu dis, il va apprendre très vite pour le plus grand plaisir de son beau blond.

Tu te trompes : pas de problème en vu **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Et puis, notre Uchiwa ne reste pas toujours sasUKE.

Non **romeowyn**, 39 chapitres. Si j'ai dis 49, c'est une regrettable erreur de ma part ! Cependant j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ;) bonne continuation !

Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18 : douceur de vivre.**

19H23, chambre de Naruto :

- Je dois y aller.

- Hum hum.

- Vraiment.

- Hum hum.

- Habillé de préférence !

Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur le réveil posé sur le bureau. Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres. Déjà ? Il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Quatre fois, en tout et pour tout. Quatre fragments d'éternité, au creux des bras de son amant, qui lui laisserait un souvenir indélébile et un mal au cul cuisant. Il poussa un soupir désespéré : quand il faut y aller … Tout de fois, dans un élan soudain, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il vit Naruto fermer délicatement les yeux, et titilla le coin de sa bouche du bout de sa langue. Puis il s'écarta doucement, conscient que s'il restait comme ça une seule seconde encore il allait le serrer à nouveau tout contre lui sans plus parvenir à le lâcher. Sa propre solitude avait du l'affecter plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Les cœurs murés sont souvent ceux qui, une fois libérés, s'attachent le plus passionnément. »

« Les sentiments sont une déferlante mortelle. Qui tente de les retenir s'y noie plus encore »

« La froideur est une façade qui fond facilement, au soleil du sourire d'un amant. »

Maximes d'un cœur perdu, Gabriel Ikiro.

Lorsqu'il avait lu ces lignes, l'opinion que Sasuke se faisait de cet auteur en avait pris un coup, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il s'était dit que c'était d'un sentimentalisme douteux, et que Gabriel ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait. Un fantasme sans doute, sur la base d'une quelconque série américain édulcorée. Rien de plus.

Alors comment expliquer que le fier et non moins glacial Uchiwa se comporte en amoureux transi ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il était : amoureux. Et pas qu'à moitié, si on tenait compte de son orgueil tout simplement oublié alors qu'il se faisait dominer quatre fois de suite. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait tout simplement adoré !

Mais la vie continuait, et lui aussi devait allé travailler : la soirée de repos forcé de la veille n'était qu'une exception, et son rôle de garde du corps reprenait d'ici quelques heures. Mais cette fois, il allait pouvoir se concentrer : il avait eu une dose largement suffisante de Naruto.

… enfin il espérait.

Il émergea de ses réflexions pour remarquer que son amour s'était déjà rhabillé et commençait à prendre ses affaires. Puis il le vit se retourner vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu viendras au club hein ?

Sasuke approuva d'un signe te tête.

- Bien.

Et Naruto se rapprocha de son amant aux cheveux et aux yeux de corbeau, l'embrassant chastement.

- Ce soir, je danserai pour toi.

Et il s'en alla, laissant dans son sillage, pendant quelques secondes à peine, une trace de son odeur que Sasuke respira à plein nez, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, la chambre était vide. Mais étrangement, coincé entre ces quatre murs orange, cette avalanche d'images et de chaussettes sales, il se sentait chez lui. Peut être parce que ce doux parfait continuait de planer autour de lui…

Il se laissa retomber sur les draps froissés, les mains jetées sur son visage. Et pendant quelques secondes, il se concentra sur le délicat passage de son souffle sur ses doigts, alors que sa mémoire lui passait en boucle des instants de ces quatre heures de bonheurs, parsemées de douces caresses et d'étreintes passionnées.

Il l'avait nié d'abord, puis ça lui avait fait peur et l'avait rendu plus agressif que d'habitude. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il l'acceptait comme quelque chose d'inévitable :

Il se pourrait bien oui, qu'il soit vraiment tombé amoureux.

20H31, pizzeria :

- … j'avais commandé une jambon-champignons...

- Euh … oui et alors ?

- C'est une jambon-champignons ça ? Recouverte de fromage de chèvre ?

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à la commande : c'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ça !

- MAIS BON SANG DE BON SOIR, REVEILLE TOI FAINEANT !!

Le patron de la pizzeria avait la réputation de s'énerver pour un rien, et tout employé non rigoureux était immédiatement renvoyé. Et pour cette raison, Naruto était le seul de ses serveurs qui ait survécu plus de deux ans chez lui : parcours sans faute de A à Z, toujours serviable, sourire aux lèvres, prompte, ponctuel, précis et travailleur. Et surtout, les clients l'a-do-raient !! Bien sûr il était niais et représentait la plus haute incarnation du mot baka en ce monde, mais on trouvait difficilement plus social et plus enjoué que lui. On ne manquait pas de discuter un peu, entre deux bouchées, et il venait même s'asseoir de temps en temps à telle ou telle table, lorsque les commendes ne le pressaient pas de tous côtés. Il avait alors une façon quasi hypnotique d'occuper votre esprit, comme si par une vilaine habitude il s'évertuait à capter les regards et, doucement, à séduire. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas en cours, et qu'il reprenait sans même s'en rendre compte quand la lumière du soleil, dehors, se tamisait et qu'il se plongeait trop dans son travail. Il y avait d'ailleurs dans le quartier quelques jeunes filles pleines d'illusions à l'eau de rose qui revenaient souvent pas ici pour le beau bleu de ses yeux, persuadées que le prince charmant avait une odeur de trois fromages. Hors, aujourd'hui, Naruto accumulait les bourdes. Il n'avait plus rien de captivant tant il semblait ailleurs, et il se trompait continuellement.

Cependant, conscient de tout cela, le blondinet fit un dernier effort. Il ne voulait pas perdre son boulot. Mais malgré tout, ses pensées revenaient vers un corps pâle et svelte, une bouche fine et amère, mais surtout des yeux d'encre profonds, indéchiffrables, devant lesquels il allait danser ce soir. Plus que quelques poignées de minutes, et pas mal de pizzas. Un peu de patience oui.

22H34, Hot club :

- Oui mais quand ?

Sasuke jeta un regard réprobateur à son employeur.

- Je vous avais prévenu : la manière et les détails sont mon affaire. Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler.

- Sauf quand je doute que le travail soit bien fait. C'est le cas.

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa devinrent soudain glaciaux, tranchant comme du métal.

- Je n'ai pu vérifier vos informations que très récemment monsieur Orochimaru, et ce n'est pas que je me méfis de vous mais plus exactement que je ne vous accorde pas la moindre parcelle de confiance. Quand au « travail » comme vous dites, il ait déjà accomplis aux trois quarts. J'attends juste que ce soit au tour de Makiko de servir en salle.

Orochimaru paru suspicieux :

- Pourquoi donc ?

Soupir.

- Ainsi, depuis le temps que vous traînez ici, vous n'avez pas remarqué les petits tics de chaque hôte ? Je suppose que vous ne connaissait pas non plus leur ordre de passage ? Pour votre information, et puisque vous semblez vouloir connaître ce qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ignoriez, c'est pour après-demain. Ne changez rien à vos habitudes, faites comme si vous ne saviez rien, ou tout mon plan pourrait bien tomber à l'eau. Je vous l'ai dit : cette partie ne vous concerne pas.

Le serpent acquiesça : finalement, ce jeune était mieux organisé qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire. Et même s'il avait indéniablement été distrait par moments, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et contrôlait entièrement la situation tant il avait analysé point par point toute la salle et ses occupants, jusqu'au plus insignifiants. Dans son ordinateur il avait d'ailleurs dressé un rapport sur chacun, notant jusqu'à la moindre extravagance des quatre folles (soit une centaine de pages). Et orochimaru lui-même qui l'avait employé pour ça, s'était laissé prendre à son aspect trop jeune et (presque) inoffensif et avait baisé sa garde. On l'avait plutôt bien conseillé finalement. Tout se passerait bien.

A ce moment là, un remue-ménage soudain attira leur attention : Kyuubi montait sur scène. Au fin fond de sa poitrine, le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

22H36, scène :

Il n'avait jamais hésité, une fois placé sous les yeux exigeants des habitués, et avait toujours dansé avec un naturel désarmant. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas pareil. Il sentait les mêmes regards sur lui, émanant des visages invisibles plongés dans le noir. Mais la brûlure des pupilles de son amant, il la sentait aussi désormais, et il imaginait ses traits impassibles au fond de la pièce. Des images lui revenaient en vrac, incompréhensibles, soulignées d'odeurs, de parfums douçâtres sur ses lèvres, et du murmure d'une voix roque de plaisir à son oreille. Son cœur s'affola. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu le trac.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait vraiment danser. Etre désirable, sensuel comme une ombre mouvante. Danser pour lui.

Ce soir là, il fut plus magnifique que jamais. Enivrant de grâce, de félinité et de douceur mêlées. Erotique. La manière dont il passait ses propres mains sur son corps, avant d'enlever une à une les couches de ses vêtements, était la même que quand il effleurait les hanches frissonnantes de Sasuke. L'expression de son visage, lorsqu'il se cambrait en arrière était celle qu'il avait sous ses baisers. Le souffle suffoqué qui glissait de ses lèvres, un écho de celui qui se perdait à son oreille, entre deux caresses.

Oui, il n'avait jamais été plus splendide que ce soir là.

17 H 24, bureau du directeur, orphelinat :

Trois coups hésitants ébranlèrent sa porte. Intrigué, Iruka leva les yeux de sa pile de paperasse. Et lorsque le battant s'entrouvrit, il vit un de ses petits bouts de chou pointer le bout de son nez, droit et fier, avant de déclarer avec une assurance de V.I.P. :

- Que le monsieur ben il a dit qui voulait voir le directeur.

Et là, enorgueilli d'avoir remplit sa mission, il tourna les talons, cédant sa place à un spécimen un peu plus âgé, et de tout évidence beaucoup moins rassuré.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? interrogea le propriétaire des lieux.

- Ça dépend. Vous avez une méthode pour que le pire des imbéciles se fasse pardonner ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et lâcha :

- J'ai suivi Hinata et Naruto jusqu'ici mais je suis le genre de lâche qui attend des heures durant devant la porte avant de s'enfuir pour de bon. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Et je n'aime pas la pluie. Quitte à rentrer ici chercher un abri, autant en profiter pour présenter mes excuses à ma cousine, non ?

Iruka n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais il pressentait qu'il allait bientôt bénir le ciel pour les cordes d'eaux qui en tombaient sans discontinu. Hinata n'était elle pas une de ses petites protégés, elle aussi ?

03H12, ruelle sombre :

La pluie ruisselait sur eux sans interruption, traçant des sillons mouvants sur leur peau et leurs vêtements, mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Il était tard, et le monde semblait vide tout autour. Les clients étaient repartis, les danseurs de même, les habitants du quartier dormaient à point fermé. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, trempés sous la pluie, se dévisageant en souriant. Et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment imbibé d'eau, Sasuke susurra :

- Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Très froid, répondit évasivement son ami.

- On devrait se trouver vite un endroit chaud non ?

- Je ne vois pas quoi … un hôtel peut être ?

**Fin du chapitre 18 : douceur de vivre.**

Azerty : Et voila une bonne chose de faite !

Mouche : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Azerty : …

Mouche : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Azerty : C'est bizarre, je me sens un peu seule tout à coup !

Sermina : Et ben ! T'es longue à la détente !

Azerty : Où ils sont nos tourtereaux ?

Sermina : Dans une chambre avec une pancarte « ne pas déranger » !

Azerty : Oh mais que c'est intéressant ça ! On va mater ?

Sermina : (Bave dégoulinante rien qu'en y pensant). AVCE JOIEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous fait un rapport au prochain chapitre .

Non non, ne me tuez pas juste parce que j'ai pas fait de lemon dans celui là, il faut bien que l'histoire avance non ? Perverses !


	19. Chapter 19

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnage du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatres folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Voila le rapport détaillé, comme promis **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Et il fait 2500 mots ! (bave !)

La première fois, Sasuke est Uke **neko-chan**, mais par la suite il est plutôt seme. J'espère que ça répond bien à ta question, et à la prochaine ! ; )

**Chapitre 19 : sexe, sueur et sang.**

Il y a des moments mémorables dans une vie, des instants que l'on n'oubliera jamais. Le visage d'un réceptionniste trop étroit d'esprit quand deux individus de sexe masculin lui demandent une chambre avec **un seul lit** par exemple. Ils en restaient étouffés de rire, appuyés sur les parois de l'ascenseur, tentant sans grand succès de reprendre leur souffle. Mais en réalité, Naruto était heureux. Il était clair le rire de Sasuke. Comme du cristal, du diamant même. Aussi rare et inestimable que la plus belle des pierres précieuses. Ça lui allait bien, mieux encore que ses sourires discrets. Et il était là, seul avec lui, unique personne à pouvoir l'entendre s'esclaffer depuis une éternité sûrement.

Alors sans même attendre qu'ils se soient calmés, il le plaqua doucement sur un des côtés de métal, étouffant leurs fous rires entre deux baisers papillons. La chaleur dans leurs reins monta de concert, effaçant leur hilarité sous quelque chose de plus fort, d'encore moins contrôlable. Les mains de Naruto se figèrent dans les mèches sombres de son partenaire alors que celles de ce dernier s'agrippaient d'une manière beaucoup plus provocatrice sur l'arrière train de son amant. Le danseur fut secoué d'un frisson d'excitation. Galvanisé, il colla au maximum son corps à celui tant désiré de son petit ami, sentant sa peau brûlante à travers les tissus qui se froissaient sans cesse, respirant son odeur par saccade, lorsque leurs lèvres se descellaient une fraction de seconde.

Même quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils ne se séparèrent pas. Sasuke se contenta de se jeter en avant, l'entraînant brutalement vers le mur opposé où ils se cognèrent sans vraiment s'en rentre compte, occupé qu'ils étaient à approfondir leurs baisers. Les mains ne tenaient plus en place, parcourant le corps de l'autre avec une frénésie maladive, s'agrippant aux vêtements comme si elles voulaient les arracher. Ce qui, sûrement, serait bientôt le cas. Ils ne cessaient pas d'avancer, se collant l'un l'autre contre les murs pâles, comme s'ils luttaient, un combat à mort dans un soudain retour aux sources d'une vie antérieure où ils auraient été ennemis en plus que d'être amants.

Mais soudain, s'arrachant aux lèvres dévorantes de son corbeau, Naruto brisa leur violant ballet.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne plus que ça, on peut faire ça ici si tu veux, articula t-il difficilement. Mais là, on a dépassé notre chambre depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Qu'est ce qui est plus difficile que d'ouvrir une serrure alors que vos mains tremblent comme jamais ? Peut être bien ouvrir une serrure lorsque vos mains tremblent **et** que les doigts de votre amant se baladent à des endroits stratégiques de votre corps. Naruto sentait les hanches de son brun magnifiquement collées aux siennes, son souffle qui caressait sa nuque, plus brûlant que jamais, et ses mains qui se glissaient sous son T-shirt, titillant vicieusement la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Sasuke par pitié, laisse-moi deux minutes de répits ou je vais perdre la tête et te violer sur place !

Il entendait un léger ricanement, et soudain son amant élança ses hanches dans un mouvement atrocement provocateur.

- Pourquoi pas ? susurra-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme.

Se n'était pas possible : il allait vraiment devenir fou ! Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, Naruto parvient enfin à ouvrir la porte récalcitrante et à entraîner l'objet de ses désirs à l'intérieur.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, et n'y pensèrent même pas une seule seconde d'ailleurs. Ils avançaient dans le noir, trébuchant sur des obstacles invisibles, se raccrochant au corps confus devant eux, se soudant avec lui, toujours plus proche …

Le silence immobile de la pièce se brisait sur le murmure de leurs pas désordonnés et le sifflement suave de leur souffle haché. C'était étrangement doux, comparé à la violence de leurs gestes, la brûlure incandescente de leur passion. Les phares passagers d'une voiture révélèrent, une fraction de seconde seulement, le mouvement désespéré d'une main s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à un pan de chemise noir, et le ballet voluptueux de leurs lèvres, dansant les unes sur les autres avec une faim sans égale.

Les pieds de l'Uzumaki se cognèrent à quelque chose, un matelas vient le cueillir aux genoux, et il s'effondra en arrière, entraînant son amant dans sa chute. Sasuke ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde par ce brusque élan vers l'avant, ne cessant pas même l'espace d'un instant ses baisers. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé au dessus de son ange, il de contenta de remonter son genou entre ses cuisses, frôlant la virilité déjà mise à mal du blond. Tous deux étaient décidément bien à l'étroit !

Un long gémissement échappa à l'Uzumaki alors qu'il serrait des pans de draps entre ses doigts, les yeux fermés, cherchant à accentuer plus encore la sensation par un langoureux mouvement de hanche sur les genoux de son amant. Plus loin, vers la fenêtre, la lumière diffuse d'un réverbère troublait l'obscurité de leur chambre, dessinant légèrement les traits rayonnants de plaisir du jeune danseur. Sasuke était fasciné. Donner du plaisir à quelqu'un et penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'à soit même n'était pas des notions qui lui étaient très familières, et il apprenait avec surprise que la simple idée de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez la personne qu'il aimait pouvait être incroyablement érotique. D'un geste souple et rapide, il déboucla la ceinture. Le tissu du jean émit un léger frottement alors qu'il dévoilait peu à peu la peau naturellement hâlée de son amant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient devant lui, Sasuke mordilla doucement ses cuisses, s'appliquant à ne pas oublier une seule parcelle. Puis, alors qu'il en arrivait à appliquer ces bons soins aux genoux de son amour, ses mains s'élevèrent pour saisir les rebords du caleçon si gênant. Sa bouche remonta du même coup, concentrant ses efforts aux alentours d'une partie passablement plus sensible. Il ne le prit pas en bouche, s'amusant à tourner et tourner encore autour du point fatidique.

Pendant ce temps là, son amant s'était légèrement redressé et ses doigts incertains, tremblants de plaisir, glissaient sous sa chemise. Sasuke les sentait remonter le long de son torse, formant de larges plis sur le tissu qu'ils entraînaient dans leur course. Puis ces douces mains se détournèrent de sa peau, ressortant vivement de sous l'étoffe pour venir s'attaquer au premier des boutons, à la base du cou. Les ongles jouèrent un instant avec le bout de plastique sombre, avant de le faire glisser avec une lenteur extrême dans l'encoche du col.

- Tu comptes parvenir à me déshabiller un jour, à cette vitesse ? ironisa L'Uchiwa.

- Oh que oui, souffla le blondinet, d'une voix étranglée de désir. Ce sont de bonnes vieilles habitudes que j'ai prises au club : les gens aimaient être torturés. Et les pourboires, toujours, sont proportionnels au temps que je mets à enlever un à un mes vêtements. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

- Vraiment ? sourit son amant. Très bien, dans ce cas là je vais moi aussi me faire désirer !

Et sans tenir compte de l'exclamation offusquée de son partenaire, il reparti en sens inverse, s'attaquant de nouveau aux genoux.

- Sasuke, arrête de faire le malin, occupe toi de moi !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ralentissant encore ses caresses. Frôlant juste, titillant à peine, défiant du regard son insolant petit ange.

- Sasuke !

D'un geste fièvre, Naruto attrapa la chemise et, d'un seul coup, l'arracha. Il avait comprit son erreur, mais par pitié, qu'il arrête son manège où il allait le rendre cinglé !

Une des mains de l'Uchiwa remonta, glissant sous le T-shirt de son amant pour venir pincer un téton. Il sourit en sentant le frisson qui traversa tout le corps couché sous lui, satisfait de cette réaction, avant de se mettre à jouer du bout des doigts avec le petit bouton de chair rose, intensifiant du même coup ses baisers papillons à l'intérieur des cuisses de son blondinet.

- Sa …sasu …hum !

La voix de Naruto s'étouffait dans sa gorge, et il plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène. En levant un peu les yeux, son tortionnaire s'aperçut qu'il avait rejeté son visage en arrière, les joues écarlates, le souffle court, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Alors, d'un geste taquin, il passa un rapide coup de langue sur le membre dressé de plaisir. Naruto cria. Puis, d'une geste compulsif, il plaqua ses deux mains crispées sur sa bouche, comme pour étouffer le souffle déjà trop roque qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, sans malgré tout réussir à masquer toute sa confusion. Satisfait, Sasuke remonta doucement à son oreille.

- Tu aimes ça ? chuchota-t-il.

Les mèches d'or trempées de sueur suivirent les mouvements frénétiques de sa tête lorsque son amant acquiesça.

- Alors je vais continuer, mais à une seule condition.

Naruto ouvrit face à lui ses orbes azure, suppliantes. Comme il avait l'air fragile !

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui te prends.

L'Uzumaki n'hésita pas une seconde, se jetant sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres. Et chuchotant, dans un soupir :

- oui …s'il te plait … hum oui.

Et comme ses mots se perdaient dans des gémissements plaintifs et qu'il semblait sur le point de devenir fou de désir frustré, Sasuke le prit enfin en bouche. Franchement. Il enroula sa langue sur le sexe gonfler de son amant, lui appliquant un va et vient de ses lèvres. Pourtant, une fois de plus, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'être délicieusement sadique : il ralentit ses mouvements, les faisant plus sensuels, avant de les accélérer brusquement et de les ralentir encore.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. C'était bon ! Meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Oui, il y avait de quoi aimer ce genre de tortures. Délicieuses. Des gémissements à moitié contenus lui échappaient à la cadences irrégulière des coups de langues, puis se muèrent en cris quand son amant cessa enfin de jouer avec lui pour lui imprégner un véritable rythme. Alors, à bout de souffle, il se libéra.

Il eu à peine conscience du corps de Sasuke qui coulissait sur le sien, des lèvres au goût étrangement salés qui se scellaient aux siennes, des pans de tissu en lambeau qui frôlaient sa peau ...

Instinctivement, il répondit au baiser, buvant à sa bouche comme un fou perdu dans le désert, sans prêter la moindre sorte d'attention au liquide blanchâtre qui persistait au coin de ses lèvres. Et lorsque Sasuke lui présenta trois doigts de sa main droite, il les prit en bouche avec tant de vigueur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait les avaler. Et il était prit d'une telle fièvre qu'en quelques secondes, tous trois furent magnifiquement lubrifiés. Alors, l'Uchiwa les retira pour les placer devant un tout autre orifice. La sensation étrange de ses doigts qui le massaient réveilla instantanément le désir de Naruto, et de sa main gauche, Sasuke repris la verge qui se dressait à nouveau.

Le premier doigt passa sans dommage, Naruto s'étant appliqué à se détendre le plus possible. Le second fut plus problématique, et Sasuke accéléra le mouvement sur son sexe, reprenant également les mordillements sur ses cuisses pour lui changer les idées.

Au troisième, Naruto laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, mais enserra son amant contre lui, enfonçant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses ongles dans le dos mis à nu. Deux perles aqueuses naquirent aux coins de ses yeux, mais il serra les dents et plongea sa tête dans l'épaule offerte. Il accompagna de ses hanches les mouvements qui s'effectuaient en lui, s'accoutumant peu à peu à cette présence. Alors seulement Sasuke plaça ses mains sur ses flans, se positionna et le pénétra doucement. Les doigts de son ange lacèrent son dos alors qu'il cherchait désespérément de l'air, les perles translucides coulant sur ses joues avant s'écouler sur la peau claire de son amant. A ce contact, l'Uchiwa suspendit immédiatement son geste. Ça lui en coûtait, énormément même, parce que bon dieu qu'est ce que c'était bon ! Naruto était sensuel et étroit. Incroyablement étroit. Et si pour le corbeau s'était une source de plaisir intense, son amant lui devait vraiment souffrir, même s'il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire : au bout de quelque seconde d'immobilité, une voix faible, légèrement tremblante lui parvint.

- Ça va aller ...mm… vas y ... ahh …

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sasuke s'exécuta. Un geste lent et doux, il continua sa progression. Et lorsqu'il fut totalement entré, il commença à bouger, au ralenti d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que son plaisir montait en flèche, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle sur son corps. Si il avait dû s'arrêter maintenant, il en aurait été incapable. Fiévreux, consumé de l'intérieur, il s'attaqua à la nuque de son partenaire, l'embrassant, la suçant, la mordant même. La respiration de Naruto était totalement saccadée, irrégulière. Et soudain, un cri de plaisir pur lui échappa. Et comme Sasuke s'appliquait à refaire le même mouvement, son ange cria à nouveau. Dès lors il ne se reteint plus de tout. Ses gestes étaient amples, langoureux, violents presque. Et à chaque fois Naruto s'arrachait les cordes vocales, luisant de sueur, les traits tirés de plaisir. Ses mains avaient délaissé le dos meurtri de son amant, se perdant parfois dans ses cheveux, les draps, s'agrippant à ses hanches … sans se fixer à rien finalement, incapable de véhiculer à eux seul le trop plein de sensations qui lui dévorait les reins. La main, sur son sexe, enchaînait les mouvements instinctifs, en accords avec les coups de butoirs, renforçant son plaisir. Alors, dans un ultime râle de jouissance, il se libéra. Sasuke suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux, vidés de toute force, tout contre l'autre.

Là, à l'abri des bras pâles de son amant, Naruto se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Des lèvres fines suçotèrent sa clavicule, et il baissa les yeux sur les mèches de cheveux charbon. Son regard croisa une mer d'encre ; il sourit. Se redressant légèrement, il déposa le plus chaste des baiser sur son front couleur neige, comme pour compenser la violence de leur acte passé. Mais le frisson qui parcouru le dos égratigné de son amant n'en fut pas moins fort.

Ils ne se les dirent pas, mais tout leur corps les criait.

C'est trois mots, si simples, si durs à conquérir.

**Fin du chapitre 19 : sexe, sueur et sang.**

Naruto : Le titre est on ne peut plus clair.

Sasuke : Moi je trouve qu'il résume plutôt bien. Particulièrement le mot « sexe » en fait.

Auteur (mode fière d'elle, serrant son ordi contre son cœur) : Je suis une artiste !

Sasuke : Tu es surtout une sacrée obsédée !

Auteur : Et alors ? C'est normal à mon âge : les hormones !

Sermina : Ouawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !! Je n'y crois pas 2500 mots de pur lemon ! Chapeau petite sœur et putain ce que c'était génial !! Dix bassines pour le prix d'une !! Faut que je relise ça !!

(2ème lecture) : AHHHHHHHHHHH !! Dix bassines de plus ! Ce n'est pas possible t'es vraiment douée dis moi c'est vraiment parfait, c'est troublant, cela relate toutes les sensations à un point que….j'en suis toute retournée (quelqu'un a monté le chauffage ou quoi ?)

Azerty : Je sais que c'est présomptueux de ma part de laisser ça mais les corrections de Sermina sont absolument vitales, il faut bien que je laisse ses coms ! … Bon d'accord, j'avoue : c'est parce que je suis narcissique, que j'ai relu au moins vingt fois ce com mais que je n'ai toujours aucune envie de l'effacer . Faites pas attention, et à demain !


	20. Chapter 20

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Merci d'avoir remarqué autre chose que le lemon **Kamirya**, et contente qu'il t'ait plus ! ; ) Pour la suite il va falloir attendre un peu …

Contente que tu ais aimé **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Il y a encore une petite douceur dans ce chapitre, mais les vrais lemons devrons attendre eux !

**Chapitre 20 : petites attentions**

**IMPORTANT : Ici s'arrête la publication tous les deux jours. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le droit d'avoir des vacances moi aussi ! Non mais ! Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup accès à Internet, alors les prochains chapitres n'arriveront pas très régulièrement. Continuez à jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps, j'en mettrais un dès que je pourrais. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !**

07H28, dans un recoin paumé de la ville :

Ils avaient mangé dans un petit café, Sasuke avalant tranquillement sa tasse sans un mot alors que son adorable amant couvrait à lui seul tout le volume sonore de la pièce, enchaînant les âneries avec un sourire ravageur. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Sasuke avait posé sur la table de quoi payer ce qu'il avait lui-même consommé et s'était levé. Intrigué, Naruto planta ses orbes bleus cieux sur lui.

- Ben … Tu ne m'invites pas ??

- En quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur qu'on a couché ensemble toute la nuit et que c'est le minimum de la galanterie !

- Depuis quand doit on être galant avec les mecs ? Et puis si tu y tiens autant, invite-moi toi-même !

Naruto grommela quelque chose, puis prit une inspiration et articula, le regard planté sur le sol :

- Je suis fauché.

- … je vois. Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt baka ?

Il calcula rapidement combien valait la vingtaine de croissants que le blondinet avait ingurgité, poussa un soupir réprobateur et ajouta un billet sur la table. Mais le visage rayonnant de son petit ami effaça en un clin d'œil ce qui aurait pu ressembler à du ressentiment : décidément, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent tous deux, là, debout sur le trottoir, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Euh … Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

En fait, la question qu'il voulait poser était « Comment on se dit au revoir ? En se roulant passionnément une pelle au risque d'en finir par un viol consentît sur le bord du trottoir avant de convenir d'une date pour notre prochaine partie de jambes en l'air ? », mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Et bien …, réfléchit son ange. Il se gratta niaisement l'arrière de la tête et répondit dans un éclat de rire : je pourrai te piquer du blé pour prendre un taxi !

Irrécupérable ...

- Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais du fric que tu gagnes ?

- Un salaire de serveur à la pizzeria ça part vite tu sais !

- Ne te fiche pas de moi !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Les fins de moins sont dures et …

- Tu te drogues ?

Une violente gifle le cueillit en pleine joue, aussi brûlante, presque, que le regard de son amant.

- Je ne toucherais jamais à ces saloperies !

- Et les cachets énergisants dont tu te bourres, c'est quoi pour toi ?

Naruto tiqua. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le ton monta d'un cran :

- Ce n'est pas dangereux.

- A cette dose là si !

- Comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? De quel droit tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

- Du droit que je m'inquiète pour toi !

C'était sortit tout seul, comme ça. Et d'un seul coup, la fureur de Naruto retomba. Il ne trouva soudain plus rien à dire, et se prit d'admiration pour ses chaussures avec un « Oh ! » gêné alors qu'un Sasuke rouge tomate détournait subitement le regard.

Et comme un silence pesant s'installait soudain, Naruto s'écria :

- Bon ben ce n'est pas tout : si tu veux que je laisse mes pilules, il va me falloir une nouvelle source d'énergie !

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

- RAMENS !! (Version chat botté de Shrek en légèrement plus baveux).

- Le matin ? Alors qu'on vient de sortir de table !?

- C'est toi qui pais ! fut la seule réponse que le brun obtint.

Mais avec un sourire incrédule, il le suivit quand même.

La matinée fut aussi calme que peut l'être une poignée d'heures passées avec Naruto Uzumaki dans un rayon de deux cent mètres : des cris, des rires, et des exclamations affamées à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant un restaurant de ramens. Sasuke, lui, restait égal à lui-même, le pas calme et régulier, regardant avec un air légèrement amusé le gamin en puissance qui tournait frénétiquement autour de lui, s'extasiant de tout et de rien. C'était un quartier assez loin de la fac et donc peu fréquenté par ces étudiants, qui plus est à une heure aussi matinale un week-end. Vers 11H, alors qu'ils passaient dans une rue un peu plus importante après une vingtaine d'escales dans tous les restos du coin, Naruto s'arrêta net devant un bâtiment bardé d'une dizaine d'affiches géantes que Sasuke identifia comme étant un cinéma.

- Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! Le nouveaux Survivivor 4382 est sortit !

L'Uchiwa jeta un regard dubitatif à l'image démesurée d'un homme-robot jaune citron, tenant dans ces bras la dernière actrice à la mode, évanouie d'une façon grotesquement théâtrale dans les haillons que ne manquaient pas de souligner sa poitrine très, très proéminente. Pitoyable. Et il y avait des gens pour regarder ça ?

- On va le voir ? Dis, dis, on va le voir ??

Apparemment oui ...

- Je ne crois pas q…

- Saasuuukeeee s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! (zyeux larmoyants)

Stupéfiant ce que ce gamin était capable de faire pour se faire offrir ce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se payer ! Comme si il allait craquer aussi facilement !

…

…

Ben quoi ? C'est un crime d'acheter des billets ? Et puis, ce film était peut être pas si mal après tout… on ne sait jamais … les miracles existent.

Devinez ce que fit Naruto, à peine un orteil posé dans le cinéma ? Il se jeta sur le stand de pop-corn !

A se demander comment il arrivait à garder un tel corps pour danser ! Pas un pousse de graisse, juste une taille fine et des hanches très légèrement bombées, un torse musclé mais sans trop, lisse et doux encore, des bras sveltes mouvant avec langueur, des mains expertes, un adorable fessier et une bonne douche froide s'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose dans la seconde qui suivait !! Sasuke avala une pleine gorge de soda, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la bosse qui augmentait progressivement de volume, quelque part entre ses cuisses. La salle était petite, les sièges pour la moitié défoncés et grinçants, et de toute évidence presque plus personne ne venait ici depuis l'ouverture des nouvelles salles au centre ville. Seul un vieil homme somnolant et un petit groupe de filles peuplaient encore les lieux, ne semblant même pas remarquer leur entrée.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquisiteurs un peu partout, curieux malgré lui. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir mis les pieds dans une salle obscure un jour, il y avait très longtemps. Une autre vie presque. Une vie où il y voyait encore des silhouettes familières autour de lui, lui tendant son petit paquet de friandises pendant qu'il fixait ses pupilles pétillantes sur les images édulcorées, défilant sous son nez. Les visages, il les avait oubliés. Il se rappelait d'une longue mèche de cheveux nuit sans lune, encadrant un sourire splendide, et de la main forte et sûre posée sur son épaule. Et à côté, lui piquant un peu des ses précieuses draguées sucrées, Itachi. Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement.

Mais à cet instant précis, il sentit des doigts effleurer sa main, une paume se mêler à la sienne, entre mêlant leurs mains. Lumineux parmi les ombres de la salle, Naruto lui souriait, l'entraînant vivement vers deux places libres, au fond à droite.

Les sièges étaient trop durs, trop petits et donnaient l'impression de hurler à la mort à chaque fois que l'on bougeait un petit doigt, mais à part ça tout allait bien ! Le jeune Uchiwa s'assit sans un mot, le visage dépourvu d'expression, aspirant sans grande conviction le liquide trop sucré de son gobelet. Près de lui, un petit soleil s'évertuait à engloutir son paquet de pop-corn sans même attendre le début des publicités. A croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quoi ? Tout juste dix minutes.

Le film commença enfin. C'était … absolument irréaliste et d'un sentimentalisme dégoulinant. D'après le calcul précis du corbeau, le héros aurait du mourir déjà une douzaine de fois en moins de cinq minutes de projection, et non se plaquer dans les bras de sa petite amie mourante, sur fond de violons. Sasuke était persuadé que les autres personnages allaient trouver un moyen quelconque de la ressusciter à la fin, histoire de faire encore deux ou trois suites, mais en jetant un regard à son petit ami il se rendit compte qu'il était sûrement le seul à l'avoir comprit. Son petit ange, lui, fixait l'écran avec un air désespéré, les yeux humides. Un demi-sourire, 100 pervers, étira les lèvres du l'Uchiwa. C'est vrai après tout, il allait devoir le réconforter ! Doucement, il se pencha en avant, passant délicatement sa langue sur le cou de son amant. Un long frisson secoua son échine, faisant frémir les mèches blondes. Satisfait, Sasuke attaqua plus fermement, embrassant, suçant et mordillant la douce nuque. Mais alors qu'il titillait avec un peu plus d'insistance un bout de peau hâlé, il sentit son adorable mais au combien débile gamin se lever d'un bon en criant :

- Attention super combattant de bakaworld, c'est Nazuzokoronozor, le super méchant !

Sasuke était resté figé, stoppé en plein geste, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux légèrement exorbités. Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui souffla « et tu sorts avec ça ? ». Pourtant, c'est une toute autre phrase qui franchit ses lèvres, agressive :

- Dis le moi si je te gêne.

- Non, non, pour le moment ça va, répondit évasivement le blond sans décoller ses beaux yeux bleus de l'écran.

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'agrandirent dans l'obscurité de la sale alors qu'il prenait conscience de la réponse qu'avait osé lui faire cette ordure. « Non mais il veut mon poing dans la figure ? »

Et, d'une voix dangereuse, un sourire sadique tirant son visage pâle, il prononça suavement :

- Alors comme ça ce que je fais ne t'intéresse pas …

Naruto ne l'avait même pas entendu, trop occupé à encourager son héros préféré par une succession d'exclamations variées. Alors, le prenant complètement par surprise, le brun le saisit par le bras droit et le renvoya sur son siège d'un geste sec. Les rouages grincèrent horriblement et le choc ébranla tout le corps du fan un peu trop passionné, mais la musique excessivement forte du film couvrit le tout alors que Sasuke piégeait son amant stupéfait sous le poids de son propre torse.

- On va voir à quoi tu penses maintenant …, souffla la voix brûlante de l'Uchiwa.

- Sasuke qu'est ce …

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres qui emprisonnaient violemment les siennes, le mordant même sans ménagement. Le goût amer d'une goutte de sang affola délicieusement ses papilles, et lorsque les dents joueuses quittèrent sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Les deux mains de son corbeau remontaient sous son T-shirt avec une lenteur calculée, comme si elles hésitaient à faire subir à ce vêtement le même sort qu'a sa propre chemise, la veille.

Mais finalement, elles semblèrent décider de rester sage, se retirant du torse pour venir s'enrouler autour de la nuque dorée du bel ange, pendant que leur propriétaire explorait de sa langue de lointaines contrées Narutoénnes. Il s'était assit à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant, se collant langoureusement à lui avec des coups de hanches provocateurs, frottant, à travers le tissu, leurs deux érections en pleine montée.

Le jeune Uzumaki avait rejeté la tête en arrière et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il avait planté ses ongles dans les accoudoirs poussiéreux, perçant de fines griffures dans le revêtement usé. Et soudain, dans un fracas assourdissant, le dos du siège où ils avaient reposé tout leur poids s'effondra. Dans un mouvement svelte et gracieux (on y croit ! ), les deux jeunes hommes furent projetés en arrière, atterrissant sans trop de dommage dans l'allée du fond, au milieu des fauteuils vides. Mais l'Uchiwa n'avait toujours pas lâché sa proie. D'un geste souple et rapide, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon préalablement ouvert, sous le caleçon, empoignant doucement le membre gorgé de désir. Naruto étouffa un cri dans ses poings serrés sur sa bouche, les joues écarlate, le souffle haché.

Et Sasuke était assez fier de lui. D'un geste précis, il effleura du pouce le gland de son amant, lui arrachant une nouvelle série de gémissements. Puis, il lui imposa un va et vient caressant, fasciné par la douceur de ses traits rayonnants de plaisir, l'embrassant passionnément lorsque il sentit un liquide chaud éclabousser sa main baladeuse, étouffant de sa langue joueuse le cri d'orgasme qui montait dans la gorge de son ange.

Il se releva lentement, satisfait, regardant avec un mélange d'amusement et de défit l'être essoufflé et écrevisse qui remontait se braguette d'un mouvement brusque.

- Tu es complètement dingue ! murmura ce dernier en se relevant, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

- Ça ce pourrait bien.

Et, en se penchant vers son oreille, il rajouta :

- Tu me rends complètement fou, oui.

Il prit entre ses doigts la main hâlée de son ange, et la posa sur son propre entrejambe.

- D'ailleurs ça commence à se faire sentir. Tu ne voudrais pas t'occuper un peu de moi ?

Avec un sourire complice et, il faut bien l'avouer, complètement pervers, ils se faufilèrent directement dans les toilettes du cinéma.

A deux rangées de là, les siéges étaient entièrement inondés d'une marre de bave qui se répondait lentement et sûrement dans toute la pièce. Son origine : quatre jeunes perverses qui regardaient, ébahies, l'emplacement où quelques secondes plus tôt, deux magnifiques spécimens masculins s'était couverts de petites attentions.

- C'est bon Azerty, tu es pardonnée pour le bus .

- Merci. (Baveeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

**Fin du chapitre 20 : petites attentions**

Sasuke : Il est bien petit ton passage pervers.

Azerty : Euh .. oui mais tu sais a l'origine c'était même pas sensé arriver !

Naruto : Oui, même que tu es tellement obsédée que tout ce que tu écris dévies inévitablement au lemon et tellement sadique que, une fois de plus, on aura pas la suite !

Azerty : Oui mais bon …

Sasuke : C'est moi où ce chapitre ne sert absolument à rien ?

Azerty : Si ! Il sert à boucher le trou dans la semaine entre le samedi où vous commencer à coucher ensemble et le lundi où on a le droit à la grande révélation sur ton véritable travail !!

Sasuke : C'est bien ce que je dis : il sert a rien -.-.

Azerty : … à me faire pardonner des filles pour le coup du bus raté ?

Sermina : Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! Vi t'es toute pardonnée pour le bus !! Trop mimi mais (vi je vais trouver un MAIS et alors ?) je n'aime pas beaucoup le Naruto qui se fait tout payer par Sasuke, ca me gène mais bon en même temps comme il le dit, il l'est fauché !!

Azerty : C'est sûr qu'il perd quelques neurones par rapport à ce que je lui donne d'habitude ! Mais vois tu, j'aime l'idée que Naruto ait plusieurs manières de réagir qui changent selon qu'il se laisse allé où qu'il se concentre. Et pour l'attitude TROP puéril qu'il a ce jour là, ce n'est pas qu'il est devenu con mais plutôt qu'il … non, je le dis pas maintenant tout est expliqué par la suite !

Merci d'avoir lu ce qui est déjà le chapitre 20 de cette fic. C'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite (en même temps il y en a pas beaucoup d'autres :p ) et c'est encore loin d'être terminé !


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux com :**

Désolée **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**, l'adresse du cinéma est classée secret défense ! Pour une place pour ce film, il te faudra payer la modique somme de 4 000 euros ! XD

Merci pour ton com **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! On ne sait pas se qui se passe dans les toilettes du ciné, mais t'inquiètes pas, il y aura d'autres descriptions du genre ! :p

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne te sens pas en état de m'encourager **jiramo**, en tout cas rien que de savoir que je suis une de tes trois fanficeuses préférées ça me met du bonne au cœur ! :)

Désolée **Mee**, mais double vie à été désactivée sur fanficfr, et il me faut relire chaque chapitre pour qu'il corresponde au forma de ce site là, alors je ne peux pas aller plus vite … merci de patienter ! :)

Merci de la haute opinion de ma fic que tu as **MrsSimply** ! Sincèrement, ça me fait très plaisir.

On en apprend beaucoup sur Sasuke dans les prochains chapitres Lily2507, patiente juste quelques jours ! ;)

Je veux bien te prévenir pour la suite **sushie-chan **mais … comment ? En tous cas, à partir de maintenant je reprends ma cadence 1 par jour.

Merci à vous tous pour vos coms ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 : travail.**

19H13, rue quelconque :

C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Le long fleuve tranquille qui poussait les aiguilles de sa montre avait toujours coulé sous l'indifférence la plus total de Sasuke, sans qu'il n'ait jamais pensé « déjà ? » une seule fois. Parfois même, il avait eu l'impression que la course des jours s'était figée, que le temps n'existait plus, que tout tournait en boucle sans espoir d'y rien changer. C'était plus que de l'ennui : c'était de l'abandon.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça avait changé. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui que ça avait commencé à changer. Le temps était sortit des glaces limpides de son indifférence quand une personne qui ne connaissait rien du mot « abandon » qui régissait sa vie à lui était entrée dans son champ de vision. Naruto …

Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué, le détestant d'abord parce qu'il lui semblait étrange, et que de sa simple joie de vivre idiote il faisait trembler les bases de sa royale et frigide perception de ce monde sans intérêt. C'est gênant quelqu'un de trop vivant, quand on se sent déjà mort !

On se construit un petit monde d'ombres, froid mais dangereusement rassurant, où on n'a aucun compte à rendre à personne, et on n'aime pas qu'un soleil trop lumineux remette tout en doute, nous rappelant que ça ne va pas, qu'on se voile juste la face.

Ses zones sombres, Sasuke les avaient toujours, dans un recoin glacial de lui-même. Mais il ne voulait plus s'y réfugier. Le seul endroit où il voulait être désormais, c'est dans les doux et sûrs bras de son amant.

Et c'est pour ces raisons là que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, s'affaiblissant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une pâle copie du visage rayonnant de Naruto, l'Uchiwa s'entendit murmurer, du bout des lèvres :

- Déjà ?

Intrigué, son petit ami jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'affola.

- Oh pn de me je n'avais pas vu l'heure !

Puis, fouillant dans son sac et en sortit les horaires du métro et soupira :

- Ça va passer avec un peu de chance, si j'attrape la prochaine rame j'arriverais à temps à la pizzeria !

Puis, se tournant vers son corbeau, il l'embrassa furtivement et ajouta :

- On se voit ce soir hein ?

- Évidemment.

D'un geste sûr et calme, l'Uchiwa glissa une caressante main sur sa nuque, effleurant les mèches couleur blé. Il attira une nouvelle fois son amant à lui, mêlant leurs bouches avec une douce passion, comme pour un bilan de cette journée en amoureux : paisible.

…

Bon d'accord, pas paisible. Mais le mot qui pourrait définir mieux n'existe pas, alors contentez vous de ça, à mettre en relation avec le caractère turbulent que le bel Uzumaki démontrait dès le levé du soleil. C'est à tout cela que pensait Sasuke en regardant s'éloigner son ange, à grand renfort de sautillements.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua du quoi de l'œil quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang …

19H14, angle sombre d'une rue :

Quatre silhouettes vêtues de noir, fondue à la perfection dans l'ombre sale de l'impasse, ne laissaient paraître d'elles qu'une paire d'yeux brillants au dessus d'un filet de bave visqueux. Appareils numériques dernier cris à la main, elles suivaient un ange blond sans le moindre bruit, dangereux fantômes ne se révélant que par de subtiles flaches, à intervalles réguliers.

- Il est pas mal non plus Naru-chan hein ?

- Pas mal du tout même ! (sourire perverse)

- En même temps, on n'irait pas baver devant la scène du hot club toutes les nuits depuis des mois s'il était moche !

- Enfin bon : même si au début on ne savait pas que c'était lui …

- C'est fou : on l'avait dans trois de nos cours et on ne l'avait même pas reconnu avant que Sasu-teme s'intéresse à lui !

- Oui bon, ça va : on n'est pas sensé être des lumières non plus !

- Ça se saurait !

Soudain, une silhouette se figea.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Luna-hime ?

- Mon sang démoniaque et surtout mon super radar à problème du parfait kit de survie de la perverse de base m'avertit qu'un danger nous menace.

D'un seul mouvement, les quatre jeunes femmes prirent leur position de défense : Aplatie minutieusement sous les poubelles, les mains sur la tête en priant pour que la menace fantôme ne tape pas trop fort. Un léger murmure se fit entendre, faisaient vaciller une boîte de conserve devant le tas difforme :

- C'est quel genre de danger ?

- Apparemment : « être chéri surprotecteur, jaloux et possessif en approche ».

- Tiens, je me demande ce que ça veut dire …

20H31, Pizzeria :

- Une quatre fromage pour la douze !

- Et mon soda ?

- Attention, chaud devant !

- Quand est ce qu'on peut prendre commande ?

- Eh Naruto-kun ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

- Peut être plus tard les gars ! Vous reprendrez bien quelque chose en attendant ?

De retour et en pleine forme constata le patron, un sourire approbateur aux lèvres. Il s'était fait du souci pour rien : son meilleur employé virevoltait entre les tables, armé de son plus beau sourire, vif et alerte comme jamais. Et la fréquentation du bar s'en ressentait : c'était plein à craquer.

Le jeune Uzumaki déposa une boisson à une table, une assiette à la suivante, tourna brusquement à droite pour déposer un menu dans les mains de nouveaux arrivants et continua dans sa lancée sans s'arrêter pour offrir à une jeune fille dingue de lui depuis déjà deux semaines un clin d'œil malicieux. Enfin, il parvint au fond de la salle et lança d'une voix enjouée à un client, caché derrière son menu, seul dans son coin :

- Puis je prendre votre commande ?

- Avec plaisir mon ange : je te voudrais toi, et dans les plus bref délais.

Stupéfait, Naruto dévisagea l'Uchiwa goguenard qui le dévorait d'un regard absolument pervers.

- Itachi !?

…

Non non, je blague ! (Retour en arrière)

… le dévorait d'un regard absolument pervers.

- Sasuke !? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est un lieu public non ? Et j'avais envie de te voir (pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dingues comme les quatre furies que je viens de déposer à la morgue qui courent après toi, mais ça je ne le dirais pas) (sermina : Ahhhhhh !! ON EST MORTE !!)

- C'est gentil mais c'est pas vraiment le moment là ! Tu comprends, si tu restes dans le coin, je vais pas arrêter de nous imaginer entrain de censurer et de !:ù, et en plein boulot c'est pas conseillé …

Pour le coup, le grand glaçon tombeur involontaire de ces dames lui-même était légèrement rougissant. Il faut dire que ce que j'ai pudiquement condensé en amas caché ou signes difformes étaient à l'origine des expressions très colorées illustrant à merveilles leurs ébats passionnés. Fort heureusement pour eux, la seule personne qui perçu ces paroles sous le brouhaha du petit restaurant était un vieillard sénile mal entendant qui pensa juste à une pizza au nom pour le moins exotique et oublia aussitôt le tout (merci Alzheimer).

- Euh … oui … bon, alors je me contenterais d'une royale, bafouilla Sasuke, choisissant un nom au hasard.

- Ok, je reviens tout de suite !

Mais dans la jolie tête blonde, ça cogitait pas mal :

« J'ai quand même envie de le censurer et de !:ù. Comment je fais ? Je ne peux quand même pas le violer devant tous les clients ! … si ? »

Et pendant que son bel ange pesait le pour et le contre des relations sexuelles en public, Sasuke lui fusillait du regard toute personne osant ne serait ce que penser à poser les yeux sur SON blond survolté. La soirée était loin d'être finie.

20H45, Toilette de la pizzeria :

Avec ce carrelage blanc sur murs blancs qu'ornaient des lavabos blancs, les seules choses qui différenciaient les W.C. du petit restaurant d'un hôpital étaient l'hygiène et l'odeur. C'est pour cela que Naruto tendit à son amour, d'un air désapprobateur, la serviette de papier que le brun avait laissé sur le coin de sa table. Un fin trait d'encre traçait, dans un coin : « rejoint moi ».

- Ce n'est pas un endroit indiqué pour un rendez-vous galant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut être mais ici au moins il n'y a pas une dizaine de personnes qui bavent sur tes chaussures à chaque fois que tu passes sous leur nez ! Tu choisis tes boulots exprès pour être regardé ou tu as déjà compris que les pancartes « bouffez moi tout cru, ouvert au pervers », ça marchait mieux ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard stupéfait, les épaules écroulées et l'air un peu perdu.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu me provoques par plaisir ou c'est juste ton associativité naturelle que tu n'as pas su retenir plus de quelques heures ?

Non, ce n'était pas son antipathie profonde pour tout être de ce monde et de tous les autres qui revenait en puissance, mais plutôt qu'il était comme l'avait deviné Luna : surprotecteur, jaloux et surtout possessif. Très possessif. Alors il ne répondit pas, se contentant de plaquer son amant sur le mur en susurrant :

- Il y a plus intéressant à faire que de distribuer des pizzas, tu ne crois pas ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il commença à mordiller tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

- Sasuke … on est dans les chiottes.

- Et alors ? La petite douceur avant-hier, c'était dans des toilettes aussi.

- Oui mais de un : c'était un cas d'extrême urgence, de deux : on (enfin surtout toi) était bourré, de trois : y'avait de la musique de l'autre côté, on nous aurait pas entendu, et surtout de quatre : ça chlingue ici !

L'Uchiwa s'écarta un peu de sa proie, renifla puis fronça les narines.

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux.

Son amant se pencha un peu en avant, effleurant ses lèvres :

- Tu pourras te retenir un peu ?

- Mouai

- Sans tuer les autres clients ?

- …

- Sasuke !

- Oui oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Rassuré, son ange lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires puis s'éclipsa, non sans avoir goûté à ses lèvres une dernière fois.

Au même instant, sur le plafond des toilettes :

- Et m, encore raté !

- C'était bien la peine de ressuscité si on ne peut même pas voir de lemon !

- En même temps on avait pas le choix : même en enfer ils ne voulaient pas de nous !

- Oui mais on a acheté ces ventouses hyper résistantes exprès pour l'occasion !

- Azerty, rembourse moi !!

- Dites, on peut pas redescendre ? J'ai le sang qui me monte à la tête, je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes …

Finalement ce ne fut pas une si mauvaise soirée, passée entre des coups d'œil complices, des allusions soufflées en passant, des caresses furtives et surtout un regard ardent du brun, posé sur son amour qui se déhanchait légèrement, juste pour le plaisir de l'exister un peu plus. A un moment, Naruto s'était même installé à sa table comme il le faisait avec les autres clients, avec un petit ajout tout de même : il lui parlait tranquillement et innocemment alors que sous la table, son pied se frottant langoureusement à la jambe de son beau corbeau, remontant lentement vers un endroit très très sensible. Et lorsque le brun frissonnait, ils échangeaient un regard complice, un peu (beaucoup) pervers qui échappait à tous les autres. Ils s'amusaient en somme, prenant de plus en plus de risques, s'excitant à l'idée d'être démasqués.

Le travail toucha bientôt à sa fin, et ils se retrouvèrent à trois rues de là, hilare pour Naruto, un fin sourire aux lèvres pour Sasuke. Ils voyagèrent ensemble dans les rames désertées, l'ange blond assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant, l'embrassant sans la moindre gêne. Puis, arrivé à destination, ils se séparèrent, l'entrée des artistes et celle des clients se trouvant à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

21H55, table du fon au hot club :

- Tu es en retard.

- Absolument pas, monsieur Orochimaru. Aucune heure n'a été convenue, en ce qui est de ma présence à vos côtés. Si j'arrivais à vos horaires personnels jusqu'ici, c'est que cela m'arrangeait. Mais une fois de plus : je tiendrais mon rôle, ne vous en inquiétez pas.

- Demain ?

- Demain, oui.

- Je sais que je dépasse les termes du contrat et que je n'ai pas à savoir mais il me faut des garantis, tu comprends n'est ce pas Sasuke-kun ? J'ai investi beaucoup d'argent dans cette affaire, et si tu te rates nous risquons tous deux beaucoup plus que de l'argent.

L'Uchiwa poussa un soupir d'exaspération, mais finalement, accéda à sa requête. Faisant mine de contempler la scène comme si de rien n'était, il expliqua d'un ton bas, ne bougeant presque pas les lèvres :

- Le serveur, aujourd'hui, est Benjamin. Il va partir du bar dans un intervalle de temps situé entre dix seconde et une minute. Il se dirigera vers la première table à droite, prendra la commande, remarquera que les clients suivants ont leurs verres pleins et passera sans s'arrêter. L'homme en costar bleu, sur le côté, est visiblement assez bourré pour s'adonner à son jeu favori : lui pincer les fesses. Connaissant Benjamin, il ne dira rien, sourira peut être et continuera sa route. A la table de droite, il prendra de nouveau des commandes. Sûrement une tequila pour cet homme, un wiski pour son voisin et une bière brune avec deux glaçons et une rondelle de citron pour le dernier. Ensuite, le serveur rentrera directement au bar. Il ne prend que deux commandes à la fois. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux rien faire ce soir.

Stupéfié, Orochimaru ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, fixant Benjamin qui s'était levé et s'avançait vers la première table à droite. Toute la suite se déroula comme prévu, à l'exception du clin d'œil qu'envoya le jeune homme au pervers qui s'était penché sur son postérieur. C'était … terrifiant ! Autant de précision était quelque chose d'inhumain prouvant un control sans faille sur tout leur environnement. Une langue incroyablement fine et longue passa sur les lèvres pâles du serpent. Il adorait ça !

- Demain, répéta-t-il d'un air rêveur.

- Oui, demain. Demain sur votre ordre, _il_ sera mort.

**Fin du chapitre 21 : Travail.**

Sasuke : Je suis …

Azerty : Non non non ! Je n'ai encore rien dit !

Sasuke : En même temps tu viens de me faire avouer que j'allais butter un mec !

Azerty : Relie mieux : quelqu'un va mourir, mais je n'ai jamais dis que ça venait de toi !

Sasuke : …

Azerty : Tu ne dis plus rien ?

Sasuke : J'essais d'imaginer ce que tu as prévu et je dois bien avouer que je n'y arrive pas. Je ne dois pas être assez sadique pour ça.

Azerty : Ah mais j'ai pas dis non plus que tu avais tord …

PS : Oui, je sais, j'ai encore coupé en plein lemon ! Mais si je fessais pas ça on passerait des heures et deux heures rien que sur du cul ! C'est pas que ça me gêne mais bon …


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Des pizzas comme ça, on en voudrait tous **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Mais mordiller, suçoter, et goûter la peau de Naruto, c'est un privilège réservé à Sasuke, na !

Ma fic était peut être bien **Mee**, mais j'avais mit des smilles alors qu'ils sont interdis. C'était donc ma faute ! Merci de ta compréhension, et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 22 : lorsqu'une nouvelle semaine débute !**

04H12, hôtel quelconque :

- Je t'aime.

- Hum, hum

- Sasuke, dis le moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

Le bruit de la claque se répandit dans la chambre, sèche et violente.

- Ne te sens pas obligé d'être gentil surtout ! Être romantique, ça te tuerait ?

- Moi ? Romantique ?

Et devant l'air dubitatif de son amant, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bon, c'est vrai : là il demandait la lune. En dehors de quelques paroles égarées de si de là, et parfois des provocations ouvertes comme le « mon ange » du bar, Sasuke manquait énormément d'initiatives lorsqu'il s'agissait de démontrer son affection autrement que sexuellement. Pourtant, Naruto avait dès le matin même remarqué que son corbeau avait une légère tendance à céder à tous ses caprices, pourvu qu'il prenne son adorable bouille de gamin pour les exprimer. Et il ne s'était pas gêné ! Toute la journée, il l'avait fait tourné en bourrique, s'empiffrant jusqu'à plus faim aux frais de son richissime petit ami. Ce n'était pas un jeu qu'il expérimentait sur le beau brun, mais plutôt une sorte de … test de tolérance. « Tu ne me dis rien, ne montres rien, mais tiens-tu assez à moi pour m'accorder ça ? Supporter ça ? M'acheter ceci ? Ne pas t'énerver quand je fais l'idiot ? Laisser filer ? A quel point tu tiens à moi, Sasuke ? Dis, est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? ». Le coup du cinéma avait été pour ça sa meilleure idée, et il y avait exercé à outrance le pouvoir qu'il se sentait avoir sur son amant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était les conséquences de ses petites manigances sur le bas-ventre de sa proie. La séance avait pour le moins … dégénéré !

Oui, l'Uchiwa n'était pas fleur bleue, mais après une journée pleine avec lui, Naruto osait enfin espérer que son ami était aussi accro à leur relation qu'il l'était lui-même. En tout cas, pour ce qui était des relations sexuelles dépravées, Sasuke-kun était définitivement un DIEU ! C'est très exactement ce que pensait Naruto alors que son amant lui étalait minutieusement de la mousse au chocolat sur le torse. Le renardeau ne pu retenir un petit rire cristallin quand une langue baladeuse commença à chatouiller sa peau, à sa grande satisfaction de son partenaire. Et lorsqu'il eu fini de tout lécher consciencieusement, ce dernier l'embrassa doucement avant de demander :

- Ca fait combien de fois qu'on le fait depuis hier ?

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir et commença à compter sur ces doigts. Et comme il arrivait au bout des ses deux mains sans avoir tout énuméré, il haussa les épaules et déclara seulement, avec un sourire rayonnant :

- Beaucoup !

- On devrait peut être se modérer un peu non ? soupira le brun, visiblement déçu. A cette fréquence là, c'est peut être dangereux pour la santé.

- Peut être …, reconnu son ange avec un air boudeur.

Puis, retrouvant son sourire dévorant :

- Mais on réfléchira à ça demain, on a déjà payé la chambre. Ça serait bête de ne pas l'utiliser non ?

Un regard tout aussi pervers que le sien lui répondit. Ils y penseraient … Mais pas ce soir !

8H45, trois rues avant la fac :

Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuné au lit, Sasuke ayant brutalement refermé la porte au nez de la fille des cuisines qui avait osé baver ostensiblement sur SON blond tors nu qui lui avait ouvert. Naruto avait dévoré à lui seul quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des croissants, laissant son amant compenser avec le café noir, sans sucre, qu'il avalait par litre. Et on s'étonne qu'il fasse la gueule dès le matin !

Seul le tic tac de l'horloge qui les rappelant continuellement à l'ordre les empêchait de remettre ça, au milieu des oreillers éparpillés, dans les draps sans dessus dessous.

Ils avaient pris le chemin des cours tranquillement, ensemble.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient dans des rues plus fréquentées, à un pâté de maison de leur destination, le renardeau saisit brusquement son amant par la manche. L'Uchiwa se sentit projeté dans un coin sombre, alors que deux mains s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches et qu'une bouche timide titillait ses lèvres. Il lui répondit sans hésiter, approfondissant tendrement le baiser. Et lorsque son ange se détacha de lui, il l'entendit prononcer :

- On se sépare ici. A ce soir.

Et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, l'Uzumaki lui donna un rapide smak avant de s'éloigner, le plantant là. Sasuke mit quelques secondes à réaliser : le rêve prenait fin une fois leur véritable identité reprise. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Pour lui, qu'on les voit où pas n'avait jamais eu la moindre forme d'importance.

Mais Naruto lui, ça le gênait ?

Une enclume tomba soudain sur le cœur du jeune homme. Une enclume lourde et froide comme l'acier.

9H04, amphithéâtre :

- Ça va Naruto ?

- Hein, euh … quoi ? sursauta soudain le blond.

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

Pour que Shikamaru, roi incontesté de la flemme vous dise ça, c'est que vous avez vraiment l'air d'un zombi. Le beau aux bois dormant se redressa vivement, plaquant son éternel sourire à ses lèvres et se frottant l'arrière de la tête de sa main droite.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à m'endormir hier !

« C'est sûr qu'une langue remontant lentement le long d'une partie particulièrement sensible de ton anatomie, ce n'est pas spécialement soporifique ! » chuchota une voix dans un coin de sa conscience.

- Auteur, sort de mon esprit !

« Oups, démasquée ! »

- De quoi ? demanda Kiba, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, laisse tomber.

Ses amis échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris, doutant tout à coup de la santé mentale de leur camarade. Gêné, le jeune homme se tourna légèrement sur le côté, gigota un peu, comme rendu bouillonnant par les regards inquiets posés sur lui. Sentant qu'on le regardait toujours, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il rentra la tête dans les épaules, puis décida brutalement d'enlever sa veste. Et alors qu'il déposait le bout de tissu sur le dos de sa chaise, un éclat de rire attira soudain son attention. Kiba était littéralement plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux, alors que les autres le dévisageait, bouche grande ouverte et yeux exorbités.

- Qu'est ce que …, bredouilla la rose bonbon.

- … neuf dix onze DOUZE ! Douze suçons ! Et ben mon vieux, je vois pourquoi tu as eu du mal à dormir !

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur son cou, d'un geste convulsif, cachant à la va vite les marques écarlates qui recouvraient sa peau.

- Je … Je n'en avais jamais vu autant ! Ce n'est pas dangereux pour l'alimentation du cerveau en sang ?

- Bon alors pour Naruto ça devrait aller, vu qu'il n'a pas de cerveau !

- Très drôle Kiba …

- Alors, c'est qui ? C'est qui ?

- On la connaît ?

- Elle est mignonne ?

A cette dernière question, le blond éclata de rire. Et à l'incompréhension totale de toute sa bande, il répéta doucement, hilare :

- Oui, mignonne. Très mignonne. Si je lui dis ça je suis mort mais oui, vraiment mignonne !

09H13, amphithéâtre :

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Sasuke n'avait prit aucune note. Il faut dire que quand on s'est acharné sur son crayon au point d'en faire un amas de petites échardes inégales, c'est plutôt difficile ! Et puis, son attention toute entière était dirigée vers une petite tache orange qui gigotait au deuxième rand, à la droite d'un petit ange blanc, qui d'ailleurs, remarqua t'il en passant, avait l'air de se porter un peu mieux. Il eu une brusque montée d'adrénaline en remarquant un certain Neji, pourtant suffisamment menacé de mort deux jours plus tôt, assis à côté d'eux. Mais il se calma bien vite en le voyant parler doucement à sa cousine, visiblement gêné et honteux mais sans la moindre agressivité. Apparemment, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

12H00, amphithéâtre :

Pause déjeunée, les étudiants se réunissaient en bandes pour discuter tranquillement. Mais bizarrement, Naruto ne rejoignit pas sa troupe de joyeux lurons, disparaissant directement sans même qu'Hinata ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Lorsque les inséparables vinrent la questionner, elle fit signe qu'elle ne savait rien, les joues rouge tomate.

- C'est étrange, je me demande où il a bien pu passer …, souffla Sakura, inquiète.

- Bah, il fait ce qu'il veut ! Je paris qu'il est allé rejoindre sa mignonne ! lança Kiba. Tu viens manger avec nous ? rajouta-t-il en passant joyeusement un bras autour des épaules de l'ange blanc.

Cette dernière réagit immédiatement : elle tomba dans les pommes.

12H01, couloir désert.

Midi.

Salle 204.

J'ai envie de toi.

C'était mot pour mot le message que Naruto avait trouvé dans son cahier de note ( ramassis de feuilles chiffonnées sans classements aucun recouvertes d'une écriture illisible). Comment le papier était arrivé là alors qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas une demi-heure plus tôt, ça c'était un mystère, mais le nom de l'expéditeur ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Et vu la bosse qui commençait à monter au niveau de son entrejambe, l'Uzumaki avait passé le reste du cours à imaginer tout ce que les cinq petits mots à la fin impliquaient.

Il avait à peine franchit la porte qu'elle se referma sur lui et que deux mains le poussèrent vers la table la plus proche. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva étalé sur le dos, le T-shirt relevé, la bouche du brun dévorant son torse.

- Humm, Sasuke évites les marques s'il te plait, je me suis déjà fait griller à cause de ça !

Son amant ne répondit même pas, trop occupé à ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture d'un geste déjà expert. Le tissu vola aussitôt, révélant la fierté levée de l'ange blond. Après une petite séance de délicieuse torture désormais incontournable, il lécha doucement le sexe gonflé, titillant le tout sans le prendre en bouche. A chaque coup de langue, sa proie se cambrait doucement, décollant son dos hâlé de la table, gémissant dans un souffle. Il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même, suffocant, les joues écarlates, mais étonnamment Sasuke s'obstinait à tourner autour du pot. Et quand l'Uzumaki n'en pu vraiment plus, qu'il suppliait qu'une voix roque qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure, le corbeau s'arrêta.

- Non, dit d'il d'une voix haute et claire.

- QUOI ??

Naruto n'en menait pas large. Redressé sur les coudes, les yeux à demi fermés, le souffle irrégulier, il regardait sans comprendre l'expression sadique qui ornait le beau visage de son partenaire.

- D'abord, je veux que tu me dises exactement pourquoi tu peux te permettre de telles douceurs au cœur de ta « normalité » si la simple idée qu'on te voit près de moi te dégoûte à ce point.

- Mais qu'est ce que … ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, l'Uchiwa rapprocha dangereusement de son ange fébrile et chuchota :

- Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux comme tu le veux. On était d'accord : on ne joue pas. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me négliger sous prétexte que je suis un homme et que « Naruto » préfère cette idiote édulcorée de Sakura à un hummugnuhuuuuuum.

La fin de sa phrase fut happée par les lèvres fiévreuses de son amant.

- Baka, souffla t'il doucement. Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça hein ? Je t'ai connu plus perspicace Sasuke.

Puis, entre deux autres baisers, il rajouta :

- Tu as … hum … combien de fans en tout ?

- Je n'en …uhf... sais absolument rien.

- Cent quarante-quatre, inscrites officiellement tout du moins.

- Combien ?!

Le blond lécha délicatement la peau de son cou avant de répondre, calmement :

- Sakura est la présidente du fan-club, j'ai droit à toutes les dernières nouvelles, tous les potins, et à une heure de monologue intensif sur ta splendide personne tous les jours ! Et vu la ferveur de tes admiratrices (il s'interrompit quelques instants pour mordiller la clavicule), toutes personnes aperçu trop près de toi risque de graves dommages corporels.

Il cessa son petit manège pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer a quel point ça me frustre, mais j'aimerais quand même rester en vie, tu comprends ?

Sasuke acquiesça doucement : il n'y avait pas pensé. Une petite toux le rappela à l'ordre.

- Tu peux d'occuper de moi maintenant ?

**Fin du chapitre 21 : lorsqu'une nouvelle semaine débute !**

Sasuke : laisse moi deviner : tu coupes là.

Azerty : ben ouai !

Naruto : mais je veux d'autres suçons moi !!

Azerty : XD


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

144 est un nombre au hasard **MrsSimply**, et il n'a vraiment aucune signification sinon que Sasuke est vraiment trèèèès populaire ! Par contre, la coupure elle n'est pas du tout dû u hasard : elle est juste là pour vous énerver ! XD

Oui **Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan**, je reprends vraiment un chapitre par jour ! Par contre, pour le matage au lycée c'est 20 euro le baiser, 35 le suçon, et 52 la concrétisation ! :p ( je vais faire fortune ! )

Tu as raison **Shine**, il va leur arriver une tuile ! Un problème considérable j'ai nommé : le besoin convulsif de Sasuke de se venger ! Mais c'est loin d'être fini …

Désolée **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, mais ils continuent sans qu'on assiste à quoi que ce soit ! :p Par contre, dans ce chapitre j'explique comment on se débarrasse de 144 folles ! XD

Merci de ton compliment **Mee**, mais si tu n'as jamais lu mieux que ma fic je te conseil de jeter un coup d'œil à celle de Sermina et de Twin Sun Leader, tu ne regretteras pas le déplacement !

Salut** ina** ! Dis toi que Dimanche, tu auras deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! :p D'ici là, la mésaventure ne serra pas encore arrivée, y'aura même une bonne surprise !

**Chapitre 23 : arrêt de mort**

14H12, amphithéâtre :

Uzumaki Naruto était rayonnant. Non, éblouissant même, irradiant de bonheur à vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Splendide, tout simplement.

- Combien ? fut le seul mot que lâcha Shikamaru à son arrivée, un sourire indulgent et légèrement ensommeillé sur les lèvres.

- De quoi ?

- De nouveaux suçons par dis ! enchaîna Kiba au tac au tac.

Ce qui fut au tac au tac également, c'est le magnifique coup de poing qui envoya le jeune maître chien directement dans le mur opposé, ne passant pas par la casse départ, ne touchant pas 20 000 francs. Et comme Sakura accourait avec une trousse à pharmacie sous le regard paniqué d'Hinata, le jeune renard détourna habilement la conversation :

- Sinon, vous avez mangé quoi à midi ?

Ben quoi ? J'ai dis qu'il changeait de sujet, pas qu'il disait quelque chose d'intelligent ! Ah bon, j'avais mis « habilement » ?

Mais malheureusement pour lui, un élément à venir allait lui ôter définitivement toute chance de fuir ce genre de remarques …

14H13 :

Uchiwa Sasuke se leva brusquement sous le regard lubrique de deux damoiselles aux hormones en pleine activité.

14H14 :

Naruto avait réussi à rendre assez intéressant un débat très animé sur les différents genres de nouilles pour que Kiba arrête de faire le décompte du nombre croissant des marques dans son cou.

14H15 :

Shikamaru bailla.

14H16 :

Une forme non identifiée saisit subitement le jeune feu follet orange par le col de son T-shirt et l'entraîna à sa suite, sans même s'arrêter une seule seconde ou prêtre attention aux jérémiades de sa proie qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir son équilibre. Intrigués, ceux qu'ils dépassaient les suivaient du regard, étonnés de ce duo pour le moins inattendu et amusés par les cris offusqués du bouffon de service.

Arrivé au bas des marches, juste en face du bureau du prof, Sasuke avait finalement attiré l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, ne serait ce que par ce comportement inhabituel. Il lâcha brusquement son captif avant de le reprendre, par les épaules cette fois, et de le placer face à lui. Le flot de paroles se taris de lui-même sur les lèvres de l'ange blond tendit que ces yeux se perdaient dans deux océans d'encre. Et lorsqu'il se fut totalement calmé, restant immobile face à lui, la bouche entre ouverte, que plus personne dans la salle ne soufflait mot, l'Uchiwa se pencha en avant. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent juste, caresse imperceptible, tremblante, laissant leurs souffles se chevaucher et se mêler, ne faire plus qu'un, fort et ardent. Et puis doucement, leurs bouches se touchèrent, avec toute la douceur du monde. Naruto avait réagit instinctivement, répondant tendrement et glissant ses mains dans le dos de son amant. Ce dernier caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts, entortillant machinalement quelques mèches d'or sur son index. Ils rompirent le contact aussi calmement qu'ils l'avaient établit, rouvrant les yeux près quelques secondes de flottement. Et c'est à cet instant là seulement que Naruto réalisa.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu … ?

Un sourire légèrement pervers étira les lèvres pourtant si douces de son corbeau.

- Bonne chance ! souffla t-il avant de tourner les talons, sans un regard en arrière.

Excellant timing : il s'était déjà mis à l' abri lorsque les cerveaux des toutes les personnes présentes se remirent en marche. Les pensées se tournèrent donc à l'unanimité vers une et une seule personne :

- UZUMAKI NARUTO **!!**

Et dans un même mouvement, toutes les filles qui arboraient le T-shirt « Sasuke, dingue de toi, maintenant et pour toujours » se précipitèrent sur le susnommé.

Alors que le blondinet voyait la mort fondre sur lui sous les traits d'une centaine de pouliches hystériques, un événement pour le moins inattendu se produisit. Personne ne su dire exactement d'où elles étaient venues, apparaissant dans la foule comme par magie, ombres véloces et d'une férocité sans borne. Il y avait de la grâce dans leurs gestes meurtriers, comme une danse mortelle qu'elles effectuaient toutes les quatre avec une harmonie parfaite.

- Waouuuuuuuu ! Q'est ce qu'on est forte ! lança Chamalot en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, la masse difforme de toutes les folles furieuse qu'elles avaient mises à terre.

- Ben oui, en même temps nous sommes dans ma fic, il suffit que j'imagine quelque chose et ça devient réel !

- Mais c'est super ça ! Temps que t'y es, imagines toi un copain, comme ça tu ne passeras pas ton temps à chouiner que tu es la seule célibataire et tu arrêteras de me prendre pour un nounours !

- Impossible, désolée Luna.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle te l'a dis : elle peut matérialiser ce qu'elle imagine, et elle est trop nulle en amour pour …

- Merci de ton tact sans bornes chamalot ! la coupais-je, une veine de colère palpitant sur mon front.

- De quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

S'enfuis en pleurant, tendant les bras à toutes ses amies.

- Je suis mal-heu-reu-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!

- Coucher ! Tu vas encore inonder mon T-shirt.

- O.o .. Luna .. tu … PERSONNE NE M'AIME (méga dépression)

- Mais si mais si petite sœur !

- Onee-chan !

- Oui bon, ne te mouches pas sur ma manche non plus …

- Dites, vous vous rendez comptes qu'on s'étale encore ?

- Ah oui tiens ! Où en étions nous ?

- Là ! (donne un nouveau coup de pied à une fan croulant piteusement à terre. Sourire sadique au rendez-vous !)

- Viiiiii ! Je me souviens maintenant ! (re-coup de pied)

Puis, se retournant vers un Naruto estomaqué, limite en état de choc :

- Nous disions donc : nous somme venu te sauver !

- Euh … merci.

- De rien !

- Et vous êtes … ?

- … Non, là franchement c'est vexant : depuis le temps qu'on fait les connes tout les deux chapitres en embêtant bien comme il faut les lecteurs !

- Nous sommes tes gardes du corps personnelles, chargées par l'auteur ici présente de sauvegarder ta précieuse relation avec Sasuke-teme pour la modique somme de une photo de vous en train de vous embrasser par jour ! Pour aujourd'hui ne t'inquiètes pas : on a prit les devants ! (sourit bêtement en brandissant un appareil).

Et la pensée de l'Uzumaki était bien prévisible : « NON MAIS C'EST QUI CES FOLLES ?? »

14H30, à l'extérieur de la fac :

Vu la vague de folie qui avait atteint près de 60 pour cent des étudiants (soit toutes les filles et même quelques garçons), la faculté de Konoha fut obligée de fermer ses portes le temps que les choses se tassent, et le temps aussi d'appeler une centaine d'ambulances pour tous les corps inconscients que le fameux quatuor de combattantes laissait dans son sillage, assommant systématiquement toutes personnes n'étant pas un glaçon beau comme la nuit qui essayait de s'approcher de leur petit soleil (d'ailleurs elles avaient bien faillit s'entre tuer quand Azerty avait eu la malchance de frôler par mégarde l'épaule de leur protégé).

Mais l'un dans l'autre et ce malgré tous les efforts des quatre hystériques (à Konoha sans caméra seni !), la suite des événements fut si tortueuse et désorganisée que Naruto ne pu pas retrouver ne serait ce que l'ombre de son amant. Le point positif, c'est que ces drôles de filles qui se prenaient pour ses anges gardiens se battaient tant et si bien qu'il n'eu pas la moindre égratignure et qu'ils finirent pas s'asseoir sur des marches d'un coin tranquille, en fin de journée, discutant et confrontant leur talent naturel pour sortir des bêtises. Azerty remporta haut la main avec pas moins de 423 conneries à la minute. Puis finalement, vers dix-huit heures, la bande des inséparables parvint à le retrouver et Sermina déclara :

- Je pense qu'on peut partir maintenant. Bonne chance Naru-chan ! Allez, les filles on y va ! (et pour l'amour du ciel Azerty lâche ma manche !!)

- A plus tard Naruto !

- Oui, au revoir euh … machines !

A peine eurent elles disparues au coin de la rue la plus proche que Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shoji, Ino et Shikamaru arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Le plus survolté de tous lui sauta carrément dessus, un bras sous la gorge lui frottant agressivement le poing dans les cheveux.

- Naruto, tu nous en as caché des choses, sale petit menteur !

- Non Mais Je Rêve Ou Est-ce Que Tu As VraimENT TOUCHE A **MON** SASUKE-KUN ?? hurla Ino. J'exige des explications !

- Tu me paies combien de paquet de chips si « j'oublis » de lui dire que tu l'as appelé « mignonne » ?

Un « … », très éloquent de la part de Shino et quelque ronflement de Shika pour parfaire le tableau. Seul Sakura restait anormalement silencieuse, ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose (Sasuke : ah bon ?). Naruto lui lança un regard craintif, légèrement coupable. Il savait que de toutes les fans hystériques, c'était Sakura, la plus attachée à son idéalisation du brun, et donc la plus « amoureuse ». Il le savait très bien oui, il l'avait toujours su. Et pas une seule fois dans cette histoire, il n'avait pensé à elle. Bravo l'amitié.

La rose-bonbon eu un sourire forcé et chuchota d'une voix étranglée :

- Alors ça si je m'y étais attendu ! …

Le cœur de Naruto se serra. Il sentait même de là oui il était tout ce qui émanait d'elle, et à quel point elle se sentait mal.

- Sakura …

- Non, c'est bon, le coupa t'elle d'un coup. Je t'assure, ça va passer. Il faut juste que je m'habitue …

Sa voix avait faiblit au fur et a mesure, perdant son semblant de conviction. Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Après un bref coup d'œil inquiet aux autres, Ino couru la rattraper. Sakura se tenait droite, le dos stable et sans aucun tremblement, marchant au près de son amie. Mais tous savaient qu'elle pleurait. Elle était comme ça : elle cachait bien son jeu, avait sa fierté à elle. Mais elle s'habituerait oui.

Au même instant, entre les bâtiments E et F

Uchiwa Sasuke était totalement conscient que ce qu'il avait fait été potentiellement dégueulasse et cent pour cent égoïste. Mais il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, tout le temps. Après quarante-huit heures en constant bouche à bouche, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer loin de son ange, et le regarder sans pouvoir ne serait ce que s'approcher de lui était une vraie torture. Alors oui, il avait craqué et fait une pierre deux coups : se débarrasser de ses groupies et revendiquer le blond comme étant sien, SON petit ami, d'une manière irréfutable et sans équivoque. Restait à espérer que ce dernier ne le prenne pas trop mal …

Mais il y avait plus important ce soir : un travail à faire, un contrat à remplir. Ce soir oui, il entrerait dans la dernière ligne droite vers son but final.

Itachi …

**Fin du chapitre 23 : arrêt de mort.**

Sasuke : On fait du sur place non ?

Azerty : Oui, je sais. Initialement je pensais révéler ton métier dans le chapitre 20, mais il y a tout le dimanche qui s'est collé dessus, et je ne voulais pas faire d'ellipse pour le lundi ! Par contre je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que la révélation publique face autant …

Sasuke : En gros on est bien partit pour 39 chapitres de torture ! -.-

Azerty : Pile poile !

Naruto : Et pourquoi je ne parle pas moi ? Je suis privé de dialogue de fin ?

Azerty : Non, c'est parce que je suis particulièrement niaise ce soir et que j'ai une furieuse envie de te tyranniser qui me prend, alors ne tentons pas le diable !

Encore un dialogue de fin qui ne sert à rien, et par la même occasion un chapitre tout entier qui ne sert à rien ! XD


	24. Chapter 24

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Cette fois et exceptionnellement, les réponses aux coms seront à la fin, vous verrez pourquoi !

**Le chapitre a été rajouté et ne devait pas se trouver là, mais comme tout le monde voulait de lemon … **

**Chapitre 22 ; un rajout mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! **

16H12, Université de Konoha :

- Alors c'est pas une blague ? Tu sorts _vraiment_ avec mister glaçon ?

- Il n'est pas si froid que ça quand on apprend à le connaître !

- C'est vrai que tout à l'heure dans l'amphi il avait plutôt l'air très, très chaud !

- Kiba !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

Puis, en se tordant en tous sens pour tenter d'apercevoir une fois de plus les marques violacées sur le cou de son camarade :

- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

- KIBA !

- Vu ta réaction je dirais oui !

Naruto grinça des dents : que vos amis vous connaissent trop a parfois des inconvénients !

Ils étaient en route pour la résidence des étudiants pour raccompagner Naruto, en profitant au passage pour le charrier et le noyer de questions tout au long du trajet. Mais arrivé à destination, Shikamaru qui de tout évidence se désintéressait complètement des histoires d'amour, interdit ou non, leur fit part d'un fait qui était selon lui beaucoup moins soporifique :

- Tiens, quelqu'un a accroché un poème sur le tableau d'affichage !

Tout le monde se retourna vers ledit tableau. Voici ce qu'ils virent :

**Fac**

Être

Être ou ne pas être, tel est la question.

Mais ne pas être pour n'importe qui.

Seulement pour ceux qui dans notre vie

Peuvent jouer un rôle par leur opinion.

A.I.

- Et c'est qui au juste « A.I » ?

- Artificiel Intelligence ?

Mais quelqu'un dans le groupe avait comprit.

La seule personne, d'ailleurs, dont comptait l'avis.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans l'amphi.

Et sans laisser aux autres le temps de poser des questions, il fit demi-tour et parti en courant.

16H14, cafeteria :

- Tu en as mis du temps !

Naruto se stoppa dans sa course, parcourant la pièce du regard. La voix de son amant s'était répercutée sur tous les murs de la salle vide, si bien qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de le repérer, au fond à droite, assis sur une table.

- Je viens à peine de voir le message que tu m'as laissé, s'excusa le blondinet.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne comprennes pas.

- Ce n'était pas difficile ! (Chamalot: ah bon ? o.0 Luna : mais chut ! ). Ce poème, c'est un extrait d'un des tous premiers recueille de Gabriel Ikiro. Et il ne s'appelle pas « Être » du tout, mais plutôt « parce que tu comptes ». Tout comme A.I. ne pouvait pas être les initiales de l'auteur. Sachant que ce dernier a écrit un livre entier sur les anagrammes, les messages codés et les symboles cachés, et que ce même bouquin s'appelle **_A_**nagrammes **_I_**nvisibles, il suffisait de reprendre tout ce qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le poème lui-même soit : « Fac, être, AI ». Remis dans l'ordre ça donne Cafeteria. Le reste n'est que de la poudre aux yeux pour détourner l'attention.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent doucement. Il avait eu tord de s'inquiéter : son ange avait absolument tout juste !

- Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de venir malgré mon petit caprice de tout à l'heure, rajouta t'il cependant.

- Oui et ben il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion à ce sujet ! répliqua l'Uzumaki d'un ton acre.

- Je sais.

Et il descendit de sa table, s'approchant de son petit ami avec un sourire pervers à effrayer à l'auteur elle-même (azerty : maman j'ai peur ! ).

Doucement, il glissa ses bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, se collant ostensiblement à lui. Sa bouche vint se placer à son oreille alors qu'il le forçait à reculer doucement, et il chuchota :

- Tu as accepté mes avances, et qui plus est tu en as rajouté. Depuis ce qui s'est passé dans cette boîte de nuit vendredi soir, tu m'as non seulement initié aux plaisirs de la chair, mais tu m'as aussi rendu complètement dépendant du sexe Naruto.

Il lécha doucement le lobe doré avant de s'attaquer au cou meurtri, sans mordre cette fois. Et lorsqu'il sentit que son ange était incapable de s'écarter plus, coincé entre le mur et lui, il recommença à parler, d'une voix qui incitait carrément au viol :

- Tu m'as touché et m'as laissé te caresser un nombre incalculable de fois en à peine trois jours, alors maintenant assumes les conséquences : tu es à moi, à moi seul.

Et en disant cela, il plaqua violement sa main entre les cuisses de son amant, caressant à travers le tissu la verge déjà tendue du blond qui gémissait entre ses dents. Content de son effet, l'Uchiwa se mit à embrasser le visage contracté de désir, parlant par saccade alors que son autre main remontait jusqu'à la fermeture du jeans.

- Je n'accepterais pas de rester sage. Pas une seule seconde ! (Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il se réattaqua à la gorge offerte.) Je veux que tous ceux qui t'approchent sachent que tu m'appartiens (et il descendit un peu, le mordant à l'épaule comme pour encrer sa marque). Je veux pouvoir être avec toi, sentir … hum … ton odeur, caresser ta cuisse sous la table, te regarder droit dans les yeux, avoir toujours ton sourire près de moi, te prendre au coin d'un couloir quand j'en aurais envie (au fur et à mesure de ses paroles il avait logé son visage dans les mèches couleur blé, tout en envoyant sa main droite directement sous le caleçon sans prendre la peine de retirer les étoffes, saisissant la fierté dressée de son amour, lui arrachant un glapissement de plaisir). Je ne te lâcherais plus. Je resterais toujours avec toi. Ils le savent maintenant.

Mais soudain, il sentit que l'Uzumaki échappait de son emprise, glissant vivement vers le sol. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Naruto s'était agenouillé devant lui, s'appliquant à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Les joues rosées, le souffle court, il descendit d'un seul coup le pantalon et le boxer de son corbeau avant de chuchoter :

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas quelqu'un de passif Sasuke. Le nombre de fois où on l'a fait ? Pas encore assez à mon goût. Tu n'es pas le seul à être accro au sexe.

Et sans plus de paroles inutiles, il le mit à lécher les cuisses mises à nues. Passionné parce qu'il voyait et ressentait, Sasuke plongea ses mains dans les cheveux d'or fin, les resserrant légèrement dès que son délicieux tortionnaire atteignait des zones plus sensibles. Le renard sourit entre deux coups de langue, mais ignora toujours la verge en pleine ascension et se contenta d'enrouler ses mains autour de cuisses fermes et musclées qui l'entouraient, les massant doucement et remontant parfois même aux fesses. Il mordillait sans relâche la moindre parcelle de peau blanche, repassant de sa langue chacune des petites traces qu'il laissait sur son passage. Et Sasuke n'en pouvait plus.

Voyant qu'il avait assez joué, et parce que les mains dans ses mèches s'emmêlaient tellement qu'il n'était plus sur que son amant pourrait un jour les enlever, le blondinet passa à la vitesse supérieure. D'un large coup de langue, il remonta tout le long du sexe gonflé de désir, s'arrêtant sur le gland pour le mordiller un peu. Enfin, il le prit vraiment en bouche, l'engloutissant d'un seul coup et arrachant un cri de plaisir à son partenaire. Il commença directement de lents va et vient qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure que son propre corps s'échauffait, à force de trop admirer les réactions de son amant et d'écouter tout attentivement ses halètements révélateurs.

Sasuke tremblait, et il avait du détacher une de ses mains des mèches d'or pour s'appuyer sur le mur en face de lui tant il avait peur que ses jambes ne le retiennent plus. Il perdait complètement pied.

Lorsque l'Uchiwa se déversa en lui, Naruto avala sans broncher toute sa semence offerte, donna un dernier coup de langue puis se lécha minutieusement les lèvres : ça ne faisait que commencer.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à baisser son propre pantalon, il sentit deux mains qui saisissait violement ses épaules et le propulsait pas terre, juste derrière une pille de chaise. Il avait à peine touché le sol que la porte de la cafeteria s'ouvrit.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Mais oui ! Puisque je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit !

- Tu délires, tous les étudiants se sont enfuis en s'arrachant les cheveux parce que la divinité locale s'est enfin casée !

- Sasuke-Kun a un petit ami BOUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

- Attends, tu ne vas pas nous faire une dépression quand même ! Dis-toi que t'as plus de chance maintenant que tu sais qu'il préfère les hommes !

- Mais c'est bien sûr !

Et la conversation ne s'arrêta pas là, mais Naruto n'entendit pas la suite. Non, toute son attention était portée sur le jeune sadique qui continuait de descendre son caleçon malgré la présence de deux gêneurs. Il lui fait signe d'arrêter, mais l'Uchiwa lui répondit d'un simple non de la tête, accompagné de sourire pervers le retour ! Sasuke approcha trois doigts de la bouche de son partenaire mais se dernier garda ses lèvres closes, le foudroyant du regard. Et ses pupilles azurs hurlaient :

« NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?? ILS VONT NOUS ENTENDRE ».

Le sourire du tortionnaire s'agrandit encore quand il se pencha en avant et susurra d'une voix si faible que même l'Uzumaki eu du mal à entendre :

- Fait ton possible pour être discret !

Et sans prêter la moindre attention aux yeux exorbités de son amant, il se mit à lubrifier lui-même ses doigts. Il prit tout son temps, s'amusant à enrouler et désenrouler sa langue comme si ça avait été le sexe de son partenaire, jouant avec l'envie croissante de Naruto. Les deux inconnus ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, tapant la causette à quelques mètres de là.

Les ongles l'Uzumaki se crispèrent sur le sol quand il sentit un, puis deux, puis trois doigts entrer en lui. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Lorsque Sasuke commença à remuer sa main, il ne pu qu'admirer le contrôle que son petit ami gardait de sa voix, même si son visage se contracter de douleur et soudain de plaisir. Là, n'y tenant plus, l'Uchiwa retira ses doigts et vint se positionner. Il le pénétra précautionneusement, sans à-coup, pas assez fou pour le prendre par surprise au risque de le faire crier (et bien évidemment de se faire tuer la seconde suivante). Naruto avait renversé la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, essayant de régler son souffle de manière à ce qu'il ne devienne pas trop rauque. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était loin d'être une chose facile si on tenait compte de la vague de chaleur qui inondait ses riens, se répandant dans tout son corps comme un ras de marré. Lorsqu'il fut totalement entré, Sasuke se figea un instant, puis commença un doux mouvement de va et vient qui manqua d'arracher un gémissement à son partenaire. Ce dernier avait retiré ses ongles des sillons qu'ils avaient gravé dans le sol et il passait maintenant ses doigts dans les mèches d'encres de son amant, accompagnant les mouvements de sa tête alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque, léchait son torse, mordillait ses clavicules …

Les coups de butoirs gagnaient progressivement en puissance, arquant le dos du renardeau à intervalles réguliers. Il secouait la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, faisant voler ses mèches blondes autour de ses lèvres pincées jusqu'au sang comme pour faire sortir de sa tête cette irrépressible envie de hurler qu'il étranglait de justesse au fond de sa gorge.

Les mouvements étaient devenus violents, et Sasuke agrippait aux épaules hâlées de son amant pour les accentuer, déchirant par moment son T-shirt sans même s'en rendre compte. Lui même devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas gémir de bien être. Pn il était bon ! Il avait dit que Naruto était étroit, mais ce n'étaient qu'un euphémisme. A chaque va et viens, l'Uchiwa avait l'impression que tout son corps allait s'embraser tellement les sensations étaient intenses. Et lorsqu'il se sentit venir, Sasuke empoigna son amant pas les cheveux, le forçant à se retourner vers lui. Leurs langues mêlées étouffèrent le cri d'orgasme qui montait à l'unisson de leur gorge.

Lorsqu'ils s'étalèrent sur le carrelage froid, à bout de souffle, ils entendirent à peine le bruit de la porte qui se refermait.

Ils étaient enfin seuls.

…

…

…

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient !

16H30, cafeteria :

Cela se produisit juste après que les deux jeunes hommes aient ramassé leurs affaires et aient quitté la pièce. Quiconque serrait resté aurait cru à un tremblement de terre, et quatre secondes et huit dixièmes très précisément après le début des secousses, le profond en son entier s'effondra, déversant un flot de grava dans la salle déserte. Enfin plus si déserte que ça finalement.

Une à une, les silhouettes des jeunes filles s'extirpèrent des morceaux de béton, toussotant et couvertes de poussière.

- Je proteste ! Le bâtiment n'est vraiment pas sûr, on aurait pu se tuer ! Il faut faire un procès à la fac pour mise en danger des élèves !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sempai, mais il faut dire qu'on l'a un peu cherché là non ? On a quand même percé une centaine de trous dans le sol pour regarder ce qui se passait en dessous avant de se mettre à sauter comme des folles hystériques (ce que nous sommes) en hurlant en cœur qu'on voulait un deuxième rand !

- … Oui, c'est sur que vu sous cet angle …

- Je rêve ou tu nous à vraiment invité à mater un lemon en directe ?

- Bien oui Yukimai-chan, je t'avais dis que la prochaine fois je te prendrais aussi avec nous !

- Par contre on aurait peut être pas du venir aussi nombreuses.

- Ah tu crois ça ? Parce que tu aurais été capable de laisser ta place toi Suzu ?

- Euh … non.

- Finalement ce Sasuke OOC n'est pas si mal ! Un peu plus … chaud que ce lui du manga !

- Ça tu peux le dire ina! (baveeee) Arrête ça, tu vas encore devoir racheter un clavier ! (soupir) En tous qu'à ce n'est pas une tuile qui leur est tombé dessus, c'est carrément le plafon …

- Bien vu Shine ! J'espère que la fac ne nous demandera pas de dédomagements, parce que cette arnaqueuse d'Azerty m'a prit toute ma tirelire verte contre la vidéo de ce lemon ! (retourne mater)

- En tous cas ça valait le coup, tu ne crois pas Matssuo-shiyu-chan ? Ils en sont à dix-huit suçons et une morsure !

- Tu tiens bien le compte dis moi yaoi-no-ongaeshi !

- Je … j'ai … (pleure) j'ai assister à un lemon sasunaru aux premières loges !

- Reprend toi MrsSimply, l'inondation est suffisante avec shine qui bave partout ! Et puis merkiiss Azerty !

- Merci à toi Mee, et merci à vous toutes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait ! :p

- Où sont Luna et Chamalot ?

- Coincées sous les gravas je crois.

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Non, t'inquiète, il suffit de suivre à contre courant cette rivière de bave et on les retrouvera !

**Fin du chapitre 22 : un rajout mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !**

Sasuke : Je tenais à remercier personnellement les fans pour ce moment de pur jouissance et de perversité que vous avez réussis à inspirer à l'auteur et qui représente une magnifique mais pourtant bien maigre consolation en vu de ce qu'elle se prépare à nous faire subir !

Naruto : Facêtreai …iaertêcaf …treaifacê …

Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Naruto : Je ne trouve pas son anagragra je sais plus quoi !

Sasuke : Anagramme ! -- tu prends toutes les lettres et tu les mélanges ! C.A.F.E.T.E.R.I.A.

Naruto : O.o mais comment elle a trouvé ça elle ?

Azerty : Au pif ! Un gros coup de bol.

Sasuke : On dirait le Da Azerty code !

* * *

Petit ajout de sermina :

Sermina : Sérieux azerty, avec cette anagramme tu as fait fort, moi jusqu'à ce que l'on ait l'explication, je me demandais comment il avait su pour la cafeteria !!

Sasuke : C'est parce que t'es pas douée !

Sermina : Mais je t'emmerde Sasuke, Naruto n'ont plus n'aurait jamais dû trouver

Naruto : Pourtant j'ai trouvé : p !

Sermina : Grâce à azerty qui a eu l'amabilité de te souffler la réponse !

Naruto : Même pas vrai !

Sermina : Mais oui on te croit, mais on a tout vu !

* * *

**PS : Je me suis permit de parler en votre nom, et j'espère que je n'ai dénaturé personne mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercier de votre soutien ! J'ai pris les coms des deux derniers chapitre, j'ai essayer de comprendre la façon de parler de chacun et je me suis amusée à imaginer vos réactions.**

**Et désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre TOUT le monde ! Merci quand même aux autres personnes qui lisent ma fic et au prochain chapitre !**

**Du fond du cœur, je vous adore.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Contente d'être restée fidèle au personnage** MrsSimply** !

Ne t'inquiète pas **cc**, je t'enverrai la vidéo du lemon ! Et pour l'anagramme, c'est normal que tu n'ai pas compris, il y a des choses dedans qui n'existent pas dans la réalité et qui ne pouvaient être trouvées que par les perso de la fic.

Y'a aucun mal à être addict au yaoi **Mee** !! C'est juste un tout petit peu (beaucoup) dangereux pour la santé mental, rien de plus ! XD

De rien **Yukimai-chan**, je me suis bien amusée avec ce chapitre !

Un grand détective **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ? Je vois bien Naruto avec un chapeau et une vieille pipe déclarer « élémentaire mon chez Sasuke ! » ! XD

**Chapitre 25 : pris au piège.**

23H15 : Hot club.

Identification des personnes présentes : cent pour cent

Vérification du micro C28 : ok

Niveau sonore : suffisant.

Luminosité : douze pour cent

Ce dernier point était encore trop élevé. Trop risqué de se lever, et même de faire quoi que se soit sans une couverture d'ombre suffisante. Sasuke soupira, rabaissant le clapet de son téléphone portable. Multi capteur, processeur haute puissance, connexion Internet sécurisée haut débit et mémoire de plus de 200 giga. Une vraie merveille oui. Cet appareil l'aurait bien aidé d'ailleurs lors de son dernier contrat où il avait faillit se faire pincer seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas su vérifier à temps l'identité de ce qui s'était révélé plus tard être un agent des forces spéciales de police.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit et malgré les avantages de la technologie, il n'y a qu'à son instinct et à son expérience que l'Uchiwa faisait confiance. Ainsi, il avait apprit à observer non seulement le décor et ceux qui l'occupaient, mais aussi les habitudes et les tics. C'est fou ce que la race humaine manque d'imagination, s'enfermant d'elle-même dans une routine aussi imbrisable que stupide. A condition de l'avoir côtoyé environs cinq jours, Sasuke pouvait prévoir toutes les réactions d'une personne donnée, dans une situation quotidienne. C'était sa plus grande arme : ce qui lui avait toujours permis d'arriver à ses fins. Toujours.

Flash back :

L'horloge blanche, au fond de la pièce, restait de marbre. Il avait eu l'impression idiote pendant un instant qu'elle allait faire tourner ses aiguilles plus vite, ou alors les bloquer à l'heure exacte de son acte, pour renseigner la police, punir le malfaiteur d'un crime dont elle était le seul témoin. Mais voila : les horloges ne témoignent jamais de ce qui se passe devant elles pendant qu'elles se laissent emporter par la course du temps. Pourquoi l'avait il décrocher du mur alors ? Pourquoi l'avait il enterré dans un coin du parc désert, dans la terre craquelée par le givre ? Parce qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin peut être, un grand gamin de quinze ans qui venait de faire un grosse bêtise, en toute connaissance de cause et sans même siller. Alors il avait bien droit de péter un peu les plombs non ? Juste pour cette fois. Sa première fois. Les suivantes passeraient mieux.

Fin du flash back.

C'était allé mieux. Il n'avait plus jamais enterré d'horloges après ça, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. On s'y habitue vite à ce boulot, aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître ; ça finit même par devenir lassant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Sasuke avait le droit de s'ennuyer, et il ne s'en gênait pas. Mais pour la première fois depuis son entrée au Hot club, il ne laissa RIEN attiré son attention. Pas les furies, ni les saoulards, ni même Naruto. Il ne le regarda pas : ne tentons pas le diable. Ce soir, il devait être lucide.

23H30 : 

Makiko était ce qu'on appelle plus communément un flemmard. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de ne décoller du bar qu'avec d'interminables soupirs, faisant le tour de la salle en lançant un uniforme « qu'est ce qu'on vous sert ? » à tous dans l'ordre exact où venaient les tables et non en se basant sur la quantité de liquide qu'il restait dans les verres. Puis, lorsqu'il avait fait tout le tour de la salle, il revenait au bar, prenait tout d'un seul coup et distribuait. Il restait ensuite dans son coin et recommençait toutes les demi-heures. Cette attitude avait plus d'une fois énervée Jiraya qui avait à plusieurs reprises menacé de le renvoyer, mais il se rattrapait par sa mémoire faramineuse et son habileté unique qui faisait de lui un phénomène de foire, suffisant à lui-même. Il était capable de faire tenir une vingtaine de verres sur le même plateau sans faire tomber une seule goutte sous le regard admiratif des clients.

Mais le point le plus intéressant aux yeux du pseudo garde du corps, c'était que toutes les boisons se trouvaient au même endroit, au même moment. Tout se passait comme prévu : il avait commandé une tequila et après une halte aux trois tables précédentes, Makiko la lui apporta, posant son plateau un instant et lui décochant un sourire aguicheur. Puis il reprit sa route. Surtout, ne pas le fixer des yeux, c'aurait été suspect. La suite pendant trois tables n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. C'est à la quatrième table au fond que Sasuke se permis un regard. Un petit sourie satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que chacun avait commandé exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Un verre fin remplit d'un liquide doré, surtout, l'intéressait. Makiko l'avait remis sans se douter de rien, répondant d'une voix suaves aux sous-entendus sexuels des clients. Pour plus de sécurité, l'Uchiwa posa de nouveau son regard sur son pseudo téléphone, comme pour consulter un message. En réalité, c'est un GPS ultra précis qui remplit l'écran, indiquant avec une minutie sans faille l'emplacement de tous les micros de la salle. Ceux qu'il avait intégrés dans les pieds de dizaines de verres se distinguaient du lot. Oui, tout été en place. Restait à attendre l'élément déclencheur, le clou de son plan : son magnifique et si utile petit ami. Dans quatre minutes Kyuubi monterait sur scène. Dans quatre minutes tout commencerait.

Le verre fut entièrement vidé cul sec. Sasuke hausa les sourcils : la cible n'avait pourtant pas pour habitude de boire aussi vite. Ça pouvait poser un problème … Il jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre puis laissa échapper un soupir tendu. Ça allait être juste, mais la marge d'erreur serrait utilisée à bon escient. Surtout que l'effet de la drogue devrait être d'autant plus virulent ! Il activa le micro et posa discrètement un écouteur sans fil au creux de son oreille.

- … Ne tiens pas bien l'alcool ce soir dis moi !

- Je ne comprends pas humm… je me sens vraiment pas bien !

- Puis qu'on te dit que t'es bourré Deidara !

- Mais je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre ! Burk …

- Laisse moi deviner : t'as prit de la drogue avant ! C'est radical ça, même pour toi !

- Mais non !

- Bien sûr que … ET OH MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?? JE TE PREVIENS SI TU DEGEULE C'EST DANS LES CHIOTTES, PARCE QU'AVISE TOI DE TOUCHER A MES CHAUSSURES ET JE TE BUTE !

Cette phrase là, il l'entendit même sans le micro tant elle fut gueulée fort. Des éclats de rire retentirent dans toute la salle, se noyant dans les gorges lorsqu'on sentit le regard haineux, meurtrier du saoul. Il se leva difficilement, chancela, puis se traîna d'un pas hésitant vers les waters. Ça allait trop vite.

Sasuke jeta un regard rapide à la scène : le dernier danseur venait de rejoindre les coulisses. Il y aurait un battement allant de trente-quatre secondes à une minute quatre avant le début du prochain. Son cerveau se mit à calculer les risques à toute vitesse : il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que le nouveau danseur ait captivé tous les regards. Lorsque la lumière s'abaisserait, deviendrait diffuse et tamisée de sorte que l'on ne voit plus dans la salle à moins d'un mètre en dehors de la scène. Lorsque la voix dans le haut parleur annoncerait le clou de la soirée. Oui, là ça pouvait aussi marcher. Se lever tout doucement, sans attirer l'attention par un mouvement brusque, dans le coin du champ de vision. Il sentit le regard pesant d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il se redressa. D'un simple froncement de sourcil, l'Uchiwa le rappela à l'ordre : faire comme d'habitude, ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire. Le serpent dirigea aussitôt ses yeux vers la scène.

Le corbeau laissa filler un imperceptible soupir. Il avait de nouveau perdu quelques précieuses secondes. Mais surtout, ne pas presser le pas. Calmement, sans la moindre trace visible de tension, il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il était temps : lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il tomba face à face avec sa proie, légèrement verdâtre mais apparemment de nouveau capable de marcher et désireux de revenir dans la salle. Mais ça il ne le pu pas.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit le canon glacé d'un neuf millimètres sur sa tempe. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais ne lâcha aucun son : la balle avait déjà détruit son cerveau. D'un geste souple, Sasuke rattrapa le corps d'une main, plaquant de l'autre une compresse sur la plaie. Le tissu s'imbiba de sang, devenant en quelques secondes seulement totalement tinté de rouge. Mais ça s'arrêta là : c'était étudié pour. Pas une seule goutte d'hémoglobine ne toucha le sol, pas une. Aucune trace, presque aucun bruit échappant au silencieux, le tout couvert par la musique qui était repartie de plus belle. La première partie du plan s'était exécutée sans dommage aucun, exactement comme il l'avait minutieusement imaginé.

Mais ce n'était que le début. Les gens s'imaginent que lorsqu'un tueur élimine sa proie, la seule chose qu'il lui reste à faire c'est de récupérer son argent sans se faire descendre à son tour. Mais c'est beaucoup plus subtil que ça. On ne tue pas n'importe comment, n'importe où. Il ne faut rien laisser qui puisse permettre qu'on nous retrouve, et surtout pas un corps. Non, le travail n'était pas fini.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfermé aux toilettes pour se remettre de la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque danse de Kyuubi, Sasuke avait remarque plusieurs choses : d'un, personne ne manquait le spectacle que donnait le chouchou des lieux, même s'il fallait pour ça se retenir un peu : les waters, dès que ce nom était annoncé, se trouvaient désertées. De deux : il y avait là, à un mètre cinquante de sol, un soupirail de verre dépolis tout en largeur qui donnait directement sur la petite cour extérieur, derrière le bâtiment. Après avoir minutieusement bandé la plaie, les mains préalablement recouvertes de gants en plastique, Sasuke ouvrit la petite fenêtre et hissa difficilement le corps en travers. Ça c'était fait. Il repartit tranquillement rejoindre sa place au près de son employeur.

Dans exactement une minute et vingt huit secondes, une camionnette de nettoyeurs spécialement employées par le vicieux serpent investirait la petite cour et trouverait le « déchet » qu'ils étaient payés pour faire disparaître bien à l' abri derrière les poubelles que l'Uchiwa avait prit la peine de disposer très précisément dès son arrivée, le soir même. Tout avait été calculé par ses bons soins. Tout sauf ça :

- Au fait, où est Tobi ?

Il passait près de la quatrième table au fond où une place était désormais vide.

- Il ne sait pas apprécier ce qui est beau ce gamin ! Il est resté dehors …

Puis, avec une grimace dégoûtée :

- Sa nouvelle lubie c'est de fouiller les poubelles !

Sasuke se figea brusquement. Oui, il avait tout prévu sauf ça. Il effectua un demi-tour complet, lutant de toutes ses forces contre l'instinct primaire qui lui criait de se jeter sur la porte de secours. Il y en avait deux dans la pièce, sans compter l'entrée principale et les coulisses. Cela, il l'avait remarqué à la seconde même où il était entré dans cette salle, la première fois. Ça faisait partit des règles de survit élémentaires. L'autre donnait sur une petite ruelle, celle là directement sur la fameuse cour. Le chemin lui paru interminable alors qu'il tentait de maintenir son allure et de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Une fois la porte ouverte, la fugitive lueur d'un projecteur éclaira un instant le dallage irrégulier, insuffisante cependant pour bannir tous les coins d'ombres impénétrables. Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention, se glissant directement vers un tas d'ordures empilé dans des sacs plastics plus ou moins éventrés. Il poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant que rien n'avait bougeait. Enfin en apparence.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? susurra une voix inconnue, moqueuse et cinglante dans son dos.

L'Uchiwa tressaillit : il était attendu.

Il s'était fait avoir.

En beauté.

**Fin du chapitre 25 : pris au piège.**

Sasuke : ça sens mauvais !

Azerty : Evidemment on est à côté des poubelles !

Sasuke -.-' … affligeant !

Naruto : Tu vas quand même pas tuer Sasuke-kun hein ?

Azerty : Mais naaaaaaaaan ! Ca serrait pas mon genre !

Sasuke et Naruto : Houla on a du soucis à ce faire nous !


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

GOMEN !! O.O Je me suis rendu compte ce matin que le chapitre que j'avais corrigé hier était resté dans la partie document du site et que j'avais … complètement oublié de le publier ! Bon, ben ça fait que vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui ! XD

**Réponse aux coms**

Pour le code **Shine**, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver en faite : il suffit de procéder à l'envers. Tu prend cafétéria, et tu essais de faire d'autres mots avec : être, et fac. Vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, je me suis dit que le mot fac pouvait être au début d'une affiche, et puisque sasu et naru parlaient souvent de poèmes, j'ai décidé qu'être serait un faux titre et j'ai créé les vers en conséquent. Restait A.I., que j'ai fichu en initial pour m'en débarrasser ! XD

Ne meurt pas **flanelle-hime**, les choses sérieuses commencent seulement ! Et désolée, mais c'est surtout Naruto et Hinata qui vont souffrir !

La glaçon n'est plus si froid que ça hein **Kamirya **? XD

(Toute rouge) Sérieux **ina, **c'est pas bon pour mes chevilles tout ce que tu me dis là !! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement ! :)

**Chapitre 25 : Questionnement.**

**Quelques clarification pour être sûr de ne perdre personne : Sasuke tue Deidara et cache le corps derrière les poubelles. Hors il apprend soudain qu'un certain Tobi aime fouiller dans les détritus et prend peur : Et si il trouvait le cadavre ?**

Sasuke restait tétanisé, le regard fixe, tous muscles tendus.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je sortais juste prendre l'air, je ne me sens pas très bien, répondit le brun au tac au tac.

Ne pas se retourner, ne pas montrer son visage : au cas où ça dégénérait, ça serait toujours ça de gagné. Il simula un léger vertige, assez discret pour être crédible. Mais visiblement l'autre ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu.

- Oh, moi je croyais que vous étiez venu chercher le cadavre de mon collègue Deidara. Désolé, je me suis trompé !

Chance de paraître innocent : 0.004 pour cent.

Traduction : ON SE BARRE !

L'Uchiwa s'élança d'un seul coup, bondissant en avant à une vitesse époustouflante et se précipita vers la porte la plus proche sans tourner une seule fois sa face vers son interlocuteur. Déjà, Tobi s'était mis à crier de toute la puissance de ses poumons, appelant ses camarades d'une voix si forte et si aigue qu'on la perçu même dans la salle principale du Hot club, malgré la musique assourdissante. Mais il ne se contenta pas de ça, et le reste fut sensiblement plus impressionnant : il s'était lancé à la poursuite du meurtrier, tirant un revolver chargé de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un coup de feu retenti dans le quartier endormi, résonnant sur les façades blafardes comme un coup de tonnerre. L'impacte de la balle fit voler quelques fragments de crépis et de bétons qui frôlèrent la joue du fuyard avec la douceur d'une promesse de mort. Ça tournait mal. Vraiment très mal.

Il s'enfonça dans un étroit couloir et bifurqua tout de suite à droite, montant quatre à quatre les marches d'un petit escalier de bois. Il avait étudié les plans du club par cœur, et savait exactement quoi faire. Les sept pièces là-haut, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles contenaient mais c'est le vieil escalier de secours, au bout du couloir, qui l'intéressait. Il déboula sur le palier alors que des cris commençaient à résonner dans tout le bâtiment tandis que la panique due au coup de feu se propageait dans les salles et que l'écho des pas de Tobi retentissait entre les murs étroits, derrière lui. Sasuke fonça d'un seul bond vers la petite fenêtre, arracha presque la poignée tant il tira fort mais prit la peine de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors avant de se précipiter vers sur la structure de fer rouillée. Heureusement : au pied de la sortie de secours branlante se tenaient deux hommes en costumes noirs qui surveillaient toutes les issues à la recherche du fuyard. Il ne pouvait pas sortir par là. Un grand bruit suivit d'un magnifique juron l'avertirent que le fouilleur de poubelles venait de se casser la figure sur les marches de bois, lui accordant quelques secondes de répit. Pas assez pour faire marche arrière.

Il se retourna dès qu'il entendit le claquement juste à côté de lui mais n'eu le temps de voir qu'un pan de porte marqué d'un petit 7 doré qui s'ouvrait brusquement. Une main le saisit par l'épaule et l'entraîna sans douceur vers l'arrière, l'envoyant valser avec l'élan dans le fond de la pièce adjacente. Et alors qu'une penderie toute entière s'effondrait sur lui, il vit le battant se refermer violement. Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans le couloir lorsque le bois pinça le poignet que Tobi avait placé sur son chemin pour le maintenir entrouvert.

- Mais qu'est ce que … ? QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE METRE UN SEUL ORTEIL DANS MA CHAMBRE ?? COMBIENT DE FOIS JE DEVRAIS REPETER QUE **JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN !** HENTAI ! SALE PORC LIBIDINEUX ! SORT DE CHEZ MOI **TOUT DE SUITE !**

Et le propriétaire de lieux hurlait, cognant sans vergogne le coin de la porte sur tout ce qui osait pénétrer son espace personnel. Finalement, avec un dernier glapissement de douleur, l'intrus lâcha prise en serrant sa main endolorie contre lui. Des voix retentirent près de lui :

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non, je voulais chercher dans cette pièce mais un fou furieux a essayé de m'amputer !

- Mais c'est toi qui es complètement cinglé !! T'es rentré dans la chambre de Kyuubi ! Celui là il a des fesses à tenter le diable mais des réactions de vierge effarouchée croisée avec une vieille fille frigide coincée dans son illustre manoir avec soixante-huit chats ! (oui oui, y'a des membres de l'Akatsuki qui on des expressions aussi bidons que ça )

- Mais il faut quand même chercher partout !

- Ne t'inquiète pas : si ce salop a ne serait ce que pensé à frôler cette porte, il est déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Mort de chaud oui ! Et alors qu'il entendait les voix s'éloigner vers la chambre suivante, Sasuke tenta à grand peine de se sortir de l'amoncellement de vêtements dans lesquels il était enchevêtré. Du coin de l'œil il vit son amant se pencher en avant et ramasser un objet qui, dans la précipitation, était tombé là. Et se retournant vers son beau et dangereux corbeau, porteur de mort, l'Uzumaki souffla :

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Dans sa main, il tenait un neuf millimètre. Il manquait une balle dans le chargeur.

Là je vais faire quelque chose qui va s'en doute me valoir quelles menaces de mort : je vais changer de sujet.

Ce même lundi un peu plus tôt, et plus exactement à 16H12, dans les rues commerciales de Konoha :

Les étudiants peu studieux avaient tous pris l'habitude, en sortant de cours, de se réfugier quelques heures des les salles obscures du centre ville, usant à outrance de toutes sortes de réductions. Kiba, d'ailleurs, y passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Lorsque leur professeur avait commencé à plier bagage, il avait donc bien évidemment proposé à toute sa bande de retourner voir le nouveau Survivivor 3685 une énième fois. Mais tous se défilaient un à un, se trouvant n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas visionner encore et encore la magnifique résurrection de la petite amie siliconée du héros. Il se tourna vers Hinata et supplia :

- Mais toi, tu veux bien venir avec moi hein ?

- …

Et avant qu'elle ait trouvé le courage d'articuler deux mots, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna joyeusement à sa suite en rajoutant :

- Génial ! Tu vas voir, tu vas a-do-rer ! Surtout quand le big méchant se fait trancher la tête mais que la super mutation lui permet de se battre encore jusqu'à ce que son clone surgisse des tréfonds de son passé pour reprendre son noir combat !

Totalement intoxiqué … Toujours est il qu'il partait en plein résumé du film lorsqu'il fut brutalement retenu vers l'arrière par sa jeune otage. Se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'Hinata mode rouge (non pas tomate mais magma en fusion) ne s'était pas arrêté de son plein gré (déjà qu'elle n'avançait pas de sa propre volonté … la pauvre !). De l'autre côté, la tenant également par la manche, un jeune homme aux yeux de glace qu'il avait déjà vu tourner autour du beau petit ange le foudroyait du regard.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'ait répondu « oui », souffla t'il d'une voix tranchante comme l'acier.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ?

- Je suis son cousin, répondit l'autre comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

Maintenant qu'on lui disait, le jeune chiot remarquait une certaine ressemblance (pour ne pas dire une ressemblance certaine) entre ces deux personnes là. Le sens de l'observation de ce garçon était malheureusement très peu développé, et son intellect tout autant. Toujours est il qu'il avait la colère facile, et cet empêcheur au monde de tourner en rond allait bientôt s'en rendre compte !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose ! Elle est majeur non ? Elle a le droit de décider de ce qu'elle veut faire ! Allez vient Hinata, on y va.

Et il resserra sèchement sa prise. Mais de son côté, l'autre fit de même.

- Justement, répliqua t'il, elle doit faire ce qui lui plait et non pas ce que toi tu veux qu'elle face ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a aucune envie de te suivre ?

Et il l'attira un peu plus à lui.

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Disant cela, Kiba attrapa l'épaule de la jeune fille et essaya de l'arracher à l'emprise du brun d'un coup sec.

- J'ai une dette envers elle, et je veillerais à son bonheur tant que je n'aurais pas su la rembourser !

- Mais bon sens je veux juste qu'on aille s'amuser un peu !

- C'est hors de question !

Résulta des courses, le petit ange au bord de l'évanouissement passa deux heures sur un siège de cinéma, encadrée par deux beaux garçons qui passaient leur temps à se lancer des regards assassins.

Kiba ignorait lui-même pourquoi il avait insisté comme ça. Peut être parce qu'il trouvait la jeune Hyuuga bien plus belle qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer… Il n'y avait pas prêté attention au début, tant elle était douée pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même et disparaître, mais quand il l'avait vu rougir pour un rien, ses grands yeux de givre plaqués sur le sol et ses doigts de tapotant nerveusement, il n'avait pu que la trouver adorable. Et bien oui, Hinata lui plaisait ! Pas qu'un peu en plus ! Et maintenant voila qu'un cousin mère poule venait encore compliquer les choses ! Il ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, restant planté à la droite de la jeune fille rouge dans un silence aussi stoïque que pesant. Enfin, ça s'était avant que le sujet de « qui va la raccompagner ? » n'entre sur la table. Là ce fut une guerre ouverte, un vrai champ de bataille en pleine rue. Le pauvre ange faillit mourir de honte et de gêne. Et comme la nuit tombait, cette dernière osa demander d'une voix faible si elle pouvait rentrer seule. Pour la première fois les deux garçons furent immédiatement du même avis : NON !

Au final ils la raccompagnèrent tous les deux en essayant de ne pas s'étriper en chemin.

Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes à rallier les portes de l'orphelinat et puisqu'il se faisait tard, la jeune fille proposa de rester un peu, histoire de se réchauffer deux minutes. Neji hésitait, près à décliner l'invitation lorsque son rival accepta d'une voix enjouée. Ses doutes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup et il coupa la route au jeune chien pour entrer le premier.

Plus surprotecteur, tu meurs !

Aussitôt la porte franchie, une horde de marmots survoltés les assaillit.

- Qu'est ce que … ? sursauta Kiba.

Ne vous l'avais je pas dis ? Ce dernier n'avait jamais été attentif, et il n'avait bien évidement pas remarqué la petite plaque « orphelinat de Konoha » sur le portail d'entrée. Mais il n'était pas bête, du moins pas autant qu'il le laissait paraître. Il comprit bien vite. Son regard interrogateur se porta alors sur Hinata. La jeune fille ne s'en aperçu pas, trop occupée à répondre aux petits pensionnaires qui la sollicitaient de tous côtés, distribuant les sourires francs et les caresses légères sur les mèches en bataille. Neji par contre, semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Les gamins lui tiraient les manches en l'appelant par son prénom et en lui demandant de jouer avec eux.

- Toi aussi t'es un ami d'Hinata-chan ? demanda une petite voix près de lui.

- Euh … oui ! Salut moi c'est Kiba !

- T'as l'air bête !

Et oui, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants !

- Hinata …, commença le jeune homme sans y prêter attention, elle vit ici ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça le bout de chou. C'est Naruto-sensei qui nous l'a apporté la semaine dernière.

Le jeune chien laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Un instant il avait cru que son ange était orphelin. Un pincement au cœur le prit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement obstrué le fait que son meilleur ami, lui, l'était réellement. Naruto ne se plaignait jamais …

Mais pour ce qui était de son lien avec la petite brune, il allait falloir que l'Inuzuka se renseigne ! D'après ce qu'il avait vu, le blondinet était déjà casé mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Une fillette le tira de ses réflexions en lui lançant son ballon en pleine figure.

**Fin du chapitre 25 : Questionnement.**

Sasuke (l'air contant, essuie son katana).

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Sasuke : Rien, je me suis juste fait plaisir !

Naruto : C'est-à-dire ? o.O

Sasuke : J'ai découpé l'auteur en rondelles.

Naruto : cool ! … A non pas cool !! Qui c'est qui va écrire la suite maintenant ?

Sasuke : T'inquiète pas, elle respire encore. Mais tout juste !


	27. Chapter 27

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Pour Sasuke, je ne dirai rien **Yukimai-chan** : je vais pas non plus spoiler le chapitre qui suis, ça serrait pas sympa ! Par contre, Kiba aura bien besoin de tes encouragements !

Oui **Lily2507**, j'ai osé coupé là ! Et vu vous réactions, ça valait le coup ! Par la suite, Neji, Kiba et Hinata vont prendre une importance que je n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout prévu !

Va y**lafolleNeko-girlz** : venge moi !! Attend, je te passe une tronsoneuse ! (sourire sadique, le grand retour)

Il faut bien que l'action reprenne**Mee **: on est presque à la fin ! Mais pour le moment, sortez les violons, séance émotion !

Pour le couple, je ne te le dirai pas **cc**, mais sache que tu risques d'avoir une surprise ! XD Sinon, il reste 12 chapitres sans compter celui là !

Salut **ina **! Je suis actuellement en pleine face de résurrection, alors tu pourrais me prévenir si tu retrouves mon pied droit ? Ca fait partit des bouts que sasuke a coupés et que je n'ai pas encore retrouvés ! :p

Enfin quelqu'un qui me demande comment je vais ! Merci **MrsSimply** ! Je sais que je suis la toute puissante auteuse et que même réduite en petits cubes, je peux toujours écrire, mais personne d'autre ne sais demandé comment on se sentait quand on était réduite en lamelles si fines qu'on dirait du cellophane !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 27 : La culture des pâquerettes.**

La cueillette des pâquerettes est une activité aussi minutieuse qu'ennuyante. Il faut saisir la fleur pas la tige, sans frôler les pétales, et sectionner à exactement deux centimètres du sol. Si par mégarde on coupait un peu trop haut, il faudrait alors jeter la plante et recommencer sur …

Non ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire pourquoi ?

… Non plus, je ne suis pas suicidaire, je vous assure !

Je sais bien que vous voulez avoir la réaction de Naruto, mais je coince là moi ! Ca va être un des chapitres les plus durs à écrire de ma fic, je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je vais mettre dedans ! … Oui, je raconte ma vie ! Bon, ok ok, je la ferme ...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 27 : le vrai.**

Les silences, il les avait toujours appréciés. Sasuke Uchiwa ne profitait pas des instants de calme dans sa vie pour se lancer dans de grandes réflexions, parce que vu tout ce qui encombrait son esprit ça n'aurait plus été des instants de calme du tout. Il aimait se laisser tomber sur une chaise, un lit, une parcelle d'herbe, fermer les yeux et arrêter de penser, écoutant juste le silence qui l'entourait doucement.

Mais celui là, étrangement, il ne le supportait pas. Lourd, l'air entre lui et son amant. Presque aussi lourd que son cœur. Décidemment, plus rien ne se passait plus comme il l'avait prévu. Naruto n'aurait pas dû savoir. Jamais.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. De stress se dit il, mais peut être était aussi un peu de peur. Il cherchait quelque chose à répondre mais ne trouvait rien. Quoi qu'il tente d'expliquer, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Oui mais voila : il était quand même un peu trop lourd, ce silence.

- C'est mon arme. Je peux travailler sans mais c'est quand même plus rapide quand je l'ai.

Naruto ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas regardé en face une seule fois depuis son entrée rocambolesque dans la salle. Il se contentait de contempler d'un air détaché l'objet noir qui reposait entre ses mains.

- Tu n'es pas garde du corps.

Ce n'était pas une question. A cet instant là, Sasuke aurait préféré ne pas être aussi observateur : il aurait peut être cru, alors, à l'air calme et indifférent de son amour. Mais il voyait le moindre détail, comme sa voix légèrement roque et les muscles de sa nuque trop tendus. Les pupilles bleus étaient un peu trop dilatées de n'avoir pas lâché le métal sombre du pistolet, et il faisait de tout évidence un effort monstre pour ne pas lancer violemment le distributeur de mort subite sur le mur opposé. Non, ce n'était pas une question.

- Qui as-tu tué, Sasuke ?

- Deidara, membre de l'akatsuki, une grande figure de la mafia de Konoha.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que monsieur Orochimaru m'a payé une belle mallette de petites coupures pour le rayer de la surface de la terre.

- Tu es tueur à gage.

- Oui.

Un rire étranglé monta de la gorge serrée de Naruto alors que ses paupières s'exorbitaient un peu plus. Il était toujours de trois quarts par rapport à Sasuke mais avait enfin réussit à détacher ses yeux de l'arme pour les poser sur le mur face à lui.

- C'est cocasse tu ne trouves pas ? Hilarant même ! On dirait le scénario d'un roman : deux garçons du même âge, de la même fac, avec pour chacun d'eux un terrible secret ! Quel es- il donc ? Oh mon dieu ! Cet idiot est stripteaseur !! Mais pourquoi ? Et cette dette qu'il doit absolument rembourser, d'où vient elle ? Mais c'est qu'il serait en train de tomber amoureux en plus ?? De son camarade de classe qui, pour une raison obscure, traîne dans ce club ! Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ce dernier est un tueur au cœur de pierre. Va t'il tenter de se servir de l'idiot de service pour atteindre sa proie ou partagera t'il l'amour éperdu de son camarade ?

Et alors il disait ça sans s'en rendre compte, l'air perdu et la voix s'enrouant alors qu'il commençait à comprendre, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce que ça impliquait.

- Tueur … tueur à gage … tueur …, répétait il d'une voix sourde.

- Je …

Et pour la première fois il se retourna, ses orbes azurs remplis de cristaux liquides :

- Tu t'es servi de moi Sasuke.

- NON !

Mais il se figea tout à coup, baissant précipitent les yeux. Si, il l'avait utilisé. Ce n'était absolument pas pour ça qu'il l'avait approché mais « Kyuubi » faisait bel et bien partit de son plan. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, avec _eux_, leur relation …

- Depuis quatre ans ?

L'Uchiwa sursauta, surprit au cœur de ses réflexions.

- C'est ce métier là que tu fais depuis quatre ans ?

- …oui.

Les pupilles océan de son ange se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans le vague. Sa voix était rêveuse, lointaine, lorsqu'il demanda :

- Je meurs d'envie de t'accabler de questions, mais je ne t'en poserais qu'une.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour faire cesser le tremblement qui pointait dans sa voix puis demanda, dans un murmure :

- Est ce que c'était ton propre choix ?

- … oui.

Le beau blond acquiesça, le visage neutre.

- Alors le reste, c'est tes affaires. Tu as tout pouvoir sur ta vie, et ce n'est surtout pas moi qui vais venir fouiller dans le privé des autres.

Et d'un geste décidé, il pausa l'arme sur sa table basse et s'en détourna. Définitivement.

Sasuke aurait dû se sentir soulagé non ? C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer, une réaction qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé. Alors pourquoi se sentait il soudain aussi mal ?

- C'était un salop.

Et comme Naruto lui jeté un regard tinté d'incompréhension, il rajouta :

- L'homme que j'ai éliminé ce soir. C'était une enflure. Une engeance de l'humanité. L'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait est la plus dangereuse des mafias de tout le pays. Ils trempent dans tous les trafics, de marchandises ou d'êtres humains. Se sont des monstres.

Pourquoi se justifiait-il soudain ? Et pourquoi avec cette voix fébrile ? Mais il devait essayer. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fini par se convaincre lui-même ? Comme son petit ami ne répondait pas, il continua :

- Deidara était un des pires. Il s'occupait du trafic d'armes pour des dizaines de pays en guerre civile, a inventé des centaines de nouveaux explosifs plus mortels les uns que les autres… Il est même recherché par la police pour avoir fait sauter un bâtiment résidentiel habité de quinze familles « par pur esthétisme », « pour l'art » d'après ses propres mots.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ? Parce que si oui tu as du travail, des salops du genre il y en a des masses ! Mais est ce qu'on a pour autant le droit de les descendre ? Non, la vérité Sasuke c'est que tu as été payé pour le liquider et que tu l'as fais. C'est ton choix. Je n'ai aucun droit de juger ça à ta place.

- Mais tu n'es pas d'accord n'est ce pas ?

- …

Tous deux se turent, ne désirant ni l'un ni l'autre s'étendre sur le sujet, sachant qu'un simple mot de travers pouvait faire flancher l'équilibre précaire qu'ils maintenaient entre eux. Ils ne se regardaient pas, et Sasuke avait promené ses yeux d'encre sur la chambre, plus par habitude et pour occuper ses pupilles que par réel intérêt. Elle était grande. Peut être le double que celle que son amant occupait en temps que « Naruto ». Il y avait bien évidemment un lit, de fer forgé, avec une seule place mais cependant assez large. A côté, un immense bureau prenait tout le reste du mur, surmonté de miroirs inclinés de toutes les façons imaginables, eux même encadrés de petites ampoules. Il y avait là un nombre incroyable de trousses à maquillages, de crèmes et de parfums, pour la plus part même pas sorti de leur emballage et recouvert d'une petite couche de poussière. Un peu plus loin, un porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir une penderie démesuré, encombrée d'un nombre impressionnant de tenues plus au moins complexes, mais toutes étudiées pour être le plus excitantes possible. Un fond de la pièce, il apercevait une petite salle de bain. Le croirez-vous ? Tous les murs avaient entièrement été repeints en orange ! Mais pas un seul ton, non. Une dizaine de muances différentes qui se chevauchaient, s'entortillant pour former des motifs fantomatiques, si fin et mystérieux que l'on ne se lassait pas de les détailler.

- C'est moi qui les ai dessinés, déclara une voix claire derrière lui. Pendant mes dernières vacances, entre deux petits boulots. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ! Pour la peinture en elle-même par contre on a dû faire venir des artisans. C'était mon cadeau pour ma deuxième nomination au titre de meilleur danseur du club, offert par le directeur.

Plus Sasuke voyait ce qui l'entourait, plus il avait envie de comprendre. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas sur son amant ! … Tout ce que les fiches d'un ordinateur n'avaient pas su lui apprendre en fait.

- J'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

Vouloir parler, et surtout vouloir écouter quelqu'un sans chercher une information précise pour ces plans. Ne pas tracer de plan du tout. C'était … nouveau pour lui. Mais il continua quand même, parce qu'au fond ce n'était pas désagréable. Et puis il voulait vraiment savoir…

- Je n'ai pas ta patience ni ta sagesse de te satisfaire des choix des autres sans chercher à les enfoncer dans leurs erreurs. Alors si tu me dis pourquoi tu fais tout ça, je t'expliquerais aussi.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et il avait tendance à toucher Kyuubi malgré ses résolutions sur la vie privée de chacun. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait. S'il était intéressé ? Evidemment ! Il crevait d'envie de savoir pourquoi, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu faire que son camarade devienne tueur à l'âge de 15 ans, de trouver quelque chose qui permette de le justifier, de ce dire « il a du sang sur les mains mais c'est pas grave, lui il avait le droit et je n'ai pas à le détester pour ça, je n'ai même pas à y repenser ! ». Et si pour ça il devait raconter sa vie, pourquoi pas après tout ? Ce n'était pas un secret. Plus pour Sasuke en tout cas.

- Je suis d'accord, dit il alors. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout.

Le ton était sérieux et catégorique. Naruto fit une adorable moue désabusée :

- Houla ça va être long ça !

Il se dirige lentement vers une petite commode, servit deux vers d'un alcool doré et vint s'asseoir sur le divan, faisant signe à Sasuke de faire de même. Et lorsque le corbeau se laissa tomber tout près de lui, acceptant le verre qu'il lui tendait, kyuubi lui sourit calmement et demanda :

- Alors, par quoi je commence ?

**Fin du chapitre 27 : je ne sais pas comment qu'il s'appelle pour de vrai puisque les deux précédents noms sont des délires :p**

Sasuke : C'est … bizarre.

Azerty : Quoi encore ? T'es pas content ?

Sasuke : Non c'est juste la réaction de Naruto … c'est pas humain de prendre cette nouvelle comme ça !

Azerty : Si tu veux je vous fais casser !

Naruto et Sasuke : NON NON C'EST BON !!

Azerty : Ah je me disais aussi … Qui est la meilleur fanficteuse au monde ?

Sasuke : Rêve toujours pour qu'on dise que c'est toi ! -.-

Naruto : Perverse, sadique, fainéante et maintenant narcissique ? Tu nous caches encore beaucoup de petites qualités de ce genre ?

Azerty : Une petite centaine mais ce n'est pas vos affaires .

Sasuke : Ca promet ! -.-


	28. Chapter 28

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse au com

Tu as bien raison de te poser des questions **ina** ! Sache que je n'écris pas un chapitre par jour : cette fic est déjà terminée depuis plus de six mois, je ne fais que la relire attentivement, corrigé les fautes qui m'avaient échappé à l'époque et répondre aux coms de ce site, ce qui me prend quand même une petite heure tous les matins ! Mais à l'époque où je l'ai écrite, en pleine période scolaire je sortais un chapitre tous les deux jours, et là j'en ai bavé ! Mais le chalenge me plaisait, et le faite que Sermina tenait exactement le même rythme avec sous le masque et que j'étais sûr d'avoir son chapitre à corriger en avant premier dès que je lui envoyais le mien m'aidait à ne pas prendre de retard. C'est la période de ma vie où j'ai le moins dormis, mais franchement je ne la regrette pas !

En y réfléchissant bien **cc**, moi, à la place de Naruto j'aurai été plus surprise qu'en colère. Et en suite, j'aurai tout fait pour essayer de lui trouver une excuse, me dire que ce n'était pas grave et que je pouvais l'aimer quand même en faisant comme si de rien était ! Et c'est à peut près ce que j'ai essayer de faire ressentir dans la réaction de Naruto.

Merci **lafolleNeko-girlz** ! Contente que ma fic te plaise ! :)

Je confirme **Mee **: tu t'éclates ! XD ( attrape un marteau piqueur pour essayer de décoller l'espèce de sangsue qui s'est fixée à sa jambe à grand renfort de super glue)

Oui **Yukimai-chan**, je fais un chapitre pour Naruto, et un autre pour Sasuke, ce qui fait que l'on ne parlera pas de Neji et de Kiba avant quelques jours, désolée …

Merci **MrsSimply**, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plut ! ; )

En même temps **Lily2507**, si il avait mal réagit il m'aurait fallu des chapitres entiers pour les remettre ensemble ! XD

Il faut dire que je suis plutôt fière de mes pâquerettes **Redfoxline** ! :p En faite, s'était une expression d'une de mes profs de français au lycée : « dans une écriture d'invention, il est quand même très difficile de faire un total hors sujet, à moins bien sûr de parler de la culture des pâquerettes ! ». J'adorai cette prof ! XD Et comme je ne savais pas comment commencer ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de le faire, ce fameux hors sujet !

Comme tu as pu le remarqué **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, Naruto est très pointilleux sur les limites de son boulot ! XD enfin, là s'était surtout pour empêcher des truands de faire là peau au mec qui l'envois au septième ciel ! :p

**Chapitre 28 : impayé**

Naruto hésita un instant et baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer !

Il tournait délicatement le verre entre ses doigts, avec un grand sourire gêné, cherchant quoi dire d'autre.

- Peut être que tu devrais commencer par le tout début. L'orphelinat par exemple, souffla Sasuke d'une voix douce.

Sur le coup, Naruto manqua de lâcher sa boisson. Il la rattrapa in extremis, jetant au passage un regard inquisiteur à son compagnon.

- Mais … Comment tu sais ça toi ??

- Ce n'est pas dur à trouver. C'est même marqué sur ton bulletin d'inscription à la fac, pour les personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence.

- Oh ! …

Il se tut un instant, troublé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant ait été au courant. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite : c'était mieux au fond, ça lui faciliterait les choses.

- L'orphelinat oui … J'y suis arrivé quelques mois seulement après ma naissance, alors pour moi c'est comme si j'y avais toujours vécu. Je crois que je me rappelle de la voix de mon père. C'est très flou, je ne me souviens plus des mots et peut être qu'au fond je rêve juste, mais j'ai envie de continuer d'y croire. Iruka ne faisait que me répéter que c'était un homme exceptionnel, que j'avais de quoi être fier d'être son fils. Il me parlait de mes parents à chaque fois que je le lui demandais. Ma mère, il disait que c'était la femme la plus survoltée qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle ne tenait pas en place, n'abandonnait jamais, restait fière et fidèle à elle-même mais surtout, elle multipliait les plaisanteries et les bourdes. Un vrai phénomène de foire ! C'est pour ça qu'elle allait si bien avec mon père : il était, paraît-il, le seul à pouvoir la calmer un peu, et elle ne l'exaspérait jamais, lui arrachant des centaines de sourires amusées. En farfouillant bien, sensei avait retrouvé une vieille photo d'eux. Je les ai tout de suite trouvés beaux. Et puis … ça crevait littéralement les yeux qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Ils se tenaient bras dessus dessous sans prêter le moindre regard à l'objectif, et pa… mon père accrochait une écharpe au cou d'une très jolie jeune femme. Elle avait le ventre légèrement rond, et Iruka m'avait alors expliqué que c'était moi lorsque je poussais sous son nombril. Après il est devenu tout rouge quand je lui demandais « comment qu'on fait les bébés ? », et surtout quand j'ai rajouté « sensei toi tu en auras un avec le gentil monsieur qui ressemble à un épouvantail avec les cheveux argentés qui vient de voir des fois la nuit ? ». Il s'imaginait à l'époque que les petits pensionnaires n'avaient rien remarqué.

Il fait une petite pause, souriant tendrement à ce souvenir.

- Iruka était très proche de mon père, bien que de plusieurs années son cadet. Alors il l'a soutenu moralement quand ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Elle était moins forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire, tout simplement, et elle avait dû sentir qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, parce qu'elle avait dis « je t'aimerais toujours »à son mari juste avant l'accouchement. Il n'avait pas comprit lui, que c'était un adieu. Du moins il ne l'avait pas comprit tout de suite… Il était mal il parait. Les gens autour de lui pensaient même qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il s'est enfermé dans une chambre et a arrêté de parler, de manger, de respirer presque. Quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on dise, il restait de marbre. Mort. Et puis au début du troisième jour, Iruka en a eu assez. Il s'est brusquement arrêté de me donner le biberon comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis ma naissance, et il s'était avancé vers la loque humaine, m'avait fourré dans une de ses mains, le biberon dans l'autre, et puis était parti, le plantant là. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé après mais lorsqu'il était revenu le soir même, il avait retrouvé son ami se dépatouillant dans une centaine de couches traînant pas terre, alors que je lui lançais tout objet passant à ma portée à la figure. Mais le plus important, c'est que malgré son air perdu et complètement paniqué, mon père revivait. Je lui avais, comme disait sensei, redonné une raison de respirer, de laisser la douleur de la perte de celle qu'il avait aimé plus que tout derrière lui en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle lui avait donné en retour.

Les glaçons dans son verre tintèrent quand il le porta à ses lèvres.

- Mon père a finalement apprit à faire les couches. Il avait repris son travail, me confiant à Iruka pendant ces heures de boulot mais passant le moindre de ses instants libres avec moi, me couvrant de toute l'attention et de toute l'affection du monde. Un vrai papa gâteau. Les gens s'étonnaient même qu'il arrive à me consacrer autant de temps tout en restant aussi efficace pour traiter les problèmes de la ville … D'ailleurs il serait peut être temps que je t'explique …

Nouvelle gorgée d'alcool :

- Mon père, c'était Yondaime, le quatrième maire de Konoha.

Il attendit que Sasuke ait fini de s'étouffer, encaissa son regard sidéré puis le resservit copieusement, conscient que c'était pour le moins une révélation inattendu.

- Ce Yondaime là ? Le héros, le sauveur ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié !

- Peu de gens le savaient. Ils ne le cachaient pas, mais n'étalaient pas non plus leur vie privée à la presse, préfèrent vivre tranquillement en dehors des méandres de la politique. C'est pour ça que personne ne s'est intéressé plus que ça à eux : les amours tranquilles, sans secret ni projecteurs, ça n'intéresse pas les paparazzis.

- Mais Naruto … la quatrième il est …

- Mort oui, ça je sais ! Héroïquement qui plus est ! La grande catastrophe d'il y a dix-huit ans, le tsunami géant qui déferlait sur la ville. Les experts avaient décrété que Konoha serait totalement rasée s'il l'avait percuté de plein fouet, et que l'on n'avait plus le temps d'évacuer. Il y avait bien le barrage oui, mais les verrous automatiques ne suffiraient pas à contenir toute la puissance. Si on fermait manuellement par contre, en laissant le barrage s'inonder partiellement avant de sceller le tout au dernier moment, là on avait une chance… Sauf que la personne qui restait là-bas finirait obligatoirement noyée. C'était forcé. Il aurait pu envoyer un agent des forces spéciales ; il en avait le pouvoir. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il y est allé lui-même. Il a attendu la vague. Il est resté à son poste alors que l'eau montait. Et lorsque le gros du tsunami est arrivé, il a fermé les vannes.

Court arrêt. Son visage était neutre, sa voix uniforme.

- Ils pensent qu'il a survécu environ deux minutes sous l'eau.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, figé, méditatif. L'Uchiwa n'osait pas dire un mot, remuer un seul sourcil : tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire aurait semblé déplacé. Il attendait juste que son amant reprenne. Et Naruto continua :

- Il avait laissé une petite lettre pour moi, où il disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il s'excusait de m'avoir abandonné comme ça, qu'il espérait que je lui pardonnerais un jour de m'avoir fait orphelin. Il écrivait aussi qu'il m'appartenait à moi et à moi seul de faire savoir que j'étais son fils, et qu'en attendant il laissait à Iruka, en qui il avait toute confiance, le soin de s'occuper de moi. Il avait bien choisit : il m'a offert le meilleur des faux-pères ! Après la catastrophe, et malgré le sacrifice de Yondaime, il y eu quelques morts. Oh, rien à voir avec ce qui aurait dû se produire ! Mais il n'empêche que l'on dénombrait une dizaine d'orphelins, moi compris. C'est sensei qui nous prit sous son aile. Il a alors monté de toutes pièces un orphelinat où il nous a installés et élevés avec autant d'amour que s'il avait été nos deux parents à la fois, pour chacun d'entre nous. On était heureux. Et puis subitement, il y a deux ans, les gens se sont désintéressés de nous. Le souvenir des disparus s'estompait des mémoires, et plus personne ne se souciait des orphelins. Alors Iruka n'a très vite plus eu assez d'argents pour nourrir tout le monde, avec les maigres dons qui persistaient. Pire : le propriétaire du bâtiment réclamait le loyer impayé et on pouvait être expulsé d'un instant à l'autre. Il me fallait de l'argent. Beaucoup et très vite. J'ai rencontré Jiraya par pur hasard à cette période là. Au début, j'ai toute de suite rejeté l'idée de faire ce genre de boulot, mais au bout de deux jours à ne trouver que des salaires de misère, je me suis finalement dis qu'un petit essai, ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Juste pour quelques jours ...

Il prit de nouveau la bouteille et les resservit tous les deux.

- Ma prestation plaisait et le patron l'avait tout de suite remarqué, me mettant en valeur. Les pourboires pleuvaient. En une semaine j'avais gagné bien plus que je ne m'y étais attendu. Bon, je ne dormais presque plus, mais ça ne n'était pas grave : ça ne durerait pas. J'ai envoyé l'argent sous enveloppe anonyme, ne voulant pas embarrasser Iruka. Mais quand j'ai vu son air ahurit et son sourire de soulagement pur alors qu'il découvrait les billets, je me suis dit « on a de quoi rembourser le retard de la location, mais on n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Je crois que je vais travailler une semaine de plus, et ça ira ». Et c'est allé. Je me rendais compte que j'aimais vraiment danser, et même si_ leurs_ regards me gênaient, même si je tremblais en me déshabillant, je m'y faisais assez vite dans l'ensemble. Jiraya m'a donné une chambre en me disant que j'avais le droit de l'aménager comme bon me semblait, d'y faire ce que je voulais et qu'elle m'appartenait totalement. Mais moi j'ai refusé. Me servir de cette pièce, pourquoi pas ? Mais sans y changer quoi que ce soit. Je n'allais pas rester longtemps, n'est pas ? Et il comprenait. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être gentil ce vieux pervers : il ne m'a pas posé de question, acceptant mon faux nom et mes scrupules sans rien dire, en compatissant même. C'était mon choix, il le respectait. Et puis au bout d'un mois, alors que je commençais à plier mes affaires pour les rendre et partir, il y a une poutre dans le hall de l'orphelinat qui a cédé, entraînant un pan de toit avec elle. Iruka était effondré. Il fit et refit les comptes des dizaines de fois et en vint à la conclusion que si les dons continuaient comme ça et qu'on se serrait un peu la ceinture, ça irait. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire moi ? J'ai re-demandé mes affaire à Jiraya et je me suis remis à danser. De plus en plus de clients m'appréciaient, et il y en avait même qui disaient qu'ils ne venaient que pour moi. Alors le directeur m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas aller servir en salle. Au début je ne faisais que des gaffes, mais les autres garçons m'ont aidé, souriant de mes erreurs tout en m'enseignant l'art de capter l'attention, puis de mener les clients par le bout du nez. J'ai commencé à gagner un peu plus d'argent, et j'envoyais toujours tout à Iruka. Dans la foulé j'ai eu dix-huit ans. Ça m'a fait bizarre parce que sur le coup je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait plus de six mois que je dansais pour le hot club. Et puis, je n'étais soudain plus sous la tutelle de mon sensei. Je ne suis pas pourquoi mais dans un coin de ma tête, je m'étais imaginé que je resterais toujours à l'orphelinat. Oh, bien sûr Iruka m'a proposé de rester, mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit : il y avait d'autres orphelins à Konoha qui avaient besoin de son amour. Moi j'avais eu ma part. Je me suis trouvé un petit boulot dans une pizzeria du coin et j'ai prit un minuscule appartement en collocation avec Kiba. C'est là que j'ai rencontré tous les autres. On a pas mal fait les couillons cette année là, mais l'un dans l'autre on s'est bien amusé tous ensemble et on a eu notre bac. Je me suis inscrit à la fac. Les chambres de la résidence étaient une vraie aubaine pour moi, parce que je ne voulais toujours pas vivre au club et que mon mimi loyer était déjà trop cher. Et puis, même si il était persuadé que c'est parce que j'allais voir une amoureuse en cachette, Kiba me répétait sans cesse que j'avais l'air crevé, que je ne dormais pas assez. Les autres étaient d'accord d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais quand même pas leur dire que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais celle d'un adorable gamin de cinq ans qui était tombé malade et qu'il fallait opérer de toute urgence. Je n'ai jamais réussis à retenir le nom de cette saloperie que Konohamaru avait attrapé, mais toujours est-il qu'aucun hôpital du pays n'était équipé pour le soigner, et qu'il fallait l'envoyer aux Etats-Unis au plus vite. Tout l'orphelinat s'est mobilisé pour faire des collectes et des économies. Sophia avait même proposé de vendre son nounours ! Et moi j'ai triplé la dose : je dansais plus que jamais, j'étais tous les jours en salle et je draguais ouvertement les clients pour obtenir des pourboires. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je pense qu'il aurait été lynché par les autres employés et aurait dû remettre les pendules à l'heure avec le directeur. Mais parce que j'étais moi et qu'il était de notoriété publique que je ne faisais pas ce métier par plaisir, ils ont comprit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire et ils n'ont rien dit. L'opération de Konohamaru a été un réel succès. Pour autant que je sache, il est maintenant avec une famille aimante qui s'occupe très bien de lui. Il nous a envoyé une lettre très colorée il y a trois jours. Après ça j'ai de nouveau été élu danseur préféré des clients et Jiraya m'a reproposé de personnaliser ma chambre. J'ai arrêté de me voiler la face à ce moment là : ma dette envers l'homme qui m'avait élevé et l'orphelinat en lui-même, je ne la rembourserais jamais assez, même avec tout l'or du monde. Et maintenant j'avais aussi une dette envers Jiraya qui m'avait donné une chance de m'en sortir, formé à un nouveau métier, supporté mes gamineries et mes bourdes, laissé filer mes erreurs …

Il vida le reste de son verre d'une traite.

- Et puis finalement, elle n'est pas si mal que ça cette chambre.

**Fin du chapitre 28 : impayé**

Naruto : c'est …

Sasuke : …un monologue …

Naruto : … de 2500 mots.

Sasuke : 0.0

Naruto : 0.0

Azerty : Ouf ! Il était long celui là !

Naruto : T'avais tant de chose que ça à dire sur ma vie ?

Azerty : Non, j'en avais beaucoup plus mais j'ai dû couper et prendre que le plus intéressant, sinon, ça devenait vraiment trop lourd.

Sasuke : Tu as conscience que les seules pauses sont toutes des invitations à l'alcoolisme ?

Azerty : Mais autre chose aurait casé l'histoire ! (snif)


	29. Chapter 29

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Doucement sur la vodka **ina gyokuno**, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on peut faire à un chat, justement, après quelque verre de ce truc ! XD Sinon, on reparlera de Neji et Kiba, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il faut déjà que Naruto et Sasuke règlent leur petits problèmes de couple, et tu vas voir, c'est pas encore gagné !

L'histoire de Sasuke n'est pas vraiment plus joyeuse **cc**, mais elle colle déjà plus au manga ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le métier de Naru-chan **lafolleNeko-girlz** ! :p

Et un chapitre pour te faire oublier les cours **Mee,** un ! (Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ou non ?? Et ma vie privée alors ?? (Va chercher une tronçonneuse) à nous deux ! )

Merci **Redfoxline**, c'est une chose de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire, s'en est une autre de savoir que tu ne t'es jamais ennuyé en la lissant ! Merci de me suivre et de l'encourager !

Si tu t'en douté **Lily2507**, la vie de Sasuke va peut être te décevoir un peu parce qu'elle colle pas mal au manga ! A toi d'en juger !

Azerty cligna trop fois des yeux, ahurie, fixant la chose non identifiée qui lui faisait face. Et soudain ! (le temps que ça monte au cerveau en faite :p), elle se jeta sur **Shashiin**, en hurlant un « MERCHIIIIII » accompagné de petits cœurs si retentissant que ce qu'il restait du mur s'effondra. Depuis ce jour, Azerty est SDF.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 29 : Le sang des Uchiwa.**

Tenir ses promesses, c'était une des principales maximes des Uchiwa. Ne jamais revenir sur sa parole. C'était donc au tour de Sasuke de mettre à nu son histoire, son passé, ses démons. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de raconter sa vie. Mais quand on aime on ne compte pas ! … si ? On peut aussi contourner et … Bon ok, ok, il allait s'y mettre !

…

…

Bon excusez le, ce n'était pas un maître de l'éloquence mais il va vraiment parler, je vous assure ! (Prépare son bazooka)

Mais l'auteur n'eu pas à intervenir : après un long silence gêné, Sasuke se jeta de lui-même à l'eau.

- Ma famille a toujours été riche. Banquiers, chirurgiens, cadres et PDG. Mon père, par exemple, possédait une très grande entreprise avec plusieurs centaines de millions de yens de bénéfices par an. C'est peut être pour ça que mon frère à mal tourné. Ou plutôt, à cause de l'indifférence de notre père, de l'abondance d'argent et des fréquentations pourris jusqu'à la moelle qu'on se fait très vite quand on est au sommet. Le pouvoir et le flic pervertissent les hommes, mais pour mon frère c'est encore pire que ça : il s'ennuyait. Qu'il claque des doigts, et il avait tout ce qu'il désirait. N'importe quel objet, quelque en soit le prix, il pouvait se permettre de se le payer et de le jeter dans la seconde qui suivait, n'importe quel esprit rebelle, il pouvait le mater et en faire son chien avec la somme adéquat, n'importe quelle fille, il pouvait la séduire en quelques heures seulement, de l'attrait de son nom, de son argent, de son physique plus qu'avantageux ou même de son caractère glacial si apprécié de la gente féminine. C'est très frustrant, tu sais, d'avoir tout au point de ne plus rien désirer. Alors il a commencé à faire ce que l'on ne doit pas faire, parce qu'il espérait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à enfreindre les lois. Mais là encore il a été déçu : son argent et sa position le protégeaient de tous les juges, pour la première insulte à agent comme tout le premier vol de voiture, de même pour le premier chantage et pour le harcèlement. Un bon dédommagement et la fille se taisait. Tout été trop facile, il ne risquait jamais rien. Mes parents, bien sûr, ont tenté de faire quelque chose, chacun à leur manière. Ma mère lui a parlé calmement, a essayé de le comprendre et surtout de lui faire comprendre que ça ne menait à rien. Il l'a écouté avec un petit sourire narquois puis s'est levé pour aller rejoindre la bande de malfrats sans fois ni loi qui était venu ramper à ses pieds pour se mettre sous sa protection. Mon père, lui, a été plus radical : il a essayé de l'enfermer. Je dis bien « essayé » parce que ça a été un vrai désastre et que la plus part du temps il retrouvait Itachi affalé sur le canapé du salon deux minutes seulement après l'avoir consigné à double tours dans sa chambre, avec fenêtres condamnées en prime. Moi-même je n'ai jamais comprit comment il faisait, et quand je lui demandais de m'apprendre, il m'envoyait balader d'une pichenette sur le front d'un air indifférant. Je détestais ça, mais je ne l'admirais que plus. J'étais incapable, à l'époque, de comprendre ce qui faisait pleurer ma mère. Tout ce que je voyais, s'était le style à l'état pur qui auréolait mon aîné et sa liberté sans la moindre trace d'entrave. Ce que je pouvais être aveugle ! Et puis un beau jour il a décidé de passer au niveau supérieur. La pourriture humaine ne lui donnait pas de limite et nos parents l'ennuyaient à essayer de le protéger ? Autant faire une pierre deux coups, aller jusqu'au point où même son argent ne pourrait plus le protéger et ou ses géniteurs ne pourraient plus rien dire.

Il but d'une traite tout le contenu de son verre et le reposa sur le table basse, ferma quelques instants les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et continua :

- J'avais huit ans, et je rentrais de l'école. Il était tard, parce que je m'étais arrêté en route dans un coin tranquille, pour travailler un peu, mais je savais que les bonnes notes que je ramenais avec moi suffiraient à me faire pardonner ce retard. Pourtant quand j'ai poussé la porte, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme une lourdeur dans l'air, quelque chose d'imprécis que tu ressens dans tout ton corps et qui te glace le sang. J'ai essayé de me dire que je me faisais des idées, que tout allait bien et que je pouvais pousser la porte du salon, qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre là bas que ma famille. Je suis entré. J'ai bel et bien trouvé ma famille. C'est la marre de liquide sombre qui s'étendait paresseusement sur le tapis préféré de maman qui a brisé ce que j'avais rassemblé de courage. Je me souviens avoir essayé de reculer mais j'avais très vite arrêté, parce que je ne supportais pas le bruit de succion que faisaient mes semelles dans le sang chaud. Cette impression lourde, suffocante, qui me tenait aux tripes et me donnait envie de vomir … l'odeur de la mort. Je regardais le cadavre de mes parents sans parvenir à en détacher les yeux, et il y a dû avoir quelque chose dans mon cerveau qui a disjoncté parce que je refusais obstinément de comprendre ce que c'était que ces deux masses de chair devant moi. Et puis j'ai vu une ombre sur ma droite. Itachi. J'ai levé mes yeux sur lui et ai détaillé ses vêtements maculés de rouge, comme le long sabre pale qu'il tenait à la main, et dont tombait à intervalle régulier des petites goûtes vermeilles. Il souriait. Il n'avait plus l'air de s'ennuyer du tout sur le coup, comme si le meurtre avait sur lui un effet apaisant. Après ça il m'a sortit tout un tas d'obscénité comme quoi c'était très amusant et que je devrais le faire aussi. Puis il s'est approché de moi avait une démarche de prédateur, ridant à chaque pas la surface du lac de sang et s'est penché à mon oreille. « Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus drôle ? » a-t-il eu le culot de me demander. Et comme je restais pétrifié il a répondu de lui-même : « c'est que toi, tu essais de me tuer. Hais moi, deviens fort et rattrape moi !» Et il est partit, me laissant là. Ce n'est que le lendemain, lorsqu'un employer de mon père est venu demander pourquoi le grand patron était absent, qu'on nous a retrouvé moi et ce qu'il restait de mes parents. Le sang sec et la chaire en décomposition donnaient à la pièce une étouffante odeur de charogne, mais je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Je ne me souvins plus trop de ce qui se passait autour de moi, c'était comme si mon cerveau était en pause et que je recevais des images sans les analyser, sans les comprendre. La police m'a posé des questions je crois, mais un psy m'a décrété en état de choc et leur à interdit de me bousculer. Du reste, ce ne fut pas difficile pour eux de faire le rapprochement entre ce double meurtre et mon cinglé de frère, et comme ce dernier fut bientôt déclaré introuvable, ils lancèrent un avis de recherche. Mais ils ne le trouveront jamais, je le sais très bien : il était beaucoup trop intelligant pour eux. Non, celui qui doit punir Itachi, c'est moi.

Il arracha la bouteille des mains tremblantes de son amant et se resservis un verre qu'il avala cul sec. Son regard était enflammé comme jamais, débordant d'une haine sans nom, dangereux.

- Je le tuerais. Je lui ferais payer ce qu'il nous a fait. La seule chose que je n'ai pas encore décidé, c'est comment je m'y prendrais. En lui arrachant la peau ? En lui crevant très lentement les yeux ? Ca serait encore trop doux, tu ne trouves pas ? Les premières années je me suis contenté d'imaginer ma vengeance sans penser à comment j'allais parvenir jusqu'à lui, parce que dans ma tête le destin ou une quelconque « justice » dont rêvent les enfants allait me mener tranquillement à sa tanière où je n'aurais plus qu'à laisser parler ma fureur. Mais la vie m'a appris que les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Heureusement, ce qui me servait de famille d'accueil était plus intéressée par le fric que pas autre chose et je bénéficiais de toute la liberté dont j'avais besoin. J'ai pensé un instant engager un détective privé, mais je ne pouvais pas accéder à l'héritage de mes parents avant ma majorité, alors je me suis résolu à me débrouillé moi-même. En un sens c'était mieux : je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne et j'étais sur de ne pas me faire trahir. Mais pour connaître le monde de mon frère et l'y retrouver, il fallait déjà y entrer. Alors au fur et à mesure, je suis devenu tueur. Ça ne m'est pas « tombé dessus » comme ça, mais j'ai commencé par tremper dans les affaires un peu louches, puis de plus en plus illicites et au final quelqu'un m'a proposé un petit contrat. Je venais de récupérer une mallette de drogue volée une semaine plus tôt pour lui, et il avait admiré, disait-il, la manière dont je m'étais infiltré chez ses adversaires sans même attirer l'attention. Il faut dire que personne ne se souci d'un garçon de quinze ans. L'homme que je devais tuer était le bras droit d'un petit gang, réputé bagarreur et accusé de meurtre. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. A partir de là j'ai vraiment commencé à gagner beaucoup, et par conséquent à dégotter plus d'informations. Itachi avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. En quelques années, il avait réussi à s'imposer dans le milieu, se creusant une place de choix dans la mafia locale. Ce n'était plus lui que je devais affronter, mais l'organisation la plus puissante du pays, et tout cela totalement seul. Alors même quand j'ai eu accès à l'héritage de mes parents, je n'y ai pas touché. J'ai gardé ça en fond de réserve au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal alors que je gagnais avec mes contrats de quoi survivre dans les bas-fonds. Je commençais d'ailleurs à me faire un nom dans le métier, et on faisait beaucoup appel à moi pour éliminer des hors la loi, des politiciens véreux ou des adversaires gênants, toujours dans des milieux plus qu'illicites. Les innocents vois tu, ne valent pas la peine que l'on paye pour leur mort. Cela m'allait parfaitement : là au moins j'avais une chance de me mettre en paix avec ma conscience. Récemment, Orochimaru m'a contacté en me proposant non seulement une somme assez conséquente d'argent, mais aussi et surtout la possibilité d'approcher l'entourage de mon frère, et donc de me renseigner sur lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a été mis au courent de mon but, mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Malheureusement pour moi, il y a eu un hic dans mon plan et pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'ai venu en aide.

Il se retourna vers son petit ami et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

- Merci Naruto. Sans toi je serrais mort.

Son ange ne lui répondit que par un sourire hésitant. Puis il se leva, ramassa les verres et conclu :

- Il est tard, et nous n'avons plus le temps de rentrer à la résidence. En puis rien ne garantis qu'ils ne te cherchent plus, en bas. On va rester ici cette nuit et on repartira à la fac demain par le premier train.

Et comme il sentait les bras de son amant se resserrer sur ses hanches, il sursauta et se dégage hâtivement.

- Je … souffla t'il, vais dormir sur le canapé !

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre, meurtri, de son corbeau, il décarra doucement :

- Ne te méprend pas : je ne renie pas ce qu'il y a entre nous deux. Il me fait juste un peu de temps pour tout mettre au clair...

- Et après ?

- … Après … on verra bien. Dors maintenant.

Et sans rajouter un mot, il prit une couverture et s'allongea sur le divan.

Au cœur de la nuit, dans une semi inconscience, il se sentit grelotter. Il chercha d'un geste vague de quoi se réchauffer mais ne trouve rien, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent une main tiède qui remontait, d'un geste tendre, le tissu de coton sur sa peau. Il n'eu pas conscience du baiser posé sur son front : il s'était rendormi.

**Fin du chapitre 29 : Le sang des Uchiwa.**

Sasuke : Génial, maintenant je suis aussi bavard et fleur bleu qu'une fille ! -.-

Naruto : Moi j'aime bien !

Sasuke : Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

Naruto : Moi pas du tout, mais le personnage de la fic ça c'est à _elle _de décider !

Tous les deux se retour d'un seul coup vers l'auteur, technique non-héréditaire « regards meurtriers » enclenchés !

Azerty (mode sadique) : On verra bien !

Sermina : Pour quelqu'un qui parle pas, il est bavard notre brun international !! Moins que Naruto dans le chapitre précédent mais bon !! Et puis là aussi, les seules posent sont pour avaler un verre d'alcool cul sec !XD


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Les gens qui tournent mal ont très rarement eu une vite toute rose **cc** ! :p Sasuke est le type même du gamin traumatisé qui a arrêté d'évoluer et de progresser au moment où on a fait volé en éclats son innocence, et qui s'enferme dans une idée fixe de vengeance. Dans ma fic comme dans le manga, à mon avis, son lien avec les autres, (Konoha, son nouveau groupe, et tous ceux qui sont de près ou de loin attachés à lui) est la seul chose qui puisse le sortir du gouffre.

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu forcé sur l'hémoglobine **Yukimai-chan** ! XD Mais bon, il fallait bien ça ) mon avis : lors d'un meurtre, je crois que le sang est ce que l'on remarque le plus, parce que c'est la preuve la plus irréfutable de ce qui s'est passé.

Non **Mee**, je ne veux pas te hacher, t'es trop adorable pour ça ! Mais devant une réaction aussi excessive que la tienne, il fallait bien que je face honneur avec des moyens tout aussi démesurés ! (j'attrape mon bazooka, histoire de te montrer l'étendu de ma reconnaissance ! : D )

Ça tombe bien **lafolleNeko-girlz** : j'adore être sadique ! Surtout avec les lecteurs ! (grand sourire)

En même temps, il avait promis de raconter son histoire **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Si il s'était contenté d'un « mes parents se sont fait tuer et je veux buter mon frère », je suis pas sûre que Naruto aurait apprécié.

Et oui **ina gyokuno**, la fin approche ! Si tout ce passe bien, la fin devrait être en ligne dimanche de la semaine qui suit ! Sinon, tu as tout à fait raison : à mes yeux, il est impossible de se foutre totalement du fait que la personne qu'on aime a du sang sur les mains. Il faut au moins un jour ou deux pour digérer l'idée et tourner la page !

La réaction d'Itachi ?? Quelle réaction d'Itachi ? J'avoue que la je te suis pas trop **Lily2507** !

Merci **niny**, ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup ! Si tu cherche des fics de qualité, je peux te suggérer toutes les fics de Sermina (je suis fan ! XD) et le sublime « clair obscure » de Twin Sun Leader dont on attend la suite depuis des mois au point de croire la fic abandonnée, même ci les chapitre dès postés valent le détours à eux seuls. D'autres auteurs méritent qu'on face un détour, mais je ne te cite ici que mes deux préférés. Merci encore de ton com, et à bientôt ! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 30 : Lorsque les choses s'arrangent et se compliquent.**

Quatre jours plus tard, le jeudi à 12H05 :

Certains trouvaient ça écœurant ! Ceux là n'avaient d'ailleurs pas survécu longtemps au passage de quatre jeunes fans de sasunaru qui eurent tôt fait d'étaler leurs entrailles sur le terrain de sport. Nous disions donc qu'il n'y avait plus, à la fac de Konoha, que des gens qui gloussaient sur leur passage en chuchotant qu'ils étaient adorables, et Sasuke comme Naruto furent surprit de constater que les fans du beau ténébreux s'étaient presque toutes transformées en fan de Yaoi. Des photos circulaient en masse, se vendant aux enchères jusqu'à des sommes exorbitantes, bien que personnes n'ai réussit à saisir plus qu'un baiser. Enfin, celles qui y étaient parvenu (je cite, les quatre hystériques et compagnie) ne s'en ventaient pas et gardaient le fruit de leur méfait en sécurité dans le coffre d'une banque surprotégée.

Les admiratrices plus ou moins secrètes de ce tout nouveau couple avaient craint, dans la journée du mardi, une baisse de la passion des deux amants alors qu'ils semblaient un peu gêné l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre et que l'on ne les avait toujours pas vu s'embrasser. Mais dès le mercredi, ça avait été des roulages de pelle à n'en plus finir, au grand soulagement de Chamalot, Luna et Sermina qui purent ainsi arrêter de torturer férocement l'auteur. Et c'est comme cela que tout ce petit monde (moins feus les antis Yaoi) se retrouvèrent finalement le jeudi à admirer le plus beau duo masculin de la terre entière.

Ce matin là Naruto s'était jeté sur son groupe de potes avec une énergie digne des pilles duracels :

- Ça va ? demanda Shika dans un bâillement immense.

Il y a des milliers de gens par le monde qui demandent ça tous les jours sans même y penser réellement, par habitude. Mais en cet instant comme depuis le mardi au matin, dans la bouche du flemmard de service ces deux mots voulaient dire : « Comment ça se passe avec ton homme ? C'est vraiment arrangé ? »

Flash back :

Mardi soir, 17H15, chambre de Naruto :

Ils s'étaient pour ainsi dire évités toute la journée, et se retrouvaient pour la première fois seuls depuis les « révélations ». Naruto se souvenait encore du léger tremblement qu'il n'avait pas su contenir dans sa voix.

- Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas au club ce soir ! Après ce qui s'est passé …

- Au contraire, il faut absolument que j'y aille. Ils n'ont pas vu mon visage, et que Orochimaru ou moi ne soyons pas présent serait considéré comme des aveux complets, surtout venant de ce sal pervers !

Il avait laissé un rire fin franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait son glacial petit ami parler avec autant de franchise de son employeur. Mais son visage redevint hésitant lorsqu'il se souvenait du lien sanglant qui rattachait ce serpent et l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier n'avait rien ajouté, le regardant d'un air incertain. Puis, prenant brusquement son courage à deux mains, il se rapprocha de son adorable tête blonde de petit ami, le frôlant presque …

- Pour moi ça n'a rien changer. Que tu saches où que tu ne saches pas, qui que soit ton père, de mon point de vue ça ne peut absolument rien contre le fait que …

Et ce genre de déclarations n'était vraiment pas le fort du brun, pourtant lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour la lui murmurer, Naruto n'en frissonna que plus.

- Moi aussi, Sasuke. Moi aussi.

Et les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes ôtèrent tous les doutes qui le tiraillaient depuis la veille. Non, cela ne changeait rien du tout. Qu'il ait du sang sur les mains ou non, l'Uzumaki ne pourrait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Fin du flash back.

Shika avait, plus que tous les autres, remarqué à quel point son ami avait été mal après ce qu'il savait être une querelle d'amoureux, et lui seul s'était rendu compte du pouvoir destructeur que pouvait avoir le corbeau-glaçon sur leur pille sur vitaminée préférée. Mais comme la veille le rayon de soleil lui répondit d'un grand sourire sincère et d'un signe de tête convaincu. Oui, c'était arrangé.

Le mardi et le mercredi, l'Uchiwa fut donc présent au hot club. Naruto le savait pertinemment puisqu'il pouvait le voir de la scène. Ça l'avait gêné d'ailleurs, que la salle soit éclairée, mais les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient exigé que l'on allume toutes les lampes pour ne laisser aucun trou d'ombre, et après ce qui s'était passé dans sa cours Jiraya n'avait pas pu le leur refuser. Ce n'était pas leur seule exigence, et tous les clients avaient été obligés de défiler devant Toby les un après les autres. Comme Sasuke l'avait prédit, il avait été incapable de le reconnaître et c'était au moins ça de gagner. Mais l'un dans l'autre tout ce remue ménage ne faisait pas vraiment une bonne publicité et le directeur du club s'était mordu les doigts en voyant la fréquentation baisser de plus de moitié. Une vrai perte pour son commerce, et la salle avait deux jours durant était quasiment vide. C'est sûr que traîner sur les lieux d'un meurtre n'était pas une activité particulièrement tentante, même avec le joli derrière des employés comme appât. La police, bien sûr, était venue mettre son grain de sel, mais un coup de fil d'un homme en manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges au procureur général, et tous les flics avaient été rappelés.

Mais c'était les seules choses qui avaient changées. Enfin, mis à part le fait que nos deux tourtereaux restaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre, se bécotant au su et à la vue de tous, et faisant appel à leurs quatre gardes du corps lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de se débarrasser de leurs groupies pour un instant (de débauche, de jambes en l'air, d'extase, de jouissance, d'orgasme ) d'intimité ! Les pauvres ne savaient malheureusement pas que Chamalot prenait à chaque fois le temps de bourrer la pièce de caméras et que toute la bande des fans perverses se faisaient des soirées pyjamas sur des vidéos d'eux prisent dans tous les angles possibles et imaginables, le son monté à fond.

Mais au soir du jeudi, quelque chose allait perturber de nouveau leur petite vie … pas tranquille du tout. Cela ce produisit alors que Naruto se préparait dans sa logue, jetant dans un coin un colis d'échantillons envoyé par une entreprise de cosmétiques quelconque. Il détestait ce genre de produit : ça bouchait la peau et coulait sous les projecteurs. Et puis les clients ne l'avaient jamais délaissé sous prétexte qu'il ne s'était pas étalé du fond de teint à la truelle avant de venir les voir. Mais l'événement essentiel de la soirée était autre : alors qu'il attachait le dernier bouton de sa veste de soie blanche, le jeune danseur entendit trois coups timides frappés à sa porte. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit à son visiteur, il eu la surprise de voir une petite boule blanche aux cheveux d'ébènes se loger dans ses bras en tremblant.

- Naruto …souffla la jeune fille d'une voix quasi inaudible. Ils m'ont retrouvée !

Le sang de l'Uzumaki se glaça dans ses veines. Là ils étaient mal.

Le renard avait commencé par asseoir sa petite invitée surprise sur le canapé, retourna précipitamment fermer la porte à double tour et murmura d'une voix douce mais on ne peut plus sérieuse :

- Très bien, raconte moi exactement ce qui c'est passé !

- C'est bête ! souffla Hinata dans un semi sanglot. Je rentrais du cinéma et je m'étais éclipser avant que Neji et Kiba ne s'entre tuent sur le chemin à prendre pour me ramener, et je les ai croisés. Comme ça, tout simplement ! Ils … ils m'ont fixé un instant et … j'ai su qu'ils m'avaient reconnue ! Je me suis enfuit, je ... j'ai peur Naruto !

- Tu es rentrée à l'orphelinat ??

La jeune fille secoua vivement sa tête de droite à gauche, murmurant quelques « non » précipités. Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement

- Tu as bien fait, murmura t'il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait réussi à attirer Sasuke dans sa chambre sans lui parler directement, par un message glissé sous son verre. Par les temps qui courraient, on n'était jamais assez prudents. Le cordeau fit vite et à peine eu t'il refermé le battant frappé d'un 7 derrière lui qu'il demanda d'une voix de professionnel :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Son regard se posa avec étonnement sur le petit ange blanc qui grelottait là et sans un mot, son amant lui fait signe de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. En bas de la rue, habillé en casquette et jeans et ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un jeune classique, un homme faisait le guet. Sasuke esquissa une grimace.

- C'est en rapport avec notre affaire ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Pas directement non. Mais l'Akatsuki y est mêlée aussi.

- … Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir tout me dire.

Et comme l'ange blond se retournait vers Hinata pour la questionner du regard, cette dernière prit les devants. Inspirant un bon coup elle déclara :

- Je leur ai emprunté de l'argent que je ne suis plus en mesure de leur rembourser. Parce que je me droguais.

Si le brun fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de rajouter :

- Qui t'as fait signer la reconnaissance de dette ?

- Un … un grand homme à la peau bleuâtre qui s'est fait implanter des dents pointues sur toute la mâchoire.

- Kisame …

- Tu le connais ?

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il travaillerait beaucoup avec mon frère. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très à cheval sur l'argent, je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait prêté quoi que se soit si il ne te pensait pas capable de le lui rendre …

Et à la question « où trouvais tu de quoi payer? » sous entendue dans ces mots, Hinata avoua, d'une voix frêle :

- Il y a une maison close au bas de la rue… J'y ai travaillé un moment.

- Je vois … je commence à comprendre comment tu as bien pu la rencontrer !

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ! se récria son amant, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Ils la frappaient si fort qu'ils allaient finir par la tuer !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! déclara le brun, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Et pourquoi, au juste, ne pouvais-tu plus payer Hinata ?

- Je consommais plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé … Beaucoup plus ! Je venais d'en acheter pour plus d'une semaine quand ils se sont rendus compte que je n'étais plus en état de rendre ce que je devais. C'est Naruto qui m'a sauvée.

Le corbeau resta silencieux, analysant les informations.

- Alors ? l'interrogea son petit ami. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Franchement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée !

**Fin du chapitre 30 : Lorsque les choses s'arrangent et se compliquent.**

Sasuke : Et deux mystères qui s'éclaircissent !

Naruto : Deux ? O.o Tu vois autre chose à par la révélation sur ma rencontre avec Hinata ?

Sasuke : T'es vraiment pas perspicace toi ! -.- On sait maintenant d'où vous teniez la drogue qu'Hinata doit prendre tous les jours : elle « venait d'en acheter pour plus d'une semaine ». Et comme elle en prend maintenant moins qu'avant, elle a sûrement de quoi finir son sevrage !

Naruto : 0.0 Q'est ce que t'es intelligant !

Sasuke : Non, c'est seulement toi qui es idiot.

Naruto : JE NE SUIS PAS IDIOT, IDIOT !!

Sermina : Ohhhhhhhhhh ! J'ai des vidéos de nos deux bishôs en pleine action ??

Azerty : J'ai apporté du pop corn, on s'en regard une ?

Sermina : Tu sais que je t'aime petite sœur !!

Azerty : Oui je suis, je suis la meilleure ! XD

Sermina : Sinon, notre trio n'est pas dans la merde !!

Azerty : ça tu l'as dis !

Sasuke -.- : Perverses !

Naruto -.-: Sadiques !


	31. Chapter 31

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Tu sais **cc**, pour moi, une fois que les deux amants ont accepter leur sentiments et leurs passer, le sujet est clos. Et c'est pour sa que l'histoire d'Hinata va prendre des proportions que je n'avais même pas imaginé ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne savais pas comment elle se terminerai ! XD

Tu es plutôt perspicace **Yukimai-chan** ! Mais tu te trompes, tu verras très vite en quoi ! Sinon, pour les vidéos c'est d'accord, tu fais partit de la pyjama-party ! :p

Tu veux un **lemon lafolleneko-gilz **? Ok, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ! :p

J'avoue **ina gyokuna** : se complique surtout ! XD A moi non plus, Hinata n'est pas mon perso préféré, du moins dans le manga ! Mais elle est particulièrement intéressante à développer dans une fan fic.

17 ans ? Chouette, tu dois être vraiment adorable alors ! :p (oui je fais exprès : ) ) Mais comment à tu fais pour découvrir la véritable apparence de mon honneur **Mee** ? O.o Je suis perdue !! Sinon j'espère qu'il y a des filles comme toi au paradis, ça serrait de suite plus marrant ! :p

En toute honnêteté **niny**, quand j'ai lu ton com je me suis sentie bête parce que ...j'ai totalement oublier de m'occuper du cas du « jeune » ! Alors grâce à toi je fais un petit rajout. Merci encore !

De rien **MrsSimply,** j'espère que ça va mieux pour toi !

C'est presque ça** yaoi-noongaeshi** ! XD

Merci pour les éclaircissements **Lily2507**, et j'espère que les autres rebondissements te plairons aussi ! L'histoire est loin d'être finie ...

Vendue **Shashiin** !! Tu voudras aussi la suivante ? (je vais devenir riche !! .)

**Chapitre 31 : Entre de bonnes mains**

23H05, chambre numéro sept :

Ce qui ressortit de leurs discutions, c'est qu'ils savaient trop peu de choses sur la façon d'agir de leurs adversaires pour préparer une contre attaque. Non, le mieux dans l'état actuel des choses était de protéger Hinata en la cachant quelques temps dans un endroit où ils ne viendraient pas la chercher. Oui mais où ? A l'orphelinat ? Hors de question ! S'ils la retrouvaient là bas, les enfants seraient en danger. A la fac ? Ils iraient sûrement vérifier aussi ! Sa famille ? Le peu qu'il lui en restait ne prendrait pas le risque de l'héberger. Bon, il y avait bien Neji, mais là aussi c'était un peu trop évident.

- Tu n'as pas un ami de confiance qui accepterait de te cacher ?

Immédiatement, la jeune fille plongea ses yeux au sol et murmura :

- Je … Il … peut-être … Ki...Kiba ...

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard entendu : c'était une vrai pille doublée d'un incapable de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, mais il avait bon fond et savait redevenir sérieux quand c'était important. Oui, Kiba ferait l'affaire !

- Reste à savoir s'il serra d'accord. Je veux dire : on ne peut pas lui demander ça sans même l'avertir des risques qu'il devra prendre !

- Autre chose : et ce qu'on va TOUT lui dire ?

- Ça je pense que c'est à Hinata de décider.

Et, se tournant vers l'ange cramoisi, le blond rajouta :

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

23H15, porte principale :

« On attend des hommes qui montent la garde une attention sans faille, un sérieux à toute épreuve, Et s'est pour ça que de tous temps, monter la garde devant une boîte de streap-tise est une véritable aberration. Le « jeune » fut perdu à l'instant même où il posa les yeux sur un Naruto revêtu pour l'occasion de son costume le plus aguicheur. Et lorsque le danseur lui proposa un verre avec un sourire irrésistible, sa proie ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à accepter. La drogue était la même que pour Daidara, et en quelque minutes à peine le pauvre nauséeux fut prit d'une incroyable envie d'aller rendre visite aux toilettes du bar ! Lorsqu'il revient, Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata avaient largement eu le temps de s'éclipser.»

23h34, appartement de Kiba :

Le teint de Kiba était progressivement passé au gris pâle, couleur de mort, faisant d'autant plus ressortir les marques rouges sur ses joues. Elle avait du courage, la petite ange aux ailes souillées, de lui avoir raconté tout ça. Tout, en vérité. Sa famille, la drogue, la prostitution et la dette due à l'Akatsuki. Elle avait juste passé sous silence le pourquoi du comment grâce auquel Naruto s'était retrouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Quand à la réaction de leur ami, elle était tout à fait naturelle. Quand on a sa propre vision du monde où la mafia existe quelque par, mais très loin de vous, et que votre vie est tranquille, « normale », comprendre que des gens proches de vous vivent des choses que vous ne pouviez même pas imaginer, ça choque. Il se rendait compte que cette fille dont il commençait à tomber amoureux, il ne savait rien d'elle, et que sa présence dans sa petite existence sans remous allait changer bien des choses. Enfin, il _aurait pu_ penser cela. Parce que pour l'instant, son cerveau était en mode pause et n'analysait plus rien du tout. Il se contentait de regarder de ses yeux exorbités ce symbole de pureté qui perdait mot après mot tout son immaculé, comme un tapis de neige piétiné. C'était exactement ça d'ailleurs. Un beau flocon qu'on avait foulé de sa botte sans lui apporter la moindre attention, et qui prenait peu à peu la couleur sale de la terre où il était tombé.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Kiba, il aimait la neige. Même lorsqu'elle ne danse plus dans les airs et qu'elle reste là, prisonnière au sol. Elle est belle et amusante non, la neige froide qui fond si facilement pour devenir une eau douce et calme, lorsqu'on la garde à l'abri de ses mains ?

- Je le ferais, articula t-il d'une voix ferme et convaincue. Hinata, tu resteras avec moi et je te cacherais. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Et au petit sourire incrédule de son ange-flocon il su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

* * *

Il y a quelque chose que certaines personnes ont reçu en héritage, et que d'autres ont perdu au fil des siècles de l'évolution : l'instinct. Neji Hyuuga, lui, en avait un pour le moins surdéveloppé, et ce surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une certaine jeune fille à la peau de neige et aux yeux de givre. C'est pour cette raison que le mur latéral droit de la maison de Kiba fut entièrement pulvérisé par un coup de poing dévastateur alors que le jeune homme se précipitait vers le propriétaire des lieux en criant :

- OU EST HINATA ??

- A 30 centimètres sur ta droite.

Le protecteur auto proclamé se retourna vivement vers sa cousine et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Heu … Neji, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? questionna Naruto, les yeux légèrement exorbités.

- J'ai eu une sale intuition comme quoi ce clébard tournait encore autour de ma cousine !

- Qui faisait quoi ?? J'essaie de la protéger !

- Et bien moi c'est de toi que je vais la protéger, tu vas voir !

Et alors que les cris repartaient de plus belle, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il se retourna vers la jeune Hyuuga et déclara d'un ton assuré :

- Je crois qu'avec eux deux tu ne risques plus rien !

00H12, chambre de Naruto :

- Tu penses qu'elle est hors de danger?

- Hum, hum.

- Et on a bien fait de la laisser avec deux mecs ?

- Quand on sait que si un des deux se retrouverait pendu par les doigts de pieds au dessus d'une piscine de dauphin déguisés en requins blancs s'il osait lever ne serait ce qu'un petit doigt sur elle je dirais : oui.

- Et est ce que tu crois que …

- Naruto, l'interrompit le corbeau. Je trouve ça adorable que tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle, mais si tu n'arrives pas à te tenir tranquille le temps que je t'enlève ton T-shirt, je crois que je vais finir par regretter que tu sois si soucieux des autres !

- Hé, hé ! C'est Iruka sensei qui a finit par déteindre sur moi.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : cet ange blond, avec son sourire taquin et ses yeux pétillants, et bien il était magnifique. Sasuke sentit les papillons qui batifolaient jusqu'alors gentiment dans son bas ventre s'embraser littéralement, et d'un geste vif, il plaque son amant sur le mur opposé.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'effet que tu me fais baka ! susurra-t-il d'une voix brûlante au creux de son oreille.

Naruto dégluti difficilement, sentant la température de son corps effectuer une splendide ascension. Une main remonta doucement sur son torse, caressant sa peau frémissante, retraçant le sillon d'une goûte de sueur qui suivait doucement le relief de ses muscles. Le blondinet rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux à moitié fermés, le souffle légèrement accéléré. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres humides et froides embrasser ardemment un de ses tétons, et un immense frisson ébranla tout son corps. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait lié ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et frottait instinctivement leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Il sentit la décharge de plaisir qu'il provoqua chez Sasuke, et ce dernier se jeta littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant, non, le dévorant sans aucune retenue, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Une des mains du corbeau se détacha de ses flans pour glisser doucement sous la cuisse, caressant avec une légèreté voulue la peau sensible, arrachant un gémissement frustré à son partenaire. Il sourit, un éclat sadique dans les yeux, et projeta ses hanches vers l'avant comme pour emprisonner celles de son amant. Un cri s'étouffa dans la gorge dorée de son ange alors que ses joues rougissaient à vu d'œil. Le brun recommença son mouvement, de plus en plus violemment, mimant à travers le tissu ses coups de butoirs, sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit pour libérer leurs érections.

- Ah quoi … hum … tu joues teme !?

- C'est juste une envie qui m'a prise comme ça !

Et la lueur malsaine dans les pupilles encres de son amant fit frissonner Naruto. Un instinct de survit au fond de lui gueulait à plein poumons qu'il devait se barrer la plus vite possible, mais le corps de son amant sur lui l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Tu es si gentil mon ange, que s'en devint une invitation à être méchant ! (Puis, encore un ton plus bas, dans un murmure brûlant) Je vais te torturer un peu !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plaqua sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant, caressant sa fierté tendue à travers le jeans, du bout des doigts, au rythme des gémissements qui emplissaient peu à peu ses oreilles. Au fur et mesure que le désir envahissait la moindre parcelle de son être, Naruto se laissait aller contre le mur, glissant progressivement vers le sol. Sasuke le suivait à la même allure. Le sexe de son amant se gonflait de plus en plus de plaisir, mais il ne faisait rien pour le délivrer de son entrave de tissus, jusqu'à ce que pantalon et boxer soient si tendus qu'ils semblent sur le point d'exploser. Des grognements plaintifs s'échappaient de l'adorable museau de son renard, écarlate et décidément bien trop à l'étroit.

- Enlève-moi ça par pitié !! Vite !

- Hum … je ne sais pas !

- Sasukeeeeeeee !

Et le sourire de l'Uchiwa s'agrandit encore. Il se pencha sur le côté, attrapa sa veste qu'il avait balancé là quelques minutes plus tôt et en sortit … Naruto écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'il ait reprit ses esprits ou esquissé le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, il se retrouva totalement étendu sur le sol, les mains menottées aux pieds de sa commode.

- Mais qu'est ce que …, souffla t-il

- Ce soir je vais jouer un peu avec toi, et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. Alors profite !

Et d'un geste habile, son tortionnaire ouvrit la boucle de la ceinture, passa ses mains de l'autre côté de son corps, puis les descendit avec toute la lenteur du monde, caressant ostensiblement les fesses qu'il découvrait peu à peu. Son ange se tortillait sous ses doigts, tirant sur les chaînes qui maintenaient ses poignets, cherchant appuis sur ses jambes sans que ses pieds ne veuillent adhérer au sol. Il sursauta soudain lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du corbeau effleurer son sexe avant de repartir aussi tôt.

Naruto resta immobile quelques instants, la tête redressée, regardant avec un mélange d'incompréhension de colère et de fascination le visage au sourire incroyablement lubrique de son amant et ses yeux le dévorants avec désir. Il sentit les mains de Sasuke l'empoigner fermement sous les cuisses. D'un geste rapide, ce dernier les souleva et passa les genoux de son renard au dessus des ses épaules pâle, et quand son ange commença à protester, tentant de nouveau de se dégager, il tenait déjà assez fermement ses jambes pour l'en empêcher.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! murmura Naruto dans un souffle.

- Ça ne t'excite pas ? susurra son amant.

Il resserra son emprise, commençant par la même occasion à sucer la peau couleur or de ses genoux, remontant doucement en prenant soin de ne pas quitter des yeux les pupilles azurs de son ange. L'Uzumaki abaissa vivement les paupières, gémissant, haletant, les joues adorablement roses.

- Vraiment pas ? insista le brun entre deux coups de langues.

- …si … ça m'excite.

Et ces quelques mots, avoués d'une voix gênée et pourtant incroyablement érotique, avait eu tôt fait de découvrir toutes les dents immaculées de Sasuke dans un sourire carnassier. Il lécha doucement les cuisses offertes, mordillant par endroits puis embrassant tendrement les petites traces rouges qu'il laissait sur son passage. Sans plus tourner autour du pot, il s'attaqua directement à la verge mal menée de son partenaire, à grands coups de langue, avant de l'enfourner franchement. Il s'amusait du dos arqué de son amant alors qu'il lui imposait un long va et viens, faisant varier la vitesse, accélérant et ralentissant sans cesse. L'Uzumaki suffoquait, le souffle brûlant, ses belles mèches blondes collées sur son front par la sueur abondantes qui recouvrait son corps comme des goûtes de rosé. Pendant ce temps, son corbeau avait, de ses mains libres, défait sa braguette et s'imposait la même délicieuse torture qu'à son amant. Leurs halètements se répondaient, bien que les gémissements du brun soient étouffés par la verge brûlante à laquelle il prodiguait toujours le même soin. Les cris de Naruto devenaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapprochés, et quand il le sentit venir, Sasuke … arrêta tout. D'une pression sur le haut du sexe de son amant, il fit un peu redescendre la tension tout en continuant les mouvements sur sa propre verge, sous l'œil incrédule de son ange. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se répondit dans sa propre main et lécha minutieusement le liquide blanchâtre avant de décocher un sourire inquiétant à son partenaire.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu …

- Je te l'avais dis Naruto : ce soir je joue et tu subis. Je ne te laisserais pas jouir aussi vite !

Un frison d'excitation parcouru le dos de Naruto alors que son compagnon se penchait à nouveau sur lui.

- Il est à peine plus de minuit et nous avons jusqu'à demain matin 6 heures, ce qui me laisse pas mal d'heures pour tester tout ce que je veux sur ton corps !

Une grimasse pervers étira les lèvres de son ange blond :

- Par quoi on commence ?

- Qui veut de la glace au chocolat ?

D'un seul mouvement, dix filles se retournèrent vers celle qui avait osé appuyer sur le bouton « pause » !!

- Sermina-sempai, impératrice de la sadicité, aurais tu oublié ce que représente la menace des bazookas de quelques fans de Yaoi perverses interrompues en plein matage ?

- Ben quoi, y'a plus de pop corn !

- Onee-chan, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : cours !!

_Les folles furieuses aux envies de vengeance surdimensionnées ayant écrasé la télécommande pendant la course poursuite, nous n'avons jamais pu regarder la suite de la vidéo. C'est bête hein ?_

* * *

- Hum … aaaah .. sasuk . HHHUUUUUUMM.

La lumière de la lampe accrochait des étincelles dans les goûtes de sueur qui coulaient entre leurs corps, faisant luire leur peau immaculée et dorée l'une contre l'autre.

- Naru …ah…to, je crois que c'est hum, mon téléphone qui sonne !

- Je n'entends hum… rien.

- Ah ! … tu es pfa .. sûr ?

- ABSOLUMENT CERTAIN, TU NE BOUGE PAS, TU T'OCCUPES DE MOI !!

Amusé, l'Uchiwa se redressa doucement, sous le regard meurtrier de son amant impuissant, toujours ligoté à la commode.

- Quelle heure est-il ? bougonna le blond.

- Voyons … 4 heures du mat !

- SI JE METS LA MAIN SUR LE COUILLON QUI A OSE T'APPELER EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA NUIT (et de mon orgasme) JE LE ….

- Allo ? … Hinata ?? Que … attends, calme-toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

D'un seul coup, le sang de Naruto se frigorifia dans ses veines.

**Fin du chapitre 31 : Entre de bonnes mains.**

Sermina : Moi l'impératrice du sadisme….Tu déconnes, là ?? C'EST TOI !!

NON SEULEMENT TU ME FAIS ARRETER LES EBATS DES DEUX TOURTEREAUX SANS MON AVIS ET EN PLUS QUAND TU REPRENDS, LE TELEPHONE SONNE ET TU NOUS LAISSES EN SUSPENS SUR LE SORT D'HINATA !!

Azerty : Nan nan ! Moi je suis la reine du sadisme ! L'impératrice c'est toi ! (regarde un peut ce que tu fais endurer à ce pauvre Naru-chan, et tu comprendras pourquoi!)

Serima : N'empêche qu'il ne doit plus rester grand-chose de ta demeure .

Azerty : deux trois ruines et mon ordi, c'est largement suffisant !! XD


	32. Chapter 32

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponce aux commes :

Tu as raison **Lily2507** : Pauvre, pauvre Naru qui s'envoie en l'air avec le plus beau mec de l'univers plusieurs fois par jour, on va le plaindre parce qu'il n'a eu que 4H de plaisir cette nuit ! XD

Tu as raison **Mee**, il faudrait mieux que tu ne cris pas ça sur tout les toits ! XD Sinon excuse moi de t'embêter, mais c'est plus fois que moi ! (grand sourire sadique, le retour !). Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te révéler un truc ... (s'approche de Mee, se penche à son oreille, chuchote) J'ai aucune raison de te traiter en gamine, j'ai exactement le même âge que toi !

Merci **romeowyn**, contente de savoir que mon histoire ne s'essouffle pas !

Ah ! **MrsSimply** ! Toute la question est de savoir ce qui me sauvera une fois le dernier lemon passé ! XD

Ne t'inquiète pas **lafolleneko-gilz** ! Tu peux t'amuser s'en te retenir, j'ai ma machine à ressusciter prête à entrer en action ! Et surtout, torture le bien !!

Tu l'as deviné **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : pour le moment, Hinata n'a rien à craindre ! Le problème ne vient pas d'elle d'ailleurs ! XD

C'est ennuyeux ça ... décidément **Yukimai-chan**, tu es trop perspicace !

(Trépigne de joie) Oui **cc**, j'ai osé ! Et vu ta réaction, j'ai eu totalement raison ! (fier d'elle),

**Avis aux lecteurs : Je suis officiellement et définitivement maso : j'ADORE les menaces de mort ! **

**Chapitre 32 : les flocons aiment les douceurs à la crème.**

04H12, hôpital de Konoha :

- Ils-ont-fait-QUOI ??

- Ils se sont jetés de la fenêtre du cinquième étage en se donnant des coups de poings.

- …

Et pendent que Naruto passait ses nerfs sur un siège de la salle d'attente, Sasuke se tourna vers une Hinata totalement paniquée et demanda :

- Je n'arrive pas bien à saisir : comment ont-ils fait leur compte ?

- Ils … Je … ils avaient peur que l'autre vienne me … m'embêter la nuit, alors ils se sont introduis tous les deux dans ma chambre pour vérifier si …enfin, je … Ils sont entrés en même temps et se sont vus, ont crié, avant de se battre, de détruire la pièce et de traverser la vitre !

C'était pour ça qu'elle les avait appelés. Horrifié, le petit ange avait regardé ses deux « protecteurs » effectuer une chute de plus de dix mètres, tout droit vers les pétunias de la concierge. Dans la seconde qui suivait, elle avait prévenu le SAMU, les pompiers, la police, les pompes funèbres, Elvis Presley et nos deux amants en pleine action. Tous étaient maintenant réunis dans le hall de l'hôpital (Elvis jouait avec les poisons rouges de la standardiste tout en suppliant l'auteur et ses copines de lui laisser profiter encore un peu de leur machine à ressusciter), prenant des nouvelles des deux cascadeurs. Et d'après ce que Sasuke pouvait voir à travers la petite vitre de leur chambre, ils étaient relativement en forme. Un oreiller vint s'abattre sur le battant alors que les infirmières tentaient en vain de les empêcher de se marteler avec les plâtres qu'ils portaient aux bras ou aux jambes.

- Ils n'ont rien de grave, les pompiers disent que c'est le composte de la concierge qui a amorti leur chute.

- Oui, grâce au ciel !

Et la jeune Hyuuga semblait tout à coup sereine et heureuse, soulagée. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres pâles de Sasuke alors qu'il voyait passer sur le visage couleur neige de sa vis-à-vis toute l'affection qu'elle portait à ces deux amis, et malgré cet incident, il ne regretta pas leur choix de la laisser avec eux. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui réapprendre à vivre, c'était bien ces deux là !

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir appelé à cette heure là, j'ai du vous réveiller ! rougit Hinata, se rendant compte, maintenant que la frayeur était passée, qu'elle avait peut être eu une réaction excessive.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas on ne dormait pas du tout !

Et vu qu'elle ne passa pas en mode écrevisse à la seconde qui suivit, la petite boule de neige encore bien pure finalement ne dû pas comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait exactement !

- Vous pouvez repartir maintenant, je pense qu'ils sont hors de danger !

- Au point où on en est, répliqua l'Uchiwa en regardant sa montre, je crois qu'on peut tout aussi bien rester. Il est trop tard pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel et on est plutôt proche de la fac d'ici ! On vous aidera à les amener en cours, et si besoin est, à les empêcher de s'entretuer d'ici là.

Et c'est en effet ce qu'il se produisit : ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à naviguer de la salle d'attente au champ de batailles où les deux compères s'étripaient à grand renfort de hurlements. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus, et encore moins quand le reste des « inséparables » débarqua après que Naruto ai eu la mauvaise idée de les prévenir de l'hospitalisation de leur camarade. Plus personne ne pouvait passer par là sans les voir, et surtout pas un jeune médecin aux cheveux argentés et aux petites lunettes rondes, cachant ses yeux au regard vicieux.

07H46, Université de Konoha : 

Ils avaient fait sensation dans l'amphithéâtre aussi, des deux estropiés à la grande gueule, qui se menaçaient de leurs béquilles. Pour une fois ce ne fut pas Naruto que l'on vit faire le pitre, et ce dernier en profita pour s'éclipser et s'envoyer en l'air avec son beau corbeau dans le placard à balais à l'entrée, mais ça, ça n'a strictement rien à voir.

Tout le monde trouvait ce spectacle marrant oui, jusqu'à ce que ça dégénère aux alentours de midi. On ne savait plus vraiment d'où était venue la dispute, mais quand le ton avait encore monté d'un cran, ils parlaient « d'_elle_ ». Ni Kiba, ni Neji n'avait prononcé son nom, mais c'était tellement évident que tous les spectateurs s'étaient tournés vers la jeune fille qui tentait désespérément de les raisonner de sa voix timide, sentant que les choses repartaient comme la veille. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec toi, sale clébard ! Et en quel honneur ? Lui au moins il pouvait lui parler sans sembler mal à l'aise, _comme si il avait quelque chose à se reprocher _! Les mots, de plus en plus violents. Puis les coups, quand plus personne n'avait osé intervenir dans leurs échanges virulents. Et encore et toujours le ton fluet d'Hinata, totalement impuissante devant ce débordement de fureur. Pour finir, la main emplâtrée de Neji qui s'était abattue sur l'épaule de son rival, le projetant à terre. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper encore, plus en traite cette fois, d'un poing dans la figure avant que le jeune chien n'est eu le temps de ce relever, mais il fut couper avant : le cri avait déchiré l'amphithéâtre, puissant mais discordant sur la note finale. Tout le monde s'était retourner vers elle, regardant avec des yeux exorbités la petite et si timide Hinata qui avait osé gueuler « assez !» de toute la force de ses poumons, couvrant à elle seule toute la salle. Le pas décidé, elle avait traversé la foule qui l'avait peu à peu écartée du combat quand elle n'avait pas su s'imposer et se dirigea droit vers Neji. La claque qui lui érafla la joue résonna à merveille dans le silence de plomb qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce.

- Vous n'êtes que des couillons !

Et avec un regard de givre à Kiba, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

- On a loupé quelque chose ? fit la voix incrédule de Naruto lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'amphi incroyablement silencieux.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme honteux qui se relevait difficilement et il comprit. Mais Neji lui avait déjà disparu.

* * *

- Attend moi.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, continuant droit devant elle.

- Je t'ai dis de m'attendre !

Cette fois, elle accéléra carrément le pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie lui parler.

- ATTEND MOI !

Et plongeant vers l'avant, il la saisit par le bras et la força à se retourner. C'était une mauvaise idée : profitant de son élan, elle lui lança une nouvelle gifle, exactement au même endroit que la première.

- Houlà ça doit faire mal !

- Azerty, tais toi ! On va se faire repérer !

- Lâche-moi.

La voix de la jeune femme était toujours aussi frêle, mais soudain ferme pourtant, et mille fois plus déterminée qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je vous disais de vous calmer, vous ne le faisiez pas, j'implorais pour qu'on arrête de se battre mais je parlais dans le vide. Pourquoi tu voudrais bien écouter ce que j'ai à dire maintenant ?

- Je veux juste t'expliquer ! C'est lui qui …

- Ça je n'en ai rien à faire. A qui la faute, ce n'est pas mon problème : vous vous battiez TOUS LES DEUX.

Elle avait changé de ton la petite « flocon », plus froide qu'avant, un brin de timidité toujours, mais enseveli par les autres sentiments qui neigeaient en bourrasques sur son cœur. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Après des années en enfers, on lui promettait le paradis, elle hésitait, titubait, et finalement osait y croire pour tout perdre à nouveau. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'être ou non protégé ! Elle voulait juste … être avec eux.

- Au début ça m'impressionnait et ça me faisait un peu peur de vous voir crier, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était dans la nature des choses et que ça n'amenait rien de grave. Mais maintenant … ah quoi vous pensez bon sens ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? Vous voulez vraiment vous tuer ?

Et il pleurait le petit ange. A cette vue le cœur de l'Hyuuga se serrait et il s'en voulut. Pourquoi ? Il le savait bien lui ! Mais toute la question était de savoir s'il allait le lui dire …

- Ce qui a changé …, répéta t-il d'une voix sourde. Disons que Kiba s'est de plus en plus attaché à toi, et qu'il te surveillait tellement qu'il a bien fini par comprendre que ce n'était plus du tout en temps que cousin que je te regardais.

Le souffle d'Hinata se stoppa dans sa gorge. Il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose dans cette phrase qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris ! Et de ses yeux de givre un peu trop grand ouvert, elle regarda le garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau, comme un autre flocon, et qui se rapprochait d'elle, glissait une main derrière sa nuque, l'embrassait… Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi doux, Neji. Elle l'avait oublié.

Flash back :

- Vous ne mangez pas, petite maîtresse ? Vous n'aimez pas le gâteau ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était votre préféré !

Hinata releva les yeux de son assiette et fit un petit sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant à la jeune domestique, en bredouillant d'une voix quasi inaudible un :

- Si, si, je … je vous assure il est très bon ! Je suis … je vais juste en garder un peu pour plus tard !

Et elle ramena son regard sur la pièce. Les murs blancs, le grand lit immaculé et l'immense baie vitrée bordé de bois et de papier dans une magnifique imitation du style traditionnel japonais. La pièce empestait encore la peinture, elle venait d'emménager dans une chambre plus grande oui, c'était ça. Elle devait avoir huit ans… si elle se souvenait bien. Elle n'était plus très sûre. Elle se rappelait avoir attendu que la servante soit partie, d'avoir guetté ses pas dans le couloir avant d'enfin se retourner vers la chose blanche aux longs cheveux noirs qui restait tapis là, dans un coin.

- Esclave, avait elle dit, viens ici et mange ça !

Et son cousin l'avait foudroyé du regard. Mais il était bien dressé n'est ce pas ? Alors il n'avait pas protesté et s'était approché. De là où elle était, Hinata pouvait déjà voir les écorchures qu'il s'était faites à ramasser les perles du collier qu'elle avait brisé dans le jardin, et les hématomes qui marquaient les endroits de son encore si frêle corps, là où les autres serviteurs l'avait frappé une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans les fourrés, à rassembler les petites billes semi-précieuses. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix vous comprenez ? Si elle les avait ramassé elle-même ou qu'elle avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre, les bavardes seraient tout de suite aller rapporter à son père que le petit, vraiment, ne servait à rien.

« Ceux qui ne travaillent pas sont utilisés autrement. Et je maudis le ciel de m'avoir donné assez d'années pour voir votre noble famille faire commerce de « _ça_ » ! » Lui avait un jour dit la vieille servante. Un mois plus tard, elle était morte en tombant dans l'escalier. C'est là que la jeune héritière des Hyuuga avait apprit que ça s'appelait aussi un « regrettable accident » quand quelqu'un vous poussait sans la moindre douceur.

- C'est empoisonné ?

Et la jeune fille n'avait pas su quoi répondre, secouant juste frénétiquement la tête. Il s'était approché de l'assiette, avait humé le tout, plongé un doit hésitant dans la crème avant de le lécher. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il avalait le reste avec une férocité incroyable. Hinata le regardait faire, voyant disparaître une à une les bouchées de la pâtisserie. Et quand il eu tout raclé, qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus changer d'avis et le lui reprendre, Neji se tourna vers elle et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me l'as fait manger ? C'est ton gâteau préféré non ?

- Ou ...oui mais moi j'en ai tous les jours ! Je … me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu goûtes aussi !

Et elle rougie si furieusement qu'elle fut incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Son cousin sembla réfléchir un peu, puis, ayant eu un coup de géni, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Pour te remercier je vais t'en rendre un peu !

Et d'un geste maladroit d'enfant, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les sienne. Hinata n'avait jamais trouvé sa douceur à la crème aussi bonne que ce jour là.

Fin du flash back.

**Fin du chapitre 32 : les flocons aiment les douceurs à la crème.**

Sasuke : On ne parle presque pas de nous ! -.-

Azerty : Egoïste ! Laisse un peu de place aux autres !!

Sasuke : Ça a un rôle dans l'histoire ?

Azerty : Absolument !

Elvis Presley : Et moi j'ai un rôle dans l'histoire ?

Azerty : Non, toi tu es juste une incarnation de mon manque de sommeil de ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs je vais te renvoyer de là d'où tu viens ! (désactive la machine).

Elvis Presley : NOOOOOOON !!...

Sermina : Tu as vraiment le chic pour trouver des trucs débiles là où on les attend le moins!!

Azerty : Merci !


	33. Chapter 33

********

Titre de la fiction : Double vie

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Perverse un jour, perverse toujours **MrsSimply** ! XD

Et bien **cc**, à la fin de la fic tu risques plus de passer des larmes … aux larmes ! XD Les choses sérieuses commencent …

J'espère aussi que tu vas aimer Neji **miss-hayden**, sinon ça ne serrait plus marrant de faire s'affronter les deux prétendants ! ;)

Merci d'avoir remarqué Kabuto **Yukimai-chan** ! Surtout, garde bien ce détail en mémoire, tu en auras peut être besoin dans quelques mois, si mon projet de suite pour cette fic aboutit ! Mais pour le moment il ne sert à rien ! XD

Voila la grande question **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! A partir de maintenant, tout tourne autour d'Hinata ! Mais le plus dur pour elle ne serra peut être pas de choisir un petit ami ! Il faudrait déjà qu'elle survive aux dangers qui l'attendent …

Heureuse de faire ta connaissance **Cha-chaan** ! Et tu vas voir : tu n'échapperas plus aux fins de chapitres foireuses maintenant ! :p Rasure toi quand même : il n'y a plus que sept chapitres avant la fin, celui-ci compris ! Autrement dit, ça devrait être réglé dimanche ! Tu survivras ? Sinon, t'es courageuse d'avoir lu 32 chapitres d'un seul coup ! 0.0 Et puisque tu es viens de découvrir ma fic, je peux me faire un peu de pub ? (zyeux de chat botté) J'ai une seconde fic encore plus torturée et plus sadique à mon actif ! Désillusion. Va y jeter un coup d'œil quand tu auras le temps ! ;)

Bien sûr que si, on sait ce qu'ils font dans le placard **lafolleNeko-girlz** !! J'avais prévu la caméra infrarouge ! :p

Avec 1m77, je ne fais plus partie des adorables, désolée **Mee**! :p Mais n'ais crainte ! Même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent, tu serras à jamais dans mon cœur ! (met un genoux à terre, une rose à la main) _Mignonne_, allons voir si la rose Qui ce matin avait éclose … (se prend un pot de géranium sur la tête, meurt sur le coup. Le géranium fut décoré de la légion d'honneur pour service rendu à l'humanité.)

Ah ! Les problèmes d'internet ! Que de souvenirs ! ( prend un marteau piqueur et se venge sur son moniteur) C'est pas grave **Shashiin**, l'important c'est que la fic te plaise ! ;)

Oh mais j'ai jamais dit que je ne la mettait pas avec Kiba **ina gyokuno** ! Xd

Bonne lecture à tout le monde, merci à vous tous !

**Chapitre 33 : prémonition.**

14H12, Amphithéâtre :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fais ? Tu vas bien ? Si il a levé un seul petit doigt sur toi je le …

- Je … je vais ... bien.

Et à la couleur rouge pétard de ses joues, on aurait pu en douter. C'est pour ça que Kiba s'était littéralement jeté sur elle dès son entrée dans la salle, cherchant à savoir si « l'autre idiot » lui avait dit des choses méchantes ou pas.

- Il …il ne s'est absolument rien… rien passé !

- Ouf ! Et par pitié Hinata, ne disparaît plus comme ça, je me fais un sang d'encre moi !

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi … je … je suis une grande fille tu sais ?

Et un sourire navré et rieur à la fois découvrit les dents du jeune chien alors qu'il lui lançait sur un ton un peu trop sérieux pour lui.

- Pour ça je suis désolé, mais je suis incapable d'arrêter de me faire du souci pour toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa une de ses mèches charbon avec toute la douceur du monde.

- Je t'aime trop pour ça !

Et le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement.

22 H 34, Hot club :

- Vous pourriez demander quoi ?

- Un dédommagement Sasuke-kun. Pour tout le temps perdu et les risques imprévus que tu m'as fait prendre, je suis en droit de demander le remboursement de la moitié de la somme versée pour le contrat.

- Orochimaru-sama, si j'étais vous je n'y penserais même pas.

Et si ces mots n'étaient pas plus menaçants que ça, les pupilles de l'Uchiwa brillaient maintenant d'un éclat meurtrier, d'une rage sourde trop contenue et qui pouvait, d'un instant à l'autre, exploser.

- J'ai été payé pour abattre une cible, je l'ai fais. Le reste n'est absolument pas de mon ressort. Cherchez à revenir sur les accords et je me verrais dans l'obligation d'accepter une des mises à prix qui planent au dessus de votre tête !

Les paupières du serpent s'abaissèrent un peu, ne laissant que deux fines rayures luisantes aux feus des projecteurs, et en cet instant il ressemblait d'une façon inquiétante à une vipère sur le point frapper.

- Fais attention de ne pas te croire plus important que tu ne l'es, petit pion ! Tu risques de t'attaquer à trop gros pour toi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, soutenant le regard mauvais de son employeur avant de dire :

- Nous avons assez attendu. Demain, je ferrais courir la rumeur que vous m'avez licencié parce que je refusais de coucher avec vous. Le contrat prend fin ici.

Et parce qu'il était professionnel, il attendit que la soirée se termine et que son soit disant « protégé » reparte pour revenir discrètement au club, rejoindre quelqu'un qui l'attendait avec sûrement beaucoup d'impatience.

07H34, chambre numéro 7 :

Naruto frissonna et sourit. Le souffle tiède de son amant effleura doucement son oreille, puis il sentit l'émaille des dents qui titillaient son lobe.

- Tu ne dors pas, murmura Sasuke, inutile de faire semblant.

Deux pupilles dorées se relevèrent aussitôt, découvrant des océans pétillants de malice.

- Comment le savais-tu ? Je n'ai pourtant pas bougé du tout !

- C'est bien comme ça que j'ai deviné ! Quand tu roupilles, tu gigotes dans tous les sens en tirant toute la couverture. Il t'arrive même de me mettre la main en pleine figure sans le faire exprès !

Le renard se redressa avec une exclamation indignée, décochant un regard réprobateur à son petit ami.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises !

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

L'Uchiwa se rallongea calmement, les bras derrière la tête, visiblement peu soucieux d'approfondir le sujet. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes seulement, il goûta les lèvres douces et sucrées de son ange sur les siennes, puis le sentit se rouler en boule à coté de lui, la tête posée sur son torse.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir baka ? Il y a quelque chose qui te traquasse ?

- Mais non !

- Menteur.

- … ça se voit tellement que ça ?

- Assez oui. Même quand tu dansais, tu semblais ailleurs. Enfin, ça n'a pas empêché toutes les personnes présentes de te dévorer des yeux (et une érection de naître au creux de ton bas ventre ! Sasuke : auteur, ta gueule ! ). Tu penses encore à Hinata ?

- Oui … je sais que c'est bête, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle est en danger. Tu sais, la rumeur coure que des filles des bordels ont commencé à prendre trop de libertés, et que si ça continuait comme ça, l'Akatsuki va venir remettre les pendules à l'heure. Et s'ils en faisaient un exemple ?? Si ils la retrouvaient et qu'ils la …

Un doigt vint stopper le débit de plus en plus affolé qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, et d'un baiser, son corbeau lui fit ravaler ses peurs.

- Calme toi, chuchota Sasuke d'un ton sobre. Ils ne la chercheront jamais là où elle est, et elle ne risque plus rien. On est tous là pour la protéger non ?

Le blondinet ne répondit pas, baissant juste les yeux.

- On est samedi, continua son amant. La fac est fermée, on a la journée devant nous. Ça te rassurerait si on allait les voir ?

Deux saphirs scintillants de bonheur tournés vers lui, lui montrèrent qu'il avait visé juste. Il attrapa son pantalon et son boxer et renfila le tout alors qu'il sortait déjà son téléphone pour appeler un taxi.

- Tu … veux y aller de suite ? s'étonna l'Uzumaki.

- Evidement ! (Se penchant en avant, il vola doucement ses lèvres). Plus vite on aura réglé ça, plus vite on pourra revenir ici pour que je puisse enfin m'occuper de ton cas corps et âme !

08H04, quartier résidentiel calme :

Naruto avait été excité comme une puce pendant tout le trajet. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les économies qu'il s'était évertué à faire toute sa vie, il n'était jamais monté dans un taxi avant ce jour. Sasuke avait d'ailleurs dû lui maintenir fermement la main pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec le GPS du conducteur.

Arrivé au domicile de Kiba, l'Uchiwa régla la somme due pendant que son ami montait déjà quatre à quatre les escaliers, sautant aux cous de ses camarades à moitié endormis.

Le reste de la matinée fut passée à s'amuser tranquillement et à regarder les deux idiots se battre. A un moment Naruto disparu avec Hinata dans la cuisine, et son corbeau ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais la jeune fille paraissait un peu perdue. Quand à Naruto, il avait dévisagé Kiba et Neji l'un après l'autre et avait soupiré, souhaitant bonne chance à leur petite protégée.

Les deux compères s'étaient fait enlevé leurs plâtres la veille au soir, après que les médecins aient vérifié une énième fois qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave, mais visiblement ils n'avaient pas retenus la leçon et semblaient sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre à tout instant.

Mais l'un dans l'autre, ils s'étaient tellement bien amusés qu'ils en avaient presque oublié la peur qui les avait réunis ici, tous les cinq.

* * *

Ça s'était produit vers onze heures vingt-trois, alors que les deux amants avaient remercié leurs hôtes et s'étaient excusés : non Hinata, c'était très gentil mais ils ne mangeraient pas avec eux. Naruto, comme toutes les semaines, était attendu pour dévorer une dizaine de ramens en compagnie d'Iruka-sensei. Oui, il transmettrait le bonjour de tout le monde au directeur de l'orphelinat !

Et puis ils étaient partis, attendant sur le parking en face de l'immeuble que leur taxi vienne les reprendre.

- On se rejoint où ? avait alors demandé le brun.

Sur le coup, Naruto n'avait pas compris.

- Se rejoindre ? De quoi tu parles ? On ne reste pas ensemble ?

- Tu vas bien chez ton père adoptif non ?

- Et … ça te gêne de m'accompagner ?

- Moi non, mais j'ai cru ... enfin,… que tu voudrais être seul avec lui !

Et le blond planta ses yeux par terre, rougissant un peu.

- Je me disais … que c'était l'occasion idéale pour que je vous présente.

- Nous présenter … Tu voudrais lui dire quoi exactement ? Que je suis un camarade ? Un ami ? Ou …

Cette fois, son ange était devenu cramoisi de la tête aux pieds.

- Je suis désolé ! bafouilla-t-il. J'aurais dû te demander si tu étais d'accord d'en parler ! Tu as raison, je vais y aller seul si ça t'embête ! De toute façon, je ne lui ai encore rien dit et il …

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase : Sasuke venait de l'attraper par les hanches et le serrer contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément en plein milieu de la rue. Un ou deux passants leur jetèrent des regards surpris, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fit attention. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la voix grave de l'Uchiwa chuchotait doucement :

- Je suis heureux. Que tu veuilles me reconnaître en temps que petit ami devant celui qui représente pour toi ta famille : ça me touche vraiment.

Et son renard se blotti contre son torse, son front posé au creux du cou pâle de son amant.

Puis, brusquement, Sasuke s'écarta.

- Qu'est ce que …

- Naruto, cette voiture ! …

- De quoi ? Quelle voiture ?

- Le rouge, garée à l'entrée de la rue ! Je l'ai déjà vu.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ce matin, cette bagnole était garée DEVANT LE HOT CLUB !

- Elle ….

- ON A ETE SUIVIT !!

D'un geste brusque, le tueur attrapa son amant par la manche et le tira en arrière, rebroussant chemin. Courant vers l'appartement. Ils tournèrent au coin du bâtiment juste à temps pour voir la camionnette blanche qui s'était arrêtée dans la rue adjacente. Des hommes encagoulés y montaient. Les deux étudiants se stoppèrent quelques secondes, sous l'effet de la surprise. Le vent, en face, leur rapportait les paroles des hommes marqués.

- MERDE, v'la quelqu'un !

- Grouille-toi, monte !

- Mais la bagnole …

- On s'en fou, on se casse !

Sasuke s'était déjà élancé en avant. La portière claqua. Ses jambes valaient la distance qui les séparait à toute vitesse. Le moteur grogna. La machine fit un brusque bon. Il accéléra dans un dernier effort pour la rattraper, mais déjà les roues dérapaient sur le gravier. Le véhicule blanc était hors de porté.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Sasuke vit que son ange avait déjà escaladé les étages jusqu'à l'appartenant. Quand il s'y lança à son tour, l'ascension des marches lui paru être un calvaire interminable, mais il forçait encore plus à chaque pas : il aurait dû rester avec Naruto, lui dire, le prévenir que sur les lieux il pouvait toujours rester quelqu'un, ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ne pas foncer sans réfléchir, ou l'on pouvait …

Il gravissait l'escalier quatre à quatre, son coeur battant à la chamade.

Et lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'appartement, il ne vit que son ange. Dégoulinant de sang. Un soulagement égoïste envahit l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ce n'état pas celui de son petit ami. Une masse inconsciente, au creux des bras de l'Uzumaki, se chargeait seule de teinter le parquet d'un rouge vermeille. Kiba ! Neji reposait dans un autre coin de la pièce, effondré sur le sol.

Hinata avait disparue.

**Fin du chapitre 33 : prémonition.**

Azerty : Et voila ! Maintenant on commence les choses sérieuses !

Naruto : 0.0 C'est quoi ce plan ?

Azerty : De quoi ?

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hinata ??

Azerty : Moi ? Rien ! Mais les grands méchants de l'Akatsuki ne vont pas se gêner eux !

Sasuke : Quand tu dis « les choses sérieuses », ça veut dire que …

Azerty : Que jusqu'à maintenant on s'amusait ! Là ça va devenir plus dangereux !

Sasuke : C'est bien ce que je craignais…

Naruto : Rappelle-moi : tu détestes les deathfics ?

Azerty : Qui sait ? XD

**Merci de me suivre encore et toujours !**


	34. Chapter 34

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Détrompe toi **redfoxline** : c'est surtout Naruto qui va s'exposer, et c'est lui qu'il faut plaindre ! Mais on n'en est pas encore là …

**lafolleNeko-girlz**, je veux un rapport complet de ce que ces deux là vont essayer !! (baveeeeeeeeeeee)

Et bien ma _petite _**Mee, **sache que la « jolie phrase à l'eau de rose » était les deux premiers vers d'un des plus célèbres poèmes de Ronsard ! :p (qui, soit dit en passant, est presque aussi assommant que le pot de géranium ! (Jeudi, je commence l'étude de l'œuvre intégrale de Roméo et Juliette, si j'étais toi je me barrerai avant que j'arrive avec un poignard et un flacon de poison ! XD)) mais ne t'inquiètes pas : notre amour est encore possible !! Ma super machine à ressusciter reprend du service !

Ne t'inquiète pas** Yukimai-chan** : ils ne vont pas la forcer à reprendre de la drogue ! Ils veulent juste la découper en morceaux ! :p

Tu sais **Lily2507**, c'est surtout pour Kiba qu'il fait s'inquiéter ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il baignait dans une marre de sang !

J'envisage bien une suite **ina gyokuno**, même si avec mon emplois du temps ça risque de me prendre bien plus de temps que d'habitude, et de me valoir une bonne crise de nerfs par la même occasion ! XD

Heureuse de te revoir **soundeffects** ! : )

Tu serras très vite fixées sur le sort de Kiba et Neji, ne t'inquiètes pas **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Par contre pour Hinata …

Et bien je ne te ferrais pas attendre plus** MrsSimply** ! ;) Bonne lecture à toi !

Pas grave pour l'entré magistrale **Shashiin**, de toute façon je commençais à manquer de murs qu'on puisse défoncer chez moi ! :p Et non, tu ne peux pas t'en charger toi-même !! (commence à paniquer) Tu vas abîmer mes méchants d'amours !! (Membre de la LDGMM : Ligue pour la Défense des Gros Méchants Martyrisés !)

**Chapitre 34 : Paradis blanc**

22H12, hôpital

Une odeur javellisée planait dans l'air immobile de la pièce. De loin, il entendait les roues mal graissées d'un chariot que l'on pousse sur le carrelage. Mais c'est le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvrait, derrière lui, qui lui fit lever la tête. Il cligna trois fois de ses yeux embués de fatigue pour voir entrer une infirmière en blouse blanche.

- Vous avez une sale tête, murmura t'elle, compatissante. Vous devriez vraiment aller vous reposer.

- Non, ça va. Je vous assure.

- Vous n'avez pas vu vos yeux !

- C'est naturel. Héréditaire. Je sais que c'est surprenant mais je vais bien. Je peux rester encore un peu.

- Soit pour les yeux. Mais les cernes, c'est de famille aussi ? Et si vous ne vous rallongez pas, vous allez finir par rouvrir vos blessures. Soyez raisonnable s'il vous plait !

Le jeune homme hésita, essuyant d'un geste machinal ses paupières trop lourdes. Puis il posa ses pupilles de givre sur le corps immobile, enlacé de bras immaculé et de bandages rougis par endroits.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui : il est hors de danger. Le médecin vous l'a déjà dit n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille.

L'Hyuuga ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses pupilles de givre encrées sur le visage incroyablement pale du blessé. Puis, dans il souffle, il supplia :

- Encore un peu … laissez-moi rester là quelques minutes … juste le temps qu'il ouvre les yeux.

La jeune femme ne rajouta rien mais approuva silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Seulement quelques petites minutes …

Flash back :

La porte arrachée de ses gonds gisait par terre, à une vingtaine de centimètres de ses pieds. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il regardait. Il avait une envie folle de redresser la tête, de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour la voir, savoir si elle allait bien ou s'ils l'attaquent elle aussi. Mais il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas y penser, oublier la fille qu'il aimait et se concentrer uniquement sur la lame glaciale qui dessinait de petits arcs de cercle devant lui. Se débarrasser de son adversaire, vite et bien, et là seulement il pourrait l'aider. Sur sa gauche, il entendit le cri d'un des attaquants de Kiba alors que le jeune chien lui balançait un coup de pied dans le ventre. Galvanisé par ce bruit, il s'élança lui-même vers l'avant, se baissa brusquement pour éviter le trait tranchant du couteau, passa sur le côté qu'un pas souple avant de saisir le bras droit de son adversaire. Il courba subitement le dos, banda ses muscles d'un seul coup et fit décoller l'autre du sol, avant de le projeter de toutes ses forces aux dessus de ses épaules. Prise basique mais efficace : son agresseur s'écrasa par terre avec une violence telle que le planché trembla.

Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à combattre, qu'ils ne viendraient pas un à un et qu'il devait faire vite, mais avoir conscience de quelque chose et pouvoir le mettre en pratique sont deux choses totalement différentes : il n'eu même pas le temps de se retourner que déjà, deux bras musclés exerçaient sur lui leur emprise de roc, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Mais c'est qu'ils se défendent les gamins ! s'amusa un second homme devant lui, et son souffle putride traversait la cagoule jusqu'un visage de Neji.

Et du bout de sa lame, il caressa la joue du jeune homme, frôlant délicatement son cou, dessina les muscles de l'épaule et soudain, avec un sourire sadique, appuya d'un coup sec. Le couteau traversa le tissu, et déchira la peau avec une facilitée déconcertante. Puis, d'un mouvement délibérément lent, son tortionnaire déplaça son arme vers la gauche, ouvrant une fine plaie sur toute la largeur du torse. Un liquide chaud perlait sur son passage, aussitôt absorbé par le T-shirt en lambeaux déjà écarlate. Par pure fierté, l'Hyuuga ne criait pas, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang plutôt que de leur apporter cette satisfaction.

Devant lui son assaillant semblait déçu, énervé même.

- Ce n'est pas marrant si tu ne me supplies pas d'arrêter ! lui expliqua-t-il, sur un ton de reproche. Attends, je vais arranger ça !

Et d'un mouvement presque doux, il approcha son arme du visage de porcelaine de son prisonnier, posant la pointe de sa lame d'acier juste en dessous de l'œil couleur neige.

- Là tu vas hurler !

Mais alors que le tranchant s'enfonçait d'un millimètre, une voix retentit, sévère :

- On n'a pas le temps couillon ! Les ordres sont de ramener la fille, alors règle lui son compte et on se barre !

Un soupir de déception glissa sur les lèvres invisibles de l'homme, et il rabaissa son bas. Aussitôt, une petite goûte vermeille roula de la petite plaie et sur tout le long de sa joue, comme une larme de sang.

- Dommage, souffla t'il. J'aurais bien aimé m'amuser un peu.

D'un geste sûr et rapide, il enfonça son arme dans le ventre de sa victime, la plongeant jusqu'à la garde. Un hoquet inarticulé déchira la gorge de Neji alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière, la cascade de ses cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules, ses beaux yeux étrangement convulsés. La lame se retira aussi facilement qu'elle avait tranché et les bras sur son torse desserrèrent leur étreinte. Doucement, l'Hyuuga s'effondra.

- On se tire.

Leurs voix étaient lointaines déjà, et pourtant les yeux de Neji lui disaient que les hommes étaient encore en train de sortir. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se trouver à des centaines de kilomètres d'eux ? Et pourquoi avait-il si froid tout à coup ? Sa main se posa sur un point un peu au-dessus de ses hanches qui le brûlait atrocement comparé au reste de son corps, et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux qui coulait entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir. Ils allaient faire de mal à Hinata ! Sa petite Hinata ! Son ange !

Son autre main chercha appuis sur le sol, et avec un immense effort de volonté, il se redressa. Entre ses doigts maculés de sang, il prit un tronçon de vase brisé qui était tombé là. Les bords étaient coupants, s'enfonçant dans sa paume, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. De toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il le lança sur le dernier homme encore visible. Le bout de verre éclata sur le haut de son crâne, propulsant un millier de fragments tranchants comme des rasoirs, entaillant en de multiples endroits le cuir chevelu. La cagoule noire s'imbiba de sang.

- MAIS C'EST QU'IL VEUT CREUVER CE CON !!

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres pâles de Neji. Il avait bien visé. Il vit à peine le dernier des agresseurs se retourner d'un bon, et eu du mal à reconnaître l'objet noir qu'il brandissait dans sa main. Une arme à feu … un flingue… Il le lève vers lui avec une tirade de jurons. Il crache sur le sol. Vise. Tire.

Neji ferme les yeux.

Il attend l'impacte, mais le reçoit bien plus violement qu'il l'aurait cru. Beaucoup plus lourd aussi. Il rouvrit les yeux. Du sang coulait à flot sur sa poitrine. Mais pas le sien. Pas le sien …

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Son cerveau embrumé ne voulait pas analyser ça. Ne voulait pas de l'image de cet idiot qui s'était effondré sur lui. De la grande tache écarlate qui envahissait la veste colorée de Kiba, progressant à vu d'yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi la balle s'était logée dans le corps de l'Inuzuka et non dans le sien. A quelques pas de là, il entendait des voix crier quelque chose.

- Tu es totalement cinglé ?? Le boss avait dis « pas d'arme à feu » ! S'il l'apprend t'es un homme mort !

- Je vais me les faire !

- Calme ducon ! On se barre en vitesse, avec la détonation on va bientôt avoir les flics sur le dos !

Il ne les écoutait pas. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait froid. Très froid. Si froid.

Il y avait du sang autour d'eux. Le sien ou celui de cet idiot dans ses bras, il ne savait plus. Peut être les deux. Du sang. Trop. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Appeler quelqu'un. Le sauver. Sauver Kiba. Vite.

Son regard vitreux se posa sur sa veste, à quelques mètres de là. Son portable. La poche gauche. Sauver Kiba.

A regret, il reposa le corps inconscient à terre et tenta de se redresse. Mais à peine avait il commencé à pousser sur ses jambes qu'un relent acide monta dans sa gorge et qu'il se plia en deux, crachant de grandes taches vermeilles sur les planches déjà souillées. Alors il se traîna. A genoux, à quatre pâtes, rampant, centimètres après centimètres. Si lent. La veste était juste devant lui. En tendant le bras, il pouvait presque la frôler. Presque. Il essaya, il essaya vraiment. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Derrière lui, une longue traînée rouge marquait le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. La main tendue vers le tissu tremblait. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Des points blancs volaient dans son champ de vision. Il avait mal à la tête.

Et entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et résonner le cri roque de Naruto.

Déjà, il se sentait sombrer par les brumes de l'inconscience.

Non.

Il fallait sauver Kiba.

Sauver Kiba.

…

Fin du flash back.

L'infirmière ferma doucement la porte, et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa collège pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Il s'est endormi ?

- Oui, il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il a fini par flancher sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu ! Et en plus il n'a pas bougé de là depuis qu'on lui a dit que son ami ne s'était pas réveillé, juste après sa propre opération ! Le médecin ne t'avait pas demandé de le ramener dans sa chambre ?

- Si, mais quand je vois à quel point il veut rester là alors qu'il vint lui-même d'échapper à la mort …

- Ses blessures à lui n'étaient pas trop profondes, mis à part une au ventre qui n'a heureusement touché aucun organe vital. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Si il était arrivé ici ne serrait ce que quelques minutes plus tard, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait survécu.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la petite vitre au milieu de la porte, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

- Il est vraiment courageux de rester là.

- Tu sais ce qui les a mit dans cet état ?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ils ont voulu aider une fille qui s'était faite agressée. Ils ont tous les deux été tabassés, et surtout celui qui, à la fin, s'est prit une balle dans le ventre.

- Et la fille ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qui les a amenés ici ?

- Deux garçons de leur âge. Ils sont repartit dès qu'ils ont su qu'ils étaient hors de danger en disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Et, posant un dernier regard sur les deux blessés, elle soupira et déclara, les yeux plantés droits dans ceux de sa collègue :

- Mais même si je devais être virée pour faute professionnelle, je ne les séparerais pas. Je veillerais à ce qu'ils soient ensemble jusqu'à ce que le second se réveille.

Quelqu'un avait accroché des sacs de plomb au bout de ses paupières. Si lourdes !

Avec un grand effort accompagné d'un gémissement sourd, il parvint tout de même à les soulever. Une odeur étrange, trop aseptisée à son goût, le saisit et il fronça les narines. Il avait mal aussi. Comme si on avait planté des épines un peu partout dans son corps. Puis, avec une volonté incommensurable, il parvint à faire glisser sa tête sur la droite, histoire de voir autre chose que le plafond trop blanc au dessus de lui. Mais même sur le côté, tout semblait immaculé. Les draps, les murs, les rideaux, et la peau de l'être plongé dans les bras de Morphée, assis sur une chaise, le devant du corps allongé près de ses jambes à lui, le visage blotti entre les mains. Les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui comme une toile de soie noire, seuls, venaient briser l'uniformité inquiétante de la pièce, faisant ressortir de la douceur de ses traits endormis.

« Hinata …, » pensa t'il, dans le premier sursaut de la conscience.

Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent à peu plus à la lumière des lieux, redessinant ce qu'il voyait.

« Neji … »

Et ses joues, tout à coup, dévirent rouges au point de faire disparaître les marques qu'il s'y était tatoué.

« Parce que je l'ai confondu avec elle ! » cria une voix dans son cerveau, révoltée.

« Parce que même maintenant que tu sais que c'est lui, tu trouves cet être là toujours aussi beau. Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ? » répliqua un souffle plus profond.

Et il se retourna sur lui-même, mal à l'aise. Il sentait des courbatures dans tous son corps. Oui, c'était ça : de la fatigue. Juste un peu de fatigue.

Son mouvement n'était pas passé inaperçu. A ses pieds, l'Hyuuga sursauta. Kiba plongea ses yeux dans ceux de givre de son rival et eu la surprise de les voir rougis par le manque de sommeil. Il remarqua alors seulement les bandages visibles sous la blouse d'hôpital.

- Ça va ? murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et roque.

Neji ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher un peu la tête. Ses pupilles semblaient vides, tintées uniquement d'inquiétude.

- Hinata ?

Cette fois l'Hyuuga ne répondit pas du tout, baissant les yeux au sol. Mais ça voulait déjà tout dire.

Et puis le jeune homme prit soudain une grande inspiration, serra les points et releva la tête.

- T'as pas assuré, sale clébard. Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à crever, je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper de ton corps ! Et puis tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rétablir en deux temps trois mouvements, parce que je ne traînerais pas une loque pareille derrière moi quand j'irais la chercher. Je ne t'attendrais pas, si tu n'arrives pas à suivre elle sera tout à moi. Alors guéris vite...

Un grand sourire découvrit les canines de Kiba, puis il fit une petite grimace de douleur et perdit connaissance, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Neji poussa un petit soupir et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit palissait, reculant pas à pas devant l'arrivée de l'aube. Un oiseau fila devant la vitre, avant de se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel.

« Sasuke, Naruto, vous avez intérêt à la retrouver. Parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. »

**Fin du chapitre 34 : paradis blanc.**

Naruto : Ben, on est où nous ?

Azerty : En train de chercher le moyen de sauver Hinata !

Naruto : Et pourquoi on n'apparaît pas du tout ?

Azerty : Au début s'était pas prévu, et le flash back devait faire 10 lignes, mais je m'amusais tellement …

Naruto : Tu t'amusais ?? Ce truc gore tu trouvas ça amusant toi ?

Azerty : Jean Giono dit : « Le meurtre est le plus grand divertissement de l'homme ! » XD

Naruto : o.O C'est qui ce cinglé ?

Azerty : Un grand auteur français :p C'est marrant ce qu'on peut apprendre d'intéressant en cours de littérature !


	35. Chapter 35

******Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux coms :

Encourage bien nos deux héros **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, car comme tu l'as comprit c'est à leur tour maintenant !!

Parce que tu crois que la plus grosse branche de la mafia de Konoha va se laisser faire** Yukimai-chan** ? Naan ! J'ai prévu quelques petits problèmes à l'horizon ! :p

Je ne dirai rien su le Neji/kiba **cc**, car au point où on en est ça reviendrait à te raconter la fin ! Et je suis pas assez sadique pour ça :p

En effet **MrsSimply** ! XD Mais pour le plan de Sasuke, ils ont besoin d'être deux ! Alors c'est Naru-chan qui s'y colle !

(prend une grande inspiration) « Or dans le sein fatal de ces deux ennemis, deux amants prennent vie que détestent les astres. Et leur infortune, leurs larmes et leur chute, enterrent en leur tombeau la haine des parents !! », « Ô **Mee**, Mee ! Pourquoi es tu Mee ?? » XD Si tu veux, on peux aussi aller sur un paquebot qui irait malencontreusement dire bonjours de trop près à un iceberg, et nous nous enfoncerions dans les abîmes de l'océan en saluant les pingouins !

Alors ça **ina gyokuno**, c'est sûr que Giono n'est pas un auteur très digeste ! ( mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant ! 0.0) Mais lorsque on ne se contente pas de ce qui est écris et qu'on essais de découvrir le pourquoi de tous ces petits détailles qu'il introduit dans le texte, ça deviens tout simplement ... passionnant ! « Un roi sans divertissement », si ça t'intéresse. C'est le nom de son roman sur le meurtre et l'ennuis.

Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dis que je ne faisait pas un Neji/Kiba **soundeffects** ! XD

Quelle cruauté **lafolleNeko-girlz** ! XD Et en plus je n'ai pas mon rapport ! (pleure tellement qu'elle inonde le pays) Sasuke : Naaaaan !! J'avais presque fini de rédiger un nouveau rapport !

Tu veux la vérité**Lily2507** ? Et bien moi à ta place, je m'inquièterai pour Hinata, mais encore plus pour Sasuke et Naruto ! XD

Quoi ?? quel petit truc ?? Qué que cé ?? (pas curieuse du tout !) Sinon **Shashiin,** pour le Neji/Kiba, désolée mais il ne serra pas développé dans double vie !a suite de la fic est entièrement consacrée à la tentative de sauvetage.

**Chapitre 35 : Cours d'autodéfense.**

20H18, Samedi à la tombée du crépuscule, petit motel d'un coin réputé mal famé de la ville :

La mallette claqua, et le bruit sec se répandit dans toute la petite pièce.

- Tu as tout ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu n'as rien oublié ? Et tu …

- Sasuke ! Je te préviens, si tu me demandes de vérifier une troisième fois, je t'assomme avec !

Un sourire indécis se forma sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Oui, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il le fallait….

….

- Tu es certain d'avoir tout pris ?

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, par la suite il se prit la mallette en pleine face. Mais le plus important est qu'il y a survécu. Il l'avait bien mérité mais c'était plus fort que lui : sur le papier, le plan paraissait réalisable mais voir son amant se préparer à l'exécuter lui brouillait les nerfs. Tant de paramètres aléatoires … Tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas… Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour vérifier, mais il n'en avait pas : ils allaient devoir se jeter dans la gueule du loup tel quel ! En temps normal, ça l'aurait gêné mais il n'aurait pas hésité malgré tout. Le problème, c'est que là c'était Naruto qui serait en première ligne ! Et plus le temps qu'il leur restait avant la mise à exécution se réduisait, plus il se disait que non, c'était trop risqué, qu'ils devaient battre en retraite et trouver un autre moyen. Tant de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner …

- Tu veux vraiment le faire ? hasarda-t-il, au risque de se prendre un nouveau coup.

- On n'a pas le choix ! Hinata est là dedans et si on ne fait pas vite, ils vont la réduire en charpie ! C'est peut être même déjà trop tard …

Et sa voix était hésitante sur la dernière phrase, tremblante. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps, la jeune fille serait … Il secoua vivement la tête. Ne pas penser à ça. Ils la sauveraient.

- On n'est même pas sûr qu'ils la retiennent ici !

- Où d'autre ?

- C'est de la folie pure !

- Ça tombe bien : je suis fondamentalement cinglé !

Et voyant le regard peu convaincu de son petit ami, Naruto se calma un peu et se rapprocha de l'Uchiwa, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassant avec toute la douceur du monde. Il brisa délicatement le contact avant de poser sa tête sur la large épaule offerte devant lui, les yeux toujours fermés, les doigts se mêlant à ceux de son amant. Sasuke frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle tiède qui frôlait son cou alors que l'objet de tous ses désirs murmurait :

- Je sais que c'est risqué. Non : suicidaire ! Mais il y a une chance, même si elle est mince. Par contre, si on ne fait rien, elle mourra à coup sûr ! Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Et toi non plus, je le sens. Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer … mon amour …

Et à ses derniers mots susurrés mélangés aux lèvres qui effleuraient à peine sa peau, le brun ferma ses paupières livides et plongea son visage dans les mèches dorées de son vis-à-vis. Tout irait à merveille oui. Car quoi qu'il arrive, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Il ferait tout pour le protéger.

- Fais attention à toi ! souffla t'il, si bas que ses mots étaient presque impossible à entendre.

Un doux rire s'éleva de la gorge de son aimé, montant entre les murs décrépis de la chambre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi baka ! Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre !

- Tu crois ça ?

- Absolument !

- Prouve le moi !

- Tu accepteras de te plier au plan sans hésiter si j'y arrive ?

- C'est d'accord.

Et, se reculant de quelque pas, il lui lança un regard de défit et déclara :

- Force-moi à me défendre !

La suite est censurée.

Mais comme je tiens à reste en vie, je vous l'ai mise quand même ! XD

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur le visage goguenard de Sasuke Uchiwa, et son regard d'encre semblait s'être soudain transformé en braise. D'un pas rapide et puissant, félin, il s'élança vers l'avant, fonçant droit vers son ange qui lui restait immobile. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que l'Uzumaki glissa sur la droite d'un geste souple, sans avoir donné à l'avance une seule indication sur le côté par lequel il allait fuir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas assez. Car même si l'effet de surprise lui avait donné le temps nécessaire pour sortir de la trajectoire de son amant, il avait sous-estimé la rapidité de réaction de ce dernier : tendant la main vers lui sans même prendre la peine de freiner son élan, Sasuke le saisit par la manche et l'attira brusquement à lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu, l'agrippant fermement, si fort même que ses ongles entamèrent la peau hâlée cachée par-dessous. Sans le moindre ménagement, il le projeta avec force sur le mur opposé. Le corps de Naruto frappa la surface plane dans un bruit inquiétant qui traversa toute la cloison alors que le vieux plâtre se fissurait, saupoudrant le renard d'une fine couche blanchâtre. Instantanément, il sentit le torse de son compagnon compresser le sien, l'emprisonnant de tout son poids. Son visage se retrouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de celui qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître les yeux fermés, ses pupilles océans tombèrent dans le gouffre ardant qui s'ouvrait en face de lui. A travers le tissu de leurs vêtements, il pouvait sentir leurs cœurs qui s'appelaient et s'affolaient déjà. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il sentit les mains fermes qui enserraient violement ses poignets, les immobilisant totalement.

- Fini ? J'aurais cru que tu résisterais un peu plus !

Et comme pour marquer sa victoire, il logea sa tête sur la nuque de son prisonnier, le mordant sans ménagement et imposant sa marque sur son cou. Un gémissement inarticulé traversa bien malgré lui les lèvres de son amant avant que ce dernier ne retourne sa tête vers lui, plaquant sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Qui te dit que tu as gagné ? ricana-t-il d'une voix horriblement sensuelle.

Et sans prévenir, il attrapa férocement le lobe si tentant entre ses dents, serrant à s'en éclater la mâchoire. Un cri déchira l'air, et dans la seconde qui suivit, il avait dégagé ses bras avant de les enrouler autour des épaules du corbeau et y prenait appui, remontant ses jambes, et plaçant ses pieds sur le mur. Avant que l'Uchiwa ait pu réagir, il déplia brutalement ses genoux, les décollant tous deux de la paroi, brisant leur équilibre. Surprit, son adversaire tenta de se redresser mais, force de gravité aidant, ils tombèrent à la renverse, toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre. Le choc les ébranla tous les deux, faisant trembler le vieux plancher à l'unisson avec leurs os. Mais en un temps record, l'Uzumaki était de nouveau sur ses pieds, s'éloignant à reculons de son adversaire sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait une démarche animale, genoux fléchis, épaules courbées, incroyablement fluide et harmonieuse. Et ses pupilles d'eau claire semblaient être entré en ébullition alors qu'il léchait distraitement un goûte de sang qui ornait sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je vois …, déclara Sasuke en se relevant, frottant le lobe rougi de son oreille. Tu es sérieux n'est ce pas ? Et ses yeux, au fur et à mesure que ses paroles s'écoulaient de sa bouche, devenaient plus sombres, plus dangereux. Alors c'est d'accord. Mais tu risques de le regretter !

- Ça ce qu'on verra trésor !

Kyuubi éclata d'un rire franc à la vu du visage déconfit de son amour face à ce surnom.

- Tu te moques de moi mon ange ?

- Tu as devinés ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Venge-toi !

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et dans l'échange qui suivit, l'Uzumaki fut forcé de constater qu'il avait sous estimé son adversaire. Vraiment. Comment et où son amant avait apprit à se battre de cette manière ? Cela resterait un mystère. Mais toujours est-il que par une suite de prises complexes enchaînées à la perfection, Naruto se retrouva à terre, à nouveau coincé sous un corps brûlant. Arborant sourire particulièrement sadique et pervers, son tortionnaire fit un brusque mouvement vers l'avant, frottant délibérément leur érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Une décharge de plaisir secoua leurs deux corps, arrachant un gémissement incontrôlé au jeune renard.

- Tu es faible baka !

Et son expression était soudain fière et supérieur alors qu'il le regardait se débattre sous lui. Une des mains de Naruto attrapa le col de son T-shirt et y resta, tirant de toutes ses forces, déchirant l'habit dans toute sa largeur. Les lambeaux retombèrent doucement par terre, et avant que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de s'attaquer à la peau immaculée ainsi révélée, Sasuke répéta son geste, faisant crisser les tissus de leurs jeans l'un contre l'autre. Cette fois, son ange parvint à étouffer le gémissement dans sa gorge, se contentant d'entrouvrir la bouche en silence et de se cambrer vers l'avant. Son souffle court et haché fut bloqué quand son amant prit violement possession de ses lèvres, envahissant sa cavité buccale d'une langue joueuse. L'Uchiwa se tenait à califourchon sur son ventre, brochant ses hanches, maintenant fermement ses mains au dessus de sa tête par ses seuls doigts gauches alors que les autres s'étaient emmêlés à se mèches d'or, attirant brutalement à lui, le tenant entièrement en son pouvoir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il eu un éclair de lucidité lorsqu'il sentit les mâchoires de son blondinet se contracter, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il hurla de douleur en sentant que l'ivoire des canines se referma sur sa langue trop baladeuse, mais son amant ne desserra pas son emprise. Leur bouche à tous les deux avait le goût de sang quand Sasuke dégagea enfin ses mains et que, satisfait, Naruto lâcha sa proie.

Profitant du fait que son adversaire essuya un filet écarlate sur le coin de ses lèvres, il prodigua un subtil coup de hanche qui renversa complètement la situation. A peine avait il fini sa chute que Sasuke sentit le contact d'un métal froid sur son poignet droit.

- Qu'est ce que …. ? articula-t-il en regardant la menotte qui le maintenait désormais au pied du lit.

- Hé, hé ! Je savais bien qu'elles me serviraient à me venger un de ces jours !

A partir de là, tout fut différent. Naruto eu bien assez de ses deux bras pour maintenir la main gauche de son amant, attrapé un bout de drap qui traînait par là, et emprisonner le bras encore libre dans le tissu. Pendant toute la durée de cette opération, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, et un sourire de plus en plus grand étirait les lèvres du blondinet, dessinant des fossettes sur ses joues.

- J'ai gagné ! jubila t'il lorsqu'il eu totalement immobilisé ses bras.

- Absolument pas, je peux encore AH …

La phrase du brun se perdit dans cri de plaisir alors de son amant remontait brusquement son genou entre ses cuisses, frôlant lascivement son entrejambe.

- Tu disais ? sourit l'Uzumaki, hilare.

- Hum !...

Satisfait, le renard recommença le même mouvement plusieurs fois, frissonnant en voyant les hanches de son prisonnier onduler et se coller à lui, le suivant et se frottant à ses cuisses, cherchant de plus en plus la friction.

- Tu es beau quand tu ne te contrôles plus, tu le sais ça Sasuke ? Divinement beau …

Et son amant ne l'écoutait pas, le souffle haché, les joues rosies de plaisir, tirant encore sur ses liens sans plus réellement chercher à se dégager. Mais il était définitivement coincé, et Naruto en profitait : ses mains se baladaient impunément des hanches au torse pale de son corbeau, faisant sauter un à un les boutons. D'un geste ample et caressant, il repoussa le pan de soie blanche, découvrant la peau frémissante qu'il frôlait du bout des doigts. Sans se presser, il se pencha en avant, prenant soin au passage de frotter son érection de plus en plus importante à celle déjà BEAUCOUP trop à l'étroit de son amant. Un soupir d'aise traversa leurs lèvres au même instant, se mêlant entre leur bouche. Mais aussitôt le frison d'extase dissipé, l'Uzumaki s'attaqua au cou offert de son amant. Sous sa langue, il sentait une veine qui palpitait à une vitesse folle, et un souffle brûlant saccadait l'air près de son oreille gauche. Il descendit encore un peu, embrassant les muscles saillants déjà perlés de sueur. Il parvint un niveau d'un bouton de chair rose, contrastant avec la couleur neige du reste de ce corps parfait, dressé de plaisir, incroyablement sensible. La langue de l'ange blond s'enroula délicatement autour du téton, et il releva légèrement les yeux pour admirer l'effet de son travail sans lâcher sa proie.

Sasuke avait tourné la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, les joues écarlates, et ses lèvres humides remuaient doucement un rythme de sa respiration. Si beau … Alors, se sentant perdre le contrôle de ses gestes, et même s'il avait voulu le torturer encore un peu, il s'attaqua directement à la ceinture si gênante, incapable d'attendre plus. Le pantalon disparu en un rien de temps, et aussitôt qu'il eu fini ce travail là, il se redressa à moitié pour enlever son propre jean et les vestiges de son T-shirt. Et l'Uchiwa le dévorait des yeux, parce qu'il avait en faisant cela une grâce inconsciente, dictée par l'habitude, qui acheva totalement de faire se dresser sa virilité.

- Parfait ! souffla Naruto, visiblement satisfait de cet effet qu'il provoquait chez son partenaire. On va pouvoir passer directement aux choses sérieuses comme ça !

Et d'une brusque contraction, Sasuke rendit le passage à l'intérieur de ses cuisses inaccessible. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer … ou du moins, pas s'en avoir fait semblant de se défendre un peu. Mais le sourire amusé de son amant attira son attention.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux faire aujourd'hui !

Et sous le regard de profonde incompréhension de son partenaire, il se redressa sur ses genoux, saisir le sexe gonflé de désir d'une main, se positionna et … s'empala brutalement sur la verge de son amant.

Comme ça.

D'un coup.

Sans la moindre préparation.

Tous les muscles de son visage se contractèrent d'un seul coup et un cri inarticulé déchira sa gorge, aussitôt marqué par le hurlement de surprise et de plaisir sans bornes qui soulevait la poitrine large de son corbeau. Et la seule vue du visage d'ordinaire si froid sans plus aucun masque, juste tremblant et couvert de sueur, les mèches charbon collées autours de ses yeux fermés, Naruto sentit la souffrance s'estomper un peu et la langue de feu qui lui dévorait les reins l'envahir de plus belle.

Respirant à pleins poumons, il commença à onduler les hanches, sentant instantanément le corps de son amant le suivre, s'arc boutant délicatement sous lui. Toute sensation de douleur disparue peu à peu, remplacée par une chaleur qui grandissait proportionnellement à ses mouvements. Leurs souffles se répondaient, de plus en plus courts, de plus en plus ardents. Et soudain, le jeune renard laissa échapper un glapissement sec et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- AH !

Et Sasuke su qu'il venait de toucher en lui ce point qui l'envoyait directement au septième ciel. Dès ce moment là, les coups devinrent plus violents, plus instinctifs. L'Uzumaki avait resserré une main sur sa propre verge, tentant de lui imposer le même rythme qu'à leur corps en ébullition, et de se concentrer malgré la jouissance qui envahissait peu à peu son cerveau, étouffant toutes pensées cohérentes. Et puis il n'y eu bientôt plus de rythme du tout, juste des coups rapides et successifs, enchaînés entre les gémissements, mouvements animales.

Et dans un cri unique, ils atteignirent l'orgasme à la même seconde, se déversant chacun sur ou dans le corps de leur amant.

Couverts de sueur et de semence, ils s'effondraient l'un à côté de l'autre, à bout de souffle. D'un geste tremblant, l'Uzumaki avait retiré les liens qui maintenaient encore son corbeau avant se rouler en boule, lové contre son flan. Il sentit des doigts fins qui se mêlaient à ses cheveux alors que son amant se penchait vers lui et murmurait.

- Tu as gagné. Lève toi mon ange, il y a quelqu'un que tu dois aller sauver !

**Fin du chapitre 35 : Cours d'auto-défense**

Sermina : BAVE et REBAVE mais….il s'envoie en l'air alors qu'Hinata doit au même moment crier sous la torture XD !! La pauvre mais ce n'est pas nous qui vont nous en plaindre !!

Azerty : J'espère bien ! En tous cas, Sasuke et Naruto ne partirons pas à ce dialogue de fin non plus !

Sermina (petit air innocent): pourquoi ?

Azerty : Parce que c'est pas bien de parler la bouche pleine !

sermina : La bouche pleine … ? Ils mangent quoi ? ( décide de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre pour voir) Ah oui d'accord ! Azerty, tu as mis les caméras ?

Azerty : mieux ! J'ai passé à chamalot mon camouflage de plante verte, elle nous filme tout avec de effets de plongé et de contre plongé !

Bande de pervers au grand complet : Cooooooool !


	36. Chapter 36

**Réponse aux coms :**

Non** cc, **j'allais quand même pas couper alors que c'était le dernier lemon Sasunaru de la fic ! Mais je suis pas sûre que cette explication de face plaisir ! XD

C'est donc de là que viens ton nom **Mee** !! Moi c'est simple : il vient des 6 premières touches du clavier ! Il n'a aucune histoire, si ce n'est que je cherchais un truc facile à taper et qui sonne bien.

Oh mais croit moi **mirty91** : le sort d'Hinata n'est pas ce qui va le plus miner le moral de Naruto ! Je lui ai préparé quelque chose d'autre !

Tien, j'y avais pas penser **Yukimai-chan** ! Si ça se trouve c'est un coup de mon subconscient ! 0.0

Oh, mais rassure toi **kawu93** : Hinata n'est pas en train de crever ! Pas encore …

Il se passera de commentaire **soundeffects** ?? C'est bon ou mauvais signe ça ?

Là c'est plus une tasse, c'est un tonneau **lafolleNeko-girlz** ! XD

Evidemment que ça allait finir comme ça **ina gyokuno **: ces deux là sont accros au sexe et ne le cachent pas !

Pour le moment ça reste plutôt calme **Lily2507**, mais à la fin du chapitre tu pourras commencer à te ronger les ongles ! XD

Merci **XmeloDIE**, ça me fait très plaisir d'entendre un tel compliment ! Mais si on cherche bien, je ne suis pas la seule à écrire sérieusement, et surtout pas la meilleur ! (même si j'ai la ferme intention de le devenir !! (rire diabolique))

Et bien **Shashiin**, je suis admirative : SUPERBE baraque !! (s'accroche au chien comme à une grosse peluche) Ca rapporte gros finalement de faire des fanfic !! XD

Très heureuse de te mettre de bonne humeur **Kigane Shani.** ! Moi, je me lève une demi-heure plus tôt tous les matins pour poster, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être en retard presque à chaque fois ! XD Mais rien que pour m'émerveiller devant mes coms en rentrant, ça vaut largement le coup !

**Chapitre 36 : s'infiltrer jusqu'au cœur :**

23H12, couloir de l'établissement « tentation » :

Les roues du chariot grinçaient horriblement, d'un crissement suraigu qui se répercutait en échos dans le couloir désert, et il se disait que ça n'aurait pas été pire s'il avait sonné les trompettes de Jéricho entre ces quatre murs branlants au papier peint en lambeau. Les entrées du personnel, il le savait, n'était jamais ce que l'on soignait le plus. Mais tout de même, il y avait un minimum à atteindre ! Le Hot Club l'avait habitué à mieux : ici, les parois qui séparaient les pièces semblaient en carton délavé. Et encore, un emballage en papier mâché aurait eu meilleure mine que « ça ». Enfin bon, il n'était pas là pour admirer le paysage. Non, en faite il essayait juste de se changer les idées, de ne pas penser au fait que ce chariot était si peu discret que quelqu'un pouvait sortir jeter un coup d'œil, histoire d'engueuler l'idiot qui faisait autant de bruit dans les couloirs. Et si un vrai membre du personnel le voyait, se penchait pour apercevoir son visage sous la casquette qu'il avait vissé sur sa tête, il serait découvert. De même si quelqu'un apparaissait, à cette intersection… ou là, derrière cette porte ! Où même ic…

- REGARDE OU TU VAS BAKA !!

Un bruit de ferraille fulgurant se répandit autour du jeune Uzumaki alors que ce qu'il poussait s'étalait d'un bloc devant lui. Seaux, ballets, serpillières et autres … un vrai carnage ménagé!

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Quel boulet ! Les nouveaux j'vous jure !

Et la femme le regardait d'un air mauvais, comme s'il avait été un vermisseau particulièrement répugnant. Le renard bégaya des excuses en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules et baissa bien vite les yeux. Il ne vit que les chaussures à hauts talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et ses oreilles toutes entières résonnaient de cette trop grande masse de sang qui bouillait dans ses veines.

- Catherina, reconnut-il à mi voix.

Dans un sens il avait eu de la chance de la croiser elle plutôt qu'une autre : de toutes les filles du « tentation », celle là était de notoriété publique la plus narcissique, celle qui se souciait uniquement d'elle-même. Alors elle ne devait pas connaître les « techniciens de surface », ou les ramasses détritus comme elle les appelait. Si Iruka ne l'avait pas mieux élevé, Naruto aurait eu beaucoup de chose à dire sur son compte à elle aussi. Mais il tint ses lèvres closes et fixa le sol jusqu'à ce que les pas de la jeune femme se soient éloignés.

- Un problème ? souffla une voix à son oreille.

Un frisson parcouru le dos hâlé du jeune homme alors qu'il replaçait l'oreillette d'un geste machinal et répondait dans un souffle :

- R . A . S.

- Bien. Continu tout droit. Il doit y avoir une porte à quatre mètres de toi, un peu sur la droite.

- Compris.

Et d'un geste rapide, il fourra de nouveau tout le bric à braque dans un des paniers de fer et poursuivit son chemin. Puis, après avoir vérifié que personne n'arrivait d'un côté comme de l'autre, il prit le passe-partout dans sa poche gauche et l'approcha de la serrure.

- Alors on avait dit un tour complet, un coup sec à droite et on tire.

Et avant qu'il ait pu commencer la manœuvre, un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre à son oreille.

- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis parfois ?

- Mais oui !

- Alors « on pousse doucement, on crochète vers la gauche puis un tour complet » ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Euuu …. Désolé ! -.-'

Si Sasuke regrettait leur choix d'envoyer le blondinet en éclaireur ? Non, parce qu'à ce point là ça ne s'appelait « regret » mais « désespoir profond ».

Pourtant, il se rassura en entendant le bruit des gons qui coulissaient, à peine déformés par le micro.

- C'est la bonne ?

- Oh oui ! répondit le blondinet avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais devinait sans peine. Ça il n'y a pas de doute !

23H14, toit de l'immeuble :

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, et elle frissonna en sentant l'air glacial de la nuit s'engouffrer dans son châle. Elle resserra l'étoffe autour de ses épaules et tourna la tête de chaque côté. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Pourtant le message ….

- Belle soirée non ?

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux sur le petit carré de béton qui couvrait la cage d'escalier, au dessus d'elle.

- Kyu ! lança-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bon sens ?

- Je suis venu te voir !

- Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire ! Allez Baka ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi !

- (soupir) Tu n'es plus aussi marrante qu'avant Annia !

- J'ai grandis _moi_ !

- N'exagère rien ! Ça ne fait qu'un an que l'on ne sort plus ensemble ! Tu n'as pris que deux centimètres et encore …

- Idiot va !

- A si ! Excuse moi je n'avais pas vu : tu as aussi prit des rides !

- TEME !!

Et la tête de Naruto se retrouva magnifiquement encastrée dans le sol.

- Cha fait chant même chachement plaichir de te voir ! articula l'Uzumaki en crachant du bitume.

- Ça c'est sûr baka ! Tu m'as manqué !

Et dans geste bourré d'affection, elle l'enlaça aux épaules, le serrant tendrement contre elle.

- Annia ma puce, c'est strictement amical entre nous maintenant, mais si tu me colles comme ça il va finir par penser le contraire et là je ne réponds plus de rien !

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas, trop concentrée sur l'aura de meurtre qui infestait peu à peu l'air autour d'elle. Elle se retourna d'un bloc quand son dos tout entier fut ébranlé d'un frisson. Position de défense, prête à crever les yeux qui lui lançaient de telles menaces de mort, elle fixa son regard sur … le mec le plus canon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu !

- Oh mon dieu !

- Je t'en pris, tu peux m'appeler Sasuke.

- Kyu-kun, c'est qui cet incitation au viol sur pattes qui se prend pour plus qu'il n'est ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Mon mec.

Et sa jeune amie lui jeta un regard légèrement surpris avant de déclarer :

- Je te félicite baka-chan : tu as d'excellant goût. Par conte j'espère que vous allez très vite casser parce que c'est une grande perte pour la gente féminine !

- Oui, je sais, on est magnifique ! fit son ex avec un sourire narquois.

- Quand est ce que tu as vu que je parlais de toi, sale vantard ?

- Je suis sûr que tu es jalouse !

- De toi : oui. Il est à tomber ton copain ! De lui : non. J'ai à peine survécu à un mois avec toi, alors je ne tiens pas vraiment à remettre ça !

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? souffla une voix particulièrement énervée près de là.

- Je serais tenté de répondre par une autre vanne, mais Sasuke à raison : on n'a pas vraiment le temps.

- Vous êtes venus pour quoi exactement ?

- Hinata.

Et Annia claqua sèchement sa langue contre ses dents, jetant un coup d'œil vers la cage d'escalier.

- Sujet sensible ! Les autres filles, maintenant, la détestent ! On avait commencé à grappiller un peu de liberté par si par là, et la situation devenait enfin vivable. Certaines espéraient même faire craquer le responsable de la maison sur la question des congés deux jours par semaine. Et puis la petite Hyuuga s'est faite remarquée, et les gens d'en haut sont revenu fourrer leur nez dans nos affaires. Ils ont viré tous ceux qui étaient « trop gentil », et en quelques jours on a perdu tout ce qu'on avait gagné en deux ans.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Je sais, mais les autres lui en veulent quand même. Enfin bon, c'est du passé ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ta petite protégée ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Et tout à coup, l'atmosphère autour d'eux devint plus lourde.

- Tu veux dire … qu'ils ont réussis à remettre la main sur elle ?

- Cette après midi même, il y a juste quelques heures. On était là et on a rien pu faire.

- C'est déjà bien que vous ne vous soyez pas fait tuer! Mais comme je te connais, tu ne vas pas rester les bras croisés … Tu es venu ici pour ça je suppose ?

- Oui, on s'est dit qu'ils l'avaient sûrement enfermé ici. Tu n'as rien entendu de particulier à ce sujet ?

- Absolument rien ! Mais il arrive que certains secrets soient bien gardés, même avec les langues de vipères qui nichent dans le coin. Alors c'est possible qu'elle soit là, peut être dans des salles annexes. Mais je ne peux t'assurer qu'une seule chose : elle est en vie.

- Vraiment ?? Comment est ce que tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'ils vont en faire un exemple. J'en suis absolument certaine. Ils vont la mettre en charpie, la découper en morceaux peut être, mais devant les yeux des nanas d'ici, histoire que leurs petites putes ne se mettent plus jamais à rêver de liberté.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard dur. Puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille, Sasuke demanda :

- Où sont les salles annexes ?

- Troisième couloir à droite, les portes du fond.

- Ok, Naruto, on y va.

- Arigatô Anni-chan !

- De rien Kyu, mais je te demanderais juste une chose !

- Hum ?

- Il y a d'autres moyens de me contacter que de t'infiltrer dans la pièce des costumes, de trouver le mien et de mettre DES GLACONS DANS LA DOUBLURE DE MON SOUTIEN GORGE avec un petit mot disant « t'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ? ».

- Là au moins j'étais sûr que tu saurais qui te contactait, et surtout que tu serais la seule à le comprendre !

- Ça c'est sûr qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de choses !

Et, effaçant le sourire hilare qui marquait ses lèvres malgré son ton sévère, elle jeta un nouveau regard à la porte et déclara :

- Il faut que tu y ailles. Si elle est vraiment ici, elle a besoin de toi.

- Je sais. On aura des problèmes si on nous voit descendre ensemble … Je vais passer en premier, attend encore sur le toit cinq petites minutes et revient à ton tour. Sasuke, on ne change pas ce que l'on avait décidé n'est ce pas ? Tu restes ici, en contact radio, et tu te tiens près à déguerpir et à allumer le moteur de ta caisse dès que je t'en donne le signal.

Le brun approuva d'un signe de tête : il le savait oui, c'était lui qui avait conçu le plan !

- Bonne chance ! murmura son ex dans un souffle, d'une voix peut être un peu trop douce.

Et alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de tendre imperceptiblement ses doigts en avant, comme pour caresser une mèche de ses cheveux dorés. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte et disparu sans un regard en arrière, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Comme quand ils s'étaient séparés. Elle finit par se retourner elle aussi, un soupir déçu traversant ses lèvres. Puis elle leva ses yeux de jade dans ceux, onyx, de son rival de cœur et déclara avec un haussement d'épaule :

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû. Il est à toi maintenant.

- Oui, lui répondit la voix sèche de l'Uchiwa. Et à moi seul.

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un mouvement brusque et l'attrapa par le col :

- Il t'apprécie et c'est la seule chose qui te sauve, parce que regarde le encore une seule fois comme ça et je …

- Tout doux Roméo ! Promis, j'ai compris ! C'est chasse gardée, j'y toucherais plus ! J'ai eu mon tour, et je n'ai pas su le garder. Maintenant c'est à toi.

Et elle se dégagea avec le geste sinueux d'une anguille, se plaça hors de son champ d'attaque avant de rajouter :

- Mais prend bien soin de lui, parce que c'est un mec formidable !

- …

- Et ben, t'es vraiment causant toi !

- Comment est ce que tu l'as rencontré ?

- Il traînait toujours dans le quartier quand il avait fini de danser. Moi, je me réfugiais sur le toit quand un client avait été trop violent, où simplement quand je n'en pouvais plus, que je me sentais trop sale, trop honteuse. Un jour il a escaladé la façade et il est venu me voir. On a discuté. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'à force de monologues il est parvenu à me tirer quelques mots. J'ai même fini par lui dire, pour l'immigration clandestine quand j'avais cinq ans, ma mère qui avait dû commencer à travailler ici, parce que personne ne voulait nous donner une pièce dans la rue, qu'on crevait de faim, et comment je me suis mise à me prostituer moi aussi quand elle est morte du sida, alors que je lui avais promis de ne jamais le faire. Mais lorsqu'on a rien mangé depuis deux jours entiers, on met sa conscience dans un coin et on fait ce que l'on a à faire. Mais Kyuubi, lui, il n'a pas trouvé ça répugnant. Il s'est contenté de dire que mettre son orgueil de côté pour la bonne cause, c'était faire preuve de courage, et que ce qui était important c'était de garder son honneur et ce qui nous tient à cœur. Les catins, elles avaient besoin de manger comme tout le monde non ? Les femmes entretenues et les putains de luxe, ça il détestait, mais les autres, il ne les considérait ni plus, ni moins que comme des êtres humains. Et de fil en aiguille, il a transformé la loque que j'étais en ce que je suis maintenant. Mon envie de continuer à vivre, je la lui dois à lui, et à lui seul. On a fini par sortir ensemble, mais ça n'a pas duré.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Sasuke et articula doucement :

- J'aimerais me dire que ça sera la même chose pour vous deux, mais mon instinct me hurle le contraire. Et puis, je te suis quand même reconnaissante pour une chose !

- Quoi donc ?

- Grâce à toi, je sais qu'il s'appelle Naruto !

Et pendant quelque secondes, l'Uchiwa fut incapable de répondre quoi que se soit, réalisant enfin qu'il avait été, pendant tout ce temps, la seule et unique personne qui pouvait se venter de connaître toutes les facettes son petit ami. Et dans un sens, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Mais il n'aurait bientôt plus le temps de s'en réjouir : son amant l'avertit dans un murmure qu'il allait crocheter une nouvelle porte. Il y un claquement sec, le bruit des gons qui grincent, puis soudain un cri. Des voix. Un coup de feu. Le hurlement de son ange dans son oreillette :

- «_ SASUKE C'EST UN PIEGE BARE TOI !!_ »

**Fin du chapitre 36 : s'infiltrer jusqu'au cœur **

Naruto : 0.0 Sasuke, lâche là, tu vas finir par la tuer !!

Sasuke (l'écume aux lèvres) : Grrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

Azerty : AAARRG ! (se dégage, à moitié étranglée).

Annia : Mais je suis qui moi ?

Azerty : Une ex de Naruto que j'ai inventé sur un coup de tête et qui ne réapparaîtra plus jamais.

Annia : Ah … alors je ne me tape aucun des deux ?

Azerty : A ta place je n'y penserais même pas ! XD

Sasuke et Naruto : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!

Sermina : ESPECE DE SADIQUE !! JE VEUX LA SUITE !!


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponse aux com :

Pourquoi j'ai coupé là **mirty91** ? Mais pour torturer un peu les lecteurs bien sûr !! Quand à savoir si je vais faire une deathfic ou non, ça c'est mon problème ! :p

Mais c'est fait pour te faire stresser **cc** !! Et pour te frustrer aussi, parce que tu ne peux rien faire pour Naru ! Na ! XD

Ce que j'adore avec Sasuke en mode jaloux **Yukimai-chan**, c'est qu'on peut le faire exprimer son amour pour Naru sans le rendre OOC, avec sa froideur et sa brutalité habituelles !

Tout doux Sasuke ! 0.0 Ne me mord pas !! Naaan, ma chaussure est pas un jouet qu'on déchiquette !! Pas toucher !! **lafolleNeko-girlz**, pitié, achète lui une laisse ! 0.0

Exactement **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, Sasu est possessif. Mais cella le rendra t-il assez courageux pour qu'il sauve son amant ?

Si j'arrive à faire une suite **ina gyokuno**, j'essaierai de donner un petit rôle à Annia, parce qu'au fond moi aussi je l'aime bien. Mais pour le moment, elle reste plus que secondaire !

0.0 Tant que ça **MrsSimply** ? Il faudrait peut être que j'arrête les fic, je veux pas être accusée d'homicide involontaire !

Et oui **Lily2507 **: Naru-chan à des ennuis ! :p Plus de détailles dans le prochain épisode !

Ah oui **Mee** ? Je croyais que tous les pays francophones avaient le même clavier, mais ça doit marcher par région du monde … encore quelque chose qui nous sépare, snif !

Non **miss-hayden**, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse toute ta vie ! Les trois prochains jours suffiront ! XD

(serre **Shashiin** dans ses bras et pleure à son tour) Nan, ne soit pas triste !! Je tuerai pas Naru, promis ! Quand à le torturer … (une lueur malsaine apparaît dans son regard, elle renvois Shashiin au loin et se détourne avec un rire diabolique !)

Oui, magnifique **XmeloDIE** ! Et ce qu'elle sous entend l'est tout autant ! :p

**Chapitre 37 : impasse.**

23H46 pièce annexe

Dès qu'il avait entendu le verrou tourner, il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bête, parce que tout, pour le moment, se passait exactement comme prévu. Il ne devait plus que pousser cette foutu porte et analyser. Sasuke lui avait dit : un garde, tu t'en charges et tu reprends Hinata. Plus, tu te contentes de regarder la pièce, de retenir le maximum d'informations possibles, de t'excuser, prétendre t'être trompé de salle et repartir.

C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait ouvrir cette porte et chasser ce maudit pressentiment ! Sa main se posa sur la poignée. Il poussa.

Les salles annexes étaient une succession de trois petites pièces qui servaient, selon des besoins, de lieux de réunion, de chambres supplémentaires, … d'isolement pour les filles récalcitrantes. Si Hinata avait été enfermée dans cet immeuble, c'était obligatoirement ici. Mais dans la première pièce, Naruto interrompit ce qui était, à n'en pas douter, une réunion. Une …deux…trois…quatre……..sept personnes !! Le choix de la stratégie à adopter était facile : retrait immédiat !

- Oh ! Je suis désolé messieurs, je me suis trompé de pièce !

Et alors que la bouche prononçait ces mots, ses yeux gravaient les visages de chacune des personnes présentes dans un coin de sa mémoire. D'ailleurs, les quatre derniers lui disaient quelque chose … Tien, six visages ! Ils n'étaient pas sept, tout à l'heure ?

Pas le temps de se soucier de ça : si il rester trop longtemps ici, ils allaient se douter de quelque chose. Il commença à reculer vers la porte, fit un pas en arrière … et se retrouva collé à un torse inconnu, un objet glacial et très peu agréable collé sous la gorge.

- La rumeur c'est répandu bien vite ! susurra une voix à son oreille. J'aurais cru qu'il se passerait encore une heure avant que les premiers curieux ne viennent frapper à cette porte !

La lame froide tourna délicatement sous son menton, attirant sa tête vers le haut.

- Reste à savoir si tu es un simple petit fouineur ou si tu cherchais autre chose …

Mauvais. Très mauvais.

- Je … je suis désolé monsieur !! Je vérifierais si je suis au bon endroit avant d'entrer la prochaine fois ! Je vous le promets !!

- Raté! cria un homme devant lui. C'est qu'un gausse étourdit ! T'as l'air fin maintenant mon vieux !

- Monsieur le responsable du personnel, reprit la voix sinueuse qui frôlait sa nuque, sans prêter attention aux jacassements de son collègue. Ne m'aviez vous pas dis que vous n'aviez pas engagé de nouvel employé depuis plus de trois mois ?

- C'est vrai.

- Alors depuis ce temps, comment ce fait il que tu ne connaisses pas encore les lieux ? demanda t'il doucement à Naruto, sans cesser de faire jouer l'acier tranchant sur la peau dorée du blondinet.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, prit une inspiration pour répondre, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot l'autre enchaîna :

- Alors fait il partit des gens de chez vous ? Vous le reconnaissez ?

- Et bien euh …, le responsable se pencha en avant pour mieux distinguer le visage de l'Uzumaki. Non, déclara-t-il enfin.

- Ce qui répond à ma question de tout à l'heure : ce rat là est bien plus qu'un petit curieux.

Vraiment très très très mauvais !!

C'était définitivement fichu. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout. D'un geste précautionneux mais rapide, il saisit le bout de la lame entre deux de ses doigts, au risque de les entailler, la stoppant l'espace d'une seconde. Son esquive fut assez fluide pour se dégager de l'emprise de son adversaire et lui décocher un coup de poing sans même lui accorder un regard : déjà, d'autres se lançaient sur lui. L'un d'eux brandit une arme sans même prendre le temps de viser. Le coup partit avec un bruit retentissant, et la balle vint se loger sur la porte, à sa droite. Ça se gâtait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : il monta sa manche près de sa bouche, pour que ses lèvres soient bien en face de micro, et de toute la force de ses poumons il cria.

- «SASUKE C'EST UN PIEGE BARE TOI !! »

Et maintenant, garder son calme. Sasuke avait dit « un par un ». D'un geste violent, le blond attrapa le dossier d'une chaise et la lança de toutes ses forces sur ses assaillants. Quatre furent ralentis. Plus que deux donc. Ça irait. Il fallait que ça aille. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire mieux. Le premier fonçait droit sur lui. Un coup de pied le cueillit au ventre, augmenté d'autant par son propre élan. L'homme se plia en deux, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux exorbités de douleur. Et d'un.

Le second était celui qui avait une arme. Il l'avait remis à sa ceinture lorsqu'un de ses supérieurs lui avait gueulé dessus en disant qu'il risquait de buter un des leurs, mais il faudrait le neutraliser avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de la reprendre. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : il ouvrit d'un geste vive la mallette qu'il avait dissimulée dans son chariot et en sortit une bombe lacrymogène. Un bon jet dans les yeux et l'homme hurla de douleur en se frottant énergiquement les paupières. Il ne vit donc pas la splendide batte de baseball qui s'abatis sur sa tête. Vraiment, Sasuke l'avait magnifiquement bien renseigné sur le nécessaire à apporter avec lui. Très pratique tout ça !

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la droite, il su tout de suite qu'il aurait le temps d'atteindre la fenêtre avant que les quatre suivants ne le rejoignent. C'est ce qu'il fit. La batte traversa l'ouverture avec fracas, projetant une pluie d'étoiles de verre dans la rue en contre bas. Timing parfait : déjà, il voyait la décapotable noire qui fonçait vers lui à grande vitesse, pulvérisant les éclats de vitre sous ses pneus et s'immobilisant juste en dessous de la fenêtre. D'où il était, Naruto pouvait déjà voir la pile d'oreillers étalés sur la banquette arrière, bien assez épaisse pour amortir sa chute de deux étages. Plan B exécuté avec succès. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à saut…

Il ne pu jamais faire le pas en avant qui l'aurait précipité dans le vide : des bras venaient de s'enrouler entour de ses hanches, l'attirant vers l'arrière. Il tomba, mais pas du bon côté. Les hommes avaient eu le temps parvenir jusqu'à lui, l'encerclant maintenant. Il aurait dû avoir le temps … le seul hic vous voyez, c'est qu'il ne s'appelait pas Sasuke. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait oublié de regarder une chose. Le septième homme … celui qui l'avait pris pas derrière à son entrée dans la salle … si il avait été aussi expérimenté que son amant en matière d'infiltration et d'analyse, il aurait vérifié du coin de l'œil qu'il l'avait bien mis hors service. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Son adversaire l'avait rattrapé avant les autres. Il avait raté son évasion.

Et cette certitude envahit chacun de ses pores, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il regardait, hébété, les canons de neuf-millimètres pointés sur lui. Dans son oreille droite, son petit ami l'appelait d'une voix anxieuse mais il ne l'entendait plus. Il fut brusquement repoussé sur le côté alors que son assaillant, tombé avec lui, se dégageait. Puis il sentit que cette même personne empoignait fermement ses mèches dorées d'une main, et la manche de sa veste de l'autre. Et plaçant ses lèvres sur le micro, il articula :

* * *

- Naruto ?? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Répond moi bon sens !!

Il s'affolait totalement. La vitre c'était bien brisée, lui indiquant où se placer, exactement comme ils l'avaient convenu dans le plan de secours. Alors pourquoi son ange ne sautait-il pas ? Un soupir de soulagement se faufila entre ses lèvres quand il entendit le léger grésillement qui indiquait qu'on allait lui répondre. Sauf que la voix qu'il entendit n'était absolument pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Sasuke ?

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Dans un coin de son cerveau, sa mémoire ressortait des centaines de passages qu'il aurait voulu oublier, où la même personne prononçait son nom sur ce ton là. Non. Ce n'était pas possible ! Quelque chose en lui, dérailla.

Toutes ses machinations s'effritèrent comme un château de cartes sous une simple bourrasque, balayée par la peur.

Un marre de sang. Et _lui _qui en effleure la surface, démoniaque. Son sourire. Ses yeux. Le sang.

Peur.

Il avait peur.

* * *

Naruto entendit distinctement le bruit du moteur qu'on poussait d'un seul coup. Les pneus crissèrent sur le verre. Le mugissement du pot d'échappement se perdit dans la ville en un clin d'œil. Sasuke était partit.

Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bien. Son amour, lui au moins, était en sécurité.

Alors pourquoi se sentait il soudain si seul ?

Son regard se posa vers l'homme qui avait arraché sa manche, décrochant le petit micro caché dans la couture. Il était très grand, svelte, à peine musclé. Une cascade de mèches corbeau encadrait son splendide visage pâle maculer de sang. Naruto comprit alors que son coup de poing de tout à l'heure avait éclaté le nez de son agresseur. Mais étrangement, ce vermeil profond, sur sa peau de porcelaine, ne faisait que le rendre plus beau, plus mystérieux … dangereux. Et malgré la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles, l'Uzumaki ne pu s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il ne détourna même pas ses pupilles océan quand l'autre plongea ses orbes de glace dans les siennes.

- Toi, murmura t'il d'une voix suave. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir fait ça, je te le garanti.

23H48, ruelle déserte, ou presque :

Respirer profondément. Reprendre son calme. Surtout ne pas paniquer.

Il s'était garé dans une petite ruelle, à bien des kilomètres du « Tentation ». A des kilomètres de _lui_. Et, avec un pincement au cœur il ne pu s'empêcher de penser aussi qu'il se trouvait bien trop loin de son petit ami. Naruto. Son ange.

Il l'avait laissé là bas.

Seul.

Face à son frère.

Face à Itachi Uchiwa dans toute sa fureur…

23H55, lieu inconnu :

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'est qu'on lui avait mis un sac poubelle sur la tête, un chiffon enfoncé dans la bouche, et qu'on l'avait balancé sans ménagement dans le coffre d'une voiture.

Maintenant, il ne roulait plus. On l'avait traîné quelque part, et il ne sentait plus que l'épais tapis sous lui. Il avait essayé de se redresser, mais les liens à ses poignets et ses chevilles entaillaient sa peau au moindre mouvement, coupant sa circulation. Ses mains et ses pieds le brûlaient, et s'il avait pu voir, il aurait remarqué qu'ils étaient devenus bleu par manque de sang oxygéné. Il entendit une porte qu'on ouvre. Des pas. Puis une main qui lui arrache le sac, des doigts qui se fourrent dans sa bouche pour retirer le bâillon. Il respira enfin, à longues bouffées rauques.

- Pfff. Les hommes de mains sont très pratiques, mais ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre, vraiment ! Ils m'abîment mes « hôtes » avant même que j'ai pu commencer !

Et alors que sa proie tournait vers lui un regard perdu, il se pencha en avant et ouvrit une mallette noire, dévoilant son contenu.

- C'est très … je dirais intéressant. Il y a des objets pour le moins originaux, mais si on réfléchit bien, tout à son utilité et sa place. Tu étais vraiment bien organisé dis moi ! Dans un sens, ça me fait très plaisir sais tu ? Tu t'es infiltré dans un des établissements qui sont sous ma responsabilité, tu m'as cassé le nez et de toute évidence, tu n'agis pas seul. Avec tout cela, je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre les autres de me laisser m'occuper de ton cas. Les gens deviennent très vite bavards avec moi, tu sais ? Avec toi ça va être une véritable partie de plaisir ! (il caressa délicatement l'arrête de son nez). Un peu plus et j'aurais été défiguré. Je vais devoir te faire regretter ça aussi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Uchiwa Itachi, responsable de la filière prostitution et chargé de mater les filles un peu trop rebelles.

- Ça tombe bien : je ne suis pas ce qui ce fait de plus docile ! rétorqua Naruto, l'air mutin et provocateur.

Sourire. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours pour cacher sa souffrance et sa peur, où plutôt, dans ce cas là, la terreur profonde qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

- Alors nous allons bien nous entendre je sens ! ajouta son futur tortionnaire. Quelque chose me dis que je vais adorer te faire souffrir Kyuubi-Kun !

Et le blondinet frissonna de tout son corps. Il savait déjà qui il était !

Bon sens comment les choses avaient elle pu tourner aussi mal ?

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de philosopher plus en profondeur sur ce sujet : l'Uchiwa venait de prendre son menton d'une main ferme, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il se pencha en avant, et se mit à lécher et à mordre la longue éraflure qu'un des gros bras avait faite sur la joue couleur or, en le jetant dans la voiture.

Avec un hoquet d'horreur, le jeune homme comprit enfin par quel genre de torture ce psychopathe faisait craquer ses victimes.

Instantanément, il se mit à se débattre.

Non.

Pas ça.

Tout sauf ça !

**Fin du chapitre 37 : impasse.**

Azerty : -.-.

Naruto (chuchote) : Houla, elle n'est pas de bonne humeur là !

Azerty : (soupire)

Sasuke : C'est déstabilisant ! J'avais prévu de l'étrangler, mais là je ne peux même plus ! (à l'auteur) Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Azerty : Ce que j'ai ? J'en peux plus, voila ce que j'ai ! Vivement la fin de la fic parce que si je continu comme ça je vais finir en deathfic !

Naruto : 0.0 T'es fatiguée à ce point ?

Azerty : Pire que ça même !

Sasuke : Laisse-moi deviner : On t'a ENCORE refilé trois tonnes de choses à faire !

Azerty : GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR !! JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER !!

Sasuke : Et comment tu fais pour tout finir à temps ?

Azerty (se tournant vers la cafetière) : Je crois que je vais encore augmenter les doses !

Naruto : T'es vraiment maso toi !

Azerty : Je sais oui . Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : j'aime écrire, j'aime être lu. Alors temps qu'il y aura des lecteurs pour double vie, je publierai tous les jours. Je crois que je vais survivre : il ne reste que deux chapitres.

Sermina : :'( Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! C'est bientôt fini !!Plus que deux chapitres !! Ouin !! Snif…cela va me manquer je sens….sniff…. MAIS TU AS INTERET A CE QUE CE CONNARD D'ITACHI NE TOUCHE PAS UN CHEVEUX A NARUTO !!

Azerty : Et s'il ne touche pas les cheveux mais qu'il profite de tout le reste ?


	38. Chapter 38

****

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

Réponce aux coms :

Et oui **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : quelque soit la situation dramatique de Naru-chan, tout serra réglé en deux chapitres !! Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça, ça reste à voir !

Et oui **cc** : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! :p

Ne juge pas trop vite Sasuke **Yukimai-chan** : moi à sa place je serrais même pas sortie de chez moi et je serrai en train de trembler sous mon lit ! XD

Je vois **Mee **! En effet, qzerty, c'est moins élégant comme speudo ! XD

Il existe une association des persos maltraités ?? 0.0 Je suis mal ! En tous cas **Lily2507**, je suis bien contente qu'il n'en excite pas une pour les lecteurs trop frustrés ! :p

Merci de ton com **Lonely Heart**, et bonne lecture !

Désolée **mirty91**, mais dans cette fic Itachi est vraiment le gros méchant ! Sinon, il reste ce chapitre, et celui de demain.

XD tu n'as plus à attendre **ina gyokuno**, voila la suite !! (Quoi que, niveau suspence ce chapitre se termine aussi bien que le précédant …)

Sincèrement merci pour tes compliments **MrsSimply**, et toutes mes condoléances à ton esprit ! XD

Non, **Redfoxline**, je ne suis pas superwoman et je m'habille de telle manière que les gens ne se retournent pas sur moi avec des grands yeux ronds lorsque je travers la rue ! A vrai dire, vu qu'il s'agit du tout début d'année, je m'en sors sans trop de difficulté !

Merci d'avoir épargné mes murs **Shashiin** ! Je crois que l'architecture de ma ville gardera un cuisant souvenir de ton passage ! XD

Tu sais **lafolleNeko-girlz**, Sasuke a raison : Naruto est à lui. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai créé cette situation, où il souffre autant que son amant.

**Chapitre 38 : pour le plaisir de faire souffrir.**

00H23, suite luxueuse, sous les combles d'un immeuble du centre ville :

Le rire d'Itachi Uchiwa s'élevait dans l'air de la pièce. Avec un sourire qui aurait pu être amical si tout le vice du monde ne s'était pas fixé sur ses lèvres, il regardait le magnifique spécimen qui se débattait furieusement sous lui.

Kyuubi … Ses collègues lui avaient mainte fois proposé de venir le voir avec eux, certifiant qu'on ne faisait pas de plus beau petit cul de tout le pays. Il les avait envoyé balader, s'imaginant à tort qu'un garçon qui danse nu tous les soirs sous le regard lubrique de tous les pervers de la ville ne pouvait être qu'un jouet sexuel sans aucune volonté, et donc totalement inintéressant. Il s'était trompé. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la marque cramoisie là où son prisonnier venait de le mordre de toute la puissance de sa mâchoire, arrachant presque un bout de peau. Un vrai renard enragé. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait devoir lui mettre une laisse ! Cette pensée agrandit encore le rictus malsain sur le visage pourtant si beau de l'Uchiwa. Vraiment bien s'amuser …

- Le problème, soupira t'il, c'est que je ne peux pas faire exactement ce que je veux. Ils comptent sur moi pour te faire parler, donc la muselière n'est pas très indiquée.

- LA QUOI ?? ESPECE DE MALADE ! DETRAQUER ! POSE UN SEUL DOIGT SUR MOI ET MEME LA FOURIERE EN EFFECTIF COMPLET NE POURAIT RIEN POUR TOI ! OBSEDE !

Le responsable de la prostitution émit un petit sifflement réprobateur, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un léger air déçu.

- Voyons, Kyuubi-Kun ! Ne basculons pas dans la vulgarité ! C'est un peu trop tôt pour s'énerver, je ne t'ai encore rien fait.

Puis, après une légère hésitation, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara avec tout le calme du monde :

- Je sais que le code moral voudrait qu'on commence par poser les questions avant de commencer à torturer, alors même si je me fiche éperdument de ces histoire de conscience je vais suivre l'ordre des choses. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi tu t'es infiltré au « Tentation », même si moi je suis déjà certain que c'était pour la petite Hyuuga. Ils demandent aussi qui sont tes complices. Moi, ce que je veux savoir c'est si, par le plus grand des hasards, ce Sasuke que tu appelais dans ton micro est le même que mon Sasuke à moi ?

Le cœur de Naruto avait raté un battement. Ne pas inclure son amant dans tout ça. Le protéger. Il ne laisserait pas ce cinglé toucher à un seul des cheveux de son corbeau !

Ne pas réagir. Ne répondre à aucune de ses questions, les lèvres closes. La moindre expression pouvait le trahir, trahir Sasuke. Tout irait bien. Il allait s'en sortir. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il y arriverait !

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de commun Kyu ! Lorsque j'ai proposé de faire courir la rumeur qu'Hinata était enfermée dans les salles annexes, je m'attendais à ce que la personne qui l'avait secouru la première fois revienne à la charge. C'était une bonne manière de le faire venir où nous le voulions, quand nous le voulions. Mais toi, tu es arrivé avant que l'information se soit vraiment diffusée, et tu étais bien mieux organisé que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Tu m'as vraiment surpris ! Et cette tentative d'évasion ! Une merveille ! A une seconde prêt, vous me filiez entre les doigts. Alors sur le coup je me suis dit que Sasuke, ça aurait pu être lui. Déjà, lorsqu'il était gamin, il inventait des plans incroyables pour pouvoir passer ses nuits dans la bibliothèque sans que ma mère ne se rende compte qu'il avait quitté son lit. Alors même si il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que je croise à nouveau mon petit frère comme ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que c'était lui. Mon frangin … j'aimerais vraiment le revoir. Lui reparler. Le prendre à nouveau dans mes bras. L'amener sur la tombe de nos parents en lui évoquant les bons souvenirs...

- Espèce de salop ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ? Tu es malade. Dérangé !! Tu ne trouves pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ?? Tu n'es qu'un …

- Alors c'est vraiment lui ? s'étonna Itachi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et le renardeau mit quelques dixièmes de secondes à comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Mené par le bout du nez, de A à Z. Ce que ce type voulait savoir, il lui avait fait dire sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Changer de sujet, déjouer la méfiance puis provoquer la colère. Les bases de la manipulation. Il s'était laissé prendre comme un bleu !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire …, souffla le jeune criminel, un peu rêveur. Alors comme ça ce petit morveux m'a retrouvé ! J'aurais peut être dû le tuer ce jour là…

Naruto se jeta brusquement vers l'avant, sans que ses liens lui permettent autre chose qu'une ébauche de mouvement, donnant presque l'impression qu'il allait mordre. Et ses yeux bleus si purs étaient de nouveau tintés d'une aura bestiale, dangereusement animale. Mais il perdit immédiatement sa fougue lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux déments de son geôlier.

- Merci de cette réaction si franche ! Je n'en attendais pas tant. Donc, d'après ce que je vois, tu connais mon frère, son passé, et tu tiens énormément à lui. Or, savais-tu, kyu, que les choses auxquelles on tient le plus sont nos plus grandes faiblesses ? C'est dommage, si on l'avait attrapé lui aussi j'aurais pu le torturer sous tes yeux … Je vais devoir revenir à quelque chose qui, au fond, n'est pas désagréable non plus !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de son prisonnier, pinçant de ses lèvres la peau de son cou. Naruto se défendit aussitôt, mais avec une poigne de fer, l'Uchiwa le maintint au sol et plaqua ses mains au dessous de sa tête, l'écrasant de toute la masse de son corps. Le souffle court, les entrailles noyées, le jeune garçon commençait à paniquer. Il se sentait mal, essayait de se ruer en avant, de se dégager, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient soudain. Il se sentait si faible ! Cette position … La mémoire du renardeau s'activa sans qu'il ait fait appel à elle. Une odeur délicate, un long frison et une voix …

- « Fais attention à toi ! » soufflait-elle, si bas que ses mots étaient presque impossibles à entendre.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi baka ! Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre ! »

C'était lui l'idiot. Non, il ne savait pas se défendre, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il sentait ce corps intrus collé au sien, cette bouche inconnue qui profanait sa peau, ce souffle brûlant et humide qui balayait son cou comme quelque chose de putride, d'intolérable. Il avait envie de vomir. Sasuke. Les doigts froids de son agresseur se faufilaient sous sa ceinture, rampant droit vers le bas sans prendre la peine de la déboucler. Il se sentait vraiment mal, impuissant. Des larmes de détresse perlaient au coin de ses yeux azurs. Dans un dernier sursaut, il tenta de dégager ses mains mais ne parvint à rien : l'emprise d'Itachi était dure, violente même, écrasant ses articulations au point de couper sa circulation. C'était douloureux. Il sentit le tissu de son haut partir en lambeaux, et détourna la tête lorsque les ongles vernis raclèrent doucement son torse mis à nu.

Mais, tout d'un coup, sans aucune raison visible, tout s'arrêta. Il était toujours coincé de la même manière, mais la main baladeuse s'était retirée, et aucune lèvre ne dévorait plus son cou. L'Uzumaki eu le réflexe de ravaler instantanément ses larmes et de durcir ses traits, étouffant les sanglots qui menaçaient de faire trembler les épaules. Et quand son tortionnaire attrapa vivement son menton, le forçant à le regarder, il tomba sur deux orbes bleus calmes et déterminés. En surface. Car si il avait prit le temps de briser la glace de cette eau lisse, il n'aurait trouvé que le désespoir et une peur son nom. Oui, Kyuubi était bon acteur.

- Dis moi gamin, tu ne serais pas sado maso ?

Et sûr le coup, Naruto fut si surprit qu'il en perdit tous ses moyens, parvenant in extremis à garder son masque d'impassibilité. Il comprit lorsqu'il sentit un des longs doigts de son violeur qui appuyait sans ménagement sur les contours d'un bleu qui virait sur une inquiétante couleur violet sombre et une fine coupure. Deux des traces de son dernier « combat » avec son amant.

- C'est embêtant ça … je suppose que ça veux dire que le simple viol physique ne suffira pas à te tirer les vers du nez !

Et une lueur d'espoir se réveilla au fin fond du cœur tremblant de l'ange blond. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son tortionnaire reprenne :

- Non, je vais te violer physiquement ET moralement !

C'est là que le véritable calvaire commença. A moitié fou de terreur, le jeune vit l'Uchiwa qui se penchait pour étudier son torse du coin de l'œil et du coin de la langue.

- Tu es homosexuel ? Pas la peine de me répondre petit renard, les femmes ne laissent pas des marques comme celles là. D'expérience, je dirais qu'elles griffent plutôt, et qu'elles martèlent d'un point fermé. Non, c'est les marques de coup d'un homme, et pas d'un gringalet qui plus est ! Ça non plus ce n'est pas bon pour moi : se faire toucher par une personne du même sexe est beaucoup plus traumatisant pour les hétéros convaincus. Quoi que … Je viens de penser à quelque chose de très intéressant ! s'écria tout à coup l'Uchiwa, un grand sourire carnassier pendu sur ses lèvres fines. Dis moi, si tu connais si bien mon pleurnichard de frère, ce ne serait quand même pas parce que vous … ?

- Sasuke n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Mon amant s'appelle … Neji !! Il est avec moi, dans ma fac ! C'est le cousin d'Hinata !

- Oh ! Je vois !

Et le visage du monstre se fit doux, alors qu'il caressait d'un geste faussement affectueux la joue de son prisonnier.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose gamin : les informations que tu as données sont tout à fait plausibles. Si, je t'assure ! Même moi, j'y croirais presque ! Tu sous entends que c'est de là que tu connais la petite sans vraiment impliquer le « Neji » en question s'il existe (et je suis sûr que c'est le cas !). Très fin de ta part ! Mais tu as oublié quelque chose pour que ton mensonge tienne la route : tu es fidèle. Ça crève les yeux que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'avouer quoi que ce soit sur la personne que tu aimes ! Alors déballer ça comme ça … Non, c'est bien mon frère qui se tape ton jolis petit cul. D'ailleurs, je le félicite parce qu'il à très bon goût le môme !

Et à la fin de sa tirade, un crachat l'atteignit en pleine figue. Il l'essuya sans plus de cérémonie, visiblement très peu gêné, et fit à l'ange blond le plus beau de ses sourires pervers. Psychopathe.

- C'est lui qui avait créé ce plan non ? C'est à cause de lui que tu es là !

- NON !! IL N'Y EST POUR RIEN !!

- Oui, il t'a abandonné mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il faut qu'il pense à sa propre vie, celle de son jouet c'est secondaire !

Et l'Uzumaki suffoquait. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça ! De sous entendre des choses de se genre sur Sasuke ! Son petit frère valait mille … non, dix mille fois mieux que lui ! Sasuke … Sasuke ….

Et il pleurait pour de bon cette fois. Les joyaux translucides tombaient en cascades de ses yeux océans, se perdaient sur son torse marqué de coups.

- Chuuuut ! souffla doucement le responsable des prostituées, essuyant d'un geste tendre les larmes qui ne voulaient pas cesser de couler. Est ce si grave si tu n'es rien pour lui ? Si tu me dis où le trouver, lui ne serra bientôt plus rien pour personne !

Et comme le blondinet secouait convulsivement la tête, faisant signe que non, jamais, le jeune violeur poussa un soupir et déclara :

- Alors passons à la vitesse supérieure ! Que dirais tu si je me servais des objets qu'il t'a donné ? Ça serrait intéressant non ?

Et le cœur de Naruto se tordit de douleur. Un malade. Ce type était malade ! Il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais l'Uchiwa l'en empêcha, se collant ostensiblement à son torse et remontant d'un coup son genoux sur l'entre jambe de son prisonnier.

- Ooooh non ! et son souffle caressait les lèvres tremblantes du jeune danseur. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça : ça ne fait que commencer !

**Fin du chapitre 38 : Pour le plaisir de faire souffrir.**

Sasuke : …

Azerty : qu'est ce que tu as toi encore ?

Sasuke : Je suis partagé : Est-ce que je dois être horrifié par ce que tu écris ou soulagé parce que c'est bientôt la fin ?

Azerty : être ou ne pas être sadique, telle est la question !


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Moi aussi je pencherai pour la deuxième solution mirty91 !

Oui **ina gyokuno**, c'est la fin ! Mais moi je ne suis pas mécontente : je vais pouvoir me mettre à autre chose ! :p

XD **cc**, ce n'est pas exactement la fin que j'ai prévue !! Mais tu vas découvrir ça de suite !

Merci de m'avoir suivit **Lonely Heart** ! ;)

Et bien je pense que ce chapitre te ferra détester encore un peu plus l'aîné des Uchiwa **MrsSimply** !

Merci de m'avoir suivit **Shashiin** ! La prochaine fic devra attendre un peu, il faut d'abord que je reconstruise tous les murs de ma maison ! XD

Désolée**lafolleNeko-girlz**, mais la torture de Naruto continu encore un peu !

Salut **Mee** ! Tes coms vont me manquer tu sais ? Et j'ai une seule idée de fic mais qui va devoir attendre un peu !

Pour la fin **yaoi-no-ongaeshi,** la réponse t'attend juste ici ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 39 : destruction.**

Pourquoi ?

Comment pouvait-il y avoir sur Terre un monstre pareil ?

De quelle manière un être humain pouvait il en venir à faire des choses aussi horribles ?

De ses yeux bleus soudain fragiles, Naruto contemplait le métal froid orné de mille reflets de ses menottes. Celles que Sasuke lui avait passées aux poignets deux jours auparavant. Les mêmes, toujours, grâce aux quelles il avait gagné le « combat » de la veille. C'était entre Sasuke et lui. Juste entre eux deux. Alors _lui _il n'avait même pas le droit d'y toucher ! Ille savait très bien cette ordure ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait traîné sur le matelas, l'attachant à la tête de lit avec cet objet si porteur de sens pour son prisonnier ! Parce qu'il savait que ça lui ferait plus mal que m'importe quel autre lien. Et pour la même raison, il avait saisit une chemise de rechange que Kyuubi avait mis au font de la valise au cas où, et qui portait encore l'odeur de son amant. L'Uzumaki détourna instantanément les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit …

Les autres objets n'avaient aucun rapport avec Sasuke, et donc pas le moindre pouvoir destructeur. Itachi l'avait très bien compris, cela aussi. Juste les menottes et la chemise alors. Et c'était déjà bien assez pour créer l'illusion. C'est horrible, monstrueux, que de violer quelqu'un en se servant de ce qu'il aime et qu'il désire pour lui faire du mal. Et malgré les hauts le cœur qui le secouait à chaque caresse sinueuse sur son torse, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Son corps réagissait à l'odeur de Sasuke, et à cette peau, ces gestes qui ressemblaient tant aux siens. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Et sa voix mourante traversait à peine ses lèvres, tremblante :

- Non …non arrête … par pitié arrête …

Et pour seule réponse, il n'obtenait que le sourire satisfait de son agresseur. Et alors que les doigts joueurs ôtaient enfin les derniers lambeaux de T-shirt, il se raisonna et s'écria, d'une voix beaucoup moins sûre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Cela ne te dérange pas de forcer un homme ? De ce que je sais, tu violes plutôt des filles !

Et c'était un vrai exploit que sa voix n'ait tremblé que si peu.

- Il n'y a pas que des femmes qui se prostituent ! Et les garçons sont parfois aussi difficiles à mâter qu'elles. En dernier recours, c'est à chaque fois à moi qu'on les envoie, et là par contre ils ne tiennent jamais longtemps. Tu verras Kyu-chan, d'ici une ou deux heures entre mes mains, et tu n'auras pas plus de volonté qu'un obéissant petit chien.

- Où somme-nous ? enchaîner-il au tac au tac.

- Tu cherches à gagner du temps ? sourit doucement le monstre. Fait attention, te donner à toi-même de l'espoir, c'est me faciliter la tache ! Très bien, mais je vais rendre les choses un peu plus amusantes ! A chaque réponse que je te donnerais, j'obtiendrais le droit d'aller plus loin sur ton corps. Alors choisit bien ce que tu vas me demander !

Et, visiblement très content du nouveau jeu qu'il venait d'inventer, il prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

- Au troisième étage d'une grande demeure de style ancien, à l'angle de l'avenue et du boulevard St Antoine, à dix minutes au sud du centre ville. C'est notre point de ralliement.

Et d'un geste brusque, il attrapa la ceinture de son prisonnier et l'arracha d'une seule main.

- Suivant ?

- Je … Que fait l'Akatsuki ?

- Le mal, et sans rien rajouter de plus, il dirigea sa main plus en bas.

- Non ! Réponds sérieusement !

- J'étais absolument sérieux ! Mais puisque tu insistes … meurtre, enlèvement, trafique de drogues et d'humains, vente d'armes, terrorisme, blanchissement d'argents et peut être d'autres petits trucs du même genre que j'ai oublié.

Et comme il s'apprêtait à déchirer franchement le jean, il suspendit de lui-même son geste en se concentrant sur un détail qu'il avait négligé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ce bijoux …, commença t'il en jouant avec le collier azur qui ornait le torse maintenant nu que sa victime. Tu y tiens ?

Et instantanément, le jeune homme commença à se débattre, allant jusqu'à tenter de le mordre pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Apparemment oui !

Et d'un coup violent, il fit céder la lanière qui maintenait le pendentif. Il ne remarqua pas le léger soulagement du blond lorsqu'il noua le bijou à son propre cou plutôt que de le briser. Le jeu reprit aussi vite :

- Quel est ton rôle dans l'Akatsuki ?

- Je m'occupe de toute la section prostitution. Au début, je repérais les filles, je les faisais couler le plus bas possible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur reste plus comme choix que de travailler pour nous. Mais maintenant je suis monté en grade, et je dirige les personnes qui m'ont remplacé dans ce boulot, tout en vérifiant que tout va bien dans les différentes maisons closes et, le plus important, en torturant de si de là quelques personnes, de manière à effrayer et à garder tout ce petit monde sous contrôle. C'est un métier passionnant tu sais ?

Et sans même attendre d'avoir fini sa phrase, il déchira le jean, révélant les cuisses dorées de l'Uzumaki. Il glissa ses mains sur la peau frémissante, remontant ses genoux, avant de commencer à mordiller les endroits découverts et d'y imposer sa marque. Naruto se tortillait sous lui, mais la poigne de son violeur était toujours aussi ferme et implacable. Son cœur résonnait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, dopé par la peur, et complètement affolé, le cerveau embué d'adrénaline, il lança :

- Tu connais Gabriel Ikiro ?

C'était la meilleure question qu'il avait été à même de trouver. Itachi lui jeta un regard surprit puis soupira :

- Non. C'est un nouveau chanteur à la mode ? Concentre toi plus : ce n'est plus marrant si on peut répondre par un seul mot ! Je n'aime pas les victoires trop faciles !

Et presque à regret, il retira la dernière barrière de tissu. Là, il se pencha en avant, souffla délicatement sur la partie trop intime ainsi redressée et sourit. Ils allaient pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Une dernière question Itachi-Kun, reprit la voix soudain très calme de l'Uzumaki. Est-ce que tu pourrais te décaler un peu s'il te plait ? Je ne tiens pas à être couvert de sang quand il décidera d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Et seulement là, l'Uchiwa sentit le contacte glacial d'un revolver sur sa nuque. Une bouche se rapprocha de son oreille, et le souffle le caressait délicatement lorsque le nouveau venu parla :

- Tu vas te relever très doucement, et si tu frôles encore une seule fois MON mec, je loge une balle dans ce qui te sert de cerveau espèce de malade !

Un long frison parcourut son échine.

- Petit frère …

- Lui-même. Maintenant, écarte-toi ou je te jure que je te bute.

Le si redouté membre de l'Akatsuki s'exécuta. Il venait de se faire avoir, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point …

Pour la suite, les événements était déjà réglés : qu'il cri ou qu'il essaie de désobéir, et Itachi serait mort sur le coup. Il préféra se laisser saucissonner pendant que son petit frère libérait son amant, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en déposant sur son visage des centaines de baisers papillons. Mais dès que le regard des deux Uchiwa se croisa, le cadet braqua à nouveau son arme et déclara d'une voix dure :

- Pose encore tes yeux sur lui et je te les arrache !

Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux, et le psychopathe préféra fixer le mur le temps que le blondinet enfile les vêtements de rechange apportés par son amant. C'est comme ça qu'il remarqua que des lattes du plafond avaient été enlevées. Assez pour permettre à son frère de s'introduire dans la salle. Puis il sentit les ongles de Naruto se planter dans son menton, le forcent à plonger ses pupilles d'encre dans des orbes haineuses.

- Où est Hinata ? demanda Kyuubi, en détachant chaque syllabe.

- … Au fond du couloir, la porte de droite, fut il bien obligé d'avouer. Mais si vous mettez un pied hors de cette chambre, les autres vous tomberont dessus ! Et même avec moi comme bouclier humain, ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer !

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi grand frère. J'ai tout prévu.

- Quand arrivent-ils ? interrogea son petit ami.

- Ils sont déjà là !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, une voix tonitruante, portée par un haut parleur, déchira l'air calme du quartier.

« Sortez du bâtiment, police, vous êtes cerné ! »

Les yeux d'Itachi s'agrandirent soudain.

- C'est impossible ! La police sait ce qu'est l'Akatsuki mais elle n'a jamais rien pu prouver ! Elle ne connaissait même pas cet endroit !

- Pour ça il faudra que tous tes collèges te remercient Teme !

Et s'avançant vers lui, Sasuke saisit le pendentif qu'il avait volé et le lui arracha.

- Ceci, poursuivit il, est un bijou tout à fait normal auquel j'ai rajouté un très bon micro, relié directement à mon portable. Lorsque tu es entré dans la pièce, j'étais déjà posté sur le toit du bâtiment. Je vous avais suivit grâce à un émetteur, c'était presque trop facile ! Puis j'ai appelé les flics avec ledit téléphone, et le commissariat a eu droit à une retransmission en directe de votre discussion. La liste des méfaits de ton organisation, tes propres aveux, et même le lieu exact où nous nous trouvions ! D'ici une dizaine de minutes, ils auront investi tout votre Q.G, et trouvé assez de preuves pour vous enfermer tous jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! Tes collèges sont tous en train d'essayer de les repousser, ça nous laissera bien assez de temps pour aller chercher Hinata et repartir par là dont je suis venu.

- Après m'avoir tué, compléta l'aîné.

- Etrangement non.

Et Sasuke lui lança un regard de totale pitié.

- Tu sais grand frère, j'ai assassiné plus d'une vingtaine de personnes pour te retrouver et te faire la peau, et maintenant que je pourrais, je me dis que tu ne vaux pas une balle. Et puis, lorsqu'on a conçu le plan, l'une des deux exigences de Naruto était : « pas de mort » et sur le coup je n'étais vraiment pas d'accord. Mais j'ai cédé et lui ai promis, alors c'est mieux comme ça. Tu vas finir tes jours en tôle ordure, et ce n'est pas franchement mieux que de mourir tout de suite. Le deuxième point qui a posé problème, c'était au sujet de ma non-intervention. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème pour vous faire croire que vous aviez vraiment attrapé mon ange contre son gré, c'est vraiment un très bon comédien. Mais une fois à ta merci, il a dû batailler un bon moment pour m'arracher la promesse que je ne donnerais pas signe de vie avant le signal, quoi qu'il se passe. C'est aussi lui qui à choisit ledit signal d'ailleurs. « Gabriel Ikiro » ! Tu as de drôles d'idées toi parfois ! Je me demandais comment tu allais passer ça dans la conversation !

- Hé, hé ! répondit son amant vers qui il s'était tourné. J'y peux rien, je suis doué !

- Tu es surtout stupide, baka.

- Ne m'appelle pas baka, baka !

- Toujours est il que j'ai faillit intervenir plusieurs fois, et si je n'avais pas donné ma parole …

- Menteur ! C'est surtout parce que je t'avais menacé de ne plus jamais coucher avec toi si tu faisais tout foirer !

- … oui, bon, passons. On devrait se dépêcher, il ne vaut mieux pas être dans le coin lorsque les flics sortiront les menottes !

Et Itachi regardait, éberlué, ce drôle de couple qui se dirigeait vers la porte en engageant une dispute.

- Vous allez sortir comme ça ? Me laisser simplement ici ?

Sasuke se retourna un instant, lui lança un magnifique sourire carnassier dont les Uchiwa avaient le secret et déclara :

- Bon séjour en prison !

Puis il sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Il eu un long silence, seulement entrecoupé de lointains coups de feu et de cris étouffés. Puis, alors que l'Uchiwa se croyait entièrement seul, il vit une ombre se détacher du mur. Elle avançait vers lui comme un fragment de nuit glissant sur Terre, seulement illuminé de deux yeux luisants d'une férocité bestiale.

- Que … qui êtes vous ? lança Itachi, sentant un frison d'angoisse l'ébranler entièrement.

- Je suis ton père ! (Bruit de respirateur)

- Pardon ?

- Non, non, en faite moi c'est juste Chamalot.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans le QG d'une mafia assiégé ?

- Je viens profiter d'un beau mec attaché !

- DE QUOI ??

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il ne nous reste plus que douze minutes avant que la police arrive Itachi-chéri ! (sourire sadique, le retour).

Le meurtrier sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Cette folle allait …

Passage censuré

2 H plus tard :

Sa main pâle passait doucement dans les mèches châtain, dégageant le front de l'endormi. Le garçon remua légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. De ses autres doigts, elle effleura l'épaule frêle du second garçon. Celui là laissa échapper un très léger marmonnement mais ne se réveilla pas.

- CHAUD DEVANT !

Et dans un immense bruit d'éclaboussure, le seau déversa tout son contenu sur les deux hibernants. L'infirmière poussa un hurlement scandalisé, fichant illico le fauteur de trouble blond à la porte en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables. Naruto éclata de rire, avant de lancer à clin d'œil complice à Hinata et à ses deux prétendants dégoulinants tout juste réveillés. La jeune Hyuuga pouffait doucement, les joues rosies, face à la mine plus que comique des deux rivaux de cœur. Mais l'instant d'après elle éclata complètement d'un rire cristallin alors que ses soupirants, la reconnaissant, se jetaient littéralement sur elle, la couvrant de questions et de toute l'attention du monde.

A quelques mètres de là, derrière la porte, un garçon aux cheveux d'or les observait en souriant. Il sentit deux bras fins et musclés qui entouraient ses hanches et ferma les yeux, basculant la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son amant.

- Elle a réussit à faire un choix ? demanda ce dernier.

- Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure en disant que même si ses ravisseurs ne l'avaient pas touché, la perspectif de se faire tuer d'un instant à l'autre lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose.

- Quel genre ?

- Elle les aime. Elle est vraiment amoureuse d'eux. Des deux autant l'un que l'autre. Ça la désole, parce qu'elle déteste ne pas pouvoir leur répondre, mais elle n'arrive pas à se résoudre à en délaisser un en faveur de l'autre. J'aimerai l'aider, mais sur ce coup là je ne peux pas.

- Elle n'ait peu être pas obliger d'en écarter un !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Simplement que si elle aime deux personnes de toute son âme, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a choisit, c'est juste que son cœur est assez grand pour eux deux réunis. Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal dans tout ça.

- Tu penses à un ménage à trois ?

Dubitatif, Naruto jeta un nouveau regard au travers la vitre.

- Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait marcher …

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est trois là s'aiment réellement non ? Quand c'est le cœur qui parle, la morale et les préjugés n'ont plus la moindre importance. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Le sourire de son ange éclaira tout le couloir de l'hôpital alors qu'il répliquait :

- Si, je suis absolument d'accord !

D'un geste doux, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Fin du chapitre 39 : destruction.**

Sasuke : (soupir) Enfin fini !

Naruto : (saute partout avec une frénésie qui frôle la démence) LIBRE !! JE SUIS LIBRE !!

Sasuke : Oui mais pour combien de temps ? (jette un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'auteur) Tu as encore des idées en réserve pour nous faire souffrir ?

Azerty : Absolument ! :p J'ai le début du scénario pour faire une suite à cette fic !

Naruto : (devenant soudain d'un blanc limite verdâtre) AU SECOURS ? FUILLEZ !!

Azerty : Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Naru-chan ! C'est pas pour demain la veille ! Partit comme ça, il me faudra encore bien trois ou quatre mois pour pouvoir vraiment me lancer ! En attendant, je vous remercie tous, vous qui m'avez suivit et soutenu tout du long !

**Fin de la fanfiction Double Vie.**

**Titre de la fiction : Double vie**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Genre : Yaoi - romance-humour-hors univers**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers et Annia sont de moi. Quand aux quatre folles, elles n'appartiennent qu'à elles même.**


End file.
